Digimon: El fantasma del Apocalipsis
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: Desde que habían vencido a MaloMyotismon había transcurrido más de un año y la puerta digital que intercomunicaba los dos mundos había sido abierta de manera, aparentemente, definitiva. Eran tiempos de relativa paz. Le inquietaba que ese sueño de su compañera indicase que algo estaba a punto de cambiar. —¿Quieren comenzar o no? El juego que decidirá su futuro ha dado inicio.
1. I: Cuando una puerta se abre

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.  
_

* * *

**El fantasma del Apocalipsis**

**.~Prólogo~.**

* * *

—_Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, realmente. Puede haber sido por el reordenamiento de los datos tras la derrota del enemigo en el mundo que mencionaron. Un virus que se apropió de la información y se reorganizó… Quizás uno agonizante que necesitaba de la energía de otro ser… —explicó un digimon con aspecto de gnomo —Es algo que nunca había sucedido_

—_Las Bestias Sagradas no participaron en la batalla —terció otro— El hecho de que vencieran al enemigo se debió a intervención humana._

—_Los humanos son criaturas impredecibles, complejas y poderosas. Nosotros lo hemos visto una vez —aseguró una voz femenina, casi con nostalgia— Hace mucho, mucho, tiempo. Sin esos humanos, no estaríamos aquí en este momento._

_Los cinco presentes se quedaron en silencio ante las últimas palabras. Era cierto. Ellos habían tenido una oportunidad... No, no sólo ellos. Su mundo había tenido una segunda oportunidad gracias a la intervención de los seres humanos. _

_Tres de ellos removieron en sus pensamientos los rostros infantiles que recordaban con claridad perfecta. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado para ellos? Tal vez ni siquiera se parecían a los niños que recordaban._

—_¿Entonces, qué es lo que haremos? —dudó una voz, inquieta y preocupada— Esto puede arriesgar nuestro mundo y los demás que son iguales a este. Especialmente el que dio origen a todo, el de los humanos._

—_Tendremos que llamarlos, nuevamente —afirmó otra, con convicción. Y un deje de tristeza, casi confundido con otro de añoranza se filtró en sus palabras._

—_Han tenido que pasar tanto la última vez. Casi no sobreviven a la última batalla y prometimos que… —aseveró una tercera, con inquietud. Su voz se perdió antes de que la frase pudiese completarse— ¿Estás seguro de que será necesario?_

_Uno de los digimon pequeños levantó la cabeza de su libro inmediatamente, prestando nuevamente atención a la plática y olvidando revisar los caracteres que se plasmaban en las hojas que tenía delante de sí. Sus ojos negros refulgían de alegría ante la posibilidad dicha por aquel al que quería como un hijo. _

_Su compañero, siempre más disperso y distraído, pareció comprender —por vez primera, sin necesidad de explicaciones— lo que estaba sucediendo y quiso evitar alegrarse, pero no pudo. También le hacia feliz pensar que volverían a verlos._

—_Podemos contactarnos con las Bestias Sagradas que protegen aquel sitio. Estoy seguro de que intentaran resolver el problema a su modo antes que nada —tras sus palabras, hizo una pequeña pausa— Sin embargo, no podemos dejarlos al margen, tampoco. Ese es su mundo, Ophanimon. Si ellos no están dispuestos a salvarlo… ¿quién más lo hará?_

_._

* * *

**-I-**

**.~Cuando una puerta se abre~.**

* * *

—Aquí tienes un poco de agua, Hikari —susurró Taichi.

Apenada, la menor de los hermanos no levantó la mirada mientras aceptaba lo que le ofrecía su hermano mayor. Gatomon estaba en silencio absoluto y había estado en esa forma desde que su amiga había despertado. Claro, no era agradable ver que Hikari estaba llorando mientras dormía pero el hecho de que gritase antes de despertar la había preocupado mucho más de lo que podía describir.

—Gracias, niisan —murmuró ella

—¿Te encuentras bien? —insistió él, sin dejar de mirarla.

Se forzó así misma a levantar el rostro y sonreírle a Taichi— Sí. Sólo fue una _pesadilla._

—Hace años no las tenías —le recordó su hermano mayor, con aire preocupado— ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Aunque hubiese querido, no pretendía molestarlo a él bajo ningún concepto. Además, no es que ya no tuviese pesadillas. Lo que ocurría, era que las que hasta entonces tenía nunca eran tan aterradoras.

—No recuerdo que fue lo que pasó —susurró ella, en voz baja. Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que volviese a hablar— No me hagas pensar en ello

Con el ceño fruncido, Taichi compartió una mirada con la compañera digital de su hermana. Gatomon negó con el rostro, como pidiéndole que no contradijera a la muchacha y luego deseó que el mayor de los Yagami la entendiese. No tenía caso buscar una discusión porque eso sólo lo haría _peor_ para ella.

—Está bien, Hikari —masculló él, ligeramente inquieto— Pero por favor, no te guardes lo que te hace daño, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven de ojos cobrizos asintió con la cabeza, con aire ausente.

Su hermano la contempló con preocupación antes de que Gatomon le hiciese un gesto sencillo para que las dejase solas. Un Taichi _aprehensivo_ era lo que Hikari menos necesitaba en un momento así. De todas las cosas que detestaba la pequeña Yagami, una de las peores era hacer sentir mal a su hermano. Era irónico, porque en ese instante, lo que a Taichi más le dolía era que su hermana no tuviese la suficiente confianza en él para decirle que es lo que le inquietaba.

Gatomon se decía, a veces, que ese par de hermanos era demasiado similar para su propio bienestar.

—Dejaré la luz encendida —avisó Taichi, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sólo cuando el mayor desapareció del cuarto, Hikari se permitió liberar un poco del aire que estaba sosteniendo.

Su habitación se sentía inesperadamente solitaria ahora que él se había marchado.

Hacia años que no compartía el dormitorio con su hermano aunque, a veces, se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Taichi y le pedía que la dejase quedarse en la litera superior, como ocurría antaño. La presencia del mayor era suficiente para hacerla sentir segura, en general. Además, hasta el año pasado, Taichi era el único que disponía de un equipo de computación en su habitación —más amplia que la de ella— y eso la había empujado a estar allí más veces de las planeadas.

Su tío Yuuto le había regalado una computadora portátil el año anterior. Un regalo que pretendía compensar años de ausencia, supuso, en su vida. La vida de su sobrina, una persona a la que, prácticamente, desconocía.

Al menos, pensó, su madre había querido no perder contacto con su consanguíneo y había aceptado la visita después de aquella pelea lejana. Hikari no sabía la razón y sospechaba que no debía opinar al respecto. Sin embargo, la idea de que ella y Taichi pudiesen terminar llevándose como su madre y su tío, francamente le disgustaba.

Por suerte, Taichi era un _sol_. Nunca dejaría que algo lastimase a su hermano adorado y siempre evitaría que las peleas los distanciasen. Era imposible no discutir con Taichi, siendo que ella también tenía una vena Yagami que era terca... Pero jamás al nivel de no hablarse por más de diez minutos. A lo máximo que habían llegado, fue a media hora.

—Gracias, niisan —suspiró, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Hikari —masculló Gatomon y se acercó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su compañera— ¿Qué es lo que va _mal_?

Los ojos cobrizos resplandecían cristalinos bajo la luz del velador.

—_No_ _sé_.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, antes de suspirar. La sensación de opresión no se despegaba de su corazón.

—Tranquila —dijo la digimon felina, disimulando la punzada de inquietud que la sacudía por completo— No pienses en ello.

Desde que habían vencido a MaloMyotismon había transcurrido más de un año y la puerta digital que intercomunicaba dos mundos había sido abierta de manera, aparentemente, definitiva. Eran tiempos de relativa paz. Cientos de niños (tal vez no tantos) habían recibido sus compañeros digitales en ese tiempo récord y su amiga incluso había tenido la oportunidad de hacer que sus padres visiten el Digimundo en agosto del año anterior. Salvo unos cuantos digimon rebeldes por la incipiente unión con los humanos, nada especialmente grave había sucedido.

—Vuelve a dormir —prosiguió, con dulzura— En la mañana, todo lo verás con mejor luz.

A Gatomon le inquietaba que ese sueño de su compañera indicase que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

**~oOo~**

Despertó pensando que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Despertó sintiendo que se ahogaba en algún lugar oscuro que amenazaba con evitar que lograse llenar sus pulmones con aire limpio. Despertó aterrado ante un temor que no sabía de donde provenía. Despertó con el corazón palpitándole como si hubiese estado en una maratón, como si hubiese estado corriendo para alejarse.

No fue una sensación agradable, tampoco, la que lo invadió cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reinante en la habitación. Las sombras que allí estaban parecían querer indicarle que aun no era el momento de iniciar su día.

Sin embargo, el malestar se desvaneció lentamente cuando escuchó un suspiro, suave y apenas audible, rompiendo con el silencio.

—¿Kouichi? —inquirió, intentando visualizar la figura de su hermano mayor en las tinieblas —¿Ocurre algo?

Era un fin de semana y tenía permiso para pasarlo en casa de su madre, algo que ocurría habitualmente desde hacia meses.

Cualquier sensación de temor se habría disipado por la preocupación que inundó su corazón de una sola vez. No podía ver la expresión de su gemelo, pero dudaba que eso fuera necesario. Kouji entendía que, probablemente, su hermano había tenido una pesadilla. No estaba seguro de si pudiesen compartir algo de esa índole, algo tan íntimo como las pesadillas, aunque había oído en alguna parte que muchos gemelos sueñan con lo mismo.

Sinceramente, esperaba que eso no les sucediese a ellos.

El mayor de los gemelos se sobresaltó y parpadeó en su dirección, pese a que todo estaba a oscuras— ¿Te desperté, Kouji?

El menor reprimió los deseos de rodar los ojos, aunque se sintió aliviado de la oscuridad que lo amparaba cuando cedió al impulso. Su hermano jamás lo exasperaba al nivel de Takuya, algo probablemente imposible en alguien más que no fuese su castaño amigo, pero sin dudas —a veces— se acercaba bastante.

—_No_ —dijo, de inmediato— Además, yo hice una pregunta _primero_

—No pasa nada —fue la replica que recibió y que esperaba de antemano— Es sólo que tuve un sueño _muy_ extraño.

—¿Una pesadilla? —dudó Kouji—¿Sobre el Mundo Digital…?

Su hermano tenía pesadillas con una facilidad que lo pasmaba, a veces.

—No lo sé.

Sabía que esos sueños se relacionaban con aquellos días en los que se dejó invadir con la oscuridad de su corazón, pero rara vez podía ver algo más allá de eso. Cuando Kouichi soñaba con Duskmon, eso si le _inquietaba_, porque sus maneras de despertar en esas ocasiones estaban lejos de ser tranquilas. Kouji sabía que soñaba con eso cuando se agitaba al dormir y su grito ahogado se alzaba contra la barrera del silencio.

No obstante, esos sueños habían perdido frecuencia con el correr de los días. Pese a todo, seguía sin comprender porque él parecía aferrarse a esos recuerdos dolorosos…

Ellos habían dejado atrás ese pasado que los había llevado a conocerse.

De todas formas, estaba claro que para su hermano mayor, aun había algo inquietante en la idea de haberse perdido en las tinieblas.

—_No lo entenderías_ —le dijo Kouichi una vez, mientras él le hacia esa misma pregunta— _Créeme, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Sólo sucede… No es agradable soñar con ello, tú sabes._

Kouji también tenía pesadillas con algunos sucesos del Mundo Digital, por supuesto. Algunas eran terriblemente reales, porque podía sentir esa conocida opresión en su pecho que le resultaba familiar. Y la mayoría de ellos se dedicaban a recordarle que casi había perdido a su hermano gemelo en esa última batalla.

Aun le pesaba la idea de que, si eso _hubiese_ sucedido, sólo habría conocido a Kouichi para _volver_ a perderlo. La posibilidad lo aterraba, continuaba paralizandolo de un modo que le preocupaba absurdamente.

Sino _hubiese_ sido porque llegaron a tiempo a ese hospital…

—_No te tortures más_ —aconsejó Takuya, en uno de esos brotes de sabiduría que a Kouji no dejaban de parecerle extraños— _Sólo piensa en que ya todo quedó atrás._

Era un alivio saber que pese a la terquedad y orgullo de Kanbara, podía contar con él sin importar el lugar y el tiempo.

Suspiró. No dijo nada por unos minutos y sabía que Kouichi no le pediría que lo hiciera, aunque lo necesitara.

—No pienses en ello —susurró finalmente, con la voz perdiéndose en el mutismo— Hoy veremos a los demás, así que será un día _largo_. Vuelve a dormir, niisan. Tienes que descansar.

Lo alivió escuchar su risa, porque le ayudaba a distraerse de su propia pesadilla. Las imágenes habían comenzado a perder sentido e ignoraba si la recordaría en la mañana. Esperaba que _no_.

—Tú también, Kouji.

**~oOo~**

Junpei bostezó sonoramente, cansado. Había olvidado apagar su despertador... _Siempre_ lo olvidaba. Y no podía dormir una vez que se despertaba.

Llevaba despierto más tiempo del que había pensado y sus sueños no habían sido precisamente epítome de la tranquilidad. No podía precisar de qué trataban, pero sabía que cinco rostros familiares habían estado en ellos. Supuso que jugar videojuegos sanguinarios había contribuido a que recordase ciertos eventos del pasado que tenía en común con sus más cercanos amigos. Y todo se había torcido a partir de allí.

Eso le ocurría por haber apostado contra Kenta —su compañero de pupitre— que llegaría al último nivel antes de que él acabase con el juego. Era especialmente competitivo cuando sabía que podía lograrlo y no había intentado cambiar el hecho. El juego no había sido la excepción. Kenta había renunciado después de las dos de la mañana pero Junpei llegó hasta el final, sólo un par de horas después.

De todas formas, había _ganado_.

Quizás había estado gran parte de la noche despierto, pero había funcionado su plan.

Llevaba el cabello despeinado cuando ingresó a la sala. Su pijama seguía siendo parte de su atuendo y el bostezo, de su saludo.

Una mujer paseaba por el living, con una cartera y estaba guardando cosas en ella. Su madre, supuso, estaba por salir a trabajar. Hacia poco había conseguido un empleo como secretaría de alguien… él no lo recordaba exactamente de quien o en donde, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era algo bueno. Ella había perdido su empleo anterior pocos meses antes y no le gustaba quedarse en la casa _haciendo_ _nada_.

—Junpei —regañó su madre, con dulzura— No deberías dormir tan poco. Es necesario descansar ocho horas para tener buena salud…

Sabía que él había estado despierto hasta pasadas las cinco, pero no el muchacho no preguntó porqué. Siempre suponía que su madre era una especie de adivina, o que su sexto sentido era muy desarrollado.

—Estoy bien, mamá —afirmó, mientras se esforzaba por ocultar la flor que se escondía detrás de su espalda— Ya verás que bien me siento —pausó—... ¡mira!

Como había señalado hacia el extremo opuesto con aire sorprendido, la señora Shibayama se había apresurado para encontrar aquello que su hijo le había indicado. Frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada sobre la pared color durazno y volvió los ojos, sólo para encontrar una pequeña flor esperandola sobre la mesa.

Junpei se había sentado, con la sonrisa bailandole en los labios.

Rió— Sabía que tendrías vocación de _mago_ —aseguró la autora de sus días.

—Lo sé —anunció divertido, mientras tomaba su desayuno con tranquilidad— Mamá, hoy no vendré temprano, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez quede con alguno de los chicos.

Takuya había dicho que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, harían algun tipo de campamento. No esperaba que lo cumpliese ese día, pero con lo _impredecible_ que era ese chico, mejor estar preparados. Además, estaba seguro que Izumi y Tomoki se asegurarían de hacer todo lo posible para cumplir ese plan. Kouji seguro fingiría protestar y con Kouichi era díficil estar seguro. Probablemente, también aceptaría.

Él no quería discordar con sus amigos.

—¿Tienes que salir? —inquirió su madre, que ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Sí, veré a Izumi y a los demás —avisó, tocandose la nuca con aire distraído— Ya sabes, a mis amigos…

Cuando la señora Shibayama abandonó su hogar, la sonrisa de alegría no había abandonado sus labios. Estaba orgullosa de cómo había cambiado Junpei gracias a esos misteriosos amigos que, parecía, había sacado de una galera.

**~oOo~**

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Takeru? —inquirió Patamon, desperezandose con lentitud— ¿Estás nervioso por lo de hoy?

El joven Takaishi negó con el rostro y abandonó el lápiz sobre la mesa. Solía escribir palabras sueltas que llegaban a su mente. Las reservaba para su futuro proyecto: escribir sus aventuras en el _Mundo_ _Digital_. Aunque había iniciado como una broma de su madre el año anterior, pensó que sería agradable mantener esos recuerdos de alguna forma. ¿Qué mejor que la escritura? Dudaba hallar algo más gratificante que ello. Aunque, debía decirlo, distaba mucho de ser bueno.

La memoria podía ser muy frágil, y los recuerdos podían perderse como las pisadas sobre la arena que se pierden cuando son arrastradas por las olas.

—He tenido una extraña sensación al despertarme —aseguró, luego de terminar su desayuno— De hecho, no he dormido bien, en absoluto.

Patamon frunció el ceño mientras se colocaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que te está molestando? —insistió Patamon, con aire preocupado.

—No es nada —afirmó— Además, tener una mala noche no significa que todo irá mal, ¿no te parece? Vamos, que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer… ¿sabes?

El optimismo brillaba en sus ojos azules como el sol resplandecía en el cielo. Por eso había sido elegido para encarnar la _esperanza_.

—¿Está nerviosa tu mamá?

—No —negó el muchacho, sonriente—, a ella no la ponen nerviosa las cámaras. Sólo mi papá y mi hermano.

—Takeru —lo medio regañó el digimon.

—Hablo en serio —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír— Aunque me alegro que eso está cambiando.

—Como si no hubiera sido tu idea, para empezar —se burló el digimon.

El hermano menor de Yamato, soltó un suspiro con exagerado dramatismo— Sólo les di un pequeño empujón para que estuvieran, más tiempo, juntos.

Patamon se rió, divertido. Entonces, miró a su compañero con un deje de inquietud— ¿A que hora debemos ir a casa de Koushiro?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Patamon? ¿Estás nervioso por lo de hoy? —inquirió el muchacho, divertido.

Su amigo rodó los ojos y el joven Takaishi le acarició la cabeza, para tranquilizarlo.

Por supuesto, él ya sabía la respuesta.

**~oOo~**

Había tardado más tiempo del que pensaba en salir del cuarto. Pero es que quería verse presentable en el desayuno. Y a ninguno de sus padres —especialmente a su madre— le habría gustado verla con el piyama a esas horas de la mañana.

Tendría que controlarse mejor para la próxima o, finalmente, dormiría toda la mañana. No le gustaba la perspectiva, porque sentía que era una manera sencilla de perder horas de luz.

—¡_Ciao_, Paolo! —escuchó que decía su madre y parpadeó, extrañada.

Habían llegado a Japón dos años atrás y rara vez escuchaba a su madre hablando en italiano. A excepción de cuando hablaba por telefono, claro. Izumi sabía que sus progenitores no tenían problema alguno con los idiomas y aunque su madre tuviese ascendencia italiana, su japones era perfecto porque había llegado al país del sol naciente cuando era muy pequeña.

Tampoco le había ocurrido lo mismo que a ella. Había estado menos tiempo que sus progenitores en Italia, pero de tanto en tanto, alguna palabra de ese origen se entremezclaba en su japones.

Se detuvo un minuto y vio que su madre dejaba el celular a un lado, sobre el mantel blanco que adornaba la mesa.

Caminó, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, hasta llegar junto a ella.

—¿Estás son horas de levantarte, Orimoto Izumi? —espetó la autora de sus días.

La aludida sonrió. —Lo siento, me quedé hasta tarde platicando con Ruki—chan y…

La mujer se rió, inmediatamente. Los dientes perfectos, con los que se podría hacer propaganda aparecieron al instante— Lo sé. No deberías acostumbrarte a dormir hasta tarde porque cuando regreses a clases, no podrás seguir el ritmo…

Lo que ocurría realmente, era que estaba feliz de ver que su hija parecía haber dejado atrás sus problemas para llevarse bien con las personas.

Ruki—chan era una de las muchachas que antes habían apartado a su primógenita de su lado por las diferencias que existían entre ellas. En Italia, Izumi jamás había tenido problemas para encontrar amigos pero tampoco había tenido a nadie que le hiciese frente antes.

Sus hermanos le decían que Izumi tenía la sangre _caliente_ de la familia y que su carácter podía ser un problema si ella no lo controlaba.

Sin embargo, y aunque al principio fue un problema, parecía que su preciosa niña había terminado por controlar su temperamento.

—No te preocupes, mamá —replicó ella, restandole importancia— No me acostumbraré. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Fue a trabajar. Sabes que no le gusta hacer esperar a sus clientes, aunque estos últimos deseen concertar una cita a las nueve de la mañana.

Como era _avocatto*,_ uno muy dedicado y que recientemente había logrado inaugurar su propio buffet profesional, estaba muy atareado. Sus colegas los habían recomendado en algunos lugares y afortunadamente, todo estaba saliendo bien. A su padre siempre le habían gustado las leyes así que le fascinaba dedicarse a ello, desde su propio lugar.

Asintió para si misma antes de tomar un poco del desayuno… ¿seguía siendo desayuno, cierto? que tenía delante de ella.

—Deberías cortarte el cabello —aseveró la mujer, con los ojos examinando la cabellera rubia de su hija.

Izumi sujetó un mechón de su cabello e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Pronto iba a llegarle a media espalda y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo crecer mucho más. Quería que sus amigos la viesen con ese cambio, porque pensaba que eso cumpliría su meta. Algún día, había prometido, sería una dama elegante. Un pensamiento levantó las comisuras de sus labios.

La sonrisa en su rostro no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

—¿Hoy debes reunirte con tus amigos, no es así? —observó, perspicaz la autora de sus días— Por eso estás tan contenta.

—Hoy veré a Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei y Tomoki —repitió Izumi, con una sonrisa fácil y resplandeciente— Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez

—¿Cuánto hace? —cuestionó, distraídamente.

Izumi frunció los labios, haciendo memoria— Creo que la última vez fue en mi cumpleaños… Oh, bueno, a Kouichi—kun lo vi luego pero… Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos. ¡Ahora se acerca el cumpleaños de Takuya! —festejó, riendo— Siempre se resentirá porque soy mayor que él.

**~oOo~**

—Le aseguro que cuidaré que Iori regrese a tiempo, señora Fumiko —aseguró Miyako, sonriendo— Sólo debemos reunirnos por lo que sucederá con…

La madre del menor de los elegidos, sonrió en respuesta. —Lo sé. Les deseo mucha suerte con eso a ellos dos.

—Han sido meses de preparación, y por fin todo parece estar tranquilizandose… Aunque no ha sido fácil, como usted sabrá —explicó la heredera del amor y la pureza.

—Me alegro que después de lo que pasó el año pasado, todo este mejor. A Iori le preocupaba mucho…

Miyako sonrió, con intenciones de calmarla— Todos estamos muy nerviosos, pero suponemos que todo saldrá bien. Es más, siquiera es necesaria esta reunión pero es una cábala —rió— Si estamos juntos, las cosas salen _mejor_.

Fumiko estaba conmovida de aquella amistad que unía a su hijo con tantos otros niños. Iori había crecido antes de tiempo, con vivir la muerte de su padre a la escasa edad de seis años. Nunca, hasta la llegada de Miyako a ese edificio, como a su vida, él había podido hacer muchos amigos. Hasta que ella y los demás elegidos (con sus digimon, por supuesto) llegaron su único hijo había sido muy solitario.

—Sí —sonrió la mujer— No me importa que Iori se ausente un poco. Chikara tampoco se opondrá y no le molesta que llegue tarde. Sus clases de kendo están por terminar. ¿Quieres pasar?

Negó con el rostro, aun tenía que hacer unas compras. Conociendo a los digimon, estarían hambrientos y era su deber, uno auto-asignado, conseguir algo para que comiesen. Además, tenía que convencer a Momoe que la cubriera en el mercado y eso iba a tomarle tiempo.

—A Iori le preocupa más sobre el cumpleaños de su abuelo.

Fumiko sonrió —Chikara no es muy entusiasta con su cumpleaños. Estará bien.

—¿Miyako?

La joven de cabello color lila se volvió hacia el menor de todos los elegidos.

—Hola, Iori. Feliz cumpleaños, señor Hida.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente y la obligó a darle un abrazo. Le pellizcó las mejillas como si ella fuese la homenajeada y le dio una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa. Miyako pensó que Chikara no debía tener la edad que aparentaba... ¡Parecía más pequeño que su nieto!

—¿Ya es hora de irnos? —inquirió el pequeño. Ella negó.

—Pasaré por ti en una hora, ¿está bien? Puedes arreglar con tu abuelo y ya verás que llegaras a tiempo, ¿sí?

—Está bien, Miyako.

**~oOo~**

—Sí, he hablado con Mimi. Llegó hace un par de días y se ha quedado en casa de Sora… —hizo una pausa y contempló a su interlocutor— ¿Ha estado tranquilo hasta ahora tu verano, Jou? —dudó Koushiro, mientras acomodaba su computadora sobre sus rodillas, en gesto que lo acompañaba desde que era niño.

En el sofá contiguo, estaban sus tres acompañantes. Los tres eran completamente distintos y dos de ellos estaban conformados por datos informáticos.

Jou se acomodó en el sillón mientras intentaba escaparse del agarre de Gomamon.

—Sí. Lamento haber llegado tan pronto —se disculpó Kido, por cuarta vez— Mi hermano Shin quería que condujese por mí cuenta y sólo puedo hacerlo si me supervisan.

Gomamon, que estaba prendido de la espalda de su compañero, rió —A Jou le molesta que alguien lo miré cuando conduce, entonces todo es peor. Es gracioso viajar con Shin porque los dos discuten mucho.

Koushiro se permitió una sonrisa divertida. Sonaba muy _Kido_ ese comportamiento. Jou protestó por las palabras, pero terminó riendo y confirmando que los dichos de su compañero eran reales.

—¿Estás nervioso por lo de hoy? —preguntó el mayor, de pronto— Anoche _no_ podía dormir. Sé que es tonto pero…

—No lo es —contradijo el pelirrojo— Tentomon y yo estuvimos platicando toda la noche.

—Koushiro-han y yo no podíamos dormir —aseguró el digimon insecto, que había estado en silencio—... Por miedo de que algo fuese a salir mal.

—Sí, a mí también me preocupa. Hemos preparado esto durante meses pero aun así… Es difícil calcular la reacción que tendrá _esta_ noticia. No todos pueden tener la misma comprensión que los _niños_.

—Por eso tuvimos que pedirles a todos los que tienen digimon consigo en el mundo real que actúen con cuidado y sean precavidos. Aun hay mucho que hacer... —suspiró el antiguo portador del conocimiento.

—Me siento un poco extraño —aseguró el mayor, rompiendo el silencio nuevamente.

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Me pasa igual —confesó el menor de los dos— No seremos más…

—¿Alguien quiere algo de beber? —dudó Yoshie Izumi, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja y Koushiro sonrió a su madre, sin poder evitarlo— Aquí traigo bocadillos.

**~oOo~**

—Llegaré tarde, lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente Yamato— Sí, prometo que estaré allí. Es sólo que… Surgió algo importante, Akira.

Sora Takenouchi se cruzó de brazos, para cubrirse de una inesperada brisa que la alcanzó. Su novio parecía estar teniendo una conversación con uno de sus compañeros del grupo así que decidió no interrumpirlos.

Mimi se había quedado viendo unos zapatos en el escaparate que estaba cerca de ellos y le pidió que le avisase cuando podían proseguir con su camino. Sora vaciló en acompañarla y quedó a mitad de camino. Se mantuvo un poco alejada, contemplando a los transeúntes.

Era viernes. Un día propicio para salir de la rutina en las vacaciones de verano que habían comenzado un par de semanas atrás.

Había muchos niños en las calles, algunos jovenes y pocos adultos. Aun no habían pasado más de dos horas del medio día, por lo que parecía curioso que hubieran tantas personas.

—Sí —la voz de Yamato volvió a romper el hilo de sus pensamientos— Ya lo hice. Tengo la canción. Disculpame con Takeshi y… ¿qué? —esbozó una media sonrisa— Está bien. Avisale a Yutaka que puede _retrasarse _está vez.

La antigua elegida del amor apreció el perfil del muchacho y luego volvió la mirada hacia el cielo. Era un lindo día y no hacia demasiado calor.

Pronto llegarían a casa de Koushiro y entonces podrían estar tranquilos… O tal vez _no_. Tenían suficientes motivos para estar nerviosos.

—¿Puedo salir ya, Sora? —dudó Biyomon, desde su bolso de tenis.

—_Chist_ —la calló la pelirroja y suspiró, antes de mirar disimuladamente a las personas que pasaban por allí— Estamos en la calle. Tu quisiste venir en mi bolso.

—Es muy incómodo —se quejó su compañera, nuevamente.

Sora vio que Mimi se acercaba hacia ella cargando con un enorme bolso rosa. Sin embargo, era obvio que en él, Tachikawa no guardaba más que sus objetos de siempre. A veces pensaba que todas esas cosas innecesarias en las carteras de Mimi, eran imprescindibles para ella. Las llevaba a todas partes. Si Biyomon hubiese querido, si hubiese sido más razonable, podría haber ido al Digimundo como hicieron Gabumon y Palmon. Así, no tendría que estar incómoda. En casa de Koushiro, tranquilamente, podrían abrir una puerta al Digimundo y traerlos de regreso.

Sin embargo, su amiga y compañera había insistido en estar con ella.

—Ya llegaremos, Biyo —era peor que una niña _caprichosa_— Te avisaré cuando puedas salir.

**~oOo~**

—¡_Hey_! ¡Ichijouji! —chilló Daisuke al reconocer a su mejor amigo saliendo de la estación.

Ken ladeó el rostro y divisó a su compañero de la digievolución DNA en el otro lado de la calle, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención. Motomiya tenía una voz realmente potente y parecía siempre tener una energía inagotable.

Tal vez por eso había logrado romper sus barreras y volverse su _mejor_ amigo.

Tuvo cuidado que nadie chocase contra su mochila, donde estaba Minomon, y corrió al encuentro de sus compañeros. Daisuke no estaba solo. Con él se encontraban Taichi e Hikari Yagami. El primero, igual de sonriente que su mejor amigo y la segunda… Extrañamente _ausente_.

Los dos hermanos le sonrieron cuando lo vieron y Daisuke rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos.

—¡Pensé que llegarías tarde, Ken! Hoy no es día para retrasos —fue el efusivo saludo del hermano de Jun.

Escuchó un resoplido y una risa entre dientes, pero no se giró para comprobar quien había sido. Estaba seguro que fueron obra de Taichi.

—Tuve que salir más tarde de casa —se explicó el recién llegado— Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

—Sólo disculpate conmigo y con Hikari —se mofó Taichi, con los brazos detrás de la nuca— Daisuke _acaba_ de llegar.

—¡Taichi—san! —protestó Motomiya, reaccionando al instante.

Se rieron al mismo tiempo pero Ken no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a la silenciosa chica que los acompañaba cuando se calmaron. Incluso en con su risa presente, Hikari parecía distante. Como sino _estuviese_ verdaderamente _allí_.

**~oOo~**

—¿No la has visto, Tomoki? —insistió su hermano, por tercera vez.

El menor de los hermanos se permitió fruncir el ceño, ante la repetitiva pregunta— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

Yutaka Himi dejó de revisar el espacio que había entre el sofá y el suelo, incorporandose rápidamente. Sus ojos, del mismo color y la misma forma que los de su hermano, lo escrudiñaron con sospecha.

—Sabes donde está mi agenda, ¿si o no? —repitió la cuestión

Tomoki negó con el rostro— Sólo te ofrezco mi ayuda —protestó, regresando su atención a la televisión— _Siempre_ tienes un problema con _todo_ lo que digo

El mayor resopló y luego se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermano, suavizando totalmente su expresión. Con destreza, le quitó el enorme sobrero que le cubría la cabeza y lo despeinó, cariñosamente.

—Lamento desquitarme contigo, es sólo que en esa libreta tenía los telefonos del hombre que quería contratarnos —soltó un suspiro, cansino— Akira, Yamato y Takeshi van a matarme

Su hermano pertenecía a una banda musical. Eso era algo que jamás habría esperado y algo que le decía cuan poco conocía de Yutaka.

Por suerte, había aprendido a acercarse un poco más hacia él. No le gustaba tener secretos con su hermano… Aunque, de hecho, sí los tenía.

Tomoki ladeó el rostro, para contemplar la expresión culpable de su hermano mayor. —¿Te fijaste en el dormitorio de mamá? —preguntó, ofreciendole una nueva opción— Sabes que papá deja las cosas siempre por aquí, y tal vez ella lo llevó todo para allá… Por cierto ¿Cuál de _todos_ es Yamato?

—El rubio… Oh, no lo conoces —dijo el mayor— Él vive en Odaiba, y su padre trabaja en una productora. Nos conocimos gracias al tío de Akira… él jamás ha venido todavía. Solemos ir para allá, porque es menor que nosotros…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yutaka había desaparecido.

Tomoki sonrió, y olvidó momentáneamente los problemas de su hermano cuando le dirigió una mirada al reloj. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentía ansioso. Iba a encontrarse con sus compañeros de lucha en muy poco tiempo.

Tal vez sus relaciones con Teppei y Katsuharu, esos dos niños que solían molestarlo, se habían consolidado como una gran amistad. Pero lo cierto era que nada se comparaba con lo que lo unía a Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Kouji y Kouichi. Quizás porque habían luchado y crecido juntos en demasiado tiempo, quizás porque habían arriesgado sus vidas en el mismo camino o porque le habían enseñado a él un poco de todo en ese viaje que compartieron.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

Solían reunirse con frecuencia en verano pero era cierto que la última vez que los había visto había sido cerca de dos meses. Inexplicablemente, se sentía ansioso. Quería decirles a los demás que había encontrado a Chiaki y Teruo, que sería genial volver a encontrarse. Quería asegurarse que no había nada de que preocuparse.

**~oOo~**

—¿A qué hora comienza el programa? —dudó Mimi, mientras acomodaba su cabello. Palmon contempló a los elegidos con impaciencia, esperando la misma respuesta que su compañera.

—No falta mucho —aseguró Koushiro, mientras encendía el televisor con Tentomon siguiendo sus movimientos— Pero no sabemos hasta cuando comienza la entrevista.

Los digimon se miraron unos a otros, impacientes. Ellos eran, probablemente, los más ansiosos de la reunión. No es como si los niños no lo estuviesen, pero parecían haberse calmado ahora que estaban todos juntos.

Upamon se acomodó en los brazos de Iori. Poromon estaba deseando que Miyako dejase de apretarlo con sus manos y Chibimon se posaba en los hombros de Daisuke para mayor comodidad. Minomon parecía dormir calmadamente sobre las piernas de Ken.

En otra situación, sus protectores y camaradas virtuales probablemente se habrían marchado para jugar pero no esa oportunidad. Habrían permanecido en el espacio virtual donde vivían, más libres y menos inquietos.

Gomamon no se apartó de su lugar, junto a Jou y Gatomon se alejó levemente de Hikari, pero sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Todos estarán _muy_ ansiosos. Apuesto que no habrá demasiado tiempo de espera —afirmó Taichi, agradeciendo a Yoshie Izumi por lo que había ofrecido— Kou, debemos elegir otro lugar para reunirnos. Tus padres querrán echarnos si seguimos ocupando espacio.

No podía estar más cerca de la realidad. Doce niños elegidos, doce digimon compañeros y la sala de los Izumi se veía aun más pequeña de lo que podría considerarse lógico. Casi no podían moverse. El espacio libre era inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de personas que poblaban la habitación.

El aludido sonrió— Los dos _sabemos_ que eso _jamás_ ocurrirá

—Tus padres tienen mucha paciencia —afirmó Miyako, sin soltar a su compañero— Mi madre no soporta que haya demasiado ruido en casa.

—Eso es porque tu vives allí —aseveró Motomiya y la aludida le dio un codazo.

—Por cierto, gracias por la comida, Miyako —susurró Gabumon con aire apenado. A su lado, estaba el compañero de Taichi.

—¡Ese es un digimon con _buenos_ modales! —exclamó Inoue mientras que Daisuke buscaba recuperar el aire.

Agumon siguió comiendo como si nada de lo que ocurriese le afectase. Taichi rió de su actitud y negó con el rostro.

Sus demás compañeros estaban sentados con sus compañeros humanos, o en algún sitio cerca de ellos.

—No puedo creer que esto sucederá —afirmó Sora, y Biyomon levantó la vista para mirarla— Es tan extraño.

—Tranquila —dijo Takeru, con Patamon descansando entre sus brazos— Mamá sabe lo que hace. Y tu papá es un genio dando explicaciones… Lo harán bien.

—¿Alguien puede creerlo? —dudó Jou, en voz alta.

Los mayores compartieron una significativa mirada.

Hace un par de años, lo que estaba a punto de suceder era impensable. De hecho, hasta el año anterior se veía muy difícil lograr ese avance. Pero lo que estaba por ocurrir era más grande que ellos y su relación con el digimundo.

—¿Por qué no comienza? —preguntó, impaciente, Mimi.

—Aun falta un poco —susurró Yamato, ligeramente exasperado— ¿no recuerdan el horario?

—He soñado con esos dígitos —aseguró Taichi, riendo— Imposible no dejar de pensar en ellos. Agumon, no puedes hablar y tragar al mismo tiempo —avisó a su compañero.

Sólo cuando apareció la imagen que mostraba dos rostros familiares en la pantalla, las carcajadas se perdieron en el aire. Cualquier otro asunto ajeno a ese, fue olvidado de manera absoluta.

**~oOo~**

—¡Te prometo que _no_ llegaré tarde! —gritó Takuya, incorporandose violentamente sobre la cama.

Escuchó la risa infantil de Shinya resonando como si estuviese a su lado y frunció el ceño a la pared de su habitación, que se le apareció delante de su mirada. No supo porque esperaba ver una figura de cabello rubio y unos imponentes ojos verdes… No azules, no… ¿Eran verdes o azules? Supuso que alguna extraña gama entre ellos. Había tenido la impresión de que Izumi era quien le hablaba y amenazaba con asesinarlo muy dolorosamente si llegaba tarde a su encuentro.

—¿Otra vez pesadillas, oniichan? —dijo el pequeño.

Takuya restregó sus ojos, intentando apartar la imagen de su mente— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, Shinya?

El menor de los hermanos, se encogió de hombros—Papá me pidió que viniera con la pelota de futbol porque iremos al parque, ¿quieres venir a jugar?

—¿Tan temprano? —dudó, somnoliento— Sabía que a papá le gustaba el futbol pero esto es exagerado.

—Pero si son más de las dos de la tarde, Takuya —anunció su hermano menor, con fingida indiferencia.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el aludido y saltó de su cama, para dirigirse hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Corrió las cortinas a toda velocidad, pasando al lado de su hermano y esquivandolo exitosamente. La luz radiante del sol golpeó su rostro, sin piedad.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto, Shinya…? —dudó la voz de Hiroaki Kanbara y su rostro apareció detrás de la puerta— Parece que se despertó el bello durmiente.

—Buenos días, papá —saludó Takuya y bostezó largamente— ¿Van a jugar, entonces?

—Sí. Tu madre te llamó dos veces para que fueras a almorzar y una vez más porque le dijiste que hoy tenías que reunirte con tus amigos. Será mejor que vayas y comas algo antes de irte.

Volvió a bostezar, antes de hacer un asentimiento y caminó hacia la sala. Su padre y su hermano comenzaron a idear cosas para hacer a sus espaldas. Si hubiese estado libre, se habría unido a ellos sin dudarlo. Parecía que eso buscaban esos dos, molestarlo, porque proponían todas las actividades que le gustaban.

Hizo caso omiso de ellos, como pudo, y aprovechandose de su somnolencia para bostezar e interrumpirlos de vez en cuando.

La televisión estaba encendida, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Tampoco el programa ni sus invitados, aunque una voz femenina llenaba el aire en ausencia de todo sonido.

A Takuya le pareció extraño que su madre le estuviese prestando tanta atención a ese programa. Cuando Yuriko lo vio llegar, sin embargo, se apresuró para darle algo de comer.

—Deberías dormir menos, Kanbara Takuya —regañó— Desperdicias el día si duermes tantas horas.

Asintió, antes de ladear el rostro para mirar la pantalla. —¿Qué es esto?

—_Chist_ —lo hizo callar, Yuriko— Quiero escuchar…

En la pantalla, Takuya divisó la figura de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. No la había visto nunca, así que dudaba que fuese actriz.

—"_Quizás sea difícil de comprender en un principio"_ —advirtió una voz femenina, tras beber un sorbo de agua y abandonar el vaso nuevamente en la pequeña mesa que tenía delante— _"El señor Takenouchi le ha dedicado más de cuatro años a esta investigación. Él ha estado contribuyendo periódicamente a todas las averiguaciones y exploraciones que el gobierno ha solicitado. Puede explicar el concepto mucho mejor que yo"_

La cámara enfocó al hombre que estaba sentado justo al lado de la mujer de corto cabello castaño.

—"_Haruhiko Takenouchi, el profesor de antropología de la universidad de Kyoto ¿no es así?"_

Takuya contempló horrorizado la imagen tras las palabras que pronunció el entrevistador. ¿Antropología? ¿No era de los que estudiaban a los seres humanos? ¿Por qué su madre estaba tan interesada en la entrevista que le estaban haciendo a un profesor de antropología?

Gimió para sus adentros, sin poder evitar un mohín que divirtió a su hermano menor y decidió que tendría que acabar antes su almuerzo, porque lo que menos le interesaba era escuchar una charla sobre antropología, sea lo que eso fuese, en sus vacaciones de verano.

**~oOo~**

—Bien, al fin la encontré —festejó Yutaka, moviendo una pequeña libreta de color verde— ¡Mamá! ¡Me voy! —anunció.

—¿No puedes esperar un poco así llevas a Tomoki?

—No te preocupes, mamá —dijo el pequeño, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta del mayor— Takuya vendrá por mí.

Yutaka Himi frunció el ceño— Si no se me hiciera tarde, te acompañaría —avisó, un poco receloso.

Tomoki sonrió, contemplando su expresión disgustada— Puedo ir con Takuya. Él no tiene ningún problema en pasar por mí.

El mayor de los hermanos frunció el ceño aun más. No sabía si ese chico, Takuya, debía caerle bien o mal. No le gustaba que su hermano tomase tanta confianza con desconocidos que se había cruzado por accidente en su camino. Pero, lo que en verdad le disgustaba, era la forma en la que Tomoki hablaba de él.

—Este es el reportaje que te decía, de las criaturas que aparecieron —avisó el señor Himi, ignorando la charla, señalando la pantalla del televisor y mirando a su esposa— El de los _digimon_.

Al escuchar la última palabra, los sentidos de Tomoki se pusieron en alerta y su rostro viró rápidamente en dirección al punto señalado por su padre. El menor agudizó sus oídos, para no perder ningún detalle.

Un hombre, que parecía haber sido presentado al público, estaba hablando sobre algo.

—"_Sí, ese soy yo. Aunque me he alejado un poco de mis deberes en la universidad en este último tiempo" —_sonrió el hombre_— "He trabajado con la señora Takaishi desde hace un par de años para poder explicarle a las personas que son los digimon, que hacen y que tenemos que ver con ellos."_

—¿Takaishi? —dudó Yutaka, repitiendo el nombre de la mujer que aparecía en la pantalla.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se volvió ligeramente, para poder apreciar —igual que el resto de su familia— la imagen que se proyectaba en el monitor del televisor.

—"_Imagino que ha sido difícil para usted. Se han dicho muchas cosas sobre los digimon desde que se han dado a conocer"_

—"_Gracias a mi equipo, he tenido mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, no ha sido un camino fácil. los digimon no habían tenido que compartir su mundo con nadie antes y los seres humanos somos curiosos por naturaleza. Es una combinación complicada"_

Tomoki ladeó el rostro para contemplar a su hermano, que hasta entonces parecía que estaba apurado, y lo encontró contemplando la pantalla de la televisión con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La conoces? —cuestionó, sin ser capaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

Le intrigaba esa señora por el simple hecho de encontrarse hablando de los digimon. No podía concebir la idea de que alguien pudiese estar transmitiendo, en directo, esa preciosa información.

Él mismo, aunque su familia lo desconocía, había tenido un contacto directo con esas criaturas.

—Creo que ese apellido me suena familiar, aunque… —susurró Yukata, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—¿No se te hacia tarde para el ensayo, hijo? —le recordó su madre.

Yutaka parpadeó, negando con el rostro para despejar su mente y sonrió. —Sí, ¡Adiós!

Cuando se marchó, Tomoki regresó sus ojos hacia el noticiario.

**~oOo~**

La señora Takaishi, Natsuko —si no se equivocaba— había cedido la palabra otra vez. Él no había podido escuchar lo que respondió, pero decidió que no se perdería de más datos. Tendría que hablarle de ello a sus amigos. Era un hombre quien hablaba ahora, mucho más grande que ella y con una voz que al niño, le recordaba a uno de sus aburridos profesores.

Sin embargo, por el énfasis en sus palabras, era notorio que el tema le resultaba interesante.

—"_Aun tenemos que familiarizarnos con todo esto. Digame, entonces_ _estás criaturas, los digimon, ¿qué son exactamente?" —_inquirió el periodista.

—"_Son formas de vida artificial, creados por bits y piezas perdidas de datos de computadoras, que viven dentro de los aparatos electrónicos_ _que posean memorias no volátiles" —_replicó el hombre con firmeza envidiable— "_Hay varios tipos o razas_. _Cada especie es diferente y hay varios subtipos de digimon. Cada uno tiene sus propias características diferenciales aunque anatómicamente sean idénticos si pertenecen a una misma raza"_

La mujer a su lado, mantuvo el semblante sereno y asintió, confirmando los dichos de su colega.

—"_Hay de muchos tipos, con diferentes atributos y funciones. Incluso varian en niveles y su línea evolutiva no es simplemente lineal. Los datos pueden organizarse en muchas maneras"_

—"_¿Y a que se refiere con Mundo Digital, en este contexto?"_

—"_Ese es su mundo. Un mundo que no es este pero que se halla interconectado gracias a las redes de computadores que poseemos. Es un plano paralelo que los Digimon han podido transformar con su intervención. Y, esencialmente, está compuesto por datos."_

Takuya dejó caer el vaso que estaba sosteniendo, sin notarlo y Yuriko contempló al muchacho de casi trece años con una profunda mirada de confusión cuando escuchó el ruido que generó aquella simple acción.

Los ojos del mayor de los hermanos Kanbara se habían abierto y su mandíbula amenazaba con caer directamente hacia el suelo.

—¿Takuya? —dudó la mujer, sin poder comprender lo ocurrido.

Quiso regañar a su hijo por su imprudencia pero fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando vio que él se acercaba, como autómata, hacia el televisor. Parecía encontrarse en estado de _shock_ —o algo por el estilo— cuando se quedó allí, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Están hablando sobre…? —escuchó que decía, pero se interrumpió así mismo a mitad de la frase.

En el aparato encendido, se mostraba nuevamente el rostro de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

Yuriko frunció el ceño, sin entender que le sucedía a su primogénito.

**~oOo~**

Los entrevistadores continuaban insistiendo sobre la información que tenían a su disposición. La muchacha no comprendía como ninguno de sus amigos le hubiese hablado sobre los digimon. Decididamente, ellos estarían igual de perdidos de lo que ella misma se encontraba. Parpadeó, dejando atrás esas inquietantes dudas y volvió su atención a la periodista.

—"_Es sabido que numerosos digimon han aparecido en este último tiempo"_

—"_Sí, los niños en escuelas primarias han recibido un compañero digital. En su mayoría, se encuentran en el nivel más bajo o en la etapa infantil. Se espera, sin embargo, que dentro de poco tiempo comiencen a llegar más seres virtuales a este mundo"_

—"_¿A cada ser humano le corresponde un compañero digimon?"_

—"_No sabríamos decirle a ciencia cierta" —_respondió, esta vez, Natsuko_— "Pero suponemos que así es"_

—"_Ahora, podríamos hablar sobre la restricción del gobierno. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ello?"_

—"_Los digimon son seres desconocidos. En general, se le teme a lo desconocido. Es comprensible que haya dudas al respecto pero Natsuko y yo, junto a todos los investigadores que se han sumado a nuestro proyecto, intentamos demostrar que los digimon no tienen que ser enemigos" _

—"_Hay algunos muy agresivos según nuestros informes" —afirmó otro periodista, más escéptico._

—"_Algunos de ellos ven a los humanos como invasores. Y nos temen. Creo que no podemos acusarlos sólo a ellos cuando hay muchos humanos que son hostiles también. Como ya dije, se le teme a lo desconocido"_

—"_¿Los digimon han tenido que ver con los acontecimientos de 1999 y 2002, no es así?"_

—"_Así es. Nuestros mundo se acercaron demasiado en esas oportunidades y pudimos atravesar la barrera que separa ambos mundos"_

Izumi Orimoto frunció el ceño, todavía confundida.

Ella había estado siguiendo toda la información disponible sobre lo sucedido en el año 2002 porque ella misma se había visto involucrada en los últimos acontecimientos. Sin embargo, era tan extraño escuchar que alguien mencionara a los digimon fuera de su círculo de amigos.

No debían estar hablando de las mismas criaturas. Era imposible, intolerable e incluso… ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? ¡Sí nadie parecía haber notado la existencia de Lucemon! Era un secreto muy bien guardado entre ella y sus cinco compañeros.

Necesitaba saber más, así que le pidió a su madre que hiciera silencio. Tal vez fue demasiado brusca pero se encargó de corregirse y le sonrió, para que comprendiera que necesitaba escuchar lo que se hablaba en el programa.

Se acercó hacia la televisión y llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, reclinandose sobre la palma. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**~oOo~**

—"_¿Con los atentados que existieron en todo el mundo, usted se arriesga a afirmar que no son peligrosos para la humanidad? Son un arma destructora en si mismos"_

—"_También lo es el hombre" —_contradijo el señor Haruhiko, con el ceño fruncido_— "Y ya se ha demostrado que muchos de esos acontecimientos tuvieron con ver con la intervención humana. Los digimon no tienen medios por si sólos para abrir la barrera entre dos mundos."_

Junpei frunció el ceño, confundido. Lucemon si había tenido sus medios para romper la distancia que separaba esos mundos. ¡Lo había hecho, incluso! Tenía que decir que era realmente absurdo negar ese hecho.

Sin embargo, había pasado más de un año de todo aquello y jamás había escuchado nada que hiciera referencia a eso hechos. Sólo una mención de fallas electricas en la ciudad de Shibuya. Ni siquiera el milagro de Kouichi, afortunadamente, había tenido tal trascendencia.

¿Cómo era posible que, en ese momento, estuviesen hablando de su mundo digital? Sí, suyo y de sus amigos, que habían llegado a considerar ese lugar como un _segundo_ hogar.

—"_Entonces está de acuerdo con que ellos se muestren en la vía pública"_

—"_Los digimon a los que usted se refiere han permanecido todo este tiempo en el mundo digital y muchos de los que poseen compañeros digitales han podido mantenerlos bajo control. Los que se encuentran en nuestro mundo son compañeros de niños humanos y se encuentran en etapa infantil."_

¿Quién era ese hombre y cómo era posible que supiese tanto de los digimon? Resultaba hasta absurdo. Impaciente, corrió a buscar su teléfono celular. Sus amigos tenían que saber sobre ello, ¡diablos! debería haberles mandado un mensaje mientras durase la entrevista, no después de que ya había concluido el reportaje. O cuando se encontraba por terminar.

**~oOo~**

—"_Una última cuestión,_ _¿Qué sabe usted de los llamados niños elegidos, señor Takenouchi?" —_dudó una quinta voz, que hasta entonces no había intervenido

Kouji Minamoto frunció el ceño tras escuchar esa última pregunta. Su expresión no había variado ni un instante en todo lo que duró aquella inusual entrevista. ¡Ni siquiera sabía porque Kouichi había sintonizado ese canal! Ya dudaba de que se tratase de azar, porque jamás un programa de televisión había sido tan oportuno. ¿Niños elegidos había dicho? ¿Se refería acaso…?

—No debe estar hablando de nosotros —escuchó la voz de Kouichi, que parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos, y sonrió de lado.

Su hermano era del tipo silencioso. Rara vez alguien notaba cuando se marchaba, porque sus pisadas parecían ser inaudibles. Kouji suponía que era causado por la similitud con la oscuridad, en algún punto. Kouichi se deslizaba, como lo hacia la oscuridad, sin hacer notar su presencia.

Como en un atardecer, cuando todos estaban admirando como el sol se perdía en el horizonte, nadie notaba la llegada de la noche hasta que las sombras lo cubrían todo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —inquirió.

—Se nos llamaba guerreros _legendarios_, en honor a los digispirits —afirmó, con tranquilidad y un deje de nostalgia palpitando bajo el tono de su voz— Incluso entre los digimon se nos conocía con ese nombre, ¿recuerdas? Dudo mucho que Bokomon haya cambiado _ese_ _detalle_ al escribir el libro que les prometió realizar.

—¿Crees que existan los niños elegidos? —dudó.

Su madre regresaba por la tarde ya que trabajaba durante toda la jornada diurna. Por eso podían hablar con libertad sobre lo que estaban viendo en la televisión.

Kouichi se encogió de hombros— Quien sabe cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos allí… Es probable que Ophanimon haya contactado con otros niños…

—Sí —murmuró el menor de los gemelos, sujetando el celular dentro de su bolsillo— Pero me parece muy extraño.

—También a mí. Aunque lo que me pregunto es si _la publicidad_ es buena para el Mundo Digital. ¿Cómo se enteraron que existía, después de todo? ¿Quiénes son ellos, en realidad?

El sonido de un celular rompió el mutismo que había nacido tras las palabras de Kouichi y Kouji levantó el móvil, para ver el mensaje que había llegado a su telefono. La sensación de deja vu lo atrapó durante apenas un segundo. En la pantalla, lo vio. Era el mismo símbolo que tantas veces había visto en el pasado.

Por supuesto, reconocería aquella voz con los ojos cerrados. —_Minamoto Kouji, Kimura Kouichi, ¿quieren comenzar o no? El juego que decidirá su futuro ha dado inicio__._

**_..._**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola!

Sí, lo sé. Debería alejarme de los fics largos y complicados pero es que no pude controlarme. La idea estaba rondando mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo largo. Tampoco es que podía despegarme de mis niños de Adventure, así que opté por escribir esto: un crossover. ¿Tiene sentido? Algunas ideas extrañas de mi mente que se mezclan en esto. No se dice mucho, pero se aclarara todo conforme avancen los capítulos.

Bien, tengo una pequeña fijación por hacer que Hikari sueñe cosas extrañas en mis historias. Lo admito, no puedo evitarlo. Ah, también por el fin del mundo.

Aclaraciones _varias:_

*_avocatto s_ignifica _abogado_. Me gusta como suena y por eso lo incluí.

1. En la línea de tiempo, este "prólogo" transcurre en el año 2004, aproximadamente a mediados de julio. Cómo no sé oficialmente en que año ocurren los sucesos de Frontier consideré que como Junpei tiene doce durante su aventura y nació en 1990 -según digimon wiki- es posible que ocurriese en el 2002. Sino, bueno así es en este fic. No se han cumplido dos años de lo que sucedió en 02 porque esta concluyó el último día de diciembre de ese año.

2. Uno de los integrantes de _Teen_ _Age_ _Wolves_ se llama Yutaka, según tengo entendido, igual que el hermano de Tomoki en el doblaje. ¿Coindicencia? Probablemente, pero ha sido más bien mi excusa para mostrar lo pequeño que es el mundo xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. II: Cuando los caminos se encuentran

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de __entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**-II-**

**.~Cuando los caminos se encuentran~.**

* * *

Lamentaba correr tan lento. Siempre se sentía torpe al hacerlo y por eso agradecía, más veces de la que debería, que no tenía que utilizar esa manera para moverse. Salvo, por supuesto, en esa forma. Cuando alcanzaba un nivel superior, se sentía más libre y más capacitado de lo que creía ser en ese cuerpo infantil.

Le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus dos compañeros. Y le pesaba la desproporción que solía caracterizar su cuerpo.

Piernas pequeñas y entorpecidas por la diferencia de peso. Sus orejas marrones se veían kilométricas en esos instantes y tuvo que rememorar aquella oportunidad en la que las usaba para jugar, con sus inocentes compañeros, para no detestarlas.

—¡Apresúrate! —chilló el digimon que iba a su derecha, de color blanco— pronto estarán aquí.

Intentó hacerlo, porque sabía que tenía razón, pero sólo pudo avanzar un poco más. Si seguía presionandose, iba a tropezarse. Sabía que sería peor.

Sus pasos que resonaban en los pasillos del castillos fueron opacados rápidamente, de forma repentina, por estallidos y luces de colores diversas.

Tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia atrás, pero optó por aferrarse a lo que llevaba entre sus manos. Era esencial que no lo perdiese por nada del mundo. El conocimiento es poder, solía decir. La sabiduría es el tesoro más grande, aseguraba. Más que nunca, como el encargado de su protección, tenía que contar con la verdad en sus palabras.

Ophanimon y Seraphimon confiaban en él. No podía defraudarlos, no, cuando estaba en sus manos hacer algo más por su amado mundo. Ellos dos, sus compañeros y amigos, se habían ofrecido a defender ese castillo, su hogar, para dejar que pudiese escapar. Era lo más lógico, ya que conocía ese lugar como ninguno de ellos.

Pero seguía sintiéndose totalmente inútil por haber accedido. ¡Ni siquiera sabía como reiniciar la conexión con el mundo de los humanos!

Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar lágrimas de impotencia ante los gritos que escuchó a sus espaldas. Los sentía talandrandole los pensamientos y llegando hasta lo más hondo de su corazón. Eran lamentos, eran palabras que lo escudaban y defendian, eran negativas a la rendición.

A su lado, los otros dos digimon parecían perder fuerzas a cada instante, con cada estallido de energía. Con cada muestra del poder enemigo.

Las compuertas se abrieron cuando llegó al final del pasillo amparado por las sombras que lo rodeaban. Más que nunca, agradeció ser protegido por la oscuridad.

La salida, su vía de escape y no podía evitar sentirse un traidor por dejar a los otros atrás.

El más inteligente de sus compañeros pareció leer la duda en su interior mejor de lo que él mismo estaba haciendolo. —Si te atrapan, será peor para todos —dijo digimon de color blanco, sabiamente— ¡Búscalos, por favor! ¡Tienes que decirles lo que ocurrirá!

Vaciló, mirandolo a los ojos con inquietud—Pero…

—¡Estaremos bien! —terció nuevamente, con desesperación. La mentira evidente que nadie contradeciría despegó imprudente de sus labios— Nos iremos con ellos en algún Trailmon. ¡Tienes que irte, ahora!

Su otro compañero, quien iba a su izquierda y resultaba siempre más disperso, fue el que le dio el empujón final. A él, a Neemon, lo miró sorprendido y lo escuchó disculparse luego de sacarlo del castillo. Tal vez, ese digimon no solía comprender mucho, pero sabía actuar en esos momentos.

Los ojos negros se le quedaron fijos en las dos figuras que estaba abandonando.

El más alto, de color amarillo y con vistosos pantalones rojos, lucía desconcertado. El otro, de color blanco y con una graciosa banda alrededor de su cintura, parecía aliviado.

El Trailmon cerró las compuertas antes de que ellos entraran, pero a él no le pareció extraño. Sabía que no lo acompañarían.

Corrió hacia el final, sin despegarse demasiado del precioso objeto que sostenía y se detuvo frente al barandal del último vagón.

Se alejaba de ellos, más y más.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia, de furia y de tristeza cuando, pese a la distancia, los reconoció incapaces de defenderse de un ataque enemigo.

»No les fallaré, pensó y cerró los ojos para no ver más... Aunque eso no lo protegió de los gritos. No, otra vez.

No tenía porque resistirse al llanto abrumador cuando llegó a la frontera.

**~oOo~**

Gennai solía pasar _mucho_ tiempo libre.

No es como si estuviese desocupado a todas horas porque revisaba constantemente el flujo de información que llegaba al mundo de los humanos. Tampoco es que eso fuese una gran tarea, porque tenía la ayuda de sus _copias_ y se encargaban, juntos, de vigilar los datos que estaban confluyendo en cada hemisferio.

Los datos que se relacionaban con los digimon eran prioridad en su búsqueda. Cualquier información que tuviese que ver con el Mundo Digital resultaban máxima importancia.

E, incluso —por pedido de Koushiro— los detalles de la vida de los elegidos tenían un valor esencial.

Estaba especialmente preocupado por una organización gubernamental de la que pocos registros tenía hasta el momento. De hecho, con cada dato que llegaba hasta él, _más_ se preocupaba. Aparentemente, alguien estaba planeando registrar a los digimon en el mundo de los humanos. Con fines, principalmente, de investigación.

Temía que algo se saliese de control si proseguían, pero no tenía que más hacer. Al menos, no por el momento.

Los humanos no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con los digimon. No de manera masiva, si tenía que decirlo. Y el reciente descubrimiento de un mundo alterno no era menos preocupante.

Había personas que estaban impacientes, lo sabía. Algunos de los seres digitales no veían con entusiasmo la perspectiva de tener un compañero humano, tampoco, y de eso tenía constancia.

También estaba el hecho de que no todos los seres humanos podrían recibir digimon. Por lo tanto y en consecuencia, no todos los digimon iban a encontrar a un compañero.

Por supuesto, había una _condición_ para unir ambos mundos.

Los digimon solían encontrarse con niños, en primer lugar, porque los corazones infantiles suelen ser más _puros_ que los adultos. Los niños son más inocentes, se encuentran más alejados de la _maldad_ del hombre.

¿Debía decírselo a los elegidos? Temía que eso los comprometiera aun más en toda esa situación. Tampoco es que ellos hubiesen podido hacer mucho para cambiarlo.

Cuando Yukio Oikawa se sacrificó, para otorgarle energía al Mundo Digital, había marcado una unión entre ambos mundos.

Los niños pudieron entrar, pero _sólo_ los niños.

Cuando los elegidos llevaron a sus padres al Digimundo, ellos habían necesitado un programa _especial_ que los reconociera y aceptara. Koushiro le había dedicado meses, combinando algunos datos que tenía en los D3 con información que Gennai había recolectado.

¿Acaso habría una restricción para los humanos que deseaban entrar en ese lugar? Era _posible_ pero no especialmente determinante.

Y nadie más que los elegidos y los niños con compañeros digitales, que habían pisado ese mundo, habían querido _hacerlo_ realmente. Ningún otro ser humano había pedido especialmente el pase de entrada.

Bueno, con la notable excepción de Haruhiko Takenouchi y su grupo de investigación.

Como el Mundo Digital era un lugar desconocido, las visitas no eran especialmente regulares. También estaba el riesgo de sufrir algún ataque, que no estaba fuera de lo esperado. Era triste y preocupante: cualquier daño en ese lugar podría crear una mala fama para ellos y no era conveniente.

Así, las puertas al mundo digital presentaban una conexión _irregular_.

Gennai no descartaba del todo la idea de que habría más restricciones, aunque tal vez eso podría corregirse con el tiempo. Quizás formase una manera de seguridad porque no todos los humanos podían querer a los digimon de la misma forma.

Era demasiado inocente considerar que toda la humanidad iba a ser benevolente. Se necesitaba una garantía.

No iba a ser un camino _fácil_.

Suspiró. Hasta hacia dos años, esos problemas jamás se le habían presentado. Jamás había pensado en ello y nunca había lo considerado como algo preocupante.

Escuchó un arrullo familiar y ladeó el rostro, confundido.

Estaba solo en su casa, en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando nada. Giró el rostro hacia donde las sombras de los muebles se proyectaban. Unas pequeñas y titilantes luces invadían el lugar.

—¿Son _ustedes_? —preguntó, en voz baja, para asegurarse. De todas formas, conocía la respuesta.

Los homeostasis —protectores del Digimundo— eran capaces de comunicarse con él porque ellos lo habían creado. _Ellos_ fueron quienes, a partir de simples datos, le dieron entidad y forma. Rara vez lo contactaban desde hace años, especialmente desde que los niños habían vencido al último de sus más grandes enemigos.

En tiempos de paz, ellos se mantenían al resguardo.

Los entendía: no tenía caso intervenir cuando la armonía reinaba porque ese era justamente su objetivo. Su principal tarea era velar por la tranquilidad. Sólo cuando algo la perturbaba, ellos parecían volver a sus viejos hábitos.

Podía comprender su lenguaje o lo que fuese, pese a que ellos no poseían apariencia física.

Cualquiera que lo viese, tendría la impresión de que estaba hablando solo. No era de extrañar que nadie entendiese, porque esos seres no poseían cuerpo propio. Habían renunciado a él hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Las _Bestias_ _Sagradas_ han recibido un visitante de _otro_ mundo —repitió la información que había recibido como si su voz fuera necesaria para convencerse de que esos datos eran reales— ¿Qué...? —pausó, contemplando el portarretrato que estaba en uno de los escritorio.

¿Por que buscaría alguien de otro mundo a _los niños_?

En la imagen que sus ojos captaron con avidez, veía a los elegidos que habían compartido aventuras con él en el año 1999. Resultaba hasta gracioso reconocerse en esa fotografía, porque databa de cuando su apariencia era la de un anciano. Cuando su base de datos había sido modificada por Piedmon y antes de que se reorganizara, adoptando la apariencia original.

Él sólo _conocía_ a los niños que había asesorado. Esos _niños_ que habían ayudado a su mundo en muchas oportunidades.

Si bien la cantidad había crecido exponencialmente, sólo había un pequeño grupo al que se permitía llamarle _elegidos_.

No quería hacer distinciones, pero había aprendido a _quererlos_. A su manera, por supuesto, ya que no sabía de que otra manera podía apreciar a los que tanto habían hecho por su mundo, por él y los digimon. Él los había ayudado cuando arribaron a su mundo, la primera vez; y él había sido de aquellos que depositó toda su fe en sus figuras.

Por si fuera poco, Gennai también había ayudado a crear los emblemas, por lo que los conocía muy bien a todos. Esos eran sus _elegidos_. Probablemente, siempre los vería de ese modo... Aunque demostrase lo contrario.

La respuesta que flotó en el aire, rompió su concentración y miles de ideas descoordinadas se enfilaron en sus pensamientos.

Sino se trataba de ninguno de ellos, ¿A _quienes se referían_?

**~oOo~**

—_Kanbara Takuya ¿Estás dispuesto a pelear, o tal vez…? _—había dicho esa voz tan familiar momentos atrás, que no podía creer exactamente lo que había escuchado y tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando ni alucinando, o algo de ese estilo.

Parecía increíble.

Los digimon salían en el noticiario y Ophanimon lo contactaba. Casi dudaba de encontrarse despierto en ese momento. No podía estar en su imaginación, ¿verdad?

Él no tenía una capacidad tan buena para hacer que las cosas se volvieran de esa forma.

Sintió la adrenalina correr por su sistema nervioso cuando apretó el agarre alrededor de su móvil. Sus labios se habían torcido en una involuntaria sonrisa y la decisión refulgió como fuego en el fondo de sus ojos castaños.

Quizás hacia dos años algo de esa misma índole había ocurrido pero, pese al transcurso del tiempo, su respuesta no había cambiado en absoluto.

El silencio que siguió a aquella inesperada frase no hizo más que preocuparlo.

Era tan parecido a lo que había ocurrido en el pasado y, a la vez, tan diferente que no sabía si aquello había sido _real_. La vez anterior, que casualmente había sido la primera, Ophanimon le había dado los mensajes y las indicaciones en el acto. ¿Por que ahora lo castigaba con silencio?

En un sentido, era gracioso. Se había negado a cambiar de número de telefónico por la eventual posibilidad de que eso pasara, que los digimon volviesen a contactar con él, de algún modo.

—¿_Ophanimon_? —dudó Takuya, aferrándose a su celular con inquietud— ¿Sigues allí? ¡_Ophanimon_!

El símbolo que estaba en la pantalla de su celular había desaparecido abruptamente. Y ya no podía escucharla. La conexión se había cortado de forma definitiva.

Algo andaba mal. _Muy_ mal.

Una parte de su mente registró que su madre, Yuriko Kanbara, lo regañaba por irresponsable. Sin embargo, apenas tenía tiempo para encadenar los hechos en sus pensamientos. Ophanimon había hecho contacto, lo que indicaba que el Mundo Digital estaba en peligro, lo que indicaba que…

—¡Tengo que salir, mamá! luego, me castigaras —casi gritó, cuando recuperó sus sentidos por completo— ¡Lo siento!

**~oOo~**

Agradeció, como nunca, estar solo en su casa y no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie en un momento como ese. Simplemente, lo haría todo más confuso y más difícil, así que sólo tenía que encontrar la llave y podría salir de su hogar, que era lo más urgente.

Extrañamente, ninguno de los muchachos había respondido a su llamada. No sabía si encontrarlo inquietante o _no_. Estaba seguro que, como él, ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en responder a un mensaje como ese.

Él, Junpei Shibayama, podría apostar por ello.

Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Tomoki y Kouichi no renunciarían en absoluto a cualquier misión que se les pudiera ofrecer. La primera vez, la excusa había sido que el asunto resultaba divertido y la curiosidad siempre había matado al gato. Su amiga rubia había soltado una risita al confesarlo, en aquel vagón que los reunió la primera vez. Sí... Así había inciado todo, aunque los gemelos habían tomado caminos diferentes incluso en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, ahora era mucho más que eso. Una necesidad. Especialmente, si se relacionaba con el Mundo Digital y la garantía de su seguridad.

_Bien_, no habían recibido las mismas instrucciones que en el pasado, pero, sin duda, _algo_ tenía que hacer. Reconsideró la situación, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. ¿Qué era lo más lógico? Pues volver a la estación donde había comenzado todo, sin importar _que_. Les envió un mensaje a sus compañeros y salió casi a trompicones de su casa, porque tenía la sensación de que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

¿Por qué los contactaría Ophanimon en esa oportunidad? ¿Tendrá que ver con esa información que estaba circulando de los digimon? ¿Les dejarán volver a tratar con Bokomon y Neemon? No podía estar seguro, pero la idea lo animaba y preocupaba por partes iguales.

Podía decirlo, se sentía un _poco_ celoso. ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos había recibido noticias de los digimon y de repente estos podían verse en la vía pública? ¿Por qué nadie tuvo la consideración de hacerles llegar eso? Él y sus amigos habían ayudado a esos seres en el pasado por lo que sentía que tenía, por lo menos, derecho a saber un poco _más_.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido que cierta ideas no deberían aparecer en momentos así, tan _precisos_. Tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, en primer lugar, y de ser necesario, volver a salvar al mundo.

**~oOo~**

—¿A dónde vas, Izumi? —cuestionó la mujer, con curiosidad.

La joven le sonrió, nerviosamente, mientras se calzaba. Sus zapatos parecían haberse rebelado contra ella, o tal vez… ¡Estaba demasiado nerviosa para inventar una excusa! Quiso darse por vencida, pero recordó que era necesario salir de su casa. ¡Tenía que llamar a sus amigos para contarles lo ocurrido!

Seguramente, Ophanimon se había contactado con ellos también. No dudaba al respecto pero se sentía extrañada por lo sucedido. No había dicho mucho en esa imprevista llamada. La vez anterior había sido un poco _más_ específica.

¡Ni siquiera sabía que ocurría! Tal vez a Takuya le había dado más información. O a Kouji. Tal vez esperaba que todos se reuniesen para ponerse en contacto.

Lo único que podía suponer era que debían ir a Shibuya, porque ese lugar los había congregado a todos la primera vez. Seguramente allí debía dirigirse.

—T-Takuya me llamó —mintió y la voz le salió trémula incluso para sus oídos. Se aclaró la garganta, antes de continuar:— Se han reunido más temprano y me esperan.

Su madre la miró, con las manos en las caderas y las cejas alzadas— ¿Y por eso estás tan apurada?

Solía tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse. Ese noticiario había interrumpido su rutina y no había podido cambiarse el atuendo. Le habría gustado llevar su remera nueva pero tenía que conformarse con la musculosa que traía puesta. En casos de emergencia, la ropa no tiene que ser lo más importante.

Aunque su madre la hubiese educado para elegir los colores correctos y demás. Para momentos especiales, solía decir ella, se necesitan atuendos especiales.

—Sí —mintió, de nuevo y saltó, para ponerse de pie— Lo siento mamá, luego seguimos platicando ¿de acuerdo? _Tengo_ que _irme_, _mama_. ¡_Ciao_!

**~oOo~**

Diez dolorosos minutos habían transcurrido con pasmosa lentitud.

No recordaba exactamente como había llegado el mensaje a él la primera vez. Definitivamente, _había_ sido _diferente_. Casi podía estar seguro que Katsuharu y Teppei habían tenido que ver en ello porque ese par ocupaba el escenario central en su memoria. Lo único que veía con claridad, era la manera que abordó el tren.

A él lo habían obligado, sí, pero eso había terminado siendo una gran enseñanza, al final de cuentas. No se arrepentía de nada.

—Mamá —llamó Tomoki a la autora de sus días, que estaba ordenando unos papeles— _Tengo_ que salir

Había sido una decisión inmediata.

Sabía que, tras esa llamada, no podía quedarse en la casa por más tiempo. Ni siquiera esperando a Takuya… La estación, después de todo, no estaba tan lejos. Podría avisarle a Junpei que pasase por él y todo se arreglaría.

Pero tenía que hacerlo rápido.

El silencio de su teléfono le estaba resultando inquietante.

Su madre levantó la mirada, curiosa— ¿No ibas a esperar a Kanbara-kun?

—S-si. Pero… ¡Aquí me aburro! —improvisó, rápidamente, sin mirarla— Lo esperaré abajo, en la plaza… ¿está bien? Él me dijo que estaba en camino y… Quizás Katsuharu-kun este allí y pueda acompañarme hasta que Takuya llegue.

La mujer de cabellos castaños le sonrió— De acuerdo, Tomoki. Pero ten _cuidado_.

—¡Lo tendré! —aseguró, sonriente. Se apropió de su sombrero nuevo, más pequeño que aquel que solía utilizar a los ocho— ¡Adiós, mamá!

La última vez que había ido al Digimundo, no había podido despedirse apropiadamente. Había echado de menos los abrazos de su mamá e Izumi siempre tuvo la consideración de sonreír por los dos cuando estaba triste. Takuya pretendía animarlo, igual que Junpei. Y la sombra en los ojos de Kouji contrastaba con la sonrisa triste de Kouichi.

Sin darse cuenta, se detuvo y corrió a darle un rápido abrazo a la autora de sus días.

Sospechaba que era necesario hacerlo, había entendido que echaba de menos a su familia cuando estaban lejos. El gesto sorprendido de ella y la sonrisa extrañada fueron lo último que sus ojos captaron antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Marcó el número de Takuya, deseando que el castaño que era su ídolo, no estuviese demasiado lejos de su hogar.

**~oOo~**

—Esto tiene que significar problemas —aseguró Kouji, con un suspiro.

Era bastante _obvio_, pero decirlo en voz alta agregaba un poco más de veracidad a toda la situación extraña que atravesaban.

Apretó el agarre de su teléfono, que estaba dentro de su bolsillo.

Necesitaba que Ophanimon, o cualquiera de sus amigos hiciera un contacto. La idea de que algo malo estaba sucediéndole al Digimundo lo perseguía constantemente desde que abandonaron la casa donde vivía su madre.

No podía creer las coincidencias, no debían ser tales. La aparición de los digimon en el mundo real y la llamada de Ophanimon tenían que estar relacionadas. O, tal vez… Sólo era todo _muy_ extraño.

Sus ojos vagaron en las líneas de los edificios a medida que avanzaban. Los apartamentos, las edificaciones se perdían al son de su avance. Quedaban atrás y eran olvidados.

El tren no estaba del todo lleno pero la mayoría de los ocupantes eran niños y jóvenes. Era notorio que estaban en vacaciones de verano.

Todos parecían _tan_ ajenos.

La última vez había sido diferente. Vagamente, recordó al torpe de Takuya gritando con las manos en la cabeza y una sinfonía de celulares que sonaban dentro del vagón. Se negó a pensar que Kouichi no estaba a su lado en ese recuerdo y que las cosas se complicarían a partir de allí en sus aventuras pasadas. Jamás lo reprochó, porque lo comprendía, y jamás lo haría, aunque los _hubiera_ siguieran presentandose en sus pensamientos en algunas oportunidades.

Suavemente, miró la pantalla de su móvil una vez más.

Casi no le costaba creer que el llamado de Ophanimon había sido producto de su imaginación. Si su gemelo no le hubiese dicho que eso había ocurrido, si Kouichi no hubiese estado allí, para mostrar que era _real_… Habría pensado diferente.

—Kouji —susurró su hermano, con aire ausente.

Ladeó el rostro, para contemplar el perfil de su gemelo, con el ceño fruncido— ¿qué?

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que hemos _soñado_?

El menor se mostró confundido— ¿a qué te refieres? —intentó recordar sus últimos sueños, pero sólo atisbó a pensar en sus agitados despertares— ¿Tuviste algún sueño sobre el Mundo Digital?

El mayor lo contempló sorprendido.

En realidad, no sabía si había tenido un sueño _con_ el Digimundo pero si sabía que algo estaba… fuera de lugar, en general. Pensaba, no, estaba seguro de que Kouji también lo sentiría. Era difícil de describir, como cuando se cambia un pequeño libro de lugar en la estantería, y no puedes decir a ciencia cierta que es lo que estaba mal en el orden nuevo.

O, tal vez, sólo estaba sintiéndose un poco abrumado con la información de los digimon que estaban expuestos, la llamada de Ophanimon y sus propias pesadillas.

—No estoy seguro —afirmó cuando notó que su hermano continuaba esperando una respuesta de su parte. Al final, sonrió— Sólo tendremos que esperar que no sea nada grave…

—Sí —suspiró—, pero…

Con impotencia, volvió a ver la pantalla del teléfono. No había nada más que los dígitos que le indicaban la hora y la imagen del fondo de pantalla. Parecía ser que Ophanimon no planeaba contactarse con ellos... O que algo se lo impedía. La última posibilidad lo preocupó mucho más de lo que iba a aceptar.

Si aun estando prisionera en su primer contacto, ella se había comunicado... ¿Por que habría perdido la conexión, esa vez?

**~oOo~**

—La primera entrevista sobre _nosotros_ —susurró Daisuke, sin poder definir como sentirse ante lo ocurrido.

_Bien_. No había sido, estrictamente, _sobre_ ellos. Pero la idea estaba _allí_.

Chibimon se mostraba ligeramente más tranquilo ahora que todo había pasado y se había girado para jugar con Minomon, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ken sonrió apenas, divertido y Daisuke bufó en voz baja.

Envidiaba _esa_ capacidad.

Las palabras de Motomiya parecieron devolver un poco de alivio a los presentes, porque el silencio quedó relegado pronto, mientras discutían sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La televisión había quedado olvidada por completo.

Koushiro la había silenciado en el instante en que la entrevista con el profesor Takenouchi y la madre de Takeru terminó. Si bien antes de la fecha, el tema de los digimon se estaba haciendo paulatinamente conocido, era importante que comenzasen a difundirse más cosas sobre ellos.

Habían estado esperando que ese día llegase porque iba a transmitirse en un conocido y popular programa de periodismo.

El señor Motomiya, que trabajaba como publicista o algo así —Daisuke solía confundir los términos— les comentó que era muy factible que tras la presentación en ese programa, los digimon se volvieran _más_ populares y se les comenzara a prestar _mayor_ atención. Desde luego, él se había incorporado al equipo de la señora Takaishi, en ese aspecto y apenas supo de la iniciativa. Sentía que se lo debía a su hijo, y a los demás niños que estaban igual de involucrados en todo eso.

—A papá no le gustó que le preguntasen si tenían lazos de parentela con los niños elegidos… Deben saber algo —afirmó Sora, con inquietud.

Haruhiko se mostraba muy seguro al hablar de los digimon, pero no quería hacer menciones directas a ellos, a los niños-adolescentes, que estaban directamente involucrados en el asunto. Había evitado mencionar la forma en la que conoció sobre los digimon y sus respuestas habían sido más vagas, al respecto.

Sora no sabía si eso había sido mejor o _peor_.

Natsuko, por su parte, consideraba que sería mejor que los niños aparecieran. La señora Takaishi aseguraba que si ellos les daban un testimonio en primera persona, eso haría todo más… _real_.

Sin embargo, los dos respetaban la decisión que ellos habían tomado. Aun no querían mostrarse como los niños elegidos en todo el mundo. Darse a conocer a nivel mundial parecía bastante abrumador a tan temprana edad. Para la mayoría, al menos, así resultaba.

_Esperarían_ un poco más.

Yamato suspiró. —Mamá le advirtió que eso podía suceder y nadie habló de más. No debes preocuparte por ello… Sabíamos que había posibilidades que ese tema apareciera.

—Pero puede ocurrir que se nuestros nombres se filtren, eso es lo que me preocupa, y no debe tomarse a la ligera. Seriamos el blanco de todo el mundo… Igual que nuestros digimon —aseveró Koushiro, con seriedad.

Los incidentes producidos desde la Navidad del 2002 hasta el fin de ese año aun persistían en el imaginario popular y muchos habían intentado encontrar respuestas. Al mismo tiempo, numerosos digimon habían comenzado a aparecer en todo el mundo.

Esos dos hechos tan importantes y dispares hicieron reaccionar a todos los involucrados.

Natsuko Takaishi, que había seguido los eventos por causas extraoficiales con relatos de no—ficción, comenzó a mostrarse en ámbitos científicos y se la marcó como vocera de la causa. Luego, se incorporó el señor Takenouchi a esa misma tarea. Se los llamaba "_críticos_ digimon"* desde su primera aparición publica, que había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, era hasta ese momento que comenzaban a tener mayor alcance popular.

A ellos no les gustaba mucho la denominación que habían recibido, pero la estaban llevando adelante. El padre de Sora era activo en todo lo ocurrido desde entonces. Sus investigaciones lo hacían recorrer el país —a veces incluso otras regiones de oriente—, los museos, además de ciertos lugares no tan _permitidos_.

La televisión, las revistas y los periódicos continuaban buscando información al respecto.

—Lamento decir esto, pero no podemos estar pendientes de eso todo el tiempo, Kou —susurró Jou, con sinceridad— Nos volveríamos paranoicos

Gomamon se rió, apuntando que era gracioso por el hecho de provenir de Jou.

—¿Gennai no iba a darnos la forma de protegernos? —dudó Taichi, con una sonrisa que contradecía lo importante de la cuestión— Yo también quiero mi vida privada, muchachos. No tienen que ser tan negativos… Esto recién _comienza... Debemos _tomarlo con calma.

—Estamos trabajando en ello —musitó Koushiro, compartiendo una mirada con Miyako y Ken— Gennai nos ha devuelto la información y los datos que se había encargado de extraer de las computadoras de quienes investigaban el Mundo Digital. Pero develarlo nos pondría en la mira, del mismo modo.

Miyako era muy buena en programación, de modo que Izumi no había dudado en acudir a ella cuando se le dio la tarea de analizar grandes cantidades de información. Inoue, por su parte, le había sugerido al antiguo elegido del conocimiento que llamase también a Ken, quien también tenía muchas habilidades en computación.

Después de todo, tres cerebros son mejores que uno. Incluso, cuando ese uno era el de Koushiro Izumi.

—Aun hay compañías que siguen buscando al respecto —aseguró la heredera del amor y la pureza, acomodándose las gafas— Si la información que Koushiro-san posee escapa de las redes controladas, seria un problema.

—¿Seremos famosos? —dudó Mimi.

Había prestado poca atención a los últimos dichos y parpadeó, sin comprender. Palmon pareció encontrar eso como algo divertido y sonrió, ilusionada. Tentomon suspiró, sabiendo que su amiga no conocía el alcance que tendría esa fama.

—Espero que no —suspiró Ken.

La popularidad por ser "el niño _prodigio_ de Japón" había sido suficiente por el momento. Aun no acababa de desligarse de ella.

Takeru frunció el ceño, parcialmente ajeno a la plática. No por la conversación en sí, que no le molestaba y a la que no podía prestarle toda su atención.

Las quejas no eran su problema, él ayudaría en lo que pudiera y estaba seguro que quería mantener su identidad en secreto. Después de todo, Koushiro tenía toda la razón: ellos podrían convertirse en el blanco de todo el mundo. Y, aun peor, llevar a sus _amigos_ digitales al centro de la cuestión.

Si bien eso ayudaría para demostrar que los digimon podían ser civilizados, no estaba de acuerdo en exponer a sus compañeros a ese nivel.

No todavía, al menos.

De todas maneras, esa discusión era lo que más alejado se encontraba de su mente.

Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al contemplar la expresión de la persona que más le preocupaba, en ese instante. La había notado extraña desde que había llegado junto a Ken, Daisuke y Taichi.

La encontraba ausente y perdida.

Era su mejor amiga y, por supuesto, no le gustaba en absoluto verla con ese semblante sombrío.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia.

Los ojos cobrizos lo contemplaron aturdidos y Takeru supo que habría pagado por retratar el semblante de franca sorpresa que adoptó el rostro de la joven Yagami. Al final, como si hubiese comprendido la pregunta, ella sonrió.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Yo sólo…

Pero su mentira se perdió en el aire cuando él enarcó una ceja.

El único que podía leer la verdad en ella cualquier atisbo de duda, miedo o inquietud, era Takeru. A veces le aterraba la fuerza y profundidad del vínculo que los unía, porque se reflejaba perfectamente en esos despejados ojos azules.

El hermano de Yamato extendió un brazo hacia ella, confundido por la necesidad de sentir su tacto. Temía que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier instante y no sabía a que se debía aquella sensación.

—Hikari…

—Estoy bien, de verdad —aseguró ella, sonriendo nuevamente— No es nada.

—Si algo sucede, me lo dirás, ¿_verdad_? —cuestionó él, sin levantar demasiado la voz.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado? —ofreció Daisuke, mientras se colocaba justo al lado de la hermana de Taichi, quien parpadeó confundida— ¿Tu que dices, Hikari-chan?

Takeru suspiró, cansinamente y la menor de los hermanos Yagami soltó una risita, que la hacia parecerse más a la de siempre. Se sorprendieron, ambos, de lo silencioso que había sido Motomiya para llegar a su lado, siendo que antes estaba al otro lado de la sala. Igualmente, el hermano de Yamato encontró que Miyako los contemplaba, con insistencia, desde su lugar.

—Creo que quiero uno de chocolate —dijo Patamon, al ver que nadie respondía— Es una buena idea, ¿no Takeru?

El hermano menor de Yamato contuvo la sonrisa que asomó entre sus labios y rió entre dientes. La cara de Daisuke no cambió, en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? —saltó Miyako, con espontaneidad.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? —chilló Mimi, sumándose a la idea— Así podemos estar todos juntos

Había llegado desde New York el día anterior y le agradaba la idea de ver rostros amistosos. Aun no había convencido a Sora que la acompañe al Shopping, pero podría contar luego con Hikari y Miyako. Las nuevas perspectivas se abrían ante sus ojos. Como planeaba quedarse dos semanas, hasta que llegase el primero de agosto, aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo disponible de sus amigos.

Ellos, que siempre se quejaban de la lejanía, no tenían excusas para evitarla.

Ni siquiera los adictos a la tecnología o a los estudios.

Jou sonrió ante la mirada de la antigua elegida de la pureza, que se había clavado en él de forma directa. Ella parecía querer asegurarse de que él también iría. Asintió tras escuchar las burlas de Gomamon.

—¡Así se dice, Jou! —rió Mimi, enérgica. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Koushiro— ¿Tu también vendrás, no Kou-chan?

El joven Izumi sintió que se ruborizaba por la manera en que ella lo llamaba y asintió quedamente, mientras acomodaba su computadora portátil. Taichi sonrió burlonamente ante el rubor de Koushiro y el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada mortal cuando Mimi siguió preguntándole, en esa ocasión, a Yamato si tenía algo que hacer.

—Le prometí a los chicos de la banda que no suspendería el ensayo esta vez —se disculpó Ishida, con las manos en los bolsillos— Lo siento, muchachos.

Taichi le había pasado un brazo alrededor del cuello al rubio de manera instantea y a su mejor amiga, pelirroja, que estaba a su lado también la abrazó— No te preocupes, Yama. Nos divertiremos mucho por ti… ¿no es así, Sora?

Cuando Takenouchi soltó una risita, Yamato ya había golpeado a su amigo.

**~oOo~**

Junpei frunció el ceño cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron en sus narices.

¿Qué sucedía allí? No era un buen día, al parecer. Había tardado de salir de su casa porque no había encontrado las llaves hasta que las buscó por tercera vez y luego había tenido que correr hacia la estación.

Agradecía que no quedaba demasiado lejos del lugar donde vivía, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse donde estarían los demás. ¿Llegarían pronto? El silencio de Ophanimon resultaba inquietante de una forma que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Sumándole al detalle de que estaba cansado por dormir menos de lo debido, tenía que apresurarse para encontrar a sus amigos.

Les había enviado mensajes pero su celular parecía no funcionar del todo bien.

No estaba seguro de que hacer con ellos. ¿Cómo iba a buscarlos si ni siquiera podía llamarlos? Revisó, nuevamente, el celular. Nada había cambiado y no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo.

Molesto, presionó uno de los botones que tenía delante de sí. Necesitaba que llegase un ascensor, y pronto.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntó en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido. Había intentado hablar con Ophanimon, pero había sido en vano— Odio el suspenso.

—No harás mucho si te quedas allí, sin hacer nada —regañó una voz femenina.

El joven Shibayama ladeó el rostro para encontrar a una muchacha de cabello rubio y rostro severo. Los brazos en jarras y las cejas enarcadas de Izumi le dieron un ápice de nostalgia. Hacia tiempo que ella no lucía tan enfadada con él. Supuso, de algún modo irónico, que extrañaba sus regaños. Se alegró, sin embargo, de no recibir ningún golpe de cortesía. Era más fuerte de lo que decía su aspecto frágil. Podía dar testimonio sobre eso.

—¡Izumi-chan! —se alegró exageradamente, como solía hacerlo desde que tenía doce años y ella aparecía en su campo de visión— ¡Me da gusto verte!

Ella le sonrió, desvaneciendo su expresión de enfado. Después de todo, siempre se alegraba de ver a sus amigos. Y Junpei no era, en absoluto, la excepción. Había aprendido a quererlo pese a la primera impresión que había recibido de él, que no había sido especialmente buena.

Bien, no había tenido muy buenas impresiones de casi ninguno de sus compañeros. Pero eso le había enseñado algo, a ver más allá de lo que está a simple vista.

—¿Qué haces aquí, esperando el ascensor? ¡Vamos por las escaleras! —dijo ella, sin poder esconder la sonrisa ante la euforia del muchacho.

—¿Escaleras? —repitió él, incómodo, después de haberle dando una mirada al sitio que señalaba— Prefiero esperar el ascensor, si no te molesta. Las escaleras de Shibuya me traen malos recuerdos

Un segundo después, los ojos de la joven se oscurecieron por recuerdos tristes. Uno de sus más cercanos amigos casi había perdido su vida por esas escaleras.

—Tienes razón —anunció y presionó el botón del otro ascensor, para llamarlo— Junpei...

—¿hm?

—¿A ti, Ophanimon te dijo algo más…? —inquirió ella, con la voz queda.

El muchacho negó con el rostro— pensé que, quizás, a Takuya o a Kouji… Sabes que ellos…

Hizo silencio abrupto y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, ligeramente molesto. La rubia comprendió el motivo de su enfado pero sonrió, mediadora. Nunca le había gustado quedarse relegado y en el Mundo Digital, eso parecía haber sucedido más de una vez.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron delante de ellos casi de manera inmediata.

Izumi Orimoto pensó que podía ser intervención de algún divina porque hasta ese momento, todos los elevadores parecían haberse hallado ocupados. Entraron en el espacio estrecho sin demasiados miramientos y la chica presionó el botón en el tablero, para descender hasta el nivel correcto.

—Ellos nos lo dirán, quiero decir... si saben algo más. Nos han llamado a todos los guerreros legendarios, de eso estoy segura.

—Me preocupa —afirmó él, en voz baja, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando una figura aterrizó, literalmente, delante de su campo de visión.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron justo detrás del muchacho que ahora estaba con ellos dentro del cubículo metálico del ascensor. Junpei reconoció el gorro y las gafas. No necesitó mucho más para entender que el recién llegado no era otro que su viejo líder de aventuras.

A Izumi le costó un poco más, ya que no lo esperaba —¿T-Takuya? —inquirió la muchacha, confundida.

El joven Kanbara levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en las figuras de sus dos acompañantes. Había saltado hacia el interior para no perder la oportunidad y esperar otro ascensor, pero no había prestado atención en quienes eran sus ocupantes.

Una risa ligera brotó de sus labios. No había esperado que las cosas le ocurrieran como la primera vez.

Fue, de algún modo, bastante similar.

Él había corrido hacia las primeras puertas del elevador que se abrieron y había brincado para entrar en el cubículo metálico.

—Es gracioso —dijo, rememorando el rostro que tenía Kouji cuando lo vio hacer la misma hazaña— Es la segunda vez que me pasa esto.

Sus dos compañeros compartieron una mirada curiosa.

—¿Y donde está Tomoki? —inquirió la muchacha de cabello rubio, tras un breve silencio.

Takuya suspiró, suavemente, y se llevó una mano hacia la nuca, nervioso. Junpei rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Yo…

—¿Lo olvidaste, no es así? —increpó el mayor, con una ligera acusación bañando sus palabras.

—¡No! —dictaminó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos con aire ofendido— No estaba en su casa cuando pasé por él. Su madre me dijo que me esperaba pero no estaba allí. Quise llamarlo pero mi telefono no funciona bien. Supongo que debe estar por llegar. Él... Estoy seguro que vendrá.

**~oOo~**

—Parece que llegamos temprano —susurró el joven de cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura del menor, que miraba hacia los alrededores, buscando a los otros miembros de su grupo.

—Tienes razón, no veo a los demás —agitó su teléfono, con aire disgustado— ¡Y esto _no_ funciona!

—¿Estará bien si te dejo aquí?

Los ojos de Tomoki le devolvieron una mirada un tanto exasperada— Ya no soy un niño, Katsuharu-kun —comentó.

Sí, casi había cumplido diez años pero había crecido más bien poco. Sus rasgos eran claramente infantiles y la inocencia refulgía como faros en sus ojos. Katsuharu no podía negar que eso era cierto, aunque podían volverse de hielo ante la menor provocación.

—Lo pareces —afirmó el mayor, sin dejar de sonreír ante la mueca del pequeño— ¿Vas a ir de nuevo a ese mundo, verdad? Me refiero al Mundo Digital

—Sí es necesario, lo haré —afirmó el más pequeño, con una convicción impensable— ¿Viste las noticias?

El mayor guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, algo apenado por el tema— ¿las noticias?

Tomoki Himi rodó los ojos— Han hablado de los digimon, _hoy_. Papá dijo que, aparentemente, han estado apareciendo masivamente. ¿No sabías nada de eso?

Katsuharu frunció los labios, y se encogió de hombros —No… Aunque Chiaki-chan nos quería decir al respecto, supongo. Ella dijo que había visto algo que no esperaba en la televisión…

—¿Tomoki? —dudó una voz familiar.

El menor de los niños ladeó el rostro, sonriendo. Encontró dos rostros que esperaba de antemano —¡Kouichi! ¡Kouji! ¿A ustedes también les llegó el mensaje de Ophanimon, verdad?

—Al teléfono de Kouji —respondió el mayor— Pero fue apenas unos minutos y no volvió a llamarnos...

El más pequeño de los elegidos frunció los labios, inquieto —También me pasó eso —aseguró.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada inquieta —¿Sabes algo de los otros? —quiso saber Kouji

—Takuya iba a pasar por mí, pero… —Tomoki se mordió el labio, meciendose en su sitio— No pude comunicarme con él, así que decidí venir por mi cuenta. Aunque... Katsuharu-kun no me dejó hacerlo.

Kouji sonrió, apenas— Al menos el cabeza hueca estará preocupado y querrá llegar a tiempo.

—¿A quien le llamas cabeza hueca, Minamoto? —escuchó una queja y no tuvo que girarse para saber de quien se trataba

—¡Tomoki! —fue Izumi quien atravesó el campo de visión, para encontrarse con el pequeño. Lucía aliviada— Me alegra que hayas llegado con bien

—¿Tú también, Izumi? —protestó el menor, cuando ella dejó de hablar— Podía llegar solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

—Dices que has crecido pero eso se parece mucho a un berrinche —apuntó Junpei, desde su lugar— Nosotros sólo estábamos preocupados por ti como lo estaríamos por cualquiera de los otros, incluido el _impredecible_ de Takuya.

—¡Hey! —protestó el castaño, con el fantasma de una sonrisa bailándole en los labios— Seguro que Tomoki quiso avisarnos, pero el teléfono no debe de funcionarle a él tampoco. Yo quise llamar al infeliz de Kouji y no me atendió. Él sabía que teníamos que reunirnos aquí. Y ya estamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya veo porque Tomoki-kun dice que eres el líder —afirmó Katsuharu en voz baja, sonriendo. Él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí y decidió que era mejor volver a casa. Porque no había sido llamado, a diferencia de la vez anterior. Tampoco estaba seguro de haber podido asumir la responsabilidad, después de lo que Tomoki le había dicho.

Se forzó a sonreír, antes de comenzar la retirada— Bien, les deseo _mucha_ suerte, muchachos.

Tomoki le sonrió, al despedirse. Sus quejas fueron olvidadas, por completo— Gracias por acompañarme.

Pasó a su lado y levantó el pulgar, antes de marcharse definitivamente —Te espero para jugar el partido de la semana entrante.

—¡Llegaré! —prometió Tomoki, con la risa brotando de sus labios —Habremos regresado para entonces. ¡No jueguen sin mí!

Katsuharu suspiró, con un deje de nostalgia antes de marcharse.

—Me alegra que ustedes sean amigos —sonrió Izumi, con alegría. Con los dedos entrelazados, estiró los brazos hacia adelante— Entonces... ¿qué debemos hacer?

Al breve mutismo, lo rompió un inesperado sonido.

Eran las ruedas corriendo contra las vías, ardiendo y avanzando sobre los rieles metálicos. Junpei, Izumi y Tomoki reconocieron, inmediatamente, al ser que se les acercaba.

Imposible no hacerlo, después de todo, porque ese digimon los había ayudado a ellos en el pasado y en más de una oportunidad. A su vez, también habían hecho algunas cosas por él. Incluso enfurecerse cuando dijo que iba a morir en el cementerio de los Trailmon. Un aliado, un amigo, un compañero.

—¡Oigan, es Angler! —exclamó Junpei, señalando al digimon azul que se acercaba hacia el anden donde se encontraban.

Su viaje estaba por comenzar.

**~oOo~**

Koushiro sonrió, sintiéndose medianamente ajeno a la conversación que Mimi estaba teniendo con Miyako.

Hablaban de una combinación extraña de transportes o una discusión de sobre a donde tenían que ir para llegar a tiempo a alguna parte. Salvo Daisuke, todos habían tomado la inteligente decisión de no contradecir a ninguna de la dos. Motomiya tuvo que sugerir que no era necesario salir de Odaiba y recibió una mirada fulminante que, incluso, acobardó al resto.

Sus demás amigos, los presentes, habían desistido de hacerlas entrar en razón.

Taichi, Sora, Daisuke y Ken, entonces, habían comenzado a platicar sobre algo de un campeonato de futbol mientras que Iori y Jou estaban conversando sobre algo que él no llegaba a escuchar del todo. Los que más le inquietaban eran Hikari y Takeru, que parecían encontrarse en un inesperado silencio. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos?

Su D-Terminal hizo un sonido familiar, rompiendo la línea de sus pensamientos de forma bastante eficaz. Abrió la computadora portátil y se concentró en las palabras de forma innecesaria.

_Elegidos, por favor, es necesario que vengan al Digimundo cuanto antes._

_**De**: Gennai_

Eso sonaba a problemas, y nadie iba a decirle lo contrario. No decía mucho más y eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando se trataba de ese ser que había sido poco más que su mentor en el pasado. Raras veces él les brindaba toda la información a la primera.

Sus ojos negros vagaron por los rostros de sus amigos, que parecían no haber recibido siquiera el mismo mensaje —porque nadie prestaba atención a su D-terminal— y se preguntó si era el único que traía la suya siempre consigo.

Dejó fija su mirada en la persona que, él pensaba, debía conocer la información. —Tengo un mensaje del señor Gennai —aseveró con seriedad, dirigiéndose a Taichi.

La última vez que habían recibido un mail del señor Gennai que era tan… exigente, vago y _repentino_ había sido en el año 2000, cuando les había pedido que se reuniesen, que se encontrasen en casa de Koushiro para luego ser llevados al Digimundo. El motivo más bien inesperado: usar sus emblemas por _última_ vez y entregar sus poderes para liberar a las Bestias Sagradas.

Fue un viaje muy interesante. Según entendieron, los emblemas que residían dentro de ellos podían hacer una última cosa.

Luego de la batalla de Apocalymon, Gennai había reconstruido los emblemas y las etiquetas. Según él, era más sencillo para ellos hacer reaccionar esos elementos que cualquier otro. Cuestiones prácticas, comentó. Y entregaron sus deseos una vez más hacia el Digimundo.

Taichi y Yamato entregaron los poderes del valor y la amistad para la liberación de _Zhuqiaomon, _el ave de fuego, que custodiaba el sur.

A _Xuanwumon_, protector del norte, le sirvieron los emblemas que pertenecían a Jou y a él mismo, es decir, sinceridad y conocimiento, respectivamente.

_Baihumon_, del oeste, recibió ayuda de los poderes del amor y la pureza, las cualidades de Tachikawa y Takenouchi.

Con el poder de la esperanza y la luz, Takeru e Hikari liberaron a _Quinglongmon_ del este.

Koushiro tenía la teoría de que, por haber actuado en conjunto, los emblemas resonaban entre sí.

Probablemente por ello, Iori había recibido los digieggs en ese conjunto, porque Jou y él habían obrado juntos en ese último acto como portadores de los emblemas. Miyako había heredado dos símbolos que eran compañeros, pertenecientes antes a Sora y Mimi, respectivamente. Y Daisuke había heredado el poder del valor y la amistad.

La única excepción se dio con los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza.

El joven Izumi suponía que eso tenía raíces más profundas pero no había tenido el tiempo ni los medios para saber al respecto. Esos emblemas siempre habían obrado, de alguna forma, _diferente_ a los otros.

En ese entonces, ellos no habían visto a las Bestias Sagradas.

Sólo dos años después, Hikari y Takeru habían conocido al más _solidario_ de todos ellos, Quinglongmon. El protector del este, el mismo al que ellos habían brindado su poder, al que habían liberado, era quien les devolvía el favor. De hecho, ese digimon milenario los había ayudado mucho en las batallas navideñas.

En una costumbre adquirida con los años, Taichi se asomó por encima del hombro del pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño de manera inmediata y luego, suspiró.

—Parece que nuestra salida se quedará estancada aquí, muchachos —indicó el otrora portador del valor.

Mimi y Miyako dejaron de platicar al instante, volviéndose al instante a mirar al mayor de los hermanos Yagami. La primera, confundida, y la segunda, curiosa.

—¿Eh? —inquirió Daisuke, desconcertado. Parecía no haber estado prestando atención— ¿Qué ocurre, Taichi-san?

Ahora que todos lo miraban, Koushiro recordó un lejano episodio de su infancia. Había sido el centro de atención cuando Taichi le había pedido que elija las cartas que los llevarían de nuevo al mundo humano en aquella ocasión, cuando se enfrentaban a la tarea de encontrar al octavo elegido y a vencer a Myotismon, por primera vez.

—Gennai nos acaba de enviar un mensaje. Bueno, a Kou.

—En realidad es para todos —afirmó el pelirrojo, levantando la D-Terminal y agitandola en el aire— Ya que está dirigido a nuestro grupo en general.

Iori fue el primero en acercarse al compañero de Tentomon— ¿Que es lo que dice, Koushiro-san?

El aludido soltó un suspiro, intranquilo. Debería evitar sentirse de esa forma pero el repentino corte de sus días de tranquilidad podía ser agobiante —Quiere que vayamos a verlo, _ahora_.

**~oOo~**

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó Yamato, antes de que cualquiera de los tres presentes dijese algo contra su retraso— Había demasiada gente en las calles

—No te preocupes, Yamato —replicó Takeshi, conteniendo una risa burlona— Con Yutaka nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, Takeshi —protestó el castaño — Siempre eres muy molesto, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió, curioso, el recién llegado. No era raro ver a Yutaka de mal humor y Takeshi era un bromista nato.

El problema era que cuando el primero estaba disgustado, el segundo insistía en agobiarlo. Por eso último, Ishida pensaba que Takeshi bien parecía, a veces, una mezcla irritante entre Taichi y Daisuke.

—Nada —afirmó Himi, mientras se acomodaba para ensayar. Parecía que _pretendía_ ignorar a su compañero pero evidentemente no estaba consiguiéndolo.

—Sucede que Yutaka Himi, así como lo ves, está _celoso_.

Ishida enarcó una ceja al ver que Akira rodaba los ojos y Yutaka ladeaba el rostro, pretendiendo ignorar a Takeshi, con más ahínco esta vez.

—¿celoso, de quién? —inquirió, sin poder contenerse.

Takeshi volvió a carcajearse ante la mirada del joven Himi, que ahora lo fulminaba —De su hermano pequeño, que tiene un amigo al que llama _oniichan_.

—No estoy celoso —fue la replica del joven, demasiado inmediata para su mala suerte— Es sólo que no me gusta que él se meta con personas que apenas conoce y tome tanta confianza.

—Lo conocen desde hace casi dos años, Yutaka —le recordó Akira, siempre más racional— Sólo que a ti no te caen bien _esos_ niños —contempló los instrumentos y luego a sus amigos— Creo que traeré algo para comer.

Akira siempre era precavido, sonrió Ishida. Le recordaba a Jou, de un modo muy vago. Además, al ser el mayor de todos, siempre parecía querer organizar las cosas.

—¿Qué esperaban? —dudó Yutaka, nuevamente defendiendo su postura— Prácticamente, mi hermano conoce a esos chicos y cambia radicalmente de comportamiento. No entiendo cómo puede ocurrir algo así…

—Lo que en verdad te molesta es que Tomoki tenga otro ídolo por encima de ti, ¿cómo se llamaba el _niño_…? ¡Ah, _Takuya_! —intentó molestarlo Takeshi— Admítelo, temes que te quiten a tu hermanito.

Yamato parpadeó, sin poder evitarlo.

Un hermano pequeño que tenía como ídolo a otra persona y no a su hermano mayor, ¿Por qué le sonaba eso tan familiar?

—Siempre vas a ser su hermano —indicó a Yutaka, ignorando olímpicamente al burlón de Takeshi— Sin importar a cuantos amigos pueda encontrar en su camino y tú en el tuyo, no dejarás de ser su hermano. No te preocupes por eso, nadie robará tu lugar. Sólo tienes que procurar estar ahí para cuando él te necesite.

No había querido sonar tan serio, pero el tema de los hermanos y la familia seguía siendo muy importante para él.

Takeru y su madre, que volvían a formar parte de su vida —aunque no de la forma deseada—, eran algunos de sus tesoros más preciados. Su padre, por supuesto, también. Pero con Hiroaki no había tenido temor de perder su lugar.

Él y su padre se tenían el uno al otro desde siempre.

Yutaka lo había mirado con curiosidad igual que su otro compañero. Al cabo de un minuto, los dos rompieron sus gestos en una sonrisa.

—Hablas como si conocieras del tema, Yama —se mofó Takeshi, apenas un instante más tarde— ¿Acaso has estado celoso de Takeru-kun, también?

Lo ignoró, como solía hacer cuando veía que tenía ganas de molestar y sonrió de lado— ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Akira? Está tardando.

—De acuerdo, _jefe_ —Takeshi se marchó, riéndose para sus adentros.

Yutaka rodó los ojos y suspiró. Ishida se debatió un momento, antes de abordar el tema.

—Yo tenía diez años y mi mejor amigo estaba siempre con él, ¿de acuerdo? —comentó Yamato, con un deje de nostalgia cuando quedaron ellos solos— Me molestaba pensar que Takeru pudiese…

—Pensar que él era mejor hermano que tú —afirmó Himi, con un suspiro— Lo sé, _eso_ me molestaba al principio. Pero… No sabría decirte de que se trata, Yamato. Siento que es algo _más_…

—¿Algo más? —dudó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Conozco a Tomoki. Sé que me está ocultando algo y siempre que le pregunto… —negó con el rostro— Estoy sonando paranoico, ¿cierto?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Ishida suspiró antes de sonreír— Solo un poco.

—A veces creo que algo cambió a mi hermano… Ha crecido mucho en lo que parece tan poco.

—Me ocurrió —afirmó el rubio, con melancolía evidente— Takeru tenía ocho y yo lo veía incapaz de tantas cosas. Vivía con mi madre y siempre había pensado que era un niño mimado. Cuando nos fuimos de campamento —vaciló, porque aun era difícil contar aquellas aventuras con normalidad fuera de su círculo de amigos, de los que habían compartido _eso_ con él—… me demostró cuan lejos estaba yo de la verdad.

Reaccionando ante la mención, el aludido contempló a su compañero con curiosidad— ¿Tu madre se llama Takaishi Natsuko, cierto? —dudó, curioso.

Yamato soltó un suspiro— ¿La viste en el noticiario, verdad?

—¡Ya estamos aquí, _señoritas_! —dijo Takeshi, trayendo consigo una bandeja— Dejen de cotillear. ¡Tenemos una canción que ensayar!

—Eres un ser terriblemente molesto —musitó Yutaka, que no era el más tranquilo de todos.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Yamato se rió entre dientes ante la conversación de sus amigos. Akira negó con el rostro, resignado. Eso era tan común que estaba seguro que, cuando esos dos se llevasen bien, iban a extrañar sus riñas.

—¿Por qué tienen que llevarse tan mal ustedes dos? —susurró.

—A veces, los amigos tienen que pelear —comentó Yamato, antes de escuchar un familiar sonido proveniente desde su D-Terminal— No siempre se encuentran en paz...

Un tanto inquieto, abrió la computadora portátil que había emitido un sonido. Las letras en la pantalla comenzaron a tener sentido repentinamente y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver quien era el remitente.

_Gennai nos ha contactado para ir al Digimundo. Te dije que nos divertiríamos sin ti, ¿no? No te preocupes por eso, luego te contaré todo._

_**De**: Yagami Taichi._

Si ese mensaje no era prueba de que la amistad no tenía que ser de armoniosa paz, entonces no sabía lo que era. Porque su amistad con el portador del valor, estaba muy lejos de ser _tranquila_.

Sin embargo, ese _idiota_ era su mejor amigo y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque dijese lo contrario.

**~oOo~**

—¿¡Qué dices!? —protestó Junpei, enfadado— ¿Cómo que _no_ puedes llevarnos al Digimundo?

La noticia los había tomado por sorpresa a todos.

Habían tenido la certeza de que tendrían que viajar al Mundo Digital como antaño. Al ver a Angler llegar a la estación, tuvieron la falsa seguridad que alguien comenzaría a darles respuestas. No deberían haberlos llamado para decirles algo si después iban a terminar encontrándose a la deriva.

Takuya se cruzó de brazos, meditando. No podía creer que los llamasen en vano pero eso sólo le presentaba una idea peor. El Mundo Digital debía encontrarse en serios problemas.

Estaban mucho peor que antes, cuando no sabían que ocurría. Ahora, simplemente, no podían hacer nada.

Izumi le tocó el rostro al Trailmon, un poco preocupada. Junpei le arrojó algunas barras de chocolate para que comiese, ya que los digimon siempre habían apreciado sus tabletas de dulces.

—¿Por que no puedes llevarnos, Angler? —quiso saber Tomoki— ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Los ojos del agotado digimon se abrieron con pesadez— Los Tres Ángeles me pidieron que… _llegase_ al mundo de los humanos. El señor Seraphimon dijo que ustedes estarían buscando a alguien. O-ordenaron que no volviésemos a nuestro mundo, que sería arriesgado.

—¿Qué no volviesen? —dudó Kouji, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras dichas— ¿_quiénes_?

—Mis compañeros, los demás Trailmon, y yo. Todos salimos en distintas direcciones, para evitar que ellos _supieran_…

—¿Qué supieran, qué? —insistió Minamoto.

—¿No sabes que ocurrió a Ophanimon, entonces? —insistió Takuya, revisando su teléfono por sexta vez.

—L-la señora Ophanimon quería que los digispirits estuvieran seguros, porque… _él_ los quería tener en su poder —habló el digimon, nuevamente— Mi tarea era... Nuestra tarea era _confundirlos_ para que Wormm llegase a _ese_ mundo… Y pudiera contactarse con las Bestias Sagradas.

—¿Bestias Sagradas? —repitió Takuya, quitándose el sombrero y tocándose la nuca, con aire confundido— No entiendo una palabra.

—¿Qué no te atraparan? —dudó Izumi y extendió su mano, para tocar el rostro del Trailmon color azul. Las heridas de diversos ataques se marcaban a lo largo de su estructura— _Pobre_ Angler.

—¿A que mundo te refieres? —quiso saber Kouichi, que había permanecido en silencio— ¿Cómo iba a proteger a los digispirits en un mundo distinto a este y al Mundo Digital?

—Y-yo no lo sé —afirmó el aludido— Pero… la señora Ophanimon confiaba en que… Las Bestias Sagradas intentarían ayudarnos. El señor Seraphimon pensaba que ustedes deberían recibir los digispirits que sobrevivieron… Y el señor Cherubimon tuvo que…

—¿Los que sobrevivieron? —repitió Junpei, palideciendo ante la idea de que algunos de los antiguos guerreros hayan sido destruidos— ¿Qué está sucediendo en el Digimundo, en nuestro segundo hogar, Angler?

—El _Apocalipsis_.

Angler lucía _aterrorizado_.

Kouichi siempre había valorado el uso de las palabras. Él no sabía usarlas a la perfección y por eso, prefería el silencio. Sin embargo, por la expresión del Trailmon, estaba seguro de que no podría decir nunca que esa palabra estaba mal utilizada en ese contexto.

Y eso no le gustó en lo absoluto.

**~oOo~**

—¿Han regresado tan temprano, hijo? —cuestionó su madre, al verlos desfilar por el pasillo.

Sus amigos se habían dirigido a su cuarto tras ingresar a su morada y no pudo culparlos. Él también tenía curiosidad por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. A decir verdad, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Hikari entró a su cuarto, y sólo quedaron él junto con Taichi, pudo formular una respuesta coherente.

—Cambio de planes —replicó sencillamente el pelirrojo— Iremos al Digimundo, a pasar el día con nuestros digimon.

Yoshie Izumi lo miró suspicazmente y Koushiro gimió en su fuero interno por la chispa que brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos. Jamás lograría engañar a su madre.

—Si se quedan a cenar, luego les prepararé algo.

Taichi le pasó un brazo por el cuello a su amigo pelirrojo —Yo me quedaré, señora Izumi. Su comida es mejor que la de mi madre.

Koushiro no podía contradecirlo— No se quedarán a comer, mamá. No te preocupes… —su castaño amigo se aclaró la garganta, obligándolo a sonreír— Bueno, tal vez, Taichi…

Ella soltó una risita y los contempló, dubitativa. —De acuerdo. —dijo al fin— Tengan cuidado, por favor.

—Tu madre es un ángel, Kou —aseguró el mayor de los Yagami, al verla marchar— Y creo que deberíamos proponerles que se compren una casa más grande.

Izumi meneó la cabeza y negó, antes de caminar hacia su cuarto —¿No estás preocupado?

—Aun no tenemos ningún problema —dijo el mayor de los dos, con sinceridad— Me preocuparé cuando sea necesario.

—A veces siento que has crecido más de diez años, Taichi, pero siempre me demuestras que me equivoco.

La carcajada del mayor de los hijos de Yuuko inundó el ambiente— ¿Por qué no podemos ser niños y adultos, a la vez?

Su semblante cambió cuando ingresó a la habitación del pelirrojo. Ahora era el adulto, se dijo Izumi.

El cuarto de Koushiro estaba, sin ser exagerados, en un insoportablemente pulcro orden cuando el mayor de los Yagami entreabrió la puerta y se asomó.

Todos los demás ya estaban allí, algo impacientes y nerviosos. Eran lo único que causaba desorden en ese dormitorio. El pelirrojo se alegró de que los digimon no estuviesen presentes. Ellos causarían revuelo.

—¿Están listos muchachos? —dudó el antiguo elegido del valor. Y, ante el acuerdo general, se dirigió hacia Miyako— ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores? —dudó, señalando la pantalla de la computadora.

La aludida caminó, hasta quedar delante del monitor. Extendió su brazo, sosteniendo el D3 rojo y blanco que le pertenecía. Detrás de la joven Inoue, todos levantaron los digivices.

—¡_Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete_! —exclamó la heredera del amor y la pureza, con una pequeña sonrisa— _Niños elegidos ¡Vámonos!_

Un destello los fulminó desde la pantalla y se expandió por toda la habitación. Todas las figuras fueron absorbidas por la luz digital.

**_..._**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba este capítulo introductorio. Puede que sea algo confuso el inicio, se explicará en breve. Las referencias a la visita de los padres de los elegidos al digimundo no es importante.

*En el CD drama de Adventure 02, _**O**riginal **S**tory: 2003 -**S**pring-_, los niños elegidos de esa temporada hablan sobre lo que ocurre después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon. Algunos de los detalles de este capítulo están basados libremente en la información que dan los chicos en sus historias. Principalmente, sobre "_As I Type on the Keyboard"_, donde Takeru habla sobre la tarea que su madre y el padre de Sora desempeñan como voceros de los niños elegidos. En realidad, se los llama "críticos digimon" xD_  
_

*_Xuanwumon_, _Zhuqiaomon_, _Qinglongmon_ y _Baihumon_ son los nombres originales de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Tienen correspondencia con el mito japones de los "Cuatro Espíritus Guardianes de Kyoto". Existe, sin embargo, una quinta Bestia en el Mundo Digital, _Huanglongmon,_ que representa el centro y supervisa a las otras cuatro.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. III: Cuando una búsqueda comienza

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de__entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**-III-**

**.~Cuando una busqueda comienza~.**

* * *

—Ella no quiere contactarse de nuevo con los niños —anunció una voz, casi temerosa. La figura se encogió en su lugar, temiendo represalias por las malas noticias que llevaba. El silencio le dio animos para continuar:— Parece que aun insiste en seguir en silencio. No hemos logrado que hable. Seraphimon tampoco ha dicho mucho y no hemos hallado a Cherubimon en este castillo ni dentro de este mundo. Al parecer, se ha marchado junto con los demás Trailmon.

—Sigan intentando —fue la orden que recibió como respuesta y se estremeció involuntariamente— Quiero saber donde están esos niños, los que trabajaron en este mundo. No quiero arriesgarme a que los elegidos se contacten con ellos…

—¿Quiénes son esos elegidos? Los has nombrado varias veces —preguntó la primera voz, aun con inseguridad. No recibió respuesta alguna e insistió— ¿Podrían ayudar a los guerreros legendarios?

—No a salvar este mundo, por supuesto, pero si a los demás —rió la segunda voz, contemplando el exterior del castillo, el continente de las tinieblas— Aun tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos vengarnos...—su voz se apagó ligeramente— Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de la Ciudad del Inicio? ¿Los digihuevos siguen allí?

—No, se los han llevado, señor —intervino un tercero.

—No me sorprende —musitó la otra voz, con cansancio— Ophanimon nunca ha dejado de ser precavida. Ella vela por el amor de este mundo y nunca olvida sus deberes… Por eso protege tanto a esos chiquillos.

—Los Trailmon pueden quedarse entre las dimensiones y todos los digimon pueden volver a nacer si sus datos son enviados con la guardiana de la Ciudad... Así se salvarían la información de este lugar. No tenemos como hallarlos si estan escondidos.

Al notar el silencio, su compañero volvió a tomar la palabra—Pero, señor, ¿qué haremos si ellos no dicen nada de los guerreros que buscamos? ¿Cómo los buscaremos?

—Habrá que ir a su mundo, sino los encontramos antes —hubo una pausa y una risa inundó el lugar— Sin embargo, antes de actuar habrá que destruir el resplandor que brilla entre tinieblas.

—¿El resplandor? —repitieron sus compañeros, al unisono.

—Yo puedo sentir su luz repugnante desde aquí. No está muy lejos porque siempre la siento cerca. Sigue brillando aun ahora y brillará mientras la sombra consiga soportarla... Pero ella sabe que vamos a buscarla.

**.~oOo~.**

Había ido hacia el lugar señalado y definitivamente no esperaba ver lo que sus ojos hallaron.

Los homeostasis le habían indicado que el visitante buscaba a las _Bestias_ _Sagradas_, digimon de mitos, aquellas criaturas milenarias encargadas de la protección de su mundo… pero, aun así, decidió que necesitaba un _poco_ de tiempo antes de poder reunirse con ellas. Un poco de información sobre los recién llegados, podría decir.

Primero que nada y antes que todo lo demás, debía asegurarse de que no exponía innecesariamente al Digimundo.

Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon y Baihumon no solían abandonar sus dominios salvo en casos de extrema necesidad. Sabía que algo importante había impulsado a sus visitantes, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de confiar ciegamente en unos desconocidos.

Desde que habían sido liberadas, sólo Qinglongmon se había mostrado en más de una oportunidad y solamente cuando se vio en la obligación de socorrer a los niños elegidos. Nunca iba a olvidar, por supuesto, que él había sembrado las semillas de la esperanza; que dieron vida nuevamente a las Piedras Sagradas.

En cuanto a Fanglongmon, la quinta bestia, la supervisora, era improbable que pudiese contactarse con él. Estaba confinada al centro del Digimundo y se encargaba de mantener el equilibrio en toda su extensión. Alimentaba con su poder el ciclo de la luz y la sombra que regía ese sitio y su presencia en la superficie podría ser dañina para el bienestar general.

Dudaba que alguien _expusiera_ a su mundo de tal manera.

Gennai jamás se había podido comunicar con Fanglongmon pero tenía conciencia de que si lo hacían las otras cuatro. Suponía que era normal, ya que todas estaban subordinadas a ella.

—Es aquí —aseguró. Lo primero que distinguió fue a una criatura color vino con cuatro ojos amarillos y unos inmensos dientes blancos.

No sabía que era exactamente. Tampoco que fuese _amistoso_.

Estuvo seguro de que, hiciese lo que hiciese, no debería ponerse en contra de esa _cosa_.

Al final, _Worm_ —la criatura dijo que ese era su nombre y que era un _Trailmon_— no había sido un problema. Cuando lo detectó, simplemente quiso asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

—Depende del lugar al que _quieras_ llegar —afirmó Gennai, examinandolo.

_Worm_ pareció irritado y explicó que su misión era llegar a un mundo donde existieran cuatro dioses que protegiesen los puntos cardinales. Su _único_ pasajero tenía que hablar con las Bestias Sagradas.

—¿Es aquí? —cuestionó, con impaciencia. Se refería al hogar de los milenarios digimon que buscaba.

No vio nada de malo en comunicarle la verdad. —Sí, aquí es.

El Trailmon pareció relajarse por completo, luego de eso, y soltó un suspiro agotado. No dijo más y Gennai le preguntó si necesitaba algo aparte de contactarse con los digimon milenarios.

La respuesta fue inesperada. —_Salven_ a _mi_ mundo.

Era una petición difícil de resolver pero los ojos orgullosos habían adoptado un cariz que podía ser de súplica. Prefirió no replicar ante tal pedido y las compuertas laterales se abrieron cuando se acercó un poco más.

Las sombras se corrieron cuando las compuertas dejaron ingresar la luz del sol.

No supo lo que _esperaba_ hallar pero, sin dudas, un digimon era la última idea que cruzó su mente.

No fue difícil distinguirlo cuando el vagón quedó completamente iluminado. Estaba en el suelo, aparentemente _inconciente_. Los homeostasis no pensaban que ese digimon podía ser un enemigo o, de lo contrario, lo habrían puesto sobre aviso, le habrían advertido.

Era pequeño y de color marrón, aunque las orejas enormes en comparación con su cuerpo resultaban _graciosas_. Lucía _indefenso_.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a no confiar, del todo, en las primeras impresiones. Incluso con ello, Gennai se recordó que debería ser _precavido_. No quería recibir ningún ataque.

No obstante, su deber era cuidarlo hasta saber que es lo que buscaba en su mundo.

Gennai avanzó un par de pasos, sigiloso y, cuidadosamente, examinó al ser digital. Parecía estar bien, pero las heridas que marcaban su piel tardarían en sanar.

Lo vio removerse cuando se inclinó para levantarlo. —_Tranquilo_ —susurró Gennai, manteniéndolo en su lugar con sus manos. El digimon se removió un poco más y entre abrió los ojos, con dificultad— _Estás_ a salvo.

—D-debo ir… —articuló, debatiéndose inútilmente contra su benevolente captor— Con las Bestias S-sagradas

—_Chist_. Te llevaré cuando sanen tus heridas.

El recién llegado se agitó con más decisión y soltó un quejido, antes quedarse quieto— N-no hay —cerró los ojos, agotado—… _tiempo_.

No estaba seguro de porque _todo_ resultaba tan _inquietante_.

Sus palabras importaban, sí, pero lo primero era asegurarse de curarlo. Después de todo, no podía correr riesgos.

Había olvidado que tenía compañía cuando regresó a su casa.

Viajar en Trailmon no era nada particularmente sorprendente, aunque resultó un trayecto muy corto como para asegurar que era agradable. Hubiese querido dar un paseo _más_ largo.

Los elegidos habían enviado a los digimon al Mundo Digital ese mismo día,más temprano a sus compañeros digitales.

Por eso, doce impacientes y curiosas criaturas virtuales esperaban su regreso. Como solían estar más tiempo con los humanos, había perdido la costumbre de estar en su presencia. Aunque eso no dejaba de ser agradable. Era un grato y bienvenido cambio el tener compañía.

—¿Quién es él? —quiso saber Patamon, cuando Gennai ingresó a su casa.

Llevaba al nuevo inquilino entre sus brazos, procurando que no despertase.

Necesitaba dormir, así que lo dejó en un improvisado colchón. Le haría las preguntas necesarias cuando recuperara la conciencia, porque se encontraría más fuerte.

—Este es _nuestro_ visitante.

—Luce como un Lopmon —comentó Agumon, al ver la figura del digimon que descansaba en la cama.

—Es un _Lopmon_, _tonto_ —le dijo Biyomon, antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el digimon inconciente. Frunció el ceño—. Está herido.

—Yo esperaba que fuera otra cosa —se explicó el compañero de Taichi.

—No, no es comida —rió Gabumon.

Gennai asintió a la compañera de Sora. —_Worm_ dijo que los atacaron antes de poder salir de su mundo, pero tenía _órdenes_ de llegar hasta aquí.

¿Quién le había dado las _órdenes_? Eso era parte de lo que tenían que averiguar. ¿De que mundo venían? ¿Por qué necesitaban a las Bestias Sagradas? ¿De qué querían ser salvados? Y, lo más inquietante, ¿ellos también estaban amenazados por ese peligro?

—¿Esa cosa se llama _Worm_? —dudó Veemon, extrañado.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la ventana entreabierta, desde la cual se veía la silueta de su segundo visitante. Once digimon imitaron sus movimientos, con curiosidad.

—¿y qué es exactamente? —quiso saber Tentomon

—Luce como un tren —acotó Armadillomon

—Eso es un _Trailmon_ —les explicó a los curiosos digimon de los elegidos— Ustedes jamás han coincidido con uno de su especie, pero debo decirles que son muy útiles ya que pueden atravesar las fronteras que separan los mundos. En particular, ese llama _Worm_.

—¿No son de nuestro _mundo_? —cuestionó Gatomon, ligeramente sorprendida.

—_No_, ni él ni su compañero. _Worm_ me ha dicho que provienen de otro lugar. No habla mucho y dice más bien poco —comentó Gennai y miró a Lopmon— Tendremos que esperar a que sanen sus heridas y despierte.

—¿Por qué han venido hasta nosotros? —dudó Hawkmon, con inquietud— Si nunca antes habían aparecido, ¿Por qué, _ahora_?

—Debe de haberle ocurrido algo muy triste —suspiró Palmon, dulcemente— _Él_ ha estado llorando.

—Por el momento, _no_ podemos saberlo.

**.~oOo~.**

—Yo sólo espero que no sea nada grave —comentó Sora, contemplando a su alrededor— El Digimundo se ve bien, de todas maneras. Quizás sea algo relacionado con lo del noticiario, ¿no creen?

—¡Oh, sí! —aseveró Mimi, recuperando una postura alegre— Seguro nuestros amigos le contaron del noticiario que salieron el papá de Sora y la madre de Takeru.

Koushiro rememoró el mensaje de Gennai.

No, no debía ser algo tan _banal_ como eso. No lo creía. Había un apremio desconocido en las palabras que no sabía como interpretar. Probablemente lo haría cuando platicase con la base de datos de apariencia humana que había sido su mentor en asuntos sobre el Mundo Digital.

—Estamos por llegar a casa de Gennai —dijo Taichi, señalando una edificación que estaba más adelante— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él que es lo que ocurre? No debemos ser impacientes.

Sora sonrió, mientras asentía.

A veces le gustaba comparar al Taichi de sus recuerdos con el del presente.

Se daba cuenta lo mucho que habían cambiado todos. Sus ojos pasearon por sus compañeros. Jou estaba platicando con Mimi unos pasos más atrás y Koushiro sonreía. Era notorio que Tachikawa, con su presencia, era capaz de hacer que las cosas tuvieran aire fresco y nada fuese tan serio. Verla con esos dos juntos, riendo y relajándose, era prueba fehaciente de tal cosa.

Un poco más alejados estaban los más chicos. Daisuke los encabezaba, animado, seguido de cerca por los otros pequeños (nunca podría describirlos de ninguna forma diferente) y Sora reparó en la expresión de Hikari.

—Ella tuvo una pesadilla —le confió Taichi, cuando vio a su acompañante fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Hikari —musitó el mayor de los Yagami, explicándose— Tuvo una pesadilla. Por eso está preocupada. No me dijo de qué trataba pero supongo que le preocupa que todo coincida este día.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso?

Taichi se rió— Porque te conozco, _Takenouchi_ —comentó, divertido.

—Y estás preocupado por ella —continuó la aludida. No era una pregunta, pero la certeza hizo que él también frunciese el ceño.

Su mejor amigo suspiró— A veces me cuesta no saber como ayudarla. Cuando era más pequeña, era más fácil.

_Y también lo eran sus problemas_, añadió mentalmente el mayor de los hermanos Yagami.

—Ella recurrirá a ti si lo necesita, y lo sabes. Pero no puedes protegerla para siempre, Taichi —susurró ella, sonriéndole.

Él frunció el ceño— Lo sé. Aunque nunca va a dejar de ser mi _hermanita_.

—¿Creen que algo malo este sucediendo, muchachos? —dudó Jou, acomodándose la gafas. Parecían haber olvidado la tranquilidad que se había sembrado entre ellos— Gennai no nos había llamado nunca al Digimundo desde que…

—Tienes razón —concordó Koushiro y miró la espalda de Taichi, que era quien encabezaba la comitiva. El otrora elegido del valor le había dicho una sabias palabras: aun no había nada de que preocuparse— Pero no hagamos suposiciones antes de tiempo

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Mimi y a Jou, que caminaban a su lado. Como si porque él dijese esas cosas resultaran más verdaderas. Era extraño, de alguna forma.

—¡Hemos vencido a todos nuestros enemigos en el pasado! —se animó Daisuke, que caminaba junto a Ken y a Iori. Los más grandes sonrieron al escuchar su voz— No debe ser nada que no podamos manejar.

—_Envidio_ tu entusiasmo, Daisuke —murmuró el pequeño Iori

—¡Vamos, chicos! —les dijo el joven Motomiya a sus compañeros, reparando en las expresiones de sus amigos más cercanos— Escucharon a Taichi-san, no debemos pensar en lo peor ¿verdad, Ken?

—Eh… _sí_ —musitó Ichijouji, distraído. No había escuchado las palabras anteriores a las de su compañero de la Digievolución DNA.

—No es eso, Daisuke —discutió Miyako, adelantándose unos pasos hasta llegar junto con sus amigos— ¿no lo has notado, verdad? —cuestionó Inoue como regañándolo.

—¿Notar, qué? —dudó el aludido

Miyako negó con la cabeza, ligeramente exasperada— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan _ciego_?

—¡Oye! —protestó Motomiya.

—Miyako se refiere a sino has notado que Takeru e Hikari están actuando _raro_ —confió Iori, con voz queda y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a los dos chicos que caminaban detrás de ellos— Desde que nos reunimos.

El hermano de Jun abrió los ojos como platos, repentinamente. Su mirada cobriza viajó hasta toparse con los portadores de la luz y la esperanza.

—Están en silencio —susurró, como si aquello fuese lo más extraño— Siempre que los he visto juntos están felices.

Miyako suspiró y le dio un codazo en el estómago— ¿Quieres ser _más_ evidente?

—¿Por qué se te ha dado por hacer eso? —se quejó Daisuke— ¡Deja de golpearme!

—Te lo mereces —indicó ella y, entonces, escucharon un grito.

Los cuatro levantaron el rostro y distinguieron, a lo lejos, una extraña figura de color bordo que resaltaba sobre el verde césped.

—¿Era un grito de Mimi? —dudó el compañero de Veemon y se percató de que se habían quedado muy atrás. Ya casi no veían a los mayores. Se apresuró a dar unos cuantos pasos veloces, alertando a los demás —¡Vamos!

**.~oOo~.**

—¡Tiene que haber una manera de que nos lleves, Angler! —aseveró Takuya, con seriedad— No podemos quedarnos aquí, de brazos cruzados. ¡Tienes que llevarnos al Digimundo! No tenemos otra forma de llegar.

—Lo siento —replicó el Trailmon, con la misma voz de apatía— Pero no puedo desobedecer a mis señores.

Takuya tuvo deseos de golpearlo. Kouji puso una mano en su hombro, para detenerlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Minamoto negó con la cabeza.

Parecía que su amigo leía claramente sus intenciones.

—Tiene miedo —le dijo en un susurro.

—Ya lo sé —discutió Kanbara, frunciendo el ceño— _Pero_…

—_Sé_ que tienes razón, pero discutirle no hará que cambie de idea —continuó Kouji— ¿Has olvidado el carácter de Worm? Angler no parece diferente.

Pensó en la vez que Tomoki y sus amigos fueron secuestrados.

Era gracioso que pudiera recordar esas cosas tan sencillamente y tuviese problemas para resolver ejercicios de matemática pese a que la explicación había sido más reciente. Sí, recordaba que debieron hacer demasiadas cosas para convencer al otro Trailmon de que los llevase donde estaban los demás. Incluso debieron correr para alcanzarlo.

No, no eran fáciles de convencer. Pero seguía queriendo golpearlo. ¿Acaso no entendía que ellos debían ir al Mundo Digital? Desobedecer a los Tres Ángeles resultaba incluso necesario bajo su punto de vista.

—¿Y puedes llevarnos a ese _otro_ mundo? —quiso saber Junpei, con intriga. Los dos jóvenes contemplaron a Shibayama con sorpresa al ver que él seguía conversando con el Trailmon— Al que enviaron a Worm, el de las Bestias Sagradas.

Angler, esta vez, pareció meditar al respecto —Sí, podría.

—¿Lo harías?

La respuesta tardía no los decepcionó —Sí.

—¿En serio? —dudó Tomoki, súbitamente esperanzado— ¿Y allí encontraremos la forma de llegar a nuestro _Digimundo_?

Esta vez, el Trailmon no tenía una respuesta concreta. —La señora Ophanimon quería hablar con ustedes —explicó Angler, pero sus ojos parecían perdidos— Ella dijo que los contactaría. Ella les explicaría.

—Lo hizo —aseguró Izumi— Pero la conversación se cortó. No podemos hablar con ella, ya que no nos responde. ¿Puedes contarnos por qué te ordenaron venir aquí?

—Atacaron el castillo —continuó Angler, con parsimonia— Había una reunión y _ellos_ llegaron de improviso. Yo había llevado al señor Seraphimon al lucero de la rosa… Él se sentía muy débil. La _luz_ había perdido poder…

—¿La luz? —repitió Kouji, sintiéndose inquieto de manera instantánea— ¿_Lobomon_ está bien?

—Antes dijiste que algunos de _los guerreros _habían sido destruidos, Angler. ¿Cuáles? —dudó Takuya, apremiante— ¿Dónde están los _demás_?

—No lo sé. Yo debía venir a buscarlos para llevarlos al Mundo Digital pero las órdenes cambiaron a mitad de camino. Nos reagrupamos y nos dijeron que no regresásemos.

Debía ser grave, se dijo Kouichi mientras examinaba al Trailmon con detenimiento. Tenía algunas abolladuras y golpes. ¿Habría sido atacado? Pensó que sería prudente convencerlo de que debía hablarles más sobre lo que pasaba en el Mundo Digital.

La palabra _Apocalipsis_ no dejaba de darle vueltas entre sus pensamientos. Como una melodía conocida que acude en el momento menos pensado.

—¡Tienes que ayudarnos, Angler! —insistió Tomoki, juntando sus manos delante del rostro, con expresión de suplica— ¡Por _favor_! ¡Por favor!

—No puedo —volvió a decir el Trailmon, apenado esta vez— Porque ustedes correrán peligro si los llevo —se estremeció visiblemente y los niños se miraron unos a otros— Es peligroso para nosotros y para los humanos. Si regreso, ellos pueden venir aquí.

Una chispa de entendimiento centelló en la mente de los chicos. Los Trailmon conectaban mundos. Eso quería decir Angler, como todos los Trailmon, había sido sacado del Mundo Digital para evitar que los Digimon se movieran hacia el Mundo Real.

—¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? —inquirió Izumi— ¿Tú sabes?

—Eso no importa en este momento —interrumpió Takuya y frunció el ceño— No podemos ir a nuestro Digimundo, no podemos contactarnos con Ophanimon, no podemos buscar los Digispirits si nos quedamos aquí discutiendo que es lo que ocurre. ¿Qué sentido tendría saber quien es el enemigo? Tenemos que ponernos en _acción_.

—¿Y que planeas? —quiso saber Junpei

—Iremos a ese mundo, donde están las Bestias Sagradas o lo que sea —aseveró, con seguridad— Si los _Tres Ángeles_ quería llegar hasta ellas, entonces nosotros debemos ir. No nos quedaremos al margen.

Contempló los cinco rostros que lo acompañaban y vio sus sonrisas llenas de confianza.

—¿Debemos llamar a nuestras casas? —inquirió Tomoki, confundido

—No, eso haría que se preocupen demasiado. Tenemos que hacer esto como la vez anterior, sin que nadie sepa de que nos marchamos —aseveró el joven Kanbara— Angler, por favor, llévanos a ese mundo donde habitan las Bestias Sagradas.

Kouji frunció el ceño pero no discutió. No estaba seguro de si ese era un buen plan pero tampoco podía decir que estaba en contra. Takuya tenía razón. Necesitaban ponerse en acción.

Además, _Lobomon_…

El abrupto despertar de esa mañana acudió a su memoria. ¿Acaso había estado soñando con el guerrero de la luz?

**.~oOo~.**

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —cuestionó Iori, deteniéndose detrás del grupo de jóvenes más grandes— _Parece_…

—¿Un gusano gigante? —dudó Tachikawa, frunciendo la nariz. Esa era la primera impresión que había recibido— Con _vagones_.

—Más bien, yo diría que es un tren —rió el compañero de Tentomon, adelantándose un par de pasos hasta rodear por completo a la criatura— Un tren _muy_ extraño

—Mi nombre es _Worm_ —anunció una voz orgullosa desde algún lugar.

—¿E-está hablando? —quiso saber Miyako, después de un breve silencio.

—¿Eres un digimon? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, contemplándolo con atención.

—Soy un _Trailmon_ —prosiguió la misma voz, con un deje de superioridad. Los elegidos recibieron una mirada de cuatro ojos amarillos— Y ustedes no son los guerreros legendarios.

—¿Quiénes? —cuestionó Jou, aturdido. Una parte de él se sentía extraño por hablar con un tren que parecía un gusano.

—Nosotros somos los niños elegidos —replicó Daisuke, enérgico— ¿quiénes son esos _guerreros_?

—¡Daisuke! —chilló una voz familiar. Motomiya fue capaz de ver una figura de color azul que se acercaba hacia él a toda velocidad, seguido por otras tantas criaturas conocidas.

—¡Hey, _Veemon_! —saludó, sonriente— Espero que no me hayas echado de menos

—¡Ken! —saltó Wormmon— Me alegra verte, otra vez.

—Sólo han pasado un par de horas —musitó el joven Ichijouji, recibiendo a su compañero entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Wormmon es muy sentimental —comentó Gomamon, riendo y trepándose a los brazos de su amigo— ¡Hey, Jou! ¿Te divertiste sin mí?

—Y sólo Wormmon es el sentimental, ¿no es cierto? —afirmó Kido, sonriendo— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, muchachos?

—No estamos seguros —habló Gabumon, y sus ojos se entristecieron al notar quien estaba ausente— Gennai no nos ha dicho demasiado a nosotros.

—Si esto es _muy_ urgente, lo llamaremos —prometió Taichi al reparar en la mirada del compañero de Ishida— Pero hasta no saber que sucede, Yama tenía otros compromisos previos.

Agumon le sonrió a su amigo digital antes de volverse hacia su compañero humano.—Gennai está adentro, Taichi.

—¿Dónde están Patamon y Gatomon? —dudó Takeru, dando un paso al frente.

Iori ladeó el rostro buscando al compañero de Takaishi, pero Armadillomon le comentó que no se preocupara.

—Ellos están adentro —comentó Palmon, que salía recién del interior de la casa. Corrió hacia su compañera y le tomó la mano para llevarla hacia el interior— ¡No se queden afuera!

—Vamos, Sora —le instó Biyomon— Tienen que ver lo que trajo Gennai

—¿Lo que trajo?

—¡Ven! —insistió el digimon color rosado a su mejor amiga— Vengan todos. Deben conocerlo.

—¿A quién? —quiso saber Motomiya, siguiendo a su compañero hacia el interior de la morada.

**.~oOo~.**

Lopmon abrió los ojos, con lentitud. Nunca había pensado que un descanso podía resultar tan agotador.

En realidad, parecía haber tenido el efecto contrario al deseado, al que debería tener. Parpadeó, sin poder reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sí… _Sólo_ necesitaba dormir _más_, hasta que la realidad se volviese sueño y despertase de la pesadilla.

Unos ojos azules lo recibieron de forma inmediata, cuando volvió a enfocarse en el exterior— Hmm… ¡_Hola_!

Quiso llorar. —¿Patamon? —susurró, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Nos conocemos?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando notó la ausencia de la banda rosada en el vientre de su interlocutor. No, era _imposible_ que fuera el _mismo_.

Y la realidad regresó a su conciencia dolorosamente.

—Tú no eres _él_ —murmuró, entristecido. Incómodo, trató de sentarse sobre la superficie acolchonada donde se encontraba.

—¿Ah? —dudó Patamon, contemplándolo con curiosidad.

Lopmon suspiró y su semblante se ensombreció— Necesito hablar con las cuatro direcciones que resguardan este Digimundo. He venido a _advertirles_.

—Veo que estás despierto —dijo otra voz.

El aludido se giró hacia la puerta. Era una gata blanca con unos impresionantes ojos azules. Lopmon se estremeció al reconocer a Gatomon. Podía jurar que esa mirada era digna de una digimon sagrada.

Su amiga _Salamon_…

Estaba seguro que no iba a poder contener el llanto demasiado tiempo si continuaba pensando así. Intentó serenarse. Tenía cosas que hacer, más importantes que lamentarse.

—Sí —replicó, con voz queda— Necesito hablar con quienes custodian este lugar. Las _Bestias_ _Sagradas_. No tengo mucho tiempo —soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo— Puede que sea _demasiado_ tarde.

Sus dos acompañantes intercambiaron una mirada. —¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Patamon.

—¡Hey! —Una figura de color rojo irrumpió en la conversación. Hawkmon reparó en que su huésped estaba despierto, por lo que vaciló antes de añadir:— Nuestros amigos están aquí.

—Dile a Gennai que nuestro visitante está despierto, también —ordenó la felina— Estamos muy interesados en lo que tienes que decir.

**.~oOo~.**

Viajar en tren no era tan cómodo como ese medio de transporte, aunque debía ser por la diferencia de personas. Mientras que en el metro solía haber demasiada gente trasladándose, en ese Trailmon eran ellos seis los únicos que estaban presentes.

No les había costado demasiado convencer a Angler que los llevase pero se vio incapaz de decirles más de lo que ocurría. Lo único que ellos podían asegurar era que todo estaba fuera de control en ese sitio. El hecho de que Ophanimon no hubiese vuelto a contactarlos, que ni Seraphimon ni Cherubimon hayan establecido una conexión con ellos era preocupante.

Se apoyó en el barandal, contemplando el andén que desaparecía tras su avance.

—¿No vas a decirme que sucede, verdad? —cuestionó Izumi, de manera imprevista.

Kouichi la miró sorprendido, provocando que su compañera riese. Se había acercado hacia él con intenciones de asustarlo y, aunque no había conseguido el efecto deseado, tuvo que reír de su expresión asombrada.

Caminó hasta quedar a su lado y sus brazos se afirmaron de la puerta que conectaba ese pequeño lugar con el vagón.

—Puede que seas un buen mentiroso cuando quieres serlo pero si estás distraído no tienes remedio —comentó, humildemente.

Las risas de los otro cuatro ocupantes se escuchaban de fondo.

Izumi ladeó el rostro hacia el interior, como para asegurarse de que sus otros compañeros seguían allí y luego se volvió hacia Kimura.

—¿Y bien?

—No es nada importante —musitó él.

La estación de Shibuya se perdía en la lejanía.

—Pero… —continuó ella, invitándolo a continuar.

—Tuve un sueño _extraño_ anoche y —soltó un suspiro, contemplando las tres figuras que caminaban delante de ellos—… _Todo_ ha coincidido. La llamada, el noticiario… Este viaje repentino.

—¿Un presentimiento, tal vez?

—No lo sé. Es sólo… Me _inquieta_.

—No te preocupes, ¿está bien? —pidió ella, tras meditarlo unos segundos— Tenemos muchas cosas que pensar, así que quiero que te concentres en esto. Deja de preocuparte innecesariamente, ¿de acuerdo? Si vuelves a tener pesadillas o algo, sólo dime.

El mayor de los gemelos caviló un instante al respecto, antes de asentir— De acuerdo —sonrió— Ahora me siento mejor.

—Eso es porque no siempre es necesario que cargues con todo tu solo —le dijo ella, como un suave reto. Parecía ser una madre que regaña a su pequeño— No te olvides que tienes a tus amigos para que te ayuden cuando lo necesites. Y también a Kouji. No importa si crees que no es importante. A mí me importa.

Kouichi sonrió, agradecido.

Siempre había sido una persona más bien solitaria. No es que le desagradase estar en compañía, ya que le gustaba llevarse bien con sus compañeros de escuela y con las personas, en general.

Su abuela decía que el problema era que le costaba _confiar_, confiar de verdad, en las personas. Probablemente, como en tantas cosas, ella tenía razón.

Cuando conoció a sus amigos más cercanos, Takuya, Izumi, Junpei y Tomoki, no había sido en las mejores condiciones. De hecho, cuando se había dado a conocer como el hermano de Kouji, su mayor deseo habría sido que lo tragase la tierra y que todos olvidasen su existencia. Habría sido todo _más_ sencillo.

Sin embargo, las cosas lo habían llevado a quedarse con ellos.

Quería conocer a su hermano, por supuesto, y había sido tan difícil derribar ese muro de hielo que ellos habían creado que muchas veces llegó a sentir que no tenía nada que hacer. Tampoco podía recurrir a los demás. No tenía la valentía para pedirles algo después de haber querido… hacerles _daño_. Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki y Kouji mantuvieron sus distancias en el primer momento, pero Kouichi no los culpaba: él mantuvo la suya.

Había sido Izumi la primera _persona_ del grupo que se había acercado a él. Tal vez por eso, porque se acercó para animarlo, ella se había convertido en su más cercana amiga. Patamon también lo había hecho y siempre atesoraría eso.

Habían sido sus primeros amigos después de esa experiencia y era difícil olvidar algo así.

—Gracias, Izumi-chan.

La joven le guiñó un ojo, divertida. Señaló el interior del vagón —Ahora entremos o nuestros amigos pensaran que algo malo sucede.

**.~oOo~.**

—Hola, niños elegidos —saludó una voz al verlos entrar.

—Hola señor Gennai

—No soy el señor Gennai —replicó el hombre, sonriéndoles— Soy Benjamín, una de sus copias.

Daisuke frunció el ceño cuando vio llegar a otras tres figuras iguales.

Tendría que decirle al original, cualquiera que sea, que comenzase a usar algo que lo distinguiese. Por mucho que lo intentase, él no lograba distinguir cual era cual.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan iguales? —se quejó.

—Porque son _copias —_explicó el pelirrojo— Y como nacieron desde un mismo punto común, todas son similares.

—Tomen asiento —dijo otra de las copias, _o el mismo señor Gennai_, señalándole los sillones— Enseguida terminaremos.

Obedecieron, ya que no tenía sentido que se quedasen en medio del living sin hacer nada.

Por suerte, la casa estaba acondicionada para recibir a tantas personas y pudieron acomodarse sin mayor problema. Los digimon se quedaron con ellos y Takeru enarcó una ceja cuando vio a Patamon salir de una de las habitaciones con una mirada indescifrable.

Hikari se mordió el labio y sus ojos pasearon por la sala, buscando a su compañera.

Sabía que Gatomon estaba por allí, pero quería verla para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Durante todo el día, había tenido la sensación, un vacío doloroso en su pecho que la angustiaba.

_Necesitaba_…

—Ella está acompañando a alguien —le explicó Patamon, en susurros apenas audibles— No te preocupes.

La menor de los Yagami trató de cambiar su expresión— _Gracias_ —susurró.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras contemplaban a los cuatro hombres discutir. Gennai y sus copias tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo y aunque no tuvieron que decirles de que hablaban, pronto sólo uno de todos ellos se quedó en la sala.

Parecía inquieto pero, cuando se volvió hacia ellos, les sonreía.

—¿Gennai? —dudó Taichi, vacilante.

—Hola Taichi —saludó el aludido—Lamento haberlos echo esperar, pero tenían que comentarme algunos detalles sobre una reunión que tuvieron. Me alegra que hayas avisado a todos tus amigos, Koushiro. Pensé que sería más rápido avisarte a ti que a uno por uno.

—Tuviste la suerte de que estuviésemos juntos —discutió el mayor de los Yagami.

—¿Con quienes tuvieron una reunión? —cuestionó Koushiro

La sonrisa de Gennai decayó, ligeramente—Con las Bestias Sagradas. Con suerte, la repetiremos.

—¿Con… Las Bestias Sagradas? —repitieron unos cuantos.

—¿Repetirse? —insistió el otrora portador del conocimiento— ¿Por qué?

—Tuvimos una visita inesperada —anunció Gennai— Y antes de decirles cual es el problema, tengo que explicarles algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes de mundos _paralelos_?

**.~oOo~.**

Tomoki Himi suspiró —No entiendo porque Yutaka-niisan siempre se molesta con Takuya

—Yo pensé que ibas a llevarte bien con Shiya —explicó el mayor de los hermanos Kanbara— Pero siempre actúa extraño cuando nos encontramos.

—Y me odia —susurró el menor de los elegidos.

Takuya se rascó la nuca, inquieto.

Kouji rodó los ojos ante la escena pero su mirada se desvió involuntariamente hacia Kouichi. Su hermano estaba platicando de algo con Izumi. Sí, desde el inicio del día su gemelo se había comportado extraño. Iba a tener que platicar con él al respecto. Tal vez, ella también lo había notado.

—Es normal, ¿no creen? —dudó Junpei, mientras se acomodaba sobre uno de los asientos color verde— Ustedes se conocen hace relativamente poco y parecen hermanos. No digo que este mal —avisó, antes de que le discutieran— Pero para él deber ser difícil de aceptarlo. No es igual que lo que ocurrió con Kouji y…

Junpei hizo silencio y siguió el rumbo de la mirada de Minamoto.

—Ellos también se comportan como hermanos —comentó, distraídamente.

Takuya frunció el ceño— Somos todos buenos amigos. Supongo que somos un poco más cercanos por lo que hemos pasado juntos… Nuestros hermanos no saben eso y por eso no comprenden.

—Muchachos —interrumpió Izumi la plática, acercandose a donde ellos estaban— Kouichi me hizo recordar algo. ¿Ustedes han visto las noticias?

Junpei Shibayama se palmeó la frente— _Sí_. Por eso los había llamado en primer lugar.

—¿Se refieren a la señora Takaishi y al señor Takenouchi? —inquirió Tomoki— Papá dijo que no era la primera nota de los digimon. No había escuchado nada sobre ellos hasta hoy.

—Tampoco yo… Me pregunto quiénes son los niños elegidos —reflexionó el mayor de todos, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Se referirán a _nosotros_?

—No lo creo —comentó Kouichi— Aunque ellos se pusieron nerviosos con la mención.

—Sí —concordó el joven Minamoto— Estoy seguro de que los conocen.

—Dudo que hablen de nosotros —susurró Takuya, al cabo de un minuto— Porque jamás habían hablado de lo ocurrido en _nuestras_ aventuras.

—Yo pensé igual —declaró Izumi, con seriedad— No había ninguna mención a Lucemon…

Tomoki frunció el ceño—¿Ustedes creen que los Tres Ángeles haya llamado a otros niños en este tiempo?

—Es probable, ¿no? —suspiró Junpei— Tal vez pasaron siglos desde que fuimos allí. Nunca comprendí como funciona el tiempo en ese mundo.

—Yo no _creo_ —defendió Takuya— Sino, ¿Por qué nos llamarían _ahora_?

—Entonces, tenemos que averiguar quienes son esos _elegidos_ —aseveró Junpei, contento de tener con qué ocupar su mente— Tenemos que saber que está sucediendo con los digimon, por qué se están haciendo conocidos y defender al mundo.

—Sí. Este va a ser un día _largo_ —suspiró Takuya.

Izumi resopló— No es momento para bromas

—Lo sé, pero no podemos pensar en las cosas malas solamente ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué piensan que _Ophanimon_ no nos ha llamado? Ni Seraphimon o Cherubimon—cuestionó la rubia— ¿Creen que ella este bien…?

—Ophanimon es muy fuerte —trató de animarla Takuya— Además ahora que los tres luchan juntos, dudo que algo malo pueda pasarles. Seguramente no quieren comunicarse con nosotros por temor a ponernos en peligro.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado optimista —indicó Kouji— Algo malo está pasando. Ophanimon siguió contactandose con nosotros aun estando prisionera…

—No sirve de nada que seas tan pesimista —informó Kanbara

—Pero no tiene caso que descartes la posibilidad

Junpei se sonrió— Vaya, extrañaba eso.

—Los chicos no quieren que perdamos la costumbre —comentó Tomoki, riendo.

—No han madurado nada en este tiempo —afirmó Orimoto, cruzándose de brazos— Casi parecen tener once años todavía.

—No descartemos eso —continuó Shibayama— Hay niños que jamás crecen.

Kouichi se rió en voz baja mientras que su hermano y Takuya permanecían totalmente ajenos a la charla de sus amigos. Pese a todos los cambios que habían tenido en sus vidas en los meses anteriores, aun había cosas que perduraban.

**.~oOo~.**

—¿¡_Qué_!? ¿Hay más de un mundo digital?

La replica fue instantánea y serena. —Así es

—Pero… ¿_cómo es posible_?

—Verán… No es muy complicado. Los datos han creado muchas realidades paralelas. Ustedes han sido testigos de algunas de ellas, ¿recuerdan?

Hikari no pudo contener un estremecimiento y Ken bajó apenas la cabeza. La mayoría sólo pudo pensar en aquel mundo al que Oikawa, siendo poseído por Myotismon, los había conducido dos años atrás. Había sido un mundo donde los sueños se volvían reales. Un mundo que no era su Mundo Digital.

Sólo algunos de ellos consideraron el Mar de las Tinieblas.

—¿Todos esos mundo se conectan con el nuestro? —inquirió Koushiro, con curiosidad— ¿Por que nunca nos ha contado sobre ellos?

—No era relevante para ustedes hasta ahora. El mundo de los humanos es el que le dio origen a todos. Es el punto _común_ entre todos los demás.

—¿Cuántos mundos existen? —dudó Jou Kido.

—No podría decirlo. Cinco, diez, miles.

—¡Otro _Digimundo_! —se exaltó Daisuke. Veemon saltó igual que su compañero.

—¿Qué tan diferentes son entre sí? —cuestionó Iori, haciendo honor al motivo de porque había recibido el digiegg del conocimiento.

—Como tuvieron un mismo origen, todos esos mundos alternativos tienen aspectos básicos similares, regiones parecidas y podría arriesgarme a decir que sus habitantes son los mismos. Su naturaleza, su origen y su historia son los elementos que varían. No hay mundos exactamente _iguales_.

—¿Hay digimon? —inquirió Miyako.

—Tal vez no en todos, pero estoy seguro de que la forma de vida que domina son los digimon. Recuerden que son mundos compuestos de datos, en general.

—¿Y nosotros podemos llegar a ese mundo?

—Temo que no. La manera de llegar a tantos sitios es muy difícil de controlar. Antes de que los D3 aparecieran, las puertas que interconectaban este Digimundo con el Mundo Real no eran especialmente seguras. Además, ustedes _sólo_ han sido _invocados_ a este. No muchos seres pueden moverse por planos alternativos sin sufrir daños —Gennai ladeó el rostro y señaló a Worm, que estaba estacionado fuera de su casa— Los Trailmon son uno de los pocos digimon que pueden hacerlo sin ayuda externa. Intercomunican varios mundos, aunque generalmente se dirigen al mundo humano.

—Si tomamos un Trailmon, podríamos ir hacia allá, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse Miyako.

—Es una posibilidad. No pueden llegar a él mediante los D3 ni otros medios habituales. Sin embargo, _Worm_ se niega a regresar a _ese_ lugar.

—¿Por qué?

—Al parecer, porque hay una _guerra..._

—Temo que es algo _peor_ que eso —anunció un desconocido. Todos se voltearon hacia quien estaba hablando.

Hikari sonrió al divisar la figura de Gatomon y vio a un digimon que no había visto antes. Había conocido a Terriermon, sí, el compañero de Wallace se le parecía mucho a ese digimon que ahora tenían enfrente. Sin embargo, tenía la seguridad de que diferían en algunos aspectos.

—Niños elegidos, este es nuestro visitante —explicó Gennai, señalando al recién llegado y logrando que todos los mirasen.

—Hola, mi nombre es _Lopmon_ y vengo en representación de los _Tres_ _Ángeles_ del Digimundo —anunció, haciendo una pequeña reverencia— Por favor, les suplico que me lleven con las Bestias Sagradas.

**…**

* * *

**N/A: **Quizás sea un poco confuso todavía, y es que los niños aun no se han encontrado entre ellos ni han comenzado sus aventuras. Sin embargo, en los próximos capítulos comenzaran a aclararse algunas cosas. ¿Dónde están _los_ digispirits? ¿Cuáles sobrevivieron y cuáles fueron destruidos? ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Por que conoce a los niños elegidos y a los guerreros legendarios? ¿Qué dirá Lopmon sobre lo ocurrido? ¿Invadiran los digimon el Mundo Real?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. IV: Cuando el encuentro es inevitable

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de__entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**-IV-**

**.~Cuando el encuentro es inevitable~.**

* * *

_En las primeras edades del Mundo Digital, cuando aun prevalecían las cruentas batallas y el caos de la anarquía, cinco digimon vencieron a todos sus enemigos y se establecieron como las criaturas más poderosas conocidas por todos los que pisaban la tierra y volaban en el cielo. Hicieron temblar a los pequeños y asombraron a los más grandes. Aprendieron a ser respetadas por los que residían en el agua, en el bosque, en el desierto, en las montañas y en los valles._

_Se las condecoró como los más cercanos al creador de los digimon y cobraron protagonismo en la edad donde el tiempo no regía su poderío_.

_Se dedicaron, desde que nacen los registros, a preservar el equilibrio de un mundo que estaba colapsando por las guerras internas. _

_A cada una se le asignó una dirección cardinal para que dedicasen su protección.  
_

_Xuanwumon, el más anciano, rigió desde el principio el norte del Mundo Digital. Encargándose de cuidar de las leyendas y conocimientos. Encarcelado cuando los Dark Master ascendieron como conquistadores, fue liberado del sello que lo aprisionaba gracias a los elegidos del conocimiento y la sinceridad._

_Baihumon, el más joven, se estableció en occidente. El más neutral, el menos dispuesto a interferir en las luchas… a menos que sea en caso de extrema necesidad. Los poderes del amor y la pureza fueron causa de su liberación._

_A Zhuquiamon, el más temperamental, se le llamó protector del sur. Salió de su cautiverio gracias al sacrificio de los emblemas del valor y la amistad._

_Qinglongmon, el más amable, tiene sus dominios en oriente. La esperanza y la luz fueron, en conjunto, quienes le permitieron ser libre nuevamente en el año 2000. Su voz resuena con el eco del trueno..._

___La más poderosa de todas, la quinta, la creadora, fue sellada en el centro, prisionera voluntaria, para alimentar el ciclo del resplandor y la sombra. _

___Su deber es proteger el equilibrio entre las tinieblas y el brillo. _

___Su deber es mantener la luz y la oscuridad en pugna, sin que ninguna de ellas venza nunca._

_Cuando la luz es más fuerte más oscuro es su reflejo. Ese es el principio que rige desde el inicio mismo de la existencia. __Cuando más oscuras son las sombras, más brilla el resplador. Ese es el designio que prima desde el comienzo mismo de los tiempos._

* * *

Si bien las Bestias Sagradas no solían reunirse nunca en el plano exterior del Digimundo, tenían su propia forma para comunicarse. Y siempre existían las excepciones a la regla. Sólo en ocasiones contadas se encontraban en un mismo lugar.

Cada una de ellas estaba sujeta a una posición del Mundo Digital y resultaba imposible desprenderse de ella totalmente.

—¿Confiarás en un desconocido? —exigió la voz de Zhuquiaomon, el ave de fuego que brillaba imponente en el cielo.

Otras tres figuras lo escuchaban con atención. Los cuatro discutían sobre los últimos sucesos de los que tenían conocimiento. Desde el oeste, donde estaban sus dominios, se proyectaba la imagen de Baihumon. Qinglongmon nacía en el extremo oriente y Xuanwumon provenía desde el norte.

Sobre ellos, el cielo oscuro se extendía en todas direcciones.

No era de noche, pero a causa de la luz que irradiaban, todo más allá podía verse mucho más oscuro de lo que era usual. Las nubes habían bloqueado el sol, pero los rayos de luz dorada atravesaban sin piedad el gris oscuro que se formaba en el firmamento.

—Ha luchado para llegar a este mundo y quiere advertirnos sobre el peligro—habló Baihumon, el tigre blanco— Podemos _escucharlo_. Debemos ser precavidos y ya sabíamos que algo estaba sucediendo fuera de este mundo. Un enemigo poderoso se aproxima.

—¿Cómo sabemos que él no es del enemigo, que no quiere destruir nuestro mundo para salvar el suyo? —protestó de nuevo el ave de fuego.

Xuanwumon fue quien intervino, con voz apenada— _Él_ ya no tiene un mundo donde regresar.

Qinglongmon se mostró apenado por las noticias.

Sus poderes se correspondían con los de la luz dadora de vida y la esperanza que impulsaba. Nunca podía dejar de sentir pena por aquellas vidas que se extinguían en la más fría esfera de la oscuridad.

—Pero no sabe eso —masculló el ardiente digimon, aunque sin animo belicoso. La destrucción de un Mundo era terrible. Sin importar la causa.

—¿Ha sido consumido por completo? —cuestionó Baihumon, con sorpresa— ¿Tan pronto se ha rendido a la oscuridad?

—No se necesita _oscuridad_ para destruir un _mundo_ —les recordó Xuanwumon, displicente— Con la maldad es más que suficiente.

—Escucharemos lo que él tenga que decir —propuso Qinglongmon— Su mundo es muy parecido al nuestro. Sabremos, así, cuál es el _verdadero_ objetivo. Aunque sospecho que este sólo sería un mero instrumento.

—No entiendo porque has pedido al guardián* que contacte a los elegidos que nos liberaron. No podemos poner en sus manos la seguridad del universo… Es demasiado para uno _niños_.

—Esos niños, como tú les dices, han hecho milagros —les recordó Baihumon — Incluso cuando sospechábamos que iban a _fallar_.

—Hemos rezado mucho para el éxito de sus misiones —confirmó Xuanwumon— Pero son demasiado jóvenes...

—No quiero pedirle a los Elegidos que protejan el universo, no puedo demandarles una tarea tan pesada —contradijo el dragón milenario— Mis intenciones son mucho más sencillas.

Las otras tres compartieron una mirada significativa —¿Sospechas que nuestros enemigos saben que representan ellos en nuestro mundo? Los emblemas de los elegidos son los pilares de este lugar.

—No lo dudo —confirmó apenado— Yo creo que su objetivo es más puntual que la conquista de este Mundo.

—¿Presientes, entonces, que vienen hacia aquí por _ella_?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Xuanwumon volvió a hablar: —_Nuevos visitantes_ han arribado a nuestros dominios —informó.

**.~oOo~.**

Takuya Kanbara prácticamente tenía la seguridad de que las cosas volverían a su sitio cuando ellos llegasen a ese mundo _desconocido_.

Era siempre _optimista_ ante la adversidad y era él, también, quien empujaba a los demás a ir hacia adelante. Por eso, _fácilmente_, lo habían seguido en el pasado. Tomaba las riendas y se enfrentaba a lo que se le atravesara en el camino (Kouji e Izumi eran quienes _intervenían_ cuando eso sucedía y si le hacia daño). Dicen que el fuego es el más noble de los elementos y eso al joven Kanbara le sentaba muy bien.

Se había quedado quieto en un sitio, intentando conversar con Tomoki de cosas triviales, como el partido que el pequeño le había prometido a su amigo antes de salir o sus notas del colegio. Se quejó cuando hablaron de una fiesta sorpresa y las risas de ambos relajaron levemente el ambiente.

Izumi Orimoto se sumó a la charla un poco después, olvidando el tema de los digimon de forma momentánea. Estaban todos muy ansiosos y era necesario distraerse un poco para no pensar demasiado. La rubia les habló de que había comenzado a anotarse en cursos de repostería y que los invitaría a su casa para que probaran sus recetas.

A Kouji, sin embargo, le preocupaba que no supieran nada, absolutamente nada de su destino. Siempre había sido más precavido en situaciones riesgosas, aunque tampoco podía decirse que era la persona con más lógica del lugar. Sus repentinos y cambiantes estados lo igualaban a su hermano.

Propuso la idea de hablar con Angler y nadie le discutió.

Kouichi se ofreció a ir con él, o quizás lo acordaron silenciosamente, como ocurría generalmente. Era raro saber algo a ciencia cierta con ese _enigmático_ par. Lo que podían deducir era que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. De todas formas, era mejor que fuesen ellos dos que algún otro sin la paciencia necesaria.

Kimura era paciente y Minamoto sabía como era Angler. Tal vez era mejor que intentasen convencerlo entre los dos.

Llevaban viajando apenas unos minutos pero el traslado parecía bastante largo y no auguraba tener un fin. No se podían medir las distancias pero tampoco importaba la lejanía real entre ellos y su destino, ya que ni siquiera el tiempo se medía de forma convencional.

Era necesario recurrir a estratagemas para sacarle información a los siempre circunspectos Trailmon.

Junpei Shibayama no dejaba de pensar que, si estuviesen viajando en dirección a su Digimundo, ya habrían llegado. Y, probablemente, hubiesen recuperado a sus digispirits.

Bueno, tal vez no.

Nunca había considerado en cuanto echaba de menos a sus _dos_ compañeros del trueno, los que tanto significaban para él y eso que las tormentas eléctricas habían sido de sus mayores temores en el pasado. Esos detalles le mostraban cuanto había cambiado con un viaje tan particular.

Levantó el teléfono con nostalgia, recordando su dispositivo digital color azul y amarillo.

—¿Ya llegamos? —dudó Tomoki, arrodillándose sobre uno de los sillones y con los ojos atravesando el cristal de la ventanilla. Izumi pensó que le recordaba, como nunca, al pequeño de ocho años. Tan inocente como entonces.— ¿A dónde estamos yendo, exactamente?

—Aun no sabemos —replicó Junpei, ladeando el rostro hacia la puerta que intercomunicaba los vagones y luego mirando al menor de los presentes— Kouichi y Kouji fueron a hablar con Angler. Cuando regresen, esperemos sea con algo más que _incertidumbre_.

—¿Estás preocupado? —inquirió el más pequeño a su compañero y levantó su teléfono celular con aire apesadumbrado. Junpei sonrió ante la similitud. Tomoki frunció el ceño durante unos minutos y sus ojos se pasearon por sus tres compañeros— Me parece que Kouji tenía razón y que las cosas están mucho peor de lo que pensamos.

Pero no podían estar peor de lo que estuvieron cuando lucharon contra Lucemon, ¿_verdad_?

En ese entonces, el Mundo Digital que tanto atesoraban estaba condenado a perderse, a extinguirse y si no recuperaban los códigos de cada una de las zonas, todo terminaría sin haber iniciado.

El mayor de los presentes se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana.

No distinguía el paisaje verde que los rodeaba, pero debía reconocer que era un hermoso lugar. No podía ser un mundo caótico con una belleza tan serena. Al menos, no lo aparentaba.

—No te precipites —afirmó, quedamente— Tenemos que dar lo mejor para resolver esto, ¿sabes?

Tomoki Himi recordó esas palabras en una escena de su memoria. Sí, siempre había que dar lo mejor e ir hacia adelante. Lo había aprendido con ellos cinco, de sus amigos, rendirse jamás debía ser una opción y que con valentía se puede afrontarlo todo.

—Junpei tiene razón —acotó Takuya, sentado en el suelo— Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que nos espera, sea lo que sea, pero no podemos comenzar a hacer suposiciones innecesarias.

Izumi se mordió el labio mientras apartaba los ojos del paisaje y los centraba en el joven a quien consideraban líder del grupo. —_Sí_, pero…

—A mi también me preocupa que Ophanimon no se haya contactado y que Angler haya mencionado la _destrucción_ del mundo, el _Apocalipsis_. Sé que es preocupante que se niegue a llevarnos allá y que estamos caminando a ciegas, pero estamos juntos, muchachos. Y eso siempre ha sido nuestra ventaja, ¿no?

Con su discurso, logró que sus tres compañeros se relajasen.

La puerta se deslizó en su sitio y una voz hizo que todos se girasen hacia la entrada —El mismo confiado y necio de siempre —renegó el menor de los gemelos, aunque la sonrisa de sus labios lo delataba.

Cuando los dos hermanos regresaron a su sitio, Takuya se levantó de un salto del suelo. Ignoró olímpicamente las burlas de Minamoto, emocionado por su regreso tan _rápido_— ¿Y, muchachos, que les dijo?

—Al parecer los Trailmon tienen una manera de comunicarse —afirmó Kouji, con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos— Nos dijo a Kouichi y a mí que se detendría _sólo_ hasta encontrar a _Worm_.

—¿Puede rastrear a _Worm_? —dudó Tomoki, con curiosidad reluciendo en sus pupilas.

—Las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que viajamos en uno de estos —aseguró Minamoto, encogiéndose de hombros— Porque eso es _justo_ lo que dijo.

—Entonces… ¿no les dijo cuando llegaremos? —cuestionó Junpei.

Kouichi negó con la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros, igual que su hermano— Pidió que no lo presionemos, que no importa si el camino es más lento sino que llegar a destino es lo _esencial_.

—Los Trailmon resultan ser seres misteriosos —protestó Shibayama y se giró, nuevamente hacia la ventana— ¿Saben que pienso de este paisaje?

—¿Qué es muy bello? —cuestionó Orimoto

—Que estoy lejos de casa —musitó el muchacho.

**.~oOo~.**

—_Ellas_ esperan una confirmación para reunirse contigo —explicó Gennai, con calma— Estaban aguardando a que despiertes

—Muchas gracias por sus cuidados —susurró Lopmon, haciendo otra pequeña reverencia— Lamento haberle causado molestias.

»Sin embargo, si usted es tan amable, me gustaría que me permitiese ir donde está _Worm, _mi compañero de viaje, antes de marcharnos a buscar a las Bestias Sagradas. Él tiene algo que debo mostrarles a aquellos que protegen este mundo.

»Estoy seguro que debe ser sorprendente que yo este aquí. Para mí es igual de extraño porque nunca antes me había apartado de mi hogar. No obstante, era de extrema urgencia que llegara hasta este mundo —hizo una pequeña pausa, soltando un suspiro— En el mío se ha desatado la _destrucción_.

—¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó Daisuke, sin poder contenerse

El digimon le dirigió una mirada y sus ojos negros vagaron por los rostros de los presentes. Sora se sintió examinada y se preguntó si ese visitante estaba buscando algo con ellos. Parecía que sólo cuando Motomiya habló, había notado su presencia.

La chispa de sus ojos centelló pero Takenouchi supo que no encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Puedes contarnos a nosotros que es lo que ocurre? —cuestionó Taichi, con amabilidad— Estamos preocupados.

—Ellos son de confianza —afirmó Gennai, ante la vacilación del recién llegado.

Lopmon inhaló profundamente y asintió, antes de continuar con su relato: —Yo provengo de un mundo muy parecido a este, donde los digimon son conducidos por los Tres Grandes Ángeles: _Seraphimon_, _Ophanimon y_ —vaciló, nuevamente. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no mirar a los dos digimon que antes lo habían escoltado y que le recordaban inmensamente a sus compañeros, trató de agregar al último integrante del terceto—… _Cherubimon_.

No estaba seguro de si debía develar que él era uno de esos tres a los que hacia referencia. Había demasiado público presente y ninguno de ellos era a quien le habían encomendado buscar.

_Se __precavido_, pensó, aun no sabes si puedes _confiar_ plenamente en ellos. Incluso en aquel que parecía ser su salvador. Ya había tenido malas experiencias en un pasado lejano por creer en palabras de extraños.

—Los tres protegen los pilares de nuestro mundo. Seraphimon es el custodio de la ley y el orden. Ophanimon tiene bajo su resguardo el amor y la vida. Y el tercero es el encargado de proteger la sabiduría, las leyendas y los conocimientos.

—Se parece un poco al orden de los ángeles. Los Serafines, los Querubines y los Tronos. Los primeros son aquellos que rodean Dios. Querubines quiere decir 'los segundos'; y los Tronos, u Ophan, son los que sostienen su silla. Se dice que reciben de la gloria y la derraman sobre los demás. Como con las Bestias Sagradas, que tienen en el mundo humano unas criaturas del mismo significado.

—¡_Bingo_! —Miyako chasqueó los dedos cuando los ecos de su memoria la llevaron a su viaje a Kyoto en el año 2002— Por eso me parecía _familiar_. Ya les había dicho a los chicos. El padre de Sora-san me dijo una vez de los cuatro seres que protegen Kyoto. El ave bermellón, la tortuga negra, el tigre blanco y el dragón azul. Esas cuatro…

—Son análogas a las Bestias Sagradas del Digimundo, así es.

—Es fácil saber porque sucede —aseveró Koushiro, intentando retener los detalles en su mente. Ojala pudiese guardar toda esa información en algún lugar para no perderla— Los humanos son los que crearon los diversos mundos y los datos provienen de nuestro mundo, originalmente. Es normal que existan coincidencias tan grandes, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente haya muchas más _coincidencias_ —aseguró Gennai, sonriendo enigmaticamente.

—Disculpen ustedes dos, sé que es muy interesante y demás —interrumpió Mimi, con un deje de exasperación— Pero creo que esto no es de gran ayuda para él. Está contándonos su historia.

Koushiro sonrió apenado y asintió —Lo _siento_.

—Todos sabemos que a ti te gusta saber de todo, Kou-chan —aseveró la muchacha, riendo y palmeándole un brazo. con suavidad— Ahora has silencio un minuto, eso jamás te cuesta tanto.

—Continua, Lopmon —pidió Taichi, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Sora le lanzó una mirada seria pero el mayor de los Yagami podía ver las comisuras de sus labios luchar para no curvarse. La pelirroja no podía recriminarle nada por divertirse. El hecho que la más _habladora_ del grupo regañe al más _callado_ por hablar no es algo que ocurra todos los días.

—Habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de paz —comenzó a relatar Lopmon, con severidad. La expresión de diversión se desvaneció de los rostros de los presentes— y no pudimos percatarnos de la amenaza a tiempo. Pensamos que podíamos solucionarlo, que podríamos detenerlo por nuestra cuenta. Pero lo subestimamos. Hubo una masiva rebelión contra los Tres Ángeles.

—¿_Masiva_?

—Sí —confirmó el digimon de color marrón, algo apenado— Al principio, fueron episodios esporádicos de ataques contra las principales aldeas. Luego, los enfrentamientos se extendieron por todas las regiones. No nos preocupaba, porque siempre habíamos tenido un grupo que estaba descontento con el gobierno de los Ángeles.

»En mi mundo hay diez zonas y en cada una de ellas existe una _terminal_. Los Trailmon las recorren y así conectan los polos de Digimundo pese a la distancia que separa cada región. Cada sector fue tomado bajo el control de un ejército y muchos digimon fueron asesinados mientras que otros eran obligados a servir a quienes conquistaron sus hogares.

Entonces, _él_ apareció…

—¿_Él_?

—No sabemos _quien_ es, de _donde_ provino exactamente o _cómo_ es que llegó a tener tanto poder. Lo único que podemos decir es que nació hace dos años, cuando nosotros enfrentamos a nuestro _último_ enemigo.

—¿Cuándo vencimos a _MaloMyostismon_? —se exaltó Daisuke.

Lopmon parpadeó y le dirigió una mirada al joven —¿_quién_?

—Nuestro último enemigo se llamaba _MaloMyotismon. _Lo vencimos hace dos años, también_ —_explicó Taichi— Daisuke y los más pequeños fueron los más activos durante esa batalla. Pero, además, unimos fuerzas con todos los niños elegidos de nuestro mundo humano.

—En ese tiempo había muchos menos que ahora —afirmó Koushiro— Según tengo entendido, el número ha crecido muchísimo en los últimos seis meses.

—¿Hay muchos niños cómo _ustedes_? —dudó Lopmon, un tanto impresionado.

—Sí —afirmó Mimi, sonriendo— Muchos amigos nuestros se han vuelto niños elegidos por ver digimon o, incluso, participar en batallas. Los conocimos en el año 2002.

—Bokomon pensaba que hubo una reorganización de la matriz creadora y algunas alteraciones crearon a nuestro enemigo pero, en realidad, nunca _pudimos_ saberlo. Pensamos que podía advertirles a las Bestias Sagradas que utilizasen sus poderes para detener a nuestro oponente. Sí lo vencemos, entonces, nuestro mundo podrá recuperarse.

—¿Por qué las _necesitas_?

—Ellas son los digimon _milenarios_ que reinan en este mundo desde la edad del mito, pueden extender sus poderes más allá de las fronteras —tomó aire profundamente— Por eso necesitaba que nos ayuden. En nuestro mundo, la _luz_ está muriendo…

De modo repentino y automático, Takeru Takaishi ladeó el rostro para mirar a su mejor amiga. Ensimismado, como estaba, apenas notó que Gatomon y Taichi habían hecho lo mismo. El mayor de los Yagami regresó su mirada a Lopmon cuando vio que su hermana le sonreía a su amigo rubio, como para tranquilizarlo.

Los demás estaban escuchando atentamente el relato como para notar el intercambio. Él también estaba interesado pero desde siempre que mencionaban la luz, inmediatamente lo asociaba con Hikari.

—La oscuridad está dominando tu mundo, entonces —afirmó Iori Hida, frunciendo el ceño.

—_No es eso_ —replicó Lopmon. Si fuese la oscuridad, eso no sería tan preocupante. Él ya había visto que incluso en las sombras más oscuras, la luz puede encenderse. No, era algo peor.— Temo que se parece más a un _agujero_ _negro_ —convino, luego— ni siquiera _la_ _luz_ puede escapar de él.

**.~oOo~.**

—¿A dónde vas, Yamato? —cuestionó Takeshi, cuando vio que Ishida abandonaba el bajo en su banquillo y comenzaba a alistar las cosas.

—Muchachos, lo lamento. Tengo que irme.

—Sino te tomas esto en serio, las cosas no saldrán bien —protestó su amigo baterista— No puedes dejar el ensayo.

—Takeshi —lo interrumpió Akira, con tranquilidad— Yamato no te dice nada cuando dejas los ensayos por esa admiradora tuya. Él tiene que irse, así que _déjalo_ ser.

—Eres muy paciente —resopló el aludido y le lanzó una mirada a Yutaka— ¿A ti te parece bien que nos deje a mitad de la canción?

—He practicado está canción durante horas en mi casa —protestó Ishida— Saben que me dedico, de verdad, a esto pero _hoy_ las cosas están complicadas. Los muchachos necesitan que les ayude con algo importante.

—En un par de semanas tendremos que presentarnos en el estudio —le recordó Takeshi, suspirando— Es nuestra _gran_ oportunidad de salir de gira más allá de las ciudades vecinas.

—Lo sé —afirmó Yamato— Hemos hablado de esto, chicos. Lo siento, pero tengo algo muy importante que arreglar. No puedo estar tranquilo si me quedo. Creo que lo han notado.

Estaba preocupado.

No es que se sintiera especialmente culpable. Pertenecer a una banda musical en ascenso y ser parte de un grupo secreto que lucha para salvar al mundo puede ser cansador. Dividirse en dos era imposible, o lo hubiese hecho. Pero sentía que estaba traicionando a sus _amigos_ —los cuales no le contestaron a sus primeros mensajes— por no ayudar más en lo que estaba sucediendo en el Mundo Digital.

Y él tenía la conciencia de saber que su emblema había sido el de la amistad.

Sí, Taichi prometió avisarle pero el silencio en su D—Terminal comenzaba a decirle que su amigo o lo había olvidado, o no podía comunicarse con él. ¿Y si estaban luchando con digimon malignos mientras él tocaba el bajo, totalmente ajeno? ¿Y si Gabumon estaba esperándolo en silencio, confiando en que llegaría?

Tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

—Podemos ensayar sin ti por hoy —comentó Akira, sonriéndole— Puedes tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando.

No le gustaba abandonar el ensayo. Era el que _menos_ solía hacerlo. Bueno, después de Akira… ¡Pero siempre eran en su casa! No contaban del todo sus presencias.

Yutaka sí, porque tomaba un metro para llegar a Odaiba y…

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó al joven Himi.

—Un _poco_ —sonrió el muchacho, sin resentimientos— Cómo a ustedes cuando yo llego tarde. Saben que no siempre es culpa del metro sino que mis horarios son diferentes y aun así fingen que me creen.

Yamato Ishida sonrió y sus ojos viajaron hacia el baterista de su banda.

Takeshi suspiró— De acuerdo, de _acuerdo_. Pero luego tienes que contarnos que son esos misterios que tanto te rodean.

El compañero de Gabumon esbozó una media sonrisa, sin saber que decir ante aquello. Lo que tenía que hacer, de momento, era localizar una computadora.

**.~oOo~.**

—Cuando atacaron _el Lucero de La Rosa_, donde los Tres Ángeles estaban reunidos; se tuvo que accionar un plan de escape. Dos de ellos se quedaron luchando en el castillo, en una forma de ganar tiempo para que los Trailmon pudieran ponerse en contacto unos con otros y poder huir. Los digimon compañeros, Socerymon, Neemon, Bokomon y Nefertimon estuvieron en ese mismo lugar, intentado defender el sitio.

—De esa forma, los retendrían en su mundo —acotó Miyako, comprensiva.

Nunca le habían gustado las luchas ni las batallas. La mirada triste de ese digimon la conmovía profundamente. Tenía unas extrañas ganas de abrazarlo.

Ken sonrió al escucharla. Sólo Miyako podía utilizar un tono de voz tan cariñoso cuando quería hablar con alguien. Era gracioso ver cuantos matices tenía esa chica que había aprendido a considerar su amiga.

—Sí —asintió el pequeño digimon— El tercer _miembro_ abandonó el lugar y salió del Digimundo, con la misión de…

—Reunirse con las Bestias Sagradas de este Mundo Digital —interrumpió Gennai, repentinamente— ¿verdad, _Cherubimon_?

El pequeño Lopmon se sobresaltó ante la mención y sus ojos negros centellaron en dirección a Gennai. Parecía que había olvidado, por completo, la presencia de su benevolente captor y salvador.

—¿Eres uno de los Tres Ángeles? —cuestionó Iori, intrigado.

No parecía ser un digimon de Tipo Ángel, aunque claro… Ni Gatomon ni Patamon lo parecían y él tenía la constancia de que así era.

—Sí, lo _soy…_ En mi mundo —aseguró, con timidez— Este _viaje_ drenó casi toda mi energía y dudo poder recuperar mi forma original mientras no regrese a _casa_. Uno de nuestros _profetas _nos informó que el deseo de nuestro enemigo nada tenía que ver con el control de mi Mundo. Nosotros sólo servíamos para que él alcanzase su verdadero fin.

—¿Y cuál es? —cuestionó Jou. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto y sospechaba que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Sabemos que su objetivo principal es el Mundo de los Humanos, aunque desconocemos sus motivos _verdaderos_.

Kido frunció el ceño al comprender que tenía razón con sus sospechas. Sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta. Sus amigos imitaron sus gestos con inquietud.

Los digimon se miraron, alertados, unos a otros. Entre ellos, sellada la silenciosa promesa que defenderían el hogar de sus compañeros a como diera lugar. Se lo debían por todas las veces que se arriesgaron ellos para cuidar del Digimundo.

—¿Quieren adueñarse de este Mundo, también? —quiso saber la base de datos que tenía figura humana.

—Es probable —afirmó el pequeño— Aunque el motivo es más bien sencillo. Como este Mundo Digital es el más próximo al Mundo de los humanos, pensamos que puede dirigirse aquí en primer término. Es más fácil atravesar las fronteras digitales si se tienen recursos que materializar datos en el Mundo Real. Al menos, así sucede en nuestro mundo.

—No comprendo, ¿qué quiere decir que este Mundo es más próximo?

—No lo están mirando desde la forma adecuada. Sospecho que ese digimon sabe que ustedes mantienen lazos firmes con este mundo. Lopmon se refiere a la proximidad y al fácil acceso que hay entre ambos.

—¿Usted se refiere a la puerta…?

—Así es. La puerta digital que antes era inestable se ha abierto de forma permanente entre ambos mundos. En otras palabras, si alguien quiere llegar al mundo humano desde una base de datos como lo es el Mundo Digital este es el camino más sencillo. Además, ¿no le conviene, primero, infestar todos los mundos que giran en torno a él y pueden serle de ayuda a su futura víctima?

—¿Cómo sabían ustedes de nuestro mundo? —cuestionó Ken Ichijouji, uno de los pocos que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento. Si ellos recién comenzaban a enterarse de la existencia de un mundo paralelo, le parecía extraño que Lopmon hablase con seguridad.

—Cuando nosotros _necesitamos_ enlazarnos con el Mundo de los Humanos, dos años atrás, entonces recibimos una señal desde _aquí_. Yo me encargué de indagar lo necesario y saber si afectaba en algo a nuestro mundo. Me enteré, luego, que ambos habían sido creados simultáneamente. Todos los mundos que existen, sin ser exactamente contemporáneos, conviven.

—Porque no tienen _contacto_ —afirmó Takeru, con la voz queda— Porque si todos los paralelos se llegasen a encontrar en un solo punto…

Lopmon suspiró— Lo que he dicho, un _agujero_ _negro_.

**.~oOo~.**

El Trailmon se había detenido de forma abrupta, en algún punto desconocido.

Ni un aviso o advertencia había sonado antes de que ocurriese. Parecía que a Angler no le molestaba informar a sus compañeros, no, a sus _pasajeros_ de las repentinas rutas y los rápidos virajes que estaba decidido a realizar.

¡No había vías! ¿Cómo se guiaba, de todas formas? Parecía ser un gran misterio.

Junpei trató de estabilizarse al instante, pero no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo. Cayó y tuvo el fugaz impulso de aferrarse a lo que estaba delante de él.

Tomoki sujetó el respaldo de uno de los asientos, donde estaba sentado mientras que los gemelos permanecían junto a la puerta, para evitar dar vueltas como había ocurrido alguna vez mientras viajaban y Takuya se rió antes de levantarse del suelo, acomodándose las gafas sobre la cabeza.

—Esto es llegar con estilo —bromeó, con ironía— Me recuerda a una montaña rusa.

Tomoki soltó una risita— Hay que ir a una, alguna vez.

—¡Avisa la próxima vez que hagas eso, Angler! —protestó Junpei, tocándose la mejilla en el punto exacto donde permanecían las huellas de cinco dedos femeninos.

Era una alegría comprobar que Izumi seguía siendo tan fuerte como antaño. Y eso debía entenderse como sarcasmo. ¿Por qué ella siempre acababa abofeteándolo a él? ¡No había tenido la culpa de nada!

La rubia se acomodó la falda al levantarse con dignidad y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Kouichi, que se reía.

—No sabía que podías golpear tan fuerte —comentó su amigo, antes de ayudarla a estabilizarse.

—Eso es porque Junpei regresó a sus viejos hábitos —suspiró ella, negando con el rostro.

—Supongo que hemos llegado, por fin —informó Kouji, desde su lugar.

—Aquí es —anunció Angler. Las compuertas del vagón se abrieron de forma inmediata y los seis muchachos intercambiaron una mirada antes de avanzar hacia ella. Takuya fue el primero en llegar y levantó su mano, para hacer sombra sobre sus ojos.

La luz del sol les daba una cálida bienvenida. La pradera era de color verde

—No parece haber muchos digimon libres por aquí —fue lo único que atinó a decir Orimoto, antes de seguir a su amigo.

—Ni estamos en el hogar de Bokomon y Neemon —susurró Kanbara, con nostalgia. ¿Se reencontraría con sus digispirits _pronto_?

—¿Y ahora que tenemos que hacer? —dudó Tomoki, saliendo del vagón detrás de sus dos amigos y antecediendo a los otros tres— Angler dijo que nos llevaría donde Worm, pero yo no lo veo.

—Eso es porque estás mirando en la dirección equivocada —anunció la voz de Kouji.

Tomoki volvió la mirada hacia Minamoto y lo encontró de espaldas. ¿En que momento había salido del Trailmon y por qué no lo había escuchado? Kouichi y Junpei estaban llegando al mismo sitio donde el joven se encontraba.

Sin poder resistirse, se adelantó hacia el lugar. Takuya e Izumi hicieron lo mismo hasta llegar al punto más alto de ese pequeño relieve que sobresalía en la llanura color verde.

—Es _Worm_ —aseguró Orimoto, reconociendo la figura de color vino. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

Estaban en el lugar _correcto_, sí, pero aquel Trailmon que tanto habían buscado era quien se estaba alejando de ellos.

—Tenemos que seguirlo —afirmó Takuya, volviéndose hacia el digimon de color azul que los había trasladado hacia ese mundo desconocido— ¡Angler! Sigue a ese Trailmon.

**.~oOo~.**

Gennai los había convencido que, para trasladarse al punto de reunión con las Bestias Sagradas —eso era lo que había estado deliberando con sus copias—, debían ir con Worm. Argumentó que seria más rápido y más cómodo.

Todos, niños y digimon, terminaron acomodándose en uno de los vagones que estaban anexados al Trailmon de color vino que se asemejaba a un gusano.

—Su estrategia era quitarnos del medio y así lo hizo —aseveró Lopmon, apenado— Los digimon tuvieron que perder su libertad y seguridad para servir a un amo que nadie esperaba y es todo culpa de la ingenuidad y la confianza ciega que tuvimos. Estoy seguro que _ellas_ no cometerán los mismos errores.

—Hasta los más poderosos y sabios cometen errores —susurró Gennai.

—Lo que ocurre —repuso el digimon, con aire sombrío— Es que, cuanto más poder se tiene, más _grandes_ pueden ser los errores.

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron hacia una niña de cabello castaño que parecía estar a la deriva. Había una sensación abrumadora en torno a ella. Bastante inquietante desde su punto de vista.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes allí? —dudó Koushiro

Lopmon le regresó la mirada al pelirrojo y levantó el libro de color verde que sujetaba con una fuerza inesperada— Este es el libro del conocimiento, escrito por Bokomon.

—¿Quién es ese _Bokomon?_ —cuestionó Iori, con curiosidad— Es la segunda vez que lo nombras.

Lopmon suspiró con tristeza y centró su mirada en el manuscrito— _Era_ un buen amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lentamente las palabras de su visitante. _Era_… Mejor no preguntar al respecto.

—¿Entonces, nos reuniremos con todas las Bestias Sagradas? —inquirió Daisuke, sonriente— Podremos ver a las otras tres que nos faltan.

—No le agradecimos que nos diese sus poderes, antes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Sora, repentinamente— Deberíamos hacerlo. Ayudó mucho en las batallas contra MaloMyotismon desde navidad.

—Gracias a él existe _Imperialdramon_, ¿no? —masculló Motomiya, orgulloso.

—Puede que tengas más edad —indicó Taichi, antes de pasarle un brazo por encima de la cabeza al muchacho y revolverle el cabello— pero sigues siendo un arrogante.

—Pero Taichi-san…

—A todo esto —susurró Takeru, recordando una escena similar que se había dado con anterioridad —¿Has avisado a Yamato? —Su hermano era quien solía molestar a Daisuke, a quien tiernamente golpeaba y demás.

Taichi abrió los ojos como platos, olvidando su riña con Motomiya— _Maldición_ —masculló— No, no pensé que esta reunión iba a durar tanto.

Gabumon sonrió, divertido— No te preocupes, Taichi. Él tenía asuntos que resolver.

—Sí —musitó el antiguo elegido del valor— Pero tiene que estar presente en esto. Es un niño elegido, como nosotros. Me matará y, lo peor, lo disfrutará.

—Llama a Yamato —susurró Koushiro— Puede ir a mi casa y lo traerá directo a donde estemos. Mi computadora tiene un enlace directo con esta portátil que traigo conmigo.

—Nunca agradecí lo suficiente que existieras, Kou —afirmó Taichi, risueño.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, antes de pedirle nuevamente a su viejo líder que le mandase un mensaje al rubio ausente.

—Oigan, muchachos —reafirmó Jou Kido— referente a eso… ¿Podríamos buscarnos otra denominación, no? Quiero decir, la palabra _niños_ ya está quedando absurda. Yo casi tengo _diecisiete_ años.

—Eres un _anciano_ —afirmó Taichi, burlándose de su amigo de cabello azul, antes de buscar su D—Terminal.

—¡Sólo soy _un_ año mayor que tú!

—¿Y si nos llamamos algo así como _guerreros_ _legendarios_? —saltó Daisuke, haciendo que Lopmon lo mirase como si una cabeza extra hubiese salido al lado de la original. Al ver que todos lo miraban, el portador del valor y la amistad se encogió de hombros— Suena _bien_.

—Sí, pero había un grupo que se llamaba así, ¿no? —dudó Ken.

—Sí, Daisuke —concordó Miyako— _Worm_ los mencionó. A ti no te gustaría que otro grupo se llamase _niños_ _elegidos_, ¿o sí?

—Todos los niños del Mundo se llaman niños elegidos, Miyako —le recordó Hida a su vecina y amiga.

—¿Oye, Lopmon? —dudó Mimi, que estaba sentada cómodamente entre Koushiro y Sora. Había estado prestando atención a la plática de los menores y sintió curiosidad— ¿Tú conoces a esos _guerreros_ _legendarios_?

Se tomó unos minutos para contestar. Creyó que no habría nada de malo mientras no dijese quienes eran.

—Los conozco —aseveró el aludido— También los estoy buscando a ellos. O los buscaré en cuanto me reúna con las _Bestias_ _Sagradas_.

No tanto para resolver los problemas de su Digimundo, sino para explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos lo merecían. Y lamentaba mucho no poder decirles que los guerreros legendarios los ayudarían.

En ese momento, no sabía donde estaban los digispirits. Cuando atacaron el Lucero de la Rosa, los espíritus digitales de los diez guerreros habían sido el primer blanco. El motivo era claro, ellos eran los pilares que cuidaban de su mundo. Ophanimon había dicho, antes de que él tuviese que marcharse, que algunos se habían salvado.

Sin embargo, desconocía que había ocurrido con ellos.

—¿Son humanos, como _nosotros_? —insistió Tachikawa, intrigada.

A su lado, Koushiro contempló con atención las expresiones del digimon que tenían enfrente. Gennai estaba sentado a su lado y algunos digimon en el otro extremo. Podía confundirse perfectamente en su Digimundo ya que nada difería en apariencia de los otros, pese a que parecía sentirse incómodo.

—Sí, lo _son_.

—Deben ser los humanos que fueron invocados a su mundo —dedujo el joven Izumi— Si nosotros fuimos invocados a este, ¿por qué en el suyo no pudo ocurrir algo similar?

—¿Y no podemos ayudarte a buscarlos? —cuestionó Sora— ¿Sabes dónde están ellos?

—Mi compañera, _Ophanimon_, había logrado ponerse en contacto con ellos antes de que nos atacasen. En mi mundo pasaron siglos desde que ellos llegaron en la primera oportunidad y no sé cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido en el Mundo Humano. Tal vez yo no sea capaz de reconocerlos y no deseo ponerlos en peligro ya que los…

—¿los digimon compañeros quedaron en tu mundo? —cuestionó Iori, acabando la frase en su lugar.

Para simplificar, asintió.

—Seguro que se sentirían mal por no poder ayudar… —suspiró Taichi, recordando su experiencia respecto a ese tema particular. Él comprendía como se sentirían esos chicos si se les prohibía ayudar luego de llamarlos— Pero tampoco seria _conveniente_ que ellos viniesen y no pudiesen contar con sus compañeros. Podrían sentirse _peor_.

Agumon le lanzó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Su amigo digital, su compañero de equipo, su pareja invencible. No podía pensar en la idea de que algo los dividiese… No después de tanto.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarte —se entusiasmó Daisuke, que parecía no perder nunca su optimismo— Haremos todo lo posible para detener esta _amenaza_.

Lopmon contempló los rostros atentos que le devolvían la mirada.

Sí, entendía porque esos chicos habían sido los elegidos por el destino en ese mundo tan similar y diferente al suyo.

Sus compañeros digimon sonrieron, orgullosos y supo que su vínculo era importante, único. Muy parecido al que tenían los DigiSpirits con los niños que habían asistido a socorrer a su mundo cuando él fue corrompido en el pasado. Recordaba que los guerreros legendarios habían insistido, desde el comienzo de la rebelión, en llamar a los chicos que habían formado un equipo con ellos.

Los tres —Ophanimon, Seraphimon y el mismo— se negaron, por supuesto, concientes de todo lo que habían atravesado en la vez anterior. No importó cuanto dijo Agunimon que ellos responderían al llamado como la primera vez, ni cuanto Kumamon les pidió que recapacitaran. Kazemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon y Loewemon también intentaron disuadirlos. No obstante, los ángeles ya habían decidido que no sería necesario llamarlos a luchar.

¿Dónde estarían _esos_ _niños_?

Como había perdido contacto con Ophanimon —y ella era siempre la que se comunicaba con los humanos— no tenía idea de que podían saber los niños. Tenía conciencia que un Trailmon había ido al Mundo Humano pero, como todos los demás, estaba inhabilitado para regresar al punto de origen.

Ellos estarían varados en el Mundo Real, seguramente _inquietos_. Sí, tendría que buscarlos para explicarles… Aunque, en verdad, no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer tal cosa. No exactamente por su cuenta.

Bokomon le había dicho que ellos no guardarían rencor, que había sido perdonado cuando fue purificado pero… ¿Todos lo habrían perdonado? ¿Incluso, _Kouichi_? El niño del que había aprovechado su dolor, su furia, su culpa y su tristeza para llenarlo de la más pura oscuridad… ¿Él también lo miraría sin rencor? Temía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Hemos llegado —oyó que decía una voz.

**.~oOo~.**

Claro, él tenía que hacer eso. Aparecerse en una casa ajena, molestar a sus ocupantes y viajar de un extremo de la ciudad a otro.

Sus amigos ni siquiera iban a tener la decencia de ir a buscarlo.

Iba a tener que matar a Taichi, aunque no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de inquietud ante la idea. La respuesta no lo había dejado tranquilo y era porque le pedían que se uniera a ellos en el otro mundo. Si las cosas estuviesen bien, Yagami lo habría mandado a seguir ensayando. De eso, estaba seguro.

—Buenos días, señora Izumi —saludó Yamato Ishida a la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

No lo había hecho esperar ni siquiera unos minutos, no le había permitido idear una buena excusa por estarla molestando.

Lo contempló extrañada durante unos momentos y sonrió. —Hola, Yamato-kun —dijo la mujer y lo dejó pasar— Los chicos fueron al Mundo Digital

Taichi y Yamato eran dos de los más asiduos visitantes. La mujer sabía que, aunque el rubio estaba muy ocupado, no dejaba de tomarse un tiempo para visitar a su hijo. El mayor de los hermanos Yagami siempre estaba con él y su hijo los consideraba muy buenos amigos.

—Lo sé —sonrió. Era imposible no corresponder al gesto amable— Koushiro me pidió que me una a ellos.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió ella, suspicaz

—No, señora —afirmó aunque se sintió incapaz de mirarla a los ojos— Sólo me echan de menos.

Se rió— Bien, ¿quieres llevarles algo, por favor? El señor Tento me había pedido bocadillos y olvidé dárselos. Pienso que van a necesitarlos.

Al final, Taichi tenía razón. La madre del pelirrojo era una santa, se aseguró cuando ella le entregó una caja con bocadillos y lo dejó ir a la habitación de su amigo con una sonrisa.

La computadora estaba encendida, se percató. Típico de Koushiro y que suerte que fuese de esa forma. La ventana que conectaba los dos mundos se abrió paso en la pantalla de la computadora cuando el mostró su Digivice.

Era hora de unirse a sus compañeros.

**.~oOo~.**

—Parece que el cielo se oscurece en esa dirección—informó Tomoki, señalando un punto no muy lejano— ¿Qué creen que significa?

—Supongo que no serán buenas noticias —comentó Kanbara, asomándose por la ventanilla— Me preocupa que _Worm_ este dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar en específico.

—Los Trailmon no tienen tendencia suicida, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías, Junpei —protestó Izumi Orimoto y se abrazó así misma— muchachos, está situación es demasiado extraña. Me siento muy rara en este lugar.

—Eso es porque no es nuestro mundo —comentó Junpei.

—No, no es eso —masculló en voz muy baja la rubia. Había algo familiar en esa sensación pero no sabía que. Como cuando una palabra se queda en la punta de la lengua y no puede ser pronunciada.

Ante la expresión confusa de ella, Junpei trató de animarla— Pero admitamos que se ve bien.

La muchacha suspiró, sonriendo apenas a su amigo.

—No hemos recibido ningún mensaje de nuestro Mundo Digital, todavía.

Kouichi se alejó un poco de sus amigos, para ir con Kouji. No es que pensara que los otros no tenían que participar de la charla pero sabía que a su hermano más pequeño no se expresaría con sinceridad completa si temía preocupar a los otros.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en el fondo de sus ojos leyó exactamente lo que esperaba.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, Kouji, y no es el Digimundo solamente —aseveró el mayor con la voz apenas audible y lo detuvo con uno de sus brazos cuando vio que su hermano rehusaba a mirarlo nuevamente— ¿_Qué_ es?

Minamoto le dirigió una mirada a sus otros compañeros, que estaban más alejados, antes de susurrar: —Soñé con _Lobomon_.

—¿Con Lobomon? —dudó su gemelo, con extrañeza y curiosidad. Más de la primera que de la segunda sensación— ¿Qué _soñaste_?

—Que algo muy tenebroso estaba ahogándome —afirmó Kouji y su hermano abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación— O tal vez a _él_. Ahora tengo una extraña sensación de _inseguridad_ al respecto. Hace unos momentos, pensé que se trataba de él… Pero sabes, Lobomon y yo estuvimos juntos _mucho_ tiempo. Nunca había pasado esto.

—Te preocupa porque Angler dijo que la _luz_ estaba perdiendo fuerza —suspiró Kouichi, comprendiendolo— Por eso estás nervioso.

El menor no contestó inmediatamente— Puedo sentir que algo ocurre, lo sé —sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de su gemelo— Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Minamoto, provocando que su hermano se muestre confundido— Por favor, no pienses que no me he dado cuenta. Te lo dije una vez, ¿_no_? La angustia que sientes, yo también la siento…

El sabor amargo del recuerdo los inundó a ambos.

Ya antes habían conversado sobre eso pero… no con las mismas palabras. Sí, habían hablado del tema y Kouichi lo miró ligeramente apenado. La primera vez que habían hablado al respecto fue antes que sus aventuras en su Digimundo acabaran, fue un momento antes de que se enfrentaran a Lucemon por última vez.

—Bueno, es _extraño_ lo que está sucediendo pero no hay ningún problema _concreto, _aun. Sólo estoy preocupado por todo esto —señaló a su alrededor— Lo que dijiste ahí atrás, que Ophanimon se contactó con ustedes aun estando prisionera… Todo ha estado ocurriendo demasiado abruptamente. No quería que te preocuparas innecesariamente…

—_Preocuparme_ —bufó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos. Finalmente, medio en serio, medio en broma, acotó:— Si no me preocupo yo por ti, entonces, ¿_quién_ lo hará?

Tomoki llamó a sus dos amigos que estaban alejados—_Worm_ se ha detenido. ¿Y —soltó una exclamación igual que sus tres amigos más cercanos—… qué son esas cosas?

Parecían ser digimon.

**.~oOo~.  
**

Cuando ella y Miyako salieron del Trailmon, sus amigos ya avanzaban hacia otra parte. ¿No podían quedarse quietos? El suelo se elevaba apenas y sus amigos caminaban en dirección a ese pequeño sector.

Yamato había discutido con Taichi apenas había llegado y sólo la presencia serena de Sora, que caminaba entre ambos, había reducido las disputas de los más peleadores muchachos que ella conocía. Era divertido ver como se peleaban porque, ella sabía —igual que todos—, que esos dos eran mejores amigos.

Daisuke y Ken seguían de cerca a los otros tres. Iori parecía un poco reticente a avanzar pero Armadillomon lo vigilaba de cerca. Detrás del pequeño y antes que ella, estaban Takeru e Hikari. Tachikawa los había notado tristemente silenciosos y se preguntó si podría ayudarlos en algo. Sabía que la respuesta probablemente iba a ser _no_.

Se quejó, internamente, por sus zapatos nuevos y trató de no repetir su protesta en voz alta.

Se permitió decirle a Miyako que se veía mejor con aquellas ropas que con las anteriores. Por alguna razón, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que llegó al Digimundo.

Antes cuando Miyako, Ken, Iori, Takeru, Hikari y Daisuke viajaban al Mundo Digital, sus atuendos cambiaban. La campera del joven Motomiya había regresado pero Miyako conservaba su ropa, como cuando estaba en el mundo real. Iori tampoco tenía su extraña vestimenta de antaño y como los demás, tenía el mismo atuendo con el que se habían reunido en la casa de Koushiro.

Mimi estaba satisfecha porque ella le había regalado esa remera a la joven Inoue.

—Son ellas —susurró Koushiro a Tentomon y la joven Tachikawa lo escuchó emocionado— Las cuatro están aquí.

—Supongo que debemos sentirnos honrados —masculló Jou, con un suspiro.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho bromear —se mofó Mimi, casi sin poder evitarlo.

Kido sonrió y Gomamon pareció extrañamente serio, aunque esbozó una ligera sonrisa para burlarse de Jou —Es algo que no sucede todos los días —comentó el digimon.

—Se ven impresionantes —aseguró Palmon

Mimi pensó que, pese a que debía ser terriblemente imponente, Qinglongmon le parecía lindo. Se quedó un poco más atrás que sus amigos y, finalmente recorrió el lugar con los ojos.

—Me alegro de volver a verlos, _Niños Elegidos_ —saludó el dragón milenario en cuanto hicieron acto de presencia y Gennai hizo una pequeña reverencia igual que Lopmon ante la mirada del digimon sagrado.

Un poco más alejado estaban las otras tres bestias protectoras. No recordaba muy bien sus nombres pero eso carecía de importancia real en ese instante.

Se veían reticentes pero las encontró extrañamente simpáticas. Parecía ser que ya tenían a su vocero.

—Señor Qinglongmon —saludó Gennai, finalmente— He cumplido las tareas que me encomendó.

—Siempre has sabido como obrar —felicitó el digimon. O así es como lo interpretó Mimi— Y me alegra que no hayas tenido dificultades. Y esperábamos la llegada de aquel no proviene de este mundo.

—Mi nombre es Lopmon —dijo el aludido, algo cohibido. Su voz era muy seria y desentonaba con su apariencia— He venido en representación de los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

Las demás Bestias Sagradas mantenían sus distancias, pero era obvio que los examinaban. Se sintió _terriblemente_ pequeña.

—Lo sé —replicó Qinglongmon, afablemente. Pensó que esperaba que todas las otras se pareciesen a él— Has pasado duros momentos para llegar a este mundo. Sin embargo, debo pedirte que seas paciente un poco más. Mis compañeras y yo estamos esperando a unos invitados.

—¿Invitados? —repitió Yamato, confundido. El mayor de los Yagami frunció el ceño— ¿Además de nosotros?

—¿Cuáles _invitados_?

Un sonido familiar llamó la atención de Mimi, que había quedado hasta lo último del grupo. Se giró rápidamente, ignorando el resto de la plática. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, igual a la que había soltado cuando encontró a _Worm_ estacionado frente a la casa de Gennai.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Miyako, entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir la figura azul que se acercaba— ¿Es…?

—Otro Trailmon —replicó Lopmon, contemplando con atención la silueta del digimon que podía trasladarse por mundos alternos— Es _Angler_.

—¿Todos los _Trailmon_ tienen un nombre específico? —cuestionó Iori

El llamado _Angler_ era color azul y sólo un par de vagones estaban anexados a él. Mimi pensó que se veía mejor que _Worm_ y sus enormes dientes, y esos pequeños ojos amarillos de insecto.

—¡Cuidado Mimi! —pidió Palmon y Tachikawa vio que su amiga la empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás, para interponerse en su camino.

Una ola de ternura la invadió al ver a su compañera defenderla y sintió que alguien la atrapaba con sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Jou y ella asintió. El Trailmon había pasado muy cerca de su amiga.

_Angler_ enfocó su mirada en la digimon planta y la ignoró olímpicamente, antes de abrir las compuertas, obligandola a retroceder. —¿No vas a _disculparte_? —chilló Palmon a la cabina, todavía molesta— Pudiste hacerle daño a Mimi.

—_Última_ parada —anunció y una cortina de humo fue expulsada desde el interior de los vagones.

—Pero, ¿qué...?

Koushiro Izumi frunció el ceño, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo a ciencia cierta. Un Trailmon de color azul había estacionado delante de ellos y parecía haber abierto las compuertas para liberar una nube de humo (o lo que fuese) y, pese a que ahora estaba disipandose, podía percibir el aire lleno de esa extraña exhalación.

Sus amigos se movieron sigilosamente, con los digimon delante, hasta llegar a donde se había detenido el digimon semejante a un tren. Le dirigió una mirada a Mimi, que había estado demasiado cerca de esa cosa y le pareció que ella estaba bien. Se aseguraría al llegar a su lado.

Taichi, que encabezaba —como no podía ser de otro modo— la comitiva, movió los brazos abanicando el aire, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del muchacho que apareció frente a él.

El primer pensamiento de Taichi fue que estaba viendo a una versión distorsionada de si mismo. Lo siguiente que supo era que aquellos visitantes estaban tan sorprendidos como él de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —_Y la pregunta resonó en todos los presentes.

...

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Terminé este capítulo antes de lo que esperaba, ojala no haya sido lioso ni nada de ese estilo xD Algunas cosas ya están en su sitio, sabemos porque Lopmon llegó al Digimundo de las Bestias Sagradas y lo que pasó en su Mundo. Los niños se han encontrado en el Mundo Digital y a partir de ahora comienza una nueva búsqueda... O tal vez no.

Ahora, el _suspenso,_ ¿quién es _ÉL_? Me refiero al enemigo que está detrás de todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que tanto busca en el Mundo Real? ¿Y en el Digimundo? ¿Que tendrán que hacer los niños elegidos? ¿Y donde están los digispirits? Más cosas se sabrán pronto.

*Al que llaman _guardián_ es a Gennai, por supuesto. Se le da el nombre de _agente_, en realidad, y fue creado por los Homeostasis pero será conocido también de esta forma en este fic.

*Sobre las tareas de las Bestias Sagradas, sólo sé que cada una rige en una dirección cardinal. La quinta si reside en el centro del Mundo y gobierna a las otras cuatro. También controla el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad.

Mmm. Creo que eso es todo.

¡Gracias a los que se interesaron en esta historia! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. V: Cuando se pierde el equilibrio

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de__entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**-V-**

**.~Cuando se pierde el equilibrio~.**

* * *

_Las guerras que antes amenazaban con colapsar el Mundo Digital sólo permanecían en las viejas memorias, en el pasado, en el olvido. Sin embargo, existió un poderoso enemigo que prometió el final de la vida entera. Apocalymon, le decían. Con sueños hechos cenizas y odios ardiendo con furia en su corazón marchito, fue sellado donde no debería poder regresar._

_Un día peligrará el mundo como aquella primera vez, dijeron algunos con temor al oír los gritos que auguraban su regreso. La venganza debería perecer detrás del muro pero el temor se alzaba delante de él.  
_

_La vida dio un nuevo giro; casualidad o destino y los salvadores del Digimundo regresaron al Mundo Humano cuando su tarea terminó. Habían arribado a ese mundo por errores de cálculo pero su fuerza impulsó nuevamente la rueda del destino._

_El guardián comunicó a las Bestias milenarias un reciente descubrimiento, fácilmente presentado por sus visitantes: en el mundo humano existían niños que poseían corazones puros y sentimientos vivos. Los mismos que, una vez, en tiempos remotos dieron vida a los datos de computadores. _

_Por eso habían podido viajar hacia el Digimundo, en principio. Pensó en investigar sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué los humanos tenían tal virtud? Los niños no habían podido darle una respuesta. No lo sabían. Ni siquiera lo entendían._

_Entonces, algo ocurrió. Un digihuevo se materializó en el Mundo Rea, una noche tranquila. Y Gennai lo vio. La respuesta se presentó ante sus ojos. La luz dadora de vida residía en los humanos. Entonces, la vida de los datos tenía lugar gracias a los sentimientos humanos. _

_Una niña, especialmente, parecía ser capaz de exteriorizar ese poder. Pero no estaba sola. Un niño con ella, protegiéndola y sosteniéndola. Seis niños más. _

_Ocho, en total. _

_Ocho testigos con corazones llenos del calor, fue la definición. Ocho luces que estaban brillando en la incertidumbre del Mundo Humano. Eso vio el guardián, eso vieron los Homeostasis. De eso fueron informadas las Bestias Sagradas._

_Un día peligrará el mundo como aquella primera vez, dijeron algunos con temor. Los Homeostasis fueron los que lo repitieron, cuando nadie más recordaba esa vieja superstición. Gennai fue el único en escuchar._

_»__Un viejo enemigo emergerá desde las tinieblas, atravesando el muro de fuego. Entonces, las ocho estrellas descenderán sobre esta tierra. Ocho custodios, tendrán. Mas, uno caerá en las sombras_.

»_Solo la luz destinada será su guía en la oscuridad. El fulgor de su brillo arrasará toda maldad._

_Un viejo enemigo emergió del muro de fuego, la vieja promesa encendida en su furia y el fin anunciado a los cuatro vientos aguardando por cumplirse. __Pero no vino solo, como se esperaba. __La oscuridad que nació desde él impulsó a otros a tomar el poder. _

_Con ellos, la maldad se esparció y la luz quedó relegada, perdida. Huanglongmon, la quinta Bestia Sagrada, no pudo controlar el poder de ambas fuerzas: el resplandor y la sombra. El equilibrio se ahogó en la oscuridad maligna, el terror y el miedo.  
_

_Siete niños llegaron aquel día, como había sido predicho. Siete de los ocho niños._

_Fueron, entonces, selladas las cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los puntos cardinales. Los Dark Master fueron los ejecutores de tal sentencia jamás pronunciada. Y ellas, desde lo más profundo de su prisión, sólo pudieron esperar que las demás profecías se cumplieran._

* * *

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema de los digimon poderosos? —dudó una voz, con diversión. Estaba sentando cómodamente sobre el trono que ocupaba parte de la sala. Del otro lado, con los ojos entrecerrados había una figura. Yacía en el suelo, agitada e incapaz de moverse. Su prisionero— Que, en general, se dejan gobernar por su poder y se olvidan de lo _esencial._ A ustedes, a ti, Seraphimon, les pasó eso, ¿no? Confiaste en poder detenerme. Pero te equivocaste. Los _Tres_ Ángeles se equivocaron.

Rió y el silencio fue su única respuesta. Un quejido, luego, fue todo lo que obtuvo.

—Y también existe el amor, por supuesto ¿no, Ophanimon? El cariño por _esos_ niños. Patético, ¿sabes? No puedo entender cómo es que lo logran los humanos… Doblegar a seres tan poderosos. ¿Por lo que representan, lo que hacen? No lo entiendo, en verdad —la prisionera, en un espacio contiguo, se removió en la oscuridad— Oh, no pienses _mal._ Me divierte saber que tendré que enfrentarlos. Es lo que busco. ¿No me crees? Debiste hacerle caso a tus guerreros cuando te pidieron que llames a los niños. Ahora no entiendo, ¿sabías que quería destruirlos o lo hiciste por simple orgullo?

»Seguramente, los Guerreros Legendarios y los Niños Elegidos se _encuentren_ y eso lo complicará todo. O no. _La verdad, me gustaría que todos estemos en el mismo juego._

**~oOo~**

Hikari Yagami abrió los ojos aterrada esa mañana, ahogándose entre imágenes difusas y etéreas; entre lamentos y gritos de horror; entre su llanto y las lágrimas de alguien más. Aquellas inesperadas visiones nocturnas que llegaban a irrumpir su descanso jamás eran inocuas, en ellas podía ver cosas terribles aunque solía olvidarlas en la mañana. Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, para empezar. Un excelente mecanismo de negación, si podía decirlo.

Solía odiar tener pesadillas. Lo hacia. Probablemente, jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que hacia siempre que esas terroríficas y no tan frecuentes enemigas invadían sus sueños, no pudo quedarse quieta y fingir que no había sucedido. Podría haberse girado en la cama, apretando los labios para no sollozar y cerrando los ojos, pero la imprudencia de haberse enfrentado al mundo era imposible de cambiar.

Había necesitado salir de su pesadilla, de esa extraña oscuridad, pero la realidad no fue un consuelo. Gatomon la miraba con angustia y sus ojos azules eran distinguibles gracias a que su padre había olvidado la luz del pasillo y esta se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, creando una luminosidad tenue en el dormitorio.

Los ojos azules de su compañera fueron el detonante, mas no el motivo.

Sintió que volvía ahogarse, que el llanto la aprisionaba y los sollozos punzaban por ser liberados. Habría dolor, pensó, mucho. Habría lágrimas y gritos, se dijo, cerrando los ojos. Iba a perder algo maravilloso, se horrorizó, antes de sentir que su amiga, apremiante, susurraba cosas para calmarla. Le rozaba el cabello con cuidado, con torpeza.

Escuchó los maullidos de Miko desde algún lugar. Aunque el felino solía dormir en el cuarto de su hermano, los días cálidos parecían pasarlos en su habitación. Quizás se turnaba para pasar tiempo con ella, se dijo un día con un absurdo pensamiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Gatomon, con una angustia palpable incluso en su tono de voz.

Entonces, sin que pudiese hablar, la puerta se abrió. Detrás de la madera, los cabellos castaños antecedieron a un rostro somnoliento —¿Hikari? —cuestionó Taichi, que había sido alertado por los gritos de su hermana.

La joven parpadeó, sorprendida. El miedo corriendo en sus venas seguía allí pero estaba retrocediendo, sin embargo, ante el alivio. Sólo es una pesadilla, se dijo. Una pesadilla, un sueño, se prometió.

La culpabilidad por haber preocupado a su hermano y a su compañera apenas pudo percibirla entre todas las demás abrumadoras sensaciones que la recorrían. Se estremeció desde lo más hondo y trató de negar lo innegable, cuando recuperó el habla.

—N-no es n-nada —afirmó, con la voz quebrándosele. Patético, eso no convencería a nadie— _Estoy __bien_.

Taichi la miró con elocuencia, encendiendo la luz del cuarto. Se adentró en el dormitorio, observándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos curiosos. La obligó a sentarse en la cama y se quedó a su lado, en silencio, mientras le tomaba las manos.

Él esperó, con paciencia santa, que la respiración de ella se calmase. Hikari no quiso reconocer el alivio que sintió cuando las sombras abandonaron por completo su habitación.

—Te traeré un poco de agua —musitó el joven Yagami, cuando la vio parpadear para deshacerse de los vestigios de un llanto medio liberado, medio contenido.

Quiso agradecerle, quiso disculparse. Tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no pudo decir nada, con coherencia absoluta. Recibió silencio de su compañera cuando estuvieron solas pero lo agradeció. Ella se quedó en sus brazos, quieta pero era capaz de sentir el calor emanar desde su corazón, llenando de calidez aquel súbito frío.

Cuando Taichi regresó, con el agua, ya se sentía dueña de si misma.

Gatomon le pidió que se calmase, le preguntó que estaba mal y le recomendó que lo examinara todo con más calma, a la luz del día. La instó a dormir y prometió velar sus sueños hasta que sólo pudiese ver nubes de algodón rosado.

Rió, aun con las huellas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. La voz tranquila de su compañera produjo ecos de alivio, en todos sus sueños.

Al despertar nuevamente, habría deseado pensar que nada sucedió en realidad.

Trató de hacerlo, no obstante, evaluar su pesadilla, pero no consiguió descifrar demasiado. Con cada hora que transcurría, más y más lejano sentía ese extraño sueño. Comenzaba a serle difuso, a perderse, a confundirse. Había fuego, o tal vez era agua. ¿Agua, como en el Mar Oscuro? No. ¿Una tormenta? Tampoco.

Prefirió decirse que no había sido nada, aunque en el fondo supiese que estaba equivocada. Pese a todo, seguía sintiendo aquella opresión dolorosa en el corazón. No podía quitarla, no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo se aproximaba, algo que estaba demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos, a la vez.

Por más que aseguró que todo estaba bien, no lo estaba.

No tenía ánimos para ver a sus amigos porque sabía que ella sería la que destacaría en ese ambiente cálido, para mal. Su hermano no había dejado de lanzar miradas en su dirección mientras caminaban a la estación, con intenciones de esperar al único de los elegidos que vivía fuera de Odaiba. Los saludos de Ken se volvieron, más bien, extraños al estar dirigidos hacia ella. Sus ojos azul violeta la examinaron con curiosidad.

Afortunadamente, Daisuke no notó nada. Él se encargó de distraerla en el camino a casa del joven Izumi. Nunca le decía a Motomiya cuanto apreciaba su amistad, lo mucho que la ayudaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Pensaba que eso haría las cosas peor para él, que seguía observándola con ojos interesados cuando pensaba que ella no lo notaba.

En casa de Koushiro, supo que no debería haber estado presente.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Takeru cuando estuvieron un poco más apartados.

Había visto en sus ojos azules la misma preocupación que en los de Gatomon, pero había algo más en el fondo de los mares color cielo que poblaban sus pupilas.

Una sombra. No, imposible. El sol de Takeru, tan necesario para ella, parecía estar nublándose. Pero no debía ser permitido. Temió ser la causa de la preocupación que nublaba el optimismo de su mejor amigo y deseó no tener que arrastrarlo consigo de nuevo.

Con una vez, había sido suficiente.

Y todo se había torcido aun más cuando llegó aquel mensaje de Gennai. Al menos, en su mundo, ese indicio no podía augurar sino algo malo.

Sabía que no era nada bueno, que algo estaba sucediendo, que estaban en peligro. Lo supo desde la noche, cuando despertó angustiada. Lo supo al levantarse y ver a su hermano desayunando con tranquilidad, absolutamente ajeno.

El primero de Agosto de 1999 había sido similar, en algún modo que no podía definir. Ella había notado que algo iba mal, que algo estaba sucediendo, que algo inevitable estaba por ocurrir. Pero Taichi, en ese entonces, también había estado ajeno.

Fue como un _deja_ _vu_, sin serlo en realidad.

La llegada de Lopmon le indicó que sus temores no estaban demasiado lejos de ser verdaderos. En algún lugar, la luz estaba muriendo.

Se preguntó si eso la afectaba a ella y por qué tendría que hacerlo. No tenía ningún sentido concentrarse en todo ello.

Takeru había viajado junto a ella en el Trailmon, comentando que algo de eso les habría ahorrado horas de caminatas en sus dos pasadas aventuras. Tenía que mostrarse de acuerdo y, agradecida porque él se había propuesto distraerla mientras se alejaban de casa de Gennai. Lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque él desestimó sus palabras sinceras con una sonrisa. Los dos sabían que algo estaba sucediendo. Algo vibraba en el Digimundo.

Ella se encontró preguntándose si los demás lo notaban, también.

Hikari leyó en sus ojos que compartía su inquietud, por más que intentase mostrarle una sonrisa amplia. Si bien Takeru podía leer en ella, a través de sus ojos mejor que nadie. También había aprendido, con el tiempo, a descifrar sus silencios oscuros y su mirada azul cielo.

Notó que, sí él no lo intentase, tampoco ella podría fingirlo. A veces no se daba cuenta de cuan difícil sería para él, sonreír por ambos.

—Gracias —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa no demasiado sincera cuando comprendió que le haría daño sino luchaba contra esa angustia. La confesión le aliviaba el peso que percibía sobre sus hombros, incluso para su sorpresa— Yo… no sé que pasa.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —comentó Patamon, con inocencia— Takeru también se ha sentido extraño desde esta mañana.

La declaración la sorprendió y mucho, pero ver a su amigo regañando a su compañero virtual por ser indiscreto le arrancó una verdadera sonrisa. También a Gatomon.

—No importa lo que sea —afirmó el joven Takaishi, cuando escucharon la sentencia de Lopmon. La idea de un agujero negro la aterraba sin comprender el motivo exacto. Era obvio que a su mejor amigo tampoco le agradaba del todo la perspectiva. A nadie podía gustarle, en verdad— Estamos todos juntos en esto, ¿sabes? Lucharemos.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarte —la voz de Daisuke hizo eco de las palabras de Takeru y ambos le lanzaron una mirada al joven Motomiya. Fue una sorpresa saber que estaba dirigiéndose hacia el ser misterioso que los acompañaba y no inmiscuyéndose en su conversación, que trataba sobre lo mismo— Haremos todo lo posible para detener esta amenaza.

—Odio decir esto —le confesó Takeru, en el oído, sólo para ella. Medio bromeaba, se dio cuenta— Pero estoy de acuerdo con él.

De alguna manera, todo ello aliviaba el peso que sentía en su corazón.

Asintió, alegre.

Si algo debía asegurar era que Daisuke jamás dejaría que alguien se rindiese. Por ello tenía el emblema del valor, heredado y rearmado como un digiegg. Era el valor que impulsaba. Igual a su hermano y tan diferente, a la vez.

Sintió una mirada fija en su dirección y se asombró cuando detectó la fuente de aquella sensación. Miyako estaba sentada en los sillones de enfrente y la observaba. Ken Ichijouji viajaba a su lado y parecía mirarla también, aunque con disimulo.

La menor de los Inoue hizo una pregunta sin hablar en voz alta, sólo articulando con los labios. Sencilla y directa, como siempre. Su amiga estaba inquieta, quería saber si ella estaba bien. Igual que su hermano y su mejor amigo.

Estaba agradecida con todos ellos y no podía evitar sentirse apenada por toda la preocupación que causaba.

Hikari asintió y le sonrió, con la mayor sinceridad que disponía ahora que pensaba en más detalles— Ahora, sí.

No podía decir que se sentía mal estando rodeada de personas tan maravillosas. Y se le ocurrió pensar que la habían elegido para representar la luz porque ella podía reflejar toda la luz que llegaba a su corazón oscuro.

La luz que nacía de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, por ejemplo.

En momentos como ese, sentía que nada podía ir tan mal como sus pesadillas querían mostrarle. O tal vez, sencillamente, le gustaba engañarse así misma.

**~oOo~**

Nunca había odiado los viajes en Trailmon, incluso aunque a veces fuesen tan extraños y sus virajes resultaran tan inesperados como aleatorios. Tomoki Himi lo había dicho: se asemejaba a una Montaña Rusa. Podía dar fe absoluta de ese hecho. Con menos formas de sostenerse que una de ellas, pensó cuando se deslizó en el asiento y abandonó su lugar.

Sus recorridos jamás precisos pero firmes en la petición de llegar a destino no eran problema, sólo un poco inconvenientes.

Se encontró aferrándose con fuerza a algo cuando giraron con violencia en una curva inesperada. Otro giro más y quiso saber si lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Parecía pausible.

—Izumi —dijo una voz y se sorprendió cuando los ojos castaños de Takuya le devolvieron la mirada.

Ahora que Angler había vuelto a tener un trayecto en línea recta, notaba que aquello a lo que estaba aferrándose no era otra cosa que a la campera de su amigo, al que prácticamente estaba tirando al suelo y eso la hizo ruborizarse inconcientemente.

Se apartó como si quemara, pensando en que momento había ocurrido algo así.

—¿Estás bien? —dudó Kanbara, acomodándose la ropa mientras se acomodaba en su antiguo asiento. No pudo evitar notar que no la miraba directamente, así que tampoco pudo alzar la mirada.

Era graciosa la escena, trató de asegurarse. Incluso, en otras circunstancias, le habría parecido tierna. Claro, si ella no hubiese estado involucrada.

Le recordaba vagamente una cosa que, por motivos bien distintos había mantenido alejada del escenario principal de sus pensamientos. _'Ahora me gustas más'_ reprodujo su mente traicionera, las palabras que jamás había logrado olvidar, aunque las había desestimado lo suficiente para que no saltasen en cualquier momento directo a su conciencia.

Ni ella ni Takuya intentaron hablar de esa noche en la biblioteca. Sabía que no había sido nada extraordinario, pero evitarlo le daba mayor protagonismo de todas las posibles adjudicaciones que se permitiese.

Asintió, sin mirarlo, y deteniéndose en sus demás compañeros.

—S-sí —repitió para sentirse más como ella misma, acomodándose sobre uno de los sillones verdes que estaban a uno de los lados del vagón. Había estado sentada en uno de esos hasta caer encima de su amigo. —Parece que el viaje a partir de aquí es más tranquilo.

Takuya hizo un asentimiento, sin poder evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo —Tienes razón. No esperaba que estuviésemos tan lejos del terreno.

—Ya casi estamos allí —relató Tomoki, que estaba en una de las ventanillas, junto a Junpei.

Parecía que ninguno había notado nada. No entendía como podían quedarse quietos con tantos movimientos bruscos. Ella tenía también un gran equilibrio y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensarse torpe. Soltó un suspiro justo antes de encontrarse con la mirada atenta de dos pares de ojos azules.

La primera era una llena de diversión y la segunda de aparente indiferencia.

Debía de haber imaginado que los gemelos estaban siempre atentos a todo lo demás. Kouichi le devolvió una sonrisa burlona cuando captó su mirada y Kouji ocultó que las comisuras de sus labios se habían elevado, dirigiendole una mirada a la ventana.

Cuando el Trailmon se detuvo, sólo entonces su rostro regresó a su color natural. Olvidó todo lo demás y se concentró en lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer, ese sería el destino final.

Deseaba no tener tantos imprevistos al utilizar esos medios de transporte.

—Última parada —recitó Angler y su voz se esparció en todos los rincones.

Los seis miraron las compuertas que se abrieron y se acercaron lentamente hacia ellas, antes de ser empujados fuera del Trailmon por una humareda que él mismo expulsó. Cayeron sobre el césped húmedo y lamentó golpear a Tomoki al deslizarse en último lugar.

Había sucedido exactamente lo mismo en su primer viaje, cuando no se decidían a abandonar el interior del vehículo. Eran una especie muy impaciente, se recordó ella.

—_Última_ _parada_ —repitió el digimon azul, aunque ahora, su voz llegó mucho más profundamente.

Izumi suspiró cuando, entre todos, se apresuraron para levantarse del suelo donde los había depositado el Trailmon.

Junpei lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para protestar cuando Takuya soltó una exclamación, que les llamó la atención.

Entonces, Izumi Orimoto los vio.

Eran niños, como ellos. Eran niños y estaban rodeados de digimon. Eran niños y los miraban con asombro. Eran niños, estaban en ese Mundo extraño y parecían no entender nada en absoluto.

Se sintió exactamente igual.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dudó Takuya, exteriorizando las dudas que le asaltaban la mente y el joven de cabello castaño que estaba delante de él hizo el mismo cuestionamiento, al mismo tiempo.

No era difícil que coincidieran en algo tan sencillo. Esa misma pregunta estaba sacudiendo los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

**~oOo~**

Lopmon se quedó inmóvil durante incontables minutos, delante de todos los digimon y un paso detrás del muchacho de cabello castaño, que parecía ser el que lideraba al más numeroso de los grupos.

Sus ojos reconocieron las seis figuras que estaban frente a él.

Por increíble que pareciera, no habían cambiado nada. O, tal vez, sí pero como él había considerado la idea de no reconocerlos… Resultaba ligeramente abrumador verlos aun como niños. Como el tiempo corría desigual entre ambas dimensiones, sus suposiciones habían sido variadas y sonaban, incluso, descabelladas.

No había convivido mucho con ellos en el pasado —no siendo él mismo y estando en el mismo bando— por lo que tampoco los conocía _profundamente_.

Sus recuerdos sobre ellos, sin embargo, resultaban incluso _remotos_.

Los había conocido al renacer, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con sus antiguos aliados. Habían sido Bokomon, Neemon y, en menor medida, Seraphimon quienes le narraron todos los acontecimientos que involucraron a los guerreros legendarios. Le hablaron de sus aventuras y desencuentros, de sus peleas y reconciliaciones, de sus vidas y su pasado.

Bokomon no quiso dejar ningún detalle fuera. Ophanimon los quería como si fueran sus niños y Seraphimon les tenía una estima muy alta. Él siempre se refería a ellos con cariño, casi hasta con melancolía. Neemon solía decir, con nostalgia infinita, que eran _buenos_, pero proviniendo de él esas palabras tomaban un significado mucho mayor de lo que significaban para cualquier otro. Lopmon lo entendía así. Ansió haber convivido con ellos un poco más.

Takuya llevaba las googles sobre su frente, como antaño y el gesto sorprendido que se extendió por su rostro se descompuso aun más cuando vio que sus amigos no eran los únicos en ese mundo nuevo. Detrás de él, los otros cinco parecían más alertas.

Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, Kouji y Kouichi apenas habían cambiado. El más pequeño si lucía diferente pero sus rasgos eran claramente infantiles aún, como el niño que jamás deja de ser niño. Los gemelos estaban detrás de Izumi y junto a ellos, el más joven y el mayor.

Lopmon notó unos ojos verdes azules lo examinaron lentamente. Izumi, se dijo. La más amable y la más dulce. El cabello rubio le había crecido mucho y su ropa apenas se parecía a la que había utilizado la primera vez. No tenía su gracioso sombrero pero unas horquillas evitaban que el pelo se escapase hacia su rostro.

_—¿Lopmon?_ —dudó Orimoto, cuando fue capaz de hallar su voz. Enseguida, reparó en la figura de otro digimon que le era familiar— ¿_Patamon_? ¿_Son_…?

Todo era absoluto silencio.

Lopmon no supo si era causado por la impresión o porque ambos grupos estaban examinándose exhaustivamente.

—Soy yo, Orimoto Izumi —anunció, con serenidad. Vio que los ojos de ella se le llenaban de lágrimas y lo sorprendió con rápidos movimientos cuando lo rodeó con los brazos. Eso no lo esperaba, en absoluto.

—¡Que alegría verte! —dijo ella, con sinceridad mientras que él solo atinaba a quedarse en el hueco de sus brazos, sin saber como responder— Estábamos muy asustados cuando Ophanimon rompió la comunicación y…

Entonces, de manera súbita, recordó que había muchos más testigos de los que eran necesarios. Se incorporó con velocidad pero Takuya había estando delante de ella, con ademán protector. Lopmon entendió porque Bokomon decía que era de los más dispuesto a proteger a los demás. Después de Kouichi, según aseguraba. Pero pensar en ello lo hacia estremecer. No le gustaba hablar de sacrificios.

Le dirigió una mirada curiosa al niño que antes había sido compañero de Loewemon. No parecía en absoluto preocupado por su presencia, aunque seguía observando a Patamon, con algo muy parecido a la nostalgia. Igual que su hermano.

Se sintió triste al entender el motivo.

Era evidente que ellos tenían un aprecio especial por el ausente digimon que guiaba a los _Tres_ Ángeles.

—Tú no eres _Patamon_ —susurró Kouji, para sí mismo.

Él reconocía que todos los digimon eran semejantes pero aquel no podía ser nunca ese digimon que habían conocido. El que él conocía habría ido volando a recibirlos. No se quedaría apartado mientras Izumi abrazaba a su amigo.

—Entonces —Lopmon vio que aquel que respondía al nombre de Taichi se aclaraba la garganta, para sacar a todos de su conmoción— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Para sorpresa de la gran mayoría, el olvidado —o algo así— Qinglongmon fue el responder a ese cuestionamiento.

—Ellos son los _Guerreros_ Legendarios, Niños _Elegidos_.

—¿Niños elegidos? —repitió Junpei, totalmente perdido.

Sus ojos vagaron por los rostros de todos los que estaban presentes en ese claro. Se detuvo finalmente en las Bestias Sagradas, que se habían acercado lentamente hasta ese lugar. Eran imponentes y supuso que podían ser terroríficas si lo deseaban pero no sintió su presencia abrumadora en absoluto, como si ellas no quisiesen hacer daño.

Algo hizo eco en su memoria. Había escuchado el nombre de niños elegidos antes pero por todo lo ocurrido, las cosas que no trataban de ese viaje inesperado, sonaban demasiado lejanas.

—¿¡Guerreros legendarios!? —chilló Daisuke junto a su compañero Veemon, que habían relacionado a esos chicos con la historia de Lopmon casi al mismo tiempo que todos los demás.

**~oOo~**

—Entonces… ¿Piensas que _algo_ sucedió? —cuestionó Masami, quitándose las gafas para masajearse la sien.

Había regresado antes del trabajo y se sorprendió cuando fue recibido por la tranquilidad de su hogar. Koushiro le había dicho que sus amigos irían a visitarlo esa tarde. Se sorprendió de solo ver a su esposa y, aunque ella le ofreció una sonrisa de bienvenida, lo guió hacia el dormitorio de su hijo.

Yoshie Izumi contempló con avidez la pantalla encendida de la computadora— Koushiro y los demás niños estaban ensimismados cuando se marcharon. Yo los he visto actuar así antes.

El señor Izumi se acercó a su esposa y le besó la frente, luego de rodearla con uno de sus brazos. Hacia dos años todo había sido agitado. Bastante agitado, así que entendía a que se refería ella.

—No puedo discutir con tu instinto, cariño. Pero será mejor que lo dejes pasar por ahora. Koushiro vendrá con nosotros si creen que no pueden manejar esto solos.

—El problema es que siempre los han hecho manejar esto solos, Masami —aseguró la mujer— Incluso cuando todos estaban luchando en el mundo, los que llevaban el peso eran ellos.

—Son niños excepcionales, y lo sabes —le aseguró él, con dulzura— Todos ellos. Son los amigos de Kou-chan y él jamás se quedaría atrás, aunque pudiera escogerlo.

—Lo sé. Estoy orgullosa de él por eso… Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Si no regresan pronto, tendremos que avisarles a los demás padres, a sus familiares. Tú sabes. Esos niños no pueden pensar en salvar al mundo y contentarnos a nosotros mientras esperamos. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Probablemente sea alguna rebelión como las que Kou nos estuvo comentando. No tiene caso que pienses así.

—No lo sé, Masami —comentó ella— Cuando ese niño, Yamato, se marchó… Pensé que algo más estaba sucediendo al otro lado. En sus ojos había algo… —soltó un suspiro— Como en aquel campamento.

Él le acarició el cabello, con ternura— No te preocupes. Ellos saldrán adelante y volverán a casa.

**~oOo~**

—¿Quién es _ese?_ —dudó Takuya, con el ceño fruncido, mientras examinaba al digimon que antes oficiaba como vocero.

La mayoría se volvió hacia él sorprendido, exceptuando a sus cinco compañeros, claro. Ellos seis aun no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Taichi encontró algo divertida la mueca de su rostro. El problema era que, si no dejaban de cuestionar, no iban a poder tener respuestas a sus primeras preguntas.

—Es una de las Bestias Sagradas. Tienen que escucharlo —habló Lopmon, desde los brazos de Izumi y rompiendo el mutismo de nueva cuenta— En silencio.

—Takuya no entiende ese concepto —aprovechó para decir Kouji, en voz baja. Kanbara se volvió hacia él con los ojos fulminantes.

Junpei dio un paso al frente, ligeramente exasperado cuando los vio en puertas de una discusión— Va a tener que disculparlos. No han crecido en absoluto desde la última vez que nos sucedió esto—apostilló.

—¡Oye! —chillaron dos voces, al mismo tiempo.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa de extrañeza e intercambió una rápida mirada con su mejor amigo. No le sorprendió encontrar una sonrisa en los labios de Yamato, esperándolo. Sora abrió los ojos como platos, entendiendo todo y gimió en su interior, recordando las viejas riñas en donde oficiaba como _mediadora_.

Izumi dejó caer la cabeza y negó el rostro pero Tomoki luchó por contener una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que esto me trae recuerdos? —preguntó Jou a Koushiro, que asintió sonriendo.

Una parte de su mente estaba intentando condensar la información: los guerreros legendarios de los que tanto hablaban eran sólo niños. Sí, bueno. Él no era quién para decir algo al respecto porque eran mayores de lo que había sido cuando arribó al Mundo Digital.

Lo que lo desconcertaba era que Lopmon había pensado que no los reconocería. Y no tuvo problemas para hacerlo. También comentó que habían pasado siglos desde que los había visto pero debieron ser sólo meses, un par de años como mucho, en el mundo real.

—¿Pueden callarse ustedes tres? —saltó la rubia, con el ceño fruncido— Están dando un espectáculo —les comentó.

Kouichi rió por lo bajo y fue el primero que miró a los demás niños que estaban en el claro. Se detuvo en una niña de cabello castaño y un joven de cabello rubio. Ambos le resultaron ligeramente familiares pero no pudo definir el motivo.

—Creo que antes de cualquier historia, deberíamos presentarnos —comentó, para sus compañeros, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia los demás— Mi nombres es Kimura Kouichi.

—¡Yo soy Himi Tomoki! —saltó el más pequeño, sumándose a la idea.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso, inconciente, hacia adelante. Los ojos azules quedaron fijos en el jovencito.

—¿Himi? —repitió, con extrañeza. El niño de diez años le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo. Yamato soltó una exhalación cuando lo miró a los ojos— ¿Eres, acaso, familiar de Yutaka Himi?

Ahora fue el turno del más joven de asombrarse. Su expresión cambió dramáticamente y examinó a Yamato con avidez, para ver si lo reconocía de alguna parte —¿Conoces a _mi_ hermano? —exigió.

—Soy Ishida Yamato —replicó, sintiéndose bastante tonto. Parecía como si estuviese promocionándose— De los _Teen Age Wolves._

Tardó unos minutos en procesar la información—¡Eres de la banda de mi hermano! —chilló Tomoki, absolutamente sorprendido.

Pensó en lo que Yutaka había mencionado ese mismo día. A Yamato lo describió, simplemente, como 'el _rubio'. _Entendía porque no había dado más datos al respecto. Aunque su apellido era japonés, no era como si fuese posible decir que olvidaría a alguien que llamase tanto la atención.

—¿Y no estabas en un ensayo? —cuestionó el niño.

Yamato lo miró, sin poder contener una sonrisa. Tanto habían hablado de ese pequeño con Yutaka que no podía evitar pensar en sus palabras. Ese era el secreto de Tomoki, el que bien presentía el mayor pero que desconocía de manera innegable y absoluta: era un niño elegido. No, un _guerrero_ _legendario_.

A fin de cuentas, eran _exactamente_ lo mismo. O algo así.

—Tuve que salirme antes —aseveró, con diversión imposible de ocultar. Señaló a Gabumon que estaba casi frente a él— Ese es mi compañero digimon.

¿_Compañero_?, pensó Tomoki, y sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar. Había casi tantos digimon como niños. _Compañero,_ repitió confuso,_ ¿No hay digispirits?_ Contuvo el impulso de mirar a sus amigos, sabiendo que ellos no tenían la respuesta a sus dudas.

—¡Soy Motomiya Daisuke! —saltó el líder de la segunda generación. Takuya abrió los ojos como platos al notar las googles que adornaban la cabeza del muchacho. Una de sus manos quiso dirigirse hacia las suyas— Veemon es mi compañero.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que ellos acaben de presentarse? —ofreció Ken, posando una de sus manos en los hombros de Daisuke, interrumpiendo sus palabras atropelladas.

—Yo te conozco —comentó Junpei, repentinamente. Había contemplado al muchacho de cabello azul desde que llegó. Chasqueó los dedos, esperando que así pudiese decir el nombre que estaba en la punta de su lengua— Eres… ¡_Ichijouji_! ¡El niño genio! ¡Mamá no va a creer que conocí a Ken Ichijouji!

El aludido se quedó en blanco ante la euforia del muchacho. Se ruborizó, sin poder contenerlo y asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Wormmon, que estaba en los brazos de Ken, también dio a conocer su nombre.

El joven continuó hablando, antes de decir cual era su nombre— ¡Soy Shibayama Junpei!

—Soy Orimoto Izumi —les recordó la única chica que estaba con ellos. Luego, señaló a sus compañeros— Y los que siempre pelean son Kanbara Takuya y Minamoto Kouji. _Tienen_ que acostumbrarse.

—Tuvimos algo así —dijo Sora, esbozando una sonrisa. Taichi soltó una carcajada mientras intentaba silbar haciéndose el desentendido, mirando hacia otra parte. Yamato sonrió en silencio— Mi nombres es Takenouchi Sora. Y ella es Biyomon.

—¿Cómo el profesor _Takenouchi_? —dudó Takuya— ¿El de la televisión?

—¿Vieron la entrevista de mi padre? —preguntó la pelirroja, medio orgullosa, medio extrañada. Era distinto que alguien se refiriese a su padre como alguien que estaba en los medios de comunicación.

Junpei Shibayama chasqueó los dedos de manera súbita, otra vez. Sus ojos se había abierto un poco más al comprender de donde toda la información le era familiar— ¡Ustedes son _esos_ niños elegidos!

Tomoki lo relacionó todo de manera concluyente —¡Los que mencionaron la señora Takaishi y el señor Takenouchi en el reportaje!

—Sí —afirmó Yamato, al ver que esos niños habían sido testigos de la entrevista que ellos tanto habían esperado— Mi madre y el padre de Sora son los que se han encargado de todo el trabajo con los digimon.

—¿Ahora podemos presentarnos nosotros? —cuestionó alguien, desde el fondo.—Soy Tachikawa Mimi —dijo una muchacha, saludándolos pese a la distancia— Mi compañera es Palmon, la que _parece_ una planta. Es muy simpática.

—Soy Izumi Koushiro —musitó el pelirrojo y a su lado se ubicó un digimon insecto— Él es Tentomon, mi compañero.

El más alto de todos se acomodó las gafas —Soy Kido Jou. Este es Gomamon —presentó al digimon que había regresado a sus brazos.

—Soy Inoue Miyako —anunció, eufórica una tercera muchacha. Agitó los brazos, emocionada— ¡Mi compañero se llama Hawkmon!

Un niño de cabello castaño, el de menor estatura, hizo una pequeña reverencia— Soy Hida Iori. Soy compañero de Armadillomon.

—Mucho gusto —acotó el digimon señalado.

—Soy Takaishi Takeru. Como sospecharan ahora, soy hijo de la señorita Takaishi y hermano de Yamato —saludó el chico que sostenía a Patamon, con una sonrisa fácil. Kouichi quiso sonreír ante la coincidencia extraña. Otro par de hermanos de diferente apellido.

Los seis niños recién llegados miraron con nostalgia al compañero que estaba en los brazos del joven.

—Y supongo que ya lo conocen a él.

Entonces, suspiraron, con melancolía. Recordaban, recién en ese momento, que no podía regresar a su mundo. Las presentaciones parecían absurdas en ese segundo de vacilación.

—Tuvimos en nuestras aventuras un Patamon, pero no es el mismo —dijo Izumi, con una pizca de nostalgia.

Sus ojos buscaron a Lopmon con una pregunta silenciosa, antes de escuchar una voz tímida.

—Soy Yagami Hikari —masculló la última niña, sonriéndoles apenas— Y ella es Gatomon

—Y no se olviden de mí, que no me he presentado —afirmó el de cabello castaño, casi riendo. Encabezaba la comitiva y sonreía —Soy Yagami Taichi. Mi compañero es Agumon.

Takuya dio un paso al frente y los miró a todos, antes de decidirse a hablar— Nos gustaría seguir conversando, pero tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Kouji continuó, por fin habiendo llegado a un acuerdo con Kanbara— No estamos aquí para vacacionar ni hacer sociales. Lo que necesitamos es regresar al Mundo Digital.

—Este es _el_ Mundo Digital —comentaron los digimon, con extrañeza.

Seis voces se alzaron, en respuesta—¿_Qué_?

—Él se refiere al otro Digimundo —explicó Koushiro, en susurros, a los digimon. No tenía caso que confundieran a los recién llegados.

Izumi frunció el ceño, al escuchar la respuesta— ¿Otro _Digimundo_? ¿De qué hablan?

—Déjenme que les cuente una historia. Estoy seguro que esto será muy útil para los Guerreros Legendarios —afirmó Qinglongmon, interrumpiendo por primera vez la plática.

Los niños elegidos y los guerreros legendarios se volvieron hacia él de forma inmediata. Parecía que, hasta el momento, habían olvidado la presencia de todas las Bestias Sagradas en ese lugar.

—Existe más allá del mundo real y como ustedes saben, un espacio virtual, creado por datos de computadora, ubicado en las redes de comunicaciones del planeta tierra.

»Sin embargo, lo que ustedes desconocen —o desconocían hasta hoy mismo— es que esos datos que nacen desde su mundo, el de los humanos, se ha organizado de diversas formas a lo largo del tiempo. Se han desarrollado, por lo tanto, planos de realidades alternativas. No existe un solo _Digimundo_.

—¿No existe un solo…? —repitió Junpei. Bien. Lo estaba viendo. Estaba en un lugar diferente al suyo, con digimon. Lo que no esperaba era que se refiriesen a él de la misma forma que habían conocido al otro mundo.

—Es lo que Lopmon nos explicó —aseveró Koushiro, con seriedad. Parecía ser el único de todo su grupo dispuesto a hablar— El origen es el mismo: nuestro mundo, el de los _humanos._ Las características individuales de cada lugar son únicas, sin embargo —sonrió— Estoy seguro que su mundo no se diferencia tanto de este.

Junpei intercambió miradas con sus compañeros de aventuras.

—¿Cuántos existen? —dudó Tomoki, animándose a romper el mutismo. Aun era extraño pensar en que no había un solo Mundo Digital pero estar en uno que no es el que se conoce, puede servir como una buena prueba— ¿Qué quiere decir que hay planos de realidades alternativas?

—Puede haber infinitos mundos semejantes pero jamás habrá dos que sean exactamente iguales —replicó Qinglongmon, con suavidad— Este mundo es el más accesible desde el Mundo Real. Supongo que por ello a los Trailmon no les cuesta atravesar la barrera digital que nos protege. Hace dos años hubiese sido más difícil.

La mención de los Trailmon, trajo a la mente de los antiguos guerreros legendarios la escena presenciada en el Mundo Humano.

Con toda esa información, estaban olvidando lo que les había empujado a ese sitio en primer lugar.

—Por eso he llegado hasta ellos —interrumpió Lopmon, y los seis se lo miraron con una rapidez que sorprendió a los demás testigos— Para pedir ayuda por nuestro mundo. Para impedir que nuestro enemigo logre su meta: ir hasta el lugar donde viven los humanos.

Takuya frunció el ceño y sus ojos se fijaron firmemente en el digimon que Izumi sostenía en sus brazos. El fuego encendido en su mirada desestabilizó al pequeño digimon, que se aferró a la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió en _nuestro_ Mundo Digital? —espetó Kanbara, sin medirse demasiado y levantó su teléfono, con irritación palpitando bajo la superficie. No estaba dirigida a nadie en particular— ¿Qué sucedió con Ophanimon? ¿Por qué no quieren que regresemos? ¡No conseguimos nada estando varados!

Yamato Ishida sintió una extraña sensación y miró al chico con nostalgia oculta. Luego, a Taichi. Era gracioso. Ese chico se parecía a su mejor amigo de una forma que los hacia bastante diferentes, a la vez.

—Takuya… —advirtió Kouji, viendo que la explosión estaba demasiado cercana.

—¡Es peligroso que vuelvan! —chilló Lopmon, asustado ante la posibilidad de arriesgar a los niños, a _esos_ niños que había tratado de proteger— ¡Allí está él! ¡Quiere controlar a los guerreros legendarios!

La pesada afirmación hizo que los hombros de Takuya descendieran. La expresión de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una de indignación entremezclada con frustración.

—¿Qué sucedió con _ellos_? ¿Por qué Angler dijo que habían sido _destruidos_? —dudó Junpei, con severidad. Ese tema venía incomodándolo desde que lo había oído.

—¿Dónde están Neemon y Bokomon? —cuestionó Tomoki, sin poder contenerse. Había estado acostumbrado a esos dos digimon. No sentir su presencia era, por lo menos, _extraño_.

Lopmon bajó la cabeza ante las preguntas imperiosas pero esperadas. Kouichi sintió pena ante la expresión abatida del digimon. Lopmon sabía que todas ellas llegarían desde que los vio bajar de Angler. Sabía que tenía que ser sincero, pero no hallaba la fuerza para enunciar todo lo que conocía.

Tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentar lo que había temido. Tenía que decirles que sabía más bien poco, que había llegado a ese Mundo con la misión de pedir ayuda, de rogar por salvación, que no sabía más de Ophanimon y Seraphimon; que a Bokomon y Neemon los habían…

Tragó con dificultad y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos—Nuestro mundo…

—Ha sido _consumido_ por la maldad—informó una voz profunda, totalmente diferente a la que todos aguardaban. Cuando todos lo miraron, se rectificó ligeramente— Está siendo consumido por ella.

Parecía ser un tigre blanco— Soy Baihumon, protector del oeste —comentó el aludido, ante los gestos de sorpresa— He de decir que no esperábamos que los humanos invocados por los Ángeles llegasen hasta nuestro territorio.

Kouji supuso que hablaban de ellos pero no entendía exactamente donde estaban ni que debían hacer a partir de ahora. Tenían que saber más.

—Nosotros somos los guardianes de este mundo —explicó Qinglongmon— De la misma forma que Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon lo son del que ustedes conocen. Ellos, los niños elegidos, son los humanos invocados para salvar este mundo. En esencia, sus roles son semejantes.

—¿A que se refiere con que nuestro Digimundo fue consumido por la maldad? —cuestionó Minamoto— ¿Quién es el que está haciendo todo esto?

Qinglongmon se mostró apenado— No lo _sabemos._ Sólo podemos decir que hemos sentido su presencia desde que llegó al poder en ese remoto lugar.

—¿Cómo que llegó al poder?

—Hubo una rebelión contra nosotros —admitió Lopmon, en voz baja, dirigiendose a los niños que él conocía de antaño— Atacaron el castillo mientras los contactábamos. Ophanimon dijo que… que alguien había dado la ubicación del lugar.

—¿Dónde están Ophanimon y Seraphimon? —cuestionó Izumi, sin poder quitar la preocupación de su voz— ¿Con Bokomon y Neemon?

Lopmon se estremeció, antes de empezar a llorar. Los seis guerreros se mostraron sorprendidos ante el llanto— ¡Me dijeron que tenía que marcharme, que sólo yo sabía como escapar y pasar desapercibido! —sollozó más fuerte, para tristeza de sus acompañantes— Me hicieron prometer que buscaría a las Bestias Sagradas, que ellos protegerían el lugar hasta que la ayuda llegara…

—Con más razón tenemos que ir —aseveró Takuya, con severidad cuando toda la información fue procesada en sus pensamientos— ¡Son nuestros amigos!

—¡No pueden! —volvió a decir Lopmon, con desesperación filtrándose en su voz. Junto con un deje frustración— Estarían _indefensos_. Los guerreros han sido destruidos… ¿no lo entienden? ¡Sólo se arriesgarían, en vano! ¡Los matarían! ¡Como a Bokomon y Neemon!

Como acto reflejo, Takuya dio un paso hacia atrás.

Hubiese preferido que lo golpearan, que lo abofetearan. Miró a sus amigos, para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien, cosa imposible. No, con todo lo que implicaban esas palabras. No, no sobre Bokomon y Neemon. No, con el inteligente digimon guía y el torpe pero gracioso acompañante. No, con todo lo que significaron Agunimon y BurningGreymon en el pasado. No, con todo lo que lucharon juntos.

—¿Han... muerto? —repitió Izumi, con un nudo en su garganta. Los ojos se le nublaron con lágrimas y recuerdos. Era incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba escuchando. Las palabras debían ser falsas, debían ser erroneas, estar equivocadas.

Pero el frío que se extendía por su interior le decía que no era así.

Junpei sintió que se le secaba la garganta y furtivamente eliminó las lágrimas que escaparon de la prisión de sus ojos. Tomoki inhaló con fuerza, conteniéndose y parpadeó notablemente. Kouji apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos, sintiendose impotente. Los digispirits destruidos, sus amigos muertos, su Digimundo siendo consumido por la maldad. Todas eran pésimas noticias.

Como en un acto reflejo, Kouichi posó su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Lopmon, que había ocultado su rostro para llorar. No podía dejar de sentir que algo muy dentro suyo tiraba de él ante el dolor que sentía en el ambiente y, precisamente, en ese digimon.

* * *

—Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí —le susurró Mimi a Taichi y a Yamato, compungida por el dolor visible que llegaba hasta ella. Se había acercado a sus compañeros con sigilo— Esto es _privado_.

—¿Deberíamos dejarlos solos? —musitó el mayor de los Yagami, algo inquieto— No me gustaría que algo así fuese de visión pública.

—Pero —Sora miró a las Bestias Sagradas, que aguardaban— ¿Qué haremos?

Como si hubiese sido una orden, algún mandato, retrocedieron ligeramente. No podían marcharse así como así, pero podrían darles a los otros niños algo de espacio.

—Angler nos dijo que algunos se habían salvado —le informó Kouji fríamente a Lopmon, cuando vio que se calmaba— ¿Qué nos dices de eso?

Los demás levantaron la cabeza de forma automática, con la esperanza reluciendo en sus miradas. Lopmon no sabía si sería capaz de romper sus ilusiones con las noticias que tenía. Pero siempre había pensado que la verdad hacia libres a los corazones.

—Ophanimon dijo eso —musitó el aludido, con tristeza— Pero la comunicación se cortó en cuanto crucé la frontera. No sé si se salvaron, cuáles lo hicieron y si ahora están bien. Por eso es importante que las Bestias Sagradas nos ayuden. Ellas… Si ellas derrotan a nuestro enemigo, nuestro mundo tiene posibilidades.

—¿Por el digicode, cierto? —susurró Kouichi y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos. Lopmon asintió, apartando la mirada ligeramente. No se sentía capaz de mirar a ese niño, por completo.

—Sí. Mientras la información de nuestro mundo este protegida podemos salvarlo. Pero no puedo permitir que ustedes se arriesguen. Seraphimon tenía razón: no deberíamos haber pensado en arriesgarlos jamás.

—Al contrario —habló Takuya, nuevamente. Apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo— Deberían habernos llamado desde el principio. Habríamos ido sin dudarlo. Aun estamos dispuestos a ir.

—Temo que eso será imposible por el momento —interrumpió la plática Zhuquiamon.

—En su Mundo sólo hay vestigios de los que ustedes están buscando, pero la amenaza continua extendiéndose más allá. Lo más importante ahora es detener la invasión. Luego, podrán reconstruir desde las cenizas.

—¿Vienen hacia aquí? —cuestionó Jou.

Los guerreros legendarios dieron un respingo. Habían olvidado que todos los demás estaban con ellos.

—Temo que si pero no es todo —susurró Xuanwumon— Se dirigen hacia el mundo humano. La misión, como les dijimos, hasta entonces es frenar la amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo que creó a todos los demás.

—Y eso nos lleva a la presencia de todos los Elegidos aquí.

—Frenaremos a esos sujetos —afirmó Taichi, de inmediato. Daisuke asintió repetidas veces— No llegaran a nuestro mundo ni tomaran posesión de este.

—Nosotros cerraremos la puerta que conecta este mundo con el de ustedes —informó Baihumon, para asombro de los jovenes— Aquí pondremos la resistencia. En el Mundo Real hay miles de niños elegidos. Gennai se ha encargado, junto con sus copias, de enviarles información. Como sucedió exactamente hace dos años, en las Navidades del 2002, ellos se encargaran de defender ciertos sectores puntuales. Se organiza la rebelión desde allá, también.

—Ustedes regresaran al Mundo Real —anunció Zhuqiamon, con orgullo— Porque nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger este mundo.

—¿Qué? —protestó la mayoría.

—Nosotros somos los protectores del Digimundo —explicó Qinglongmon, amablemente— Por eso nos encargaremos de defenderlo. Ustedes no tienen que sacrificarse por esto.

—¿Y por que nos han llamado, entonces? —protestó Daisuke, indignado.

—Porque los _emblemas_ son los pilares que sostienen este mundo. _Con el poder de sus emblemas la maldad en el Digimundo pudo por fin ser controlada en el pasado y, desde que ustedes entregaron el poder de los emblemas, el equilibrio ha permanecido intacto. _

—¿Quiere decir que necesitan nuevamente el poder de los emblemas? —cuestionó Koushiro.

—Sus esfuerzos por defender este mundo son admirables y estamos felices de poder ayudarlos, pero… No, no queremos pedirles que nos entreguen ese poder. Nosotros vamos a devolvérselos a ustedes —anunció Qinglongmon.

—¿D-de qué hablan? —dudó Jou.

Gennai se aclaró la garganta y todos le dirigieron una mirada. A su lado estaba una de sus copias —no sabía de cual se trataba, por supuesto— pero lo más llamativo era que, en sus brazos, había una caja.

—¿Reconocen algo de esto? —cuestionó el mentor de los niños elegidos, mientras enseñaba su contenido.

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken ladearon el rostro, algo confundidos mientras observaban lo que parecían ser unos colgantes.

—¡Son las _etiquetas!_ —dijo Mimi, con sorpresa, acercandose hacia Gennai y la caja que llevaba consigo— ¡Igual que las que nos dieron la primera vez!

—En el año 2000, cuando les pedí el poder de sus emblemas, ustedes me dijeron que habían sido _destruidos_. Les recordé que la forma física de un emblema no lo es todo así que me tomé la libertad de volverles a hacer otras similares. Helas aquí.

Uno a uno, tomó los colgantes y se los entregó a sus antiguos dueños. Finalmente, Ken se sorprendió de recibir uno similar al de los demás

— La razón por la que necesitamos que los conserven es porque así, con los pilares del Digimundo a salvo, tendremos nuestra garantía para salvar este mundo.

—¿Acaso piensan que no pueden vencer al enemigo? —cuestionó Iori, con severidad.

—Nuestra preocupación radica en que él quiere conquistar el poder de los emblemas, el de ustedes, en lugar de este mundo —explicó Zhuquiamon, como respuesta— Si ustedes mantienen el poder de los emblemas vivo, entonces, no habrá manera que el Digimundo se derrumbe. Sólo hagan brillar la luz que posee su corazón.

—¿Y que hay de nosotros? —cuestionó Daisuke, aunque hablaba por sus otros dos compañeros también— No tenemos emblemas como los demás.

—Ustedes poseen los Digieggs, que en esencia cumplen el mismo rol. Fueron creado en base a los emblemas.

—No entiendo nada —suspiró Tomoki, dejando caer la cabeza aun lado. La plática con las Bestias Sagradas comenzaba a confundirlo notablemente.

—No deberías intentar entender nada. No hay nada que hacer aquí —musitó Junpei, con abatimiento. Sus palabras hicieron fruncir el ceño a Tomoki, con tristeza —... Yo pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es retirarnos

—¿Qué dices? —dudó Takuya, exaltado. Él había estado tratando de no perderse ningún detalle de la conversación para luego pedir más información pero esa última línea lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Somos un estorbo en todo esto, ¿acaso no lo ves? —continuó el mayor de los elegidos, con el ceño fruncido. Señaló a todos a su alrededor— Tal vez no lo entiendas pero odio quedarme sin poder luchar para defender lo que quiero. Me ha pasado antes, a diferencia de ti. Aquí no podemos hacer nada.

Supo a que se refería y en algún lugar de su mente, pensó en darle la razón. Luego, una parte más poderosa quiso contradecirlo. Y eso es lo que hizo—¡No podemos irnos!

—¿Entonces, que sugieres hacer? —quiso saber Shibayama, con curiosidad verdadera y una pizca de irritación— Porque sigo pensando que aquí no seremos de gran utilidad. ¡Mirennos! No tenemos ni los D-scan con nosotros, Bokomon y Neemon ya no están y...

—Podemos esperar a que nos den noticias de nuestro mundo, Junpei —susurró Izumi, al ver que su amigo ahogaba un sollozo, sin poder concluir la oración. Takuya se quedó en silencio ante la genuina muestra de dolor, no la esperaba.

El antiguo líder de los guerreros legendarios posó una mano en el hombro del mayor, hablando con sinceridad— No quiero irme sin saber si ellas podrán hacer algo.

—Ya lo sé, Takuya —masculló el aludido, sin animos de discutir más— También quiero que se salve nuestro mundo.

—Les prometemos —dijo Baihumon— Que haremos todo lo posible por salvar su mundo, este y proteger el de los humanos.

—Nosotros estamos en deuda con los Niños Elegidos —afirmó Zhuqiaomon, con mayor humildad— Y debemos acabar con la maldad.

—Sólo les pedimos, Niños Elegidos, que no dejen que las tinieblas dominen la luz.

Kouichi se removió incómodo cuando escuchó las últimas palabras. Kouji le lanzó una mirada discreta pero significativa ante su nerviosismo.

Era difícil no sentirse mal, sin embargo, cuando hablaban del poder de la oscuridad.

—¿Quieren que nos vayamos a esconder al Mundo Real mientras ustedes se enfrentan a un Mundo que quiere dominarlo todo? —cuestionó Taichi, súbitamente— Creo que ustedes no han comprendido nuestras prioridades. Queremos quedarnos aquí y oponer resistencia, si este es el primer lugar al que vendrán los enemigos. Ustedes nos han dicho que en el nuestro mundo, los otros niños pueden luchar. ¿Por qué no podemos ayudar desde aquí?

—¿Quieren quedarse aquí? —cuestionó Zhuqiaomon— ¿Y no creen que eso lo haría todo más fácil para los enemigos?

—¿Ustedes temen que ellos sepan quienes somos, no? —cuestionó Jou, comprendiendo la actitud de las Bestias Sagradas. O al menos, sospechando del motivo— Por eso nos dan los emblemas, para que podamos defendernos también.

—Es muy probable que ustedes sean el blanco principal esta vez —habló Qinglongmon, luego de un profundo silencio— Queremos que estén protegidos. En el Mundo Real.

—¿Entonces, no nos dejarán opinar? —cuestionó Miyako— ¿Sólo con entregar los emblemas piensan que nos iremos para dejarlos pelear? ¡Este Digimundo también es nuestro hogar!

—¿Quieren quedarse? —dudó Baihumon— ¿Todos ustedes están dispuestos a quedarse dentro de este mundo, sin tiempo definido, para preparar la lucha?

Taichi miró a sus compañeros y luego asintió— Hemos estado encerrados en este mundo una vez, ¿no?

Daisuke, Iori, Miyako y Ken volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Aunque el joven Ichijouji había pasado días en el Digimundo antes de conocer a los demás y antes de ser el Emperador de los Digimon, no recordaba demasiado. Sus viajes constantes de un mundo a otro eran distintos a partir de que obtuvo su D3. Si bien luego estuvo mucho tiempo allí, a esa época de oscuros recuerdos jamás le agradaba revivir.

—Avisaremos a nuestras familias solamente —dijo Mimi— No quiero que en casa se preocupen demasiado. Les diré que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo.

—No sé si eso será lo mejor —suspiró Koushiro— Pero tampoco quiero que mi madre se desespere por no verme regresar. Sé que ninguno de nosotros quiere.

—No tienen que preocuparse tanto por eso —afirmó Gennai— Hay un método para viajar sin pensar en el tiempo.

—¿Cuál?

—Los Trailmon, que atraviesan el tiempo y el espacio. Ellos pueden llevarlos al punto exacto del tiempo donde partieron.

—Podríamos decirles a nuestros padres que nos quedaremos aquí esta noche —propuso Iori, en voz baja. Estaba arrepentido porque le había prometido a su abuelo que iría más tarde y parecía ser incapaz de cumplir su promesa— Así mi madre y mi abuelo no se enfadaran.

—Entonces, está decidido —aseveró Taichi. Y sus ojos vagaron por los rostros de sus amigos— Nos _quedaremos._

Enseguida, el mayor de los hermanos Yagami, se volvió hacia el grupo de los recién llegados. Takuya se cruzó de brazos, antes de negarse firmemente a lo que le decía la mirada del joven. Sus compañeros, los que estaban atrás, parecían sencillamente estupefactos. Taichi supuso que iba a ser difícil aceptar aquello. Pero había pasado por lo mismo una vez, cuando lo mejor que podía hacer era no darles más trabajo a los demás.

Yagami resopló ante la posición terca del chico con los googles. Le daba la impresión que iba a ser difícil.

—Será mejor que…

—No lo digas —advirtió Kanbara, con seriedad. Sus ojos castaños estaban encendidos con una mezcla que Taichi no supo interpretar pero que se asemejaba demasiado al angustia y a la rabia, al mismo tiempo— No me pidas que regrese a _casa._

_¿Qué tal si ustedes no hubieran recibido el poder de los digispirits_?, había cuestionado Bokomon una vez. Sus pensamientos lo devolvieron a aquel lejano recuerdo. ¿_Comprenderías a los niños que te obligan a retirarte por que no sirves para nada?,_ había dicho Kouji.

Ahora comprendía mejor. Y seguían sin gustarle las respuestas a esas dos preguntas.

**...**

* * *

**N/A**: Un capítulo algo pesado, creo. Era el que más quería escribir, un encuentro entre todos. Espero que haya sido interesante :) El fragmento del principio surgió de la nada, pero me gustó y allí quedó. Aun estoy en duda con el primer encuentro. Siento si no se parecen así mismos. En otras cosas, parece que los niños van a recibir de nuevo sus emblemas xD Los echaban de menos, aunque no son más que simbólicos, en cierta forma. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Tendrán que volver Takuya y los demás al Mundo Real? ¿Donde están los _Digispirits que se salvaron?_

¿Sobre la posición de las Bestias Sagradas? Enviar a los chicos a casa y pelear ellos, es porque sospechan que buscan a los elegidos y sus emblemas. Todo eso nació cuando vi nuevamente 02.  
_  
*Para hacer que las fuerzas del mal regresaran a lo normal completamente nos habíamos visto obligados a liberar las fuerzas que protegen al Digimundo, que habían sido suprimidas por el poder de las tinieblas. Cuando el poder de esas fuerzas se debilita el poder de la maldad aumenta en el Digimundo. Para evitar eso, se necesitaba el poder de nuestros emblemas. __[Koushiro Izumi, capítulo 37]_

¡Gracias a los que se interesaron en esta historia! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. VI: Cuando se inicia una alianza

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de __entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**-VI-**

**.~Cuando se inicia una alianza~.**

* * *

Kouichi Kimura había despertado con una sensación inesperada de desolación esa madrugada, muy temprano. Era una emoción familiar y lejana a la vez, como un detalle que imaginó alguna vez para luego hundirse en el fondo de su mente; un recuerdo abandonado en el rincón de los objetos perdidos, relegado en un sector indefinido de sus memorias. Cuando Kouji le habló, en mitad de la noche, supo que algo estaba cerca. Y que no podía significar algo bueno.

Qué era ese _algo_ y cómo lo _sabía_ resultaban irrelevantes en ese momento.

Cuando Izumi le había pedido que se concentre en el tiempo presente, en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, había tenido la súbita idea de que no debería hacerlo, porque sus sueños le estaban haciendo algún tipo de _advertencia_. Tal vez seguirían, sin importar que quisiese ignorarlas. Aunque las palabras de su amiga siguieron repitiéndose en sus pensamientos durante el trayecto a ese nuevo mundo, no podía estar seguro de que hacer.

Tampoco podía dejarse sugestionar por sus propias pesadillas.

Cuando todos llegaron a ese mundo desconocido, Kouji le confió que presentía que algo andaba mal. No podía decir que no lo sabía, pero la confirmación sólo lo inquietaba un poco más.

Eso sólo había sido el comienzo de toda esa extraña aventura.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a tantos jóvenes reunidos en ese claro al que habían arribado siguiendo a _Worm_. Las palabras de Lopmon resultaron, inclusive, más que presagios de que las cosas estaban mal. La confirmación de las sospechas que se habían formulado en su pequeño viaje, le dio nauseas mientras que los tres digimon con los que había compartido su viaje en el Digimundo, en su Digimundo, se paseaban por sus pensamientos. Patamon, Neemon y Bokomon. Los últimos dos, ahora sabía, ya no _existían_. Una pequeña Salamon también se filtró entre sus memorias. Esperaba… Esperaba que estuviesen a salvo.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que eso era _casi imposible_.

Tendrían que hacer lo posible para revivirlos, tenían que hacer lo posible para salvar ese mundo. O, más bien, _todos_ los _mundos_ involucrados. Y, el problema, en esencia estaba allí. En esa premisa no, porque estaba muy claro que debían hacer, la forma de llevarla a cabo era lo que no podía comprender. ¿_Cómo_? Ellos no tenían a los digispirits consigo.

Él no podía recibir la ayuda de los espíritus de la oscuridad, ni sus amigos hacer uso de los suyos.

Estaba seguro que todos compartían esa terrible sensación de impotencia cuando no puedes hacer algo que, alguna vez, hiciste sin dificultad. Y ese era _uno_ de los problemas. Ni siquiera sabían si todos, si los diez guerreros, estaban a salvo. La sensación de inquietud era abrumadora por momentos.

¿A que se referían, en realidad, con ser destruidos? ¿Podían ser _destruidos_? ¿De qué forma? ¿Cuáles habían sido destruidos? ¿Qué había ocurrido con los demás? ¿Qué había ocurrido con Lowemon y KaiserLeomon?

Ojala tuviesen más información, porque estaban a ciegas. Por mucho que los otros chicos parecieran confundidos, Kouichi comprendía que sabían más de lo que ellos conocían de esa situación.

De todos modos, pensaba que su mente no iba a poder soportar más información que la que estaba registrando hasta ese momento. Había demasiados detalles que no podía perderse pero la sensación ante la posibilidad de dejarlo todo lo dejó estupefacto cuando quedó claro que era el único camino señalado para ellos.

_Abandonar_ la lucha, eso era lo que iban a pedirles.

Vio a Izumi cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra, aun con los brazos aferrando a Lopmon. El digimon que pertenecía al círculo de los Tres Ángeles seguía llorando en silencio ante la perdida de sus compañeros. Sintió pesar por él y lo comprendió. Era mejor llorar que guardar esos sentimientos. Él lo sabía.

La joven Orimoto estaba acariciándole la cabeza, como consuelo, pero sus ojos amables estaban cristalinos. Tomoki había bajado la cabeza y no había hecho ningún movimiento. y Junpei parecía no estar realmente en ese lugar. Se preguntó en que estaría pensando en realidad. Kouji fruncía el ceño y era Takuya, por supuesto, el más centrado en esa pequeña reunión.

El único que estaba discutiendo la posibilidad de quedarse en ese sitio en lugar de ir tranquilamente a casa.

Kouichi suspiró.

También quería quedarse pero no quería ser un peso para esos chicos. Era _evidente_ que tenían demasiada responsabilidad sobre sus hombros como para cargar con ellos.

—No pueden quedarse aquí —dijo el joven de cabello castaño, Taichi— Sólo se pondrán en riesgo.

—¡Es _nuestro_ Digimundo! —expresó Takuya, con fervor. Kouichi tenía que reconocer que sus palabras eran totalmente acertadas— ¿Qué querrías hacer si estuvieses en mi lugar? ¿Qué harías si supieras que el mundo que tanto aprecias está siendo destruido y tú no puedes hacer nada? ¿De verdad irías a _casa_?

El muchacho soltó un suspiro, antes de que su expresión adoptase seriedad— ¿Y tú que harías si tuvieras a tus compañeros aquí, si pudieras luchar y nosotros no? ¿Qué querrías hacer si estuvieses en esa posición? ¿Me dejarías estar _aquí_, sabiendo que me arriesgo sin sentido y arriesgo a mis amigos?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Takuya frunció el ceño y lo miró con decisión, antes de responder, con seguridad— _Sí_.

»Hace unos años, cuando nosotros tuvimos nuestras aventuras vimos a unos niños que estaban en el Mundo Digital, por _error_. Insistimos en que se marchasen, porque los veíamos _indefensos_. Pero ellos se negaron y se quedaron en el lugar, hasta que vieron que ya no podían hacer nada. Nuestra decisión fue quedarnos, la de ellos marcharse. No me pidas que regrese a casa cuando aun estoy esperando poder hacer algo.

Kouji enarcó una ceja. Esa no exactamente la historia aunque los elementos que faltaban eran que esos niños habían sido secuestrados por digimon que querían destruirlo todo y volvieron a casa porque comprendieron que no se trataba de un juego. Decidió que no importaba omitir esa información.

Ellos sabían que no se trataba de ningún _juego_. Al menos, no en el sentido convencional. En todo caso, si lo era, se trataba de uno muy peligroso donde la derrota significaba perderlo todo y la victoria garantizaba paz y seguridad.

—Sé que es complicado —continuó una chica, de cabello corto y pelirrojo. Según recordaba, su nombre era Sora. Ella hablaba con amabilidad y los miraba con comprensión —Pero aquí sólo correrán peligro. ¿Qué harán si algo sale mal? Ustedes deben regresar con sus familias.

_Auch_. Tema _delicado_. Kouichi recordó a su madre, siempre tan frágil y frunció el ceño, con preocupación. Aunque eso no haría que cambiase. Proteger a sus familias se encontraba dentro de la idea de proteger el mundo donde todos vivían.

—Sabemos eso —anunció Kouji, interviniendo por vez primera en la disputa— Nuestras familias estarán bien si derrotan a nuestros enemigos. Nosotros también estaremos en peligro en la tierra.

—No les pedimos protección —insistió Takuya, con renovada confianza. Era un alivio que Kouji estuviera de su parte, para variar— Sólo queremos saber que nuestros amigos —pausó, tragando con dificultad ante el recuerdo—, los que están _vivos_, están bien. No queremos estorbar. Pero _necesitamos_ saber.

—Sé que es cruel enviarlos a casa —susurró Taichi— Lo sé mejor de lo que piensan.

—No molestaremos —volvió a decir Takuya, mientras cambiaba de posición. Intentaba ser persuasivo— Nos iremos ante la primera señal de peligro. Lo _prometo_.

Kouichi y Kouji intercambiaron miradas rápidas, divertidos, por la escena que presenciaban. Después de todo, no tenía caso alguno que interviniesen. Si alguien podía convencer a una persona de hacer lo contrario a lo que se proponía, ese era _Takuya_.

Taichi los miró largamente y luego soltó un suspiro, antes de medio sonreír.

—Eres _terco_ como una mula, ¿verdad, Kanbara-kun? —dijo alegremente. Observó al muchacho durante un momento, antes de asentir para sí mismo— De _acuerdo_. Sí esa es su decisión, está bien.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó.

—¿Qué dices, Taichi-san? —dudó Iori, con aire sorprendido.

Muchos de sus compañeros compartieron la expresión de asombro.

—_Ellos_ no van a irse, aunque se lo pidamos. Tendríamos que obligarlos y no me parece justo. —replicó el aludido, respondiéndole al menor— Nada de lo que digamos hará que cambien de opinión. Además, tiene razón. Tienen derecho a saber que les pasó a sus amigos y compañeros. Si yo no supiera que ocurre con Agumon no me quedaría en casa, esperando a que alguien me informe. Haría todo lo posible para ir donde está él. Como ocurrió hace dos años.

Agumon le sonrió a su amigo cuando el joven posó una mano sobre su cabeza. Iori Hida lo pensó un momento, mirando a Armadillomon y, después, asintió para si mismo.

—Podemos aprovechar —continuó Takuya, más relajado y satisfecho—, y hablar de nuestras aventuras a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Yamato Ishida se rió disimuladamente mientras Izumi y Sora negaban con la cabeza, sin reparar en que estaban compartiendo la misma expresión.

—Niños Elegidos —Zhuquiaomon volvió a llamarles la atención. Kouichi pensó que siendo tantos, era normal que la atención se dispersase por momentos— Los emblemas les serán devueltos y sus digimon podrán volver a utilizar lossus poderes que ellos ceden.

Los colgantes que tenían nueve de los doce niños comenzaron a brillar, casi inmediatamente tras la pronunciación de esas palabras. Kouichi se sorprendió de la acción repentina. Eran todos de colores muy variados y parecía que brillaban en sintonía.

Naranja, rojo, azul, morado, verde, gris, lila, amarillo y rosa.

Rosa, amarillo, lila, gris, verde, morado, azul, rojo y naranja.

Hikari sonrió, sin poder contenerse. Sus dedos se dirigieron a la etiqueta y, dentro de ella, brillando, se encontraba el emblema de la luz. Había regresado, de verdad. Estaba allí, en su cuello, como la primera vez que lo vio brillar.

Sentía, por primera vez en ese día, un auténtico consuelo a la desolación con la que se había despertado.

—¡Mira, Jou! —Gomamon estaba señalando la etiqueta, entusiasmado— Tienes de nuevo el emblema de la _sinceridad_.

—Todos han regresado con nosotros —festejó Mimi, admirando el suyo, con nostalgia— Me hacia _falta_.

Sora apretó los dedos alrededor del su colgante, que brillaba en color rojo. Sentía la calidez inmensa en su corazón. La misma que sentía en el pasado, en su primera aventura.

Fue gracioso ver a Taichi, Yamato y Koushiro examinando los suyos, como convenciéndose que estaban allí.

Patamon sonrió a Takeru mientras volvía a posarse en su cabeza— No me sorprende que hayan regresado con ustedes. Jamás los perdieron, en realidad.

—Él tiene razón, Hikari —afirmó Gatomon. Sus ojos se mostraron nostálgicos al posarse en el emblema color rosado. Recordaba la primera vez que había sentido su calidez, la primera vez que lo había visto brillar. Y, con todo eso, a Wizardmon.

—¡El emblema del amor siempre fue de Sora! —dijo Biyomon, dando piruetas y logrando que Takenouchi riese de su comportamiento infantil.

Ken Ichijouji quiso sonreír ante la alegría que veía en sus compañeros. Estaba sorprendido, no obstante, de haber recibido el mismo colgante que los demás. Él jamás había tenido uno así y…

—Al fin está tu emblema contigo, Ken. De la forma correcta —declaró un orgulloso Wormmon, al ver que la etiqueta que Ichijouji tenía en su cuello, resplandecía. Parecía leerle los pensamientos y eso le causó una sonrisa.

Era _cierto_. De la forma _correcta_.

Recordaba que lo había ayudado a recuperar a su compañero en la Ciudad del Inicio, después de que renunció a ser el Emperador de los Digimon. También que había ayudado a detener una explosión, la de la base que él mismo había creado, el día que Veemon y Wormmon tuvieron la primera digievolución DNA.

Se preguntó como lo habían conseguido las Bestias Sagradas. Él pensaba que lo habían destruido en esa explosión, cuando ordenó a Ledramon destruirlo todo.

—Mi _emblema_ —susurró él, mirando con atención aquel objeto. Era extraño, de alguna forma que no podía describir.

Sentía que ese era exactamente el lugar en el que debía estar.

Daisuke frunció el ceño al contemplar el emblema de su mejor amigo brillar a la par que todos los demás, como si se tratase de una reunión anhelada.

—Pertenece solo a Ken, de la misma forma que la luz y la esperanza siempre han quedado con Hikari y Takeru. Un digiegg y un emblema —resopló, finalmente—… No es justo.

—No seas infantil, Daisuke —le dijo Miyako, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para ver el dibujo de la emblema de su amigo. Lo había visto sólo una vez, dos años atrás— ¿qué es el símbolo, en realidad? Parece una _flor._

La primera vez que lo vio, fue en un momento de desesperación y no le había dedicado atención suficiente al dibujo que representaba la bondad. Con los demás emblemas habían convivido bastante más tiempo.

Ken se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por la atención que estaba recibiendo pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosidad sincera de la joven Inoue.

—No estoy seguro que es —susurró, en voz baja.

—Tal vez sea difícil para ustedes volver a encontrarse con sus emblemas, en principio. Han pasado algunos años pero no creo que los hayan olvidado, en realidad —dijo un hombre del cual nadie había dicho nada, interrumpiendo la alegría que inundaba a los chicos— No olviden que son suyos, y responden _exclusivamente_ a los corazones de sus portadores.

—¿Los corazones de sus portadores? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, que prestaba atención absoluta a cada detalle que se discutía— ¿_portadores_?

—Les habíamos dicho que los _emblemas_ son la base que reactivó a los digieggs. Estos artefactos guardan una poderosa energía en su interior. El emblema del valor, por ejemplo, permitió que Veemon digievolucionase en Flamedramon.

»También les hemos dicho que los dos elementos tienen un mismo destino y ese es que permiten a los digimon alcanzar la digievolución. Comparten más similitudes que diferencias. Es muy probable, entonces, que el emblema de Taichi reaccione cuando Daisuke utilice su digiegg. Por eso les digo que tendrán que reencontrarse con los emblemas. Ahora quizás los _sientan_ diferentes.

—Quiere decir que Daisuke y yo compartimos el emblema del _valor_, de algún modo ¿cierto? —comentó Taichi y luego le sonrió al niño que llevaba sus antiguas googles.

Motomiya se señalaba así mismo, con aire confundido. —¿El emblema de Taichi-san puede reaccionar por mi causa?

—Entonces, yo también comparto el de la amistad con él, ¿no? —cuestionó Yamato mirando a Daisuke de pies a cabeza— ¿No había un candidadto mejor? —bromeó.

—¡Yamato-san! —protestó Motomiya, un minuto antes que el rubio le tomase la cabeza con uno de sus brazos y restregase un puño sobre el, divertido.

—Aun está enfadado por lo de la cita con Jun —comentó Yagami, con una sonrisa pícara. El pelirrojo Izumi contuvo una risita— No hagas caso, Daisuke.

—¿Cuándo tuviste una cita con Motomiya-san? —cuestionó Sora, confundida.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y el rubio tragó pesado, antes de fulminar con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

—Fue antes de _salir_ contigo —explicó Taichi, restándole importancia y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos detrás de su cabeza— Para cubrir a los chicos, Yama-chan tuvo que hacer _sacrificios_ —se mofó

—Eso ya no importa —refunfuñó Ishida, viendo que algunas miradas se dirigían a él, reflejando curiosidad— Fue hace _mucho_.

Lo cierto que esa cita había sido menos aterradora de lo que había pensado, aunque no por eso había dejado de tener sus inconvenientes y lo había marcado de por vida. Al menos, en lo que a Taichi respectaba. Incluso, a veces, Koushiro también se lo recordaba.

Sus mejores amigos se lo recordaban cuando no tenían nada mejor que divertirse a su costa.

Jun se reía, todavía, de algunas anécdotas que él se encargaría de no decirle a nadie. Al menos, después de eso, todo había mejorado. Es decir, ella dejó de ser una acosadora en potencia y aunque siguió siendo su fanática autoproclamada, podía decir que eran… ¿_amigos_? Algo cercano.

—Yutaka-niisan la mencionó alguna vez, creo —se dijo Tomoki, haciendo memoria. Era bueno saber de que hablaban los otros chicos, para cambiar su descontento. Su hermano decía que era una chica divertida.

—Ella está loca —masculló Daisuke, en voz baja. _Loca_ y todo, así la quería.

—¿Por qué no vamos a lo _importante_? —volvió a decir Yamato, ligeramente exasperado. Taichi se rió en voz baja.

—¿Quiere decir que los digieggs pueden hacer que nuestros emblemas reaccionen, señor Gennai? —cuestionó Koushiro, olvidando la disputa. Parecía que jamás hubiese existido ninguna— Mi emblema y el de Jou pueden reaccionar de acuerdo al digiegg que Iori vaya a usar, entonces.

—Así es —confirmó el ser que era una base de datos— Pero no se preocupen, porque sus emblemas no han cambiado, en absoluto. Siguen representando determinadas cualidades y respondiendo a ellas. Eso ya lo saben.

—¡Podremos digievolucionar nuevamente a la etapa _ultra_! —dijo Palmon, extasiada. Había echado de menos poder lograr eso.

—¿Y que sucede con MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon? —cuestionó Yamato.

Kouji frunció el ceño, confundido. Takuya le lanzó una mirada indiscreta y supo que sus pensamientos eran los mismos. Se parecían a algunas digievoluciones que conocían; esos nombres resultaban familiares pero no eran exactamente iguales a los que ellos habían tenido.

—Los emblemas sirven para alcanzar el nivel _mega_ —musitó Gennai, replicando a los cuestionamientos del Ishida— Pero sólo bajo determinadas circunstancias. Necesitan de _más poder_ que los _potencien _porque, de otra forma, agotarían su energía vital. En ese entonces, ustedes dos recibieron la ayuda de la luz y la esperanza, ¿_recuerdan_?

—Sé nos ocurrirá algo —aseguró el pelirrojo— Si tenemos que formar una _resistencia_, los digimon necesitaran todo el poder que puedan.

Taichi asintió. Koushiro entendía mucho más de lo que decía, así que prefirió confiar en su palabra— De acuerdo. Nos centraremos en resolver eso.

Habían vuelto a sumergirse en una extraña conversación.

Kouichi los miró atentamente, aun sin comprender demasiado y se hizo una nota mental de que esos objetos eran muy importantes, de verdad. Que no tenía que dejar ningún detalle al margen, ningún aspecto de esa charla. Después de todo, las Bestias Sagradas que estaban allí decían que generaban el equilibrio necesario entre el bien y el mal.

¿Sabían esos chicos el poder que tenían? Lo más difícil del mundo es conseguir un _equilibrio_ entre dos fuerzas opuestas. Eso era lo que había aprendido en su breve estancia en el Mundo Digital al que había sido convocado.

Junpei se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo— ¿Alguno _entiende_ algo de lo qué está pasando? —cuestionó en voz baja.

—No —replicó Tomoki, en el mismo tono. Había levantado la cabeza y secado algunas traviesas lágrimas que no había podido contener, en honor a los amigos perdidos pero ahora parecía decidido a no perderse nada más— ¿A qué se refieren con etapa _mega_? Nosotros no teníamos ninguna así, ¿verdad?

Kouji se encogió de hombros, sencillamente —No busquemos equivalencias. No creo que haya alguna en todo esto.

—La digievolución en etapa mega de Patamon —explicó Lopmon, para sus compañeros—, es Seraphimon. Es el último nivel de la línea evolutiva que puede alcanzar un digimon, es la etapa donde se manifiesta todo su poder. Con los digispirits no ocurría lo mismo, por eso no están acostumbrados a ello.

Era una buena explicación.

—Niños Elegidos —Las Bestias Sagradas volvieron a interrumpir la conversación— No olviden que el poder que reside dentro de los emblemas es suyo. Deben mantenerse fieles así mismos.

—¿Qué sucederá con ustedes? —dudó Koushiro, repentinamente— Ustedes se quedaron con ellos porque necesitaban energía.

—Nuestros poderes se han recuperado —afirmó Qinglongmon, afable— Gracias a que los puntos sagrados renacidos por las semillas de la esperanza, protegen el equilibrio. Sus emblemas seguirán cumpliendo su trabajo mientras ustedes los utilicen, porque son los pilares de este mundo y, de alguna manera, todos los elementos están ligados entre sí.

—Nuestro poder, el de las Piedras Sagradas y el de los emblemas siguen conectados, aunque no de forma determinante.

—Niños Elegidos —habló Xuanwumon y por su voz, daba la impresión de que estaba despidiéndose— Nuestros mejores deseos están con ustedes. Queda en sus manos seguir haciendo que los emblemas mantengan su brillo. Su trabajo aun no ha terminado.

Entonces, la Bestia Sagrada del Norte desapareció.

Otras dos, la del sur y el oeste la siguieron con prontitud. No dijeron más que algunas palabras que reafirmaban las anteriores. Aunque Zhuquiaomon acotó, con orgullo, que no esperaba menos de los protectores del Digimundo. Y Baihumon hizo una reverencia al despedirse.

Gennai respondió con la misma displicencia a los tres digimon milenarios que se retiraron.

Qinglongmon fue el único que quedó allí. Al menos, por un momento más.

—No sé si volveremos a vernos después que todo acabe —dijo, con voz fuerte y clara. Takeru tuvo una fuerte sensación de deja vu, porque eso había dicho la última vez que se vieron— Les deseo _suerte_.

Sus ojos amables y sabios los contemplaron durante un segundo eterno y con lo que se adivinaba era una sonrisa, se sumergió en el cielo azul.

**~oOo~**

—¿No crees que eso fue un poco apresurado, _Benjamín_? Contactar a los niños tan pronto —cuestionó uno de sus acompañantes.

Los cinco tenían ojos azules y cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta.

Cualquiera que los viese de lejos y nos los conociera pensaría que son hermanos, quintillizos diría alguno que otro curioso, pero no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. No tenían lazos de sangre que los uniesen. De hecho, ni siquiera eran humanos.

Por sus túnicas alguno apostaría a que pertenecen a algún tipo de secta u organización. Y aunque eso se aproximaba más, también era erróneo.

Ellos habían sido creados en base a otro ser, uno compuestos de datos. Era sus copias, aunque él siempre se negaba a declararse como el _original_. Los cinco de ellos vivían en los datos de la computadora, creados por seres digitales y su misión era preservar la información del Mundo Digital, al cual pertenecían.

Sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de materializarse en el Mundo Real cuando la situación lo requería. Eran más bien figuras de hologramas ya que su esencia seguía siendo digital y perteneciendo a las redes de computadores.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a perder el tiempo, _Yukari_ —respondió el aludido, con el ceño fruncido— Gennai nos ha dicho que las Bestias Sagradas necesitan reunir a todos los niños elegidos para esto. Está organización requerirá tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —terció un tercero— No importa cuanto tarden los enemigos en llegar, es necesario mantener en funcionamiento la red de los niños elegidos, para que todos estén informados. En Japón, algunos ya han sido puestos sobre aviso por el mismo Gennai.

—Hay que tener en cuenta la diferencia de horarios que existen en todo el globo, _Jackie_ —advirtió otro— Porque eso es muy importante. La organización, sin embargo, es esencial para proteger este mundo. A partir de mañana, ya sin excusas, tendremos que dar el alerta. Al menos, señalar que está ocurriendo.

—¿Alguno sabe que ocurrió con esa _organización_ que estaba recopilando información de los digimon?

Todos negaron— Es una situación complicada. Habrá que preveer que ellos no interfieran con la defensa mundial, tampoco. Los humanos no tienen que saber que es lo que sucede. El pánico jamás es buen aliado.

—¿Y los niños, _José_? ¿No crees que ellos deban saber que sucede?

—Lo sabrán, aunque no sea lo correcto. Ellos tienen su deber y nosotros el nuestro. Sin embargo, si nuestros enemigos llegan hasta este mundo, sabremos que todo lo anterior habrá fallado, que las resistencias de nuestro mundo fueron insuficientes. Hay que hallar la forma de bloquear las salidas y entradas a el. Lo más pronto posible.

—Yo me encargaré de rastrear cualquier dato nuevo sobre los digimon —propuso Irian— Así detendremos cualquier posible filtración de información.

**~oOo~**

—Oh, un mensaje de —hizo una pausa, antes de leer el remitente que figuraba debajo del texto de su computadora portátil—… ¿_Gennai_?

Chizuru se incorporó en el sofá, donde estaba recostada y la lanzó una rápida mirada a Momoe. Hasta ese momento, en ese día tranquilo de verano, lo que menos esperaban era un mensaje referido a los digimon.

Momoe estaba esperando un correo electrónico de un compañero de la universidad y Chizuru sólo estaba cerca de ella para burlarse por la persona con quien tenía correspondencia. No era otro que Shin Kido, el joven con quien ella había tenido una cita pocos años atrás. Había sido una salida múltiple, en aquel momento. Con los Kido por un lado, y ellas por otro.

—¿Qué dice? —cuestionó.

—Dice que, por algunos inconvenientes surgidos en el Mundo Digital, está realizando una convocatoria para organizar grupos de defensa. Uno en cada lugar —le explicó Momoe, con rapidez, tras leer nuevamente el escrito—. Parece que algo malo está por ocurrir.

La joven de cabello castaño claro y corto se incorporó de un salto hasta llegar donde estaba su hermana mayor. Sus ojos viajaron hacia los dormitorios más cercanos a su lugar— ¿Miyako está en casa?

—Salió con sus amigos hoy, ¿recuerdas? Me pidió que la cubra en el mercado porque se veía con ellos. No ha vuelto.

—Ella debe estar metida en esto, también.

—¿Qué tanto están cotilleando ustedes, pequeñas? —cuestionó Mantarou, desde el sofá que estaba cerca de la televisión. Estaba comiendo unos bocadillos mientras se entretenía con su programa favorito. Escuchaba los murmullos y le molestaban, pero no iba a subir el volumen.

—_Nada_ —dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego se rieron de la similitud. —Cosas de mujeres, sigue con lo tuyo. Es obvio que estás _muy_ ocupado —acotó la menor de las dos.

Chizuru se acercó al sillón donde estaba acostada momentos antes y sujetó su Digivice, que estaba sobre los cojines. Al D3 lo había recibido en la primavera del año anterior. Era naranja claro y blanco. El de Momoe tenía un extraño color rosado. Ambas, junto a los hermanos Kido y Jun Motomiya, recibieron sus dispositivos digitales prácticamente al mismo tiempo, sólo con unos pocos minutos de diferencia. Sus compañeros digimon los esperaban en el Mundo Digital la primera vez que cruzaron la puerta.

Desde entonces, Miyako y sus amigos habían tenido que narrarles todas sus aventuras en el Digimundo, poniéndolos a todos ellos, los recién iniciados, sobre aviso respecto a las tareas que debían realizar.

Junto a sus amigos, Chizuru y Momoe participaron activamente de algunas de las últimas rebeliones que tuvieron que refrenar. La última vez que las habían llamado a participar había sido a principios de año y, luego, todo se había mantenido en _paz_.

Parecía que iba a cambiar pronto esa situación.

—Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder —afirmó Chizuru, con convicción. Momoe se abstuvo de señalar que le recordaba mucho al entusiasmo que siempre tenía la menor de todos los hermanos —Avisa a Shuu y a Shin. Yo llamaré a Jun. Como no sabemos donde están nuestros hermanitos, habrá que hacernos cargo de la limpieza.

Momoe suspiró, resignada— ¿Es que no puedes tomarte _nada_ en serio?

**~oOo~**

Michael J. Washington se quejó cuando escuchó el sonido de la computadora portátil e ignoró el pitido cuando se repitió. Su compañero, que descansaba a su lado, se removió ligeramente. Apenas y era muy temprano en la madrugada para que alguien quisiese molestar.

Entreabrió los ojos y los rojos dígitos de su reloj indicaban las cuatro de una mañana incipiente.

Betamon se acomodó y siguió durmiendo, ajeno al sonido que se repetía.

Michael alargó el brazo, restregándose los ojos un minuto pero dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, antes de poder leer algo más que una disculpa por molestarlo tan tarde.

Luego se enteraría de lo que fuese.

**~oOo~**

—Entonces, ¿el Digimundo que ustedes conocen es muy diferente de este? —cuestionó Daisuke, con curiosidad.

Había estado conteniendo esa pregunta desde que les dijeron que existía otro Digimundo y que esos chicos habían estado en él.

Como respuesta refleja, seis rostros se dirigieron hacia él. Los guerreros legendarios se habían sentado en el lado izquierdo del vagón y Daisuke estaba, junto a su grupo de compañeros, en el lado derecho. Los mayores estaban dispersos un poco más lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

Todos se mostraron interesados en saber la respuesta.

En ese mismo momento estaban viajando de regreso a la casa de Gennai y _Worm_ era el Trailmon que los llevaba a todos. _Angler_ había pedido descansar, porque hasta ese momento no había podido hacerlo y los seguía, sin llevar ningún pasajero, ni prisa alguna.

Takuya se rascó la mejilla— Um, pues… No se ven muy diferentes —comentó, tras lanzar una mirada fugaz al paisaje, como si quisiera asegurarse de la veracidad de sus palabras— Aunque había muchos más digimon libres cuando fuimos la primera vez, ¿no es así, muchachos?

—Sin embargo, se siente distinto —musitó Tomoki, tras un pequeño asentimiento de conformidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Iori, con curiosidad.

El joven Himi frunció los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas —No sabría como explicarlo.

Junpei tomó la palabra, casi de inmediato— Es cómo cuando llegas a una casa donde terminaron de decorar el interior. Por fuera se ve igual pero todo lo demás ha cambiado. Es diferente aunque, en esencia, sea lo mismo.

—¿Hace mucho que fueron al Digimundo? —quiso saber Miyako.

Estaba alegre de no haber sido quien iniciase la conversación, porque tenía muchas cosas que preguntar y no quería ser acosadora. Los chicos desconocidos habían estado sumidos en silencio desde que abordaron el Trailmon, seguro pensando en los compañeros que habían perdido.

Ella pensaba que necesitaban distraerse.

—Mmm… _Dos_ años —musitó Izumi, haciendo memoria. En realidad, era difícil calcular el tiempo: no parecía tan lejano— No, aun no se cumplen dos años. Fuimos en el 2002, por primera vez.

—Después de mi cumpleaños —suspiró Takuya, para sí mismo más que nada— En el de Shinya, sin embargo.

—¡Cómo _nosotros_! —comentó Inoue, con la misma energía— Bueno, Daisuke, Iori y yo fuimos elegidos en el 2002. Los demás habían estado antes en este mundo—pausó— ¿Y son sólo ustedes seis?

—Sí —replicó Junpei, con facilidad— Había otros niños en el Digimundo, pero ellos no pelearon junto a nosotros.

—A este mundo se tiene mejor acceso si eres un niño elegido —comentó Koushiro, al aire— Pero el suyo difiere, ¿verdad?

Kouji asintió apenas— Siempre que tomes un Trailmon que quiera llevarte, puedes llegar.

—A nosotros nos llamó Ophanimon —explicó Takuya, rápidamente— Envió un mensaje y todos los que lo recibieron tenían la opción de elegir o no sobre aceptar el reto. Si aceptabas, tenías que ir a la estación de Shibuya y tomar un tren. Eran Trailmon que se dirigían al Mundo Digital, aunque lo supimos sólo hasta llegar al final del camino.

—¿Un mensaje a su celular? —repitió Mimi, sorprendida. Su primer viaje al digimundo había sido todo menos previsto. Esos chicos, en cambio, se habían lanzado hacia la aventura.

—Takuya casi pierde el tren —susurró Izumi, con una sonrisa divertida curvando sus labios— Nosotros cuatro viajamos juntos en _Worm_ —hizo una pausa y, finalmente, acotó— Kouji y Kouichi llegaron por _otros_ medios.

—¿Por qué quisieron ir? —cuestionó Tachikawa, sin poder comprender del todo que los había llevado a ser "elegidos" para luchar por el Mundo Digital. Parecía puro azar. Aun más que ellos, que habían tenido algunos contactos previos con digimon.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y fue Junpei quien volvió a replicar, cuando ninguno encontró palabras correctas— Curiosidad, supongo.

Mientras los niños elegidos trataban de asimilar la información, Koushiro esbozó una sonrisa ligera. La curiosidad, aliada y enemiga. Siempre el motivo y nunca la causa. Seguramente, ese llamado había despertado la curiosidad de todas las personas que lo recibieron. Una parte de su mente se preguntó que habría hecho él, o alguno de sus amigos.

La respuesta estaba muy clara, sin embargo.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos, verdad? —cuestionó Daisuke, repentinamente. Tenían que concederle la facilidad de cambiar de un tema a otro— ¿O solamente son _muy_ parecidos?

Kouichi parpadeó, regresando al tiempo presente y Kouji enarcó una ceja. Era muy obvio que se dirigía a ellos porque los señalaba con descaro.

—Somos _gemelos_ —replicó el mayor, unos minutos después. Daisuke pareció satisfecho con haber acertado— _Nuestros_ padres se separaron cuando éramos muy _pequeños_.

El resto de la historia era demasiado extraña y difícil de resumir para él, así que la omitió. Kouji tampoco hizo ningún intento por comentar algo al respecto. Aun era difícil plantear ciertos temas de índole personal en público desconocido.

Takeru y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada fugaz ante la coincidencia. El menor tenía una sonrisa triste y el mayor soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—_Gemelos_, vaya —musitó Miyako, examinándolos con atención— _Sí_, se parecen _mucho_, ahora que lo pienso.

Kimura sonrió apenas, divertido. Kouji contuvo la sonrisa, de forma inmediata. Solía decir que era tonto que no los viesen parecidos cuando él había notado el instante exacto en que se cruzaron que eran casi _idénticos_.

—¿Y ustedes? —cuestionó Kouichi un minuto después, para desviar el tema y por genuina curiosidad— ¿cómo llegan a este mundo?

Miyako, Daisuke y el pequeño Iori mostraron sus D3 —Con nuestros Digivices —explicó el menor de los tres— Estos pueden crear portales que unen nuestro mundo con este y nos deja atravesar la puerta digital.

—¿Puerta digital? —cuestionó Izumi, sin poder contenerse.

—Todos los mundos están separados unos de otros por una especie de barrera. Algunos, como este mundo, han perdido bastante fuerza de la suya por estar _acercándose_ al mundo real —explicó Gennai— Estamos por llegar a mi casa. No es muy grande pero podrán quedarse todos y es mejor que acampar a la intemperie en estos días.

—Si tenemos una cama, estaremos agradecidos —anunció Junpei— La última vez, eso es lo que extrañé.

—No parecía que eso fuera un problema —se mofó Takuya, repentinamente— Dormías muy bien.

—Y habla quién se _durmió_ en una cima de libros apilados —le recordó Kouichi a Izumi, en voz baja y suave.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada fulminante, maldiciendo el momento en que esa información escapó de sus labios.

Había sido hacia mucho tiempo, cuando estaban reviviendo sus aventuras en una de sus salidas grupales. Como era usual, los chicos encontraron un motivo por el cual discutir. Junpei y Tomoki hablaban como si no estuviesen presentes los dos chicos que discutían. Kouichi los había dejado pelear como si eso no fuera trascendental y le había invitado a dar un paseo, porque era la única que estaba en silencio.

En algún momento y, sin que lo supiera exactamente, había dicho más de lo que debería. Aunque Kimura se había reservado la información para si mismo, cuando ella se mostró avergonzada.

—Cállate, Kouichi —se quejó. El aludido se rió disimuladamente.

—¿Y los demás? —cuestionó Tomoki, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el compañero de Yutaka— ¿Ustedes cuando llegaron por primera vez?

—El primero de agosto de _1999_ —replicó Taichi, con rapidez— Nuestro aniversario como niños elegidos.

—¡Cinco años! —contó Himi— ¿Y cuántos de ustedes fueron la primera vez?

—Ocho —replicó Takeru, fácilmente, aunque se corrigió un par de segundos más tarde luego de mirar a Hikari— En realidad, en principio _sólo_ llegamos _siete_.

—Mi hermana se unió _poco_ después —afirmó Taichi —Es una historia larga, de verdad.

Hikari asintió. Se veía mucho más animada de lo que había estado en todo el día —Los _chicos_ tuvieron que buscarme en el Mundo Real para llevarme al Digimundo. Yo no sabía que estaban en este lugar.

Ken deseó ser invisible o que ninguno de los otros chicos se le ocurriese preguntar por cómo había llegado él al Mundo Digital. Wormmon lo miró, con cariño y se acomodó en su regazo, como un apoyo silencioso.

Cuando _Worm_ se detuvo, sin previo aviso, todos terminaron por sujetarse con fuerza del lugar donde estaban.

—Odio que hagan eso —protestó Junpei, levantándose con exasperación— ¿No tienen consideración por sus pasajeros?

—Considérense afortunados —musitó Jou, tocándose la nuca, donde había recibido un golpe. Se acomodó las gafas un segundo después— Nosotros jamás habíamos viajado en Trailmon hasta hoy. Teníamos que _caminar_ de un lugar a otro. O improvisar medios de transporte.

—¿Estuvieron mucho tiempo la primera vez? —dudaron Iori y Tomoki al mismo tiempo. El segundo se rió de la similitud.

—No sabríamos decirles —afirmó Kido— Porque en ese entonces, los días transcurrían de diferente forma en este mundo. Sólo habían pasado minutos en el Mundo Real y aquí eran días.

—Sí —replicó Koushiro— Aunque, luego, ambos tiempos pudieron sincronizarse. Las horas coinciden, desde entonces, entre nuestro mundo y este Digimundo. Si aquí amanece, allí también. Es útil gracias a los D3, que pueden abrir portales. Estar aquí, sin posibilidad de salir durante días, te asegura que ese mismo tiempo estarás ausente en el Mundo Real.

—Nosotros sólo tuvimos minutos de diferencia entre que partimos y regresamos —susurró Tomoki, cada vez más suave— _Aunque_ fue una suerte que ocurriera _así_…

—Me hubiese perdido el cumpleaños de mi hermanito —saltó Takuya, al ver la expresión sombría de Kouji ante el recuerdo evocado— Shinya iba a odiarme de por vida.

—Nos pasó algo parecido —musitó Taichi, conteniendo una sonrisa antes de bajar del Trailmon— Cuando fuimos al Mundo Real, nosotros pensábamos que habían transcurrido meses y nos sorprendimos con ver que nadie se había preocupado por nosotros.

—Deben haber estado felices con su desaparición —se mofó Kanbara, sonriendo burlón.

—No puedo decirte que el profesor Fujiyama hubiese estado triste por ello—Taichi acompañó su sonrisa— Él me _odiaba_. Recuerdo que aparecía en los rincones tratando de amonestarme por cualquier cosa… ¡Yo _era_ un niño bueno!

Yamato Ishida resopló.

—Él te recuerda con cariño, Taichi —medio regañó Sora a su amigo, aunque era evidente que estaba divertida— Siempre _habla_ muy bien de ti.

—Sí —concordó Yamato— Para sorpresa del resto de los _mortales_.

Taichi se rió— Bueno, todos _me_ quieren.

—Siempre fuiste tan _humilde_ —negó Ishida, con una sonrisa imposible de contener.

La pelirroja soltó una risita —Y eras muy travieso. Tienes que reconocerlo.

—Claro, ataquen a Taichi en pareja, ¿no? —musitó, con fingida indignación— Que Yama no era el ser más amable del mundo y Sora siempre secundaba mis… ¿cómo dijiste? Travesuras.

Izumi Orimoto contempló a los tres jóvenes con aturdimiento, antes de centrar sus ojos en Takuya y Kouji. Una ligera risa brotó de sus labios al notar la similitud, aunque la expresión triste no se había desvanecido del todo de su semblante.

—¿Este no es el lugar al que vinimos antes? —cuestionó Tomoki, al ver el lugar con detenimiento— Me parece familiar.

—Sería muy difícil que no lo hiciera. Es un campo —le replicó Junpei.

—Sí, pero sería imposible olvidar una casa en medio de la nada —volvió a decir el menor, acomodándose el sombrero ante la brisa inesperada que sopló en el ambiente— ¿Anochecerá pronto, cierto? No recuerdo a qué hora salimos de casa.

—No era muy tarde —aseguró Takuya— Alrededor de las cinco, supongo. Aunque perdí la noción del tiempo con el viaje y esto.

—Aquí siempre se pierde la noción del tiempo —suspiró Taichi— Pero eso no tiene que ser algo malo.

Takuya fue repentinamente conciente de que sus amigos estaban quedándose hasta lo último de la comitiva. Lopmon aun estaba dentro del Trailmon, supuso, cuando no lo vio. Tampoco encontró a Kouichi.

Comprendió, de pronto, el motivo.

—Taichi-san —susurró, al hacerle una seña a sus compañeros de aventuras— Déjennos un momento, ¿sí? Hay cosas que tenemos que decirnos.

El grupo más numeroso ya se acercaba a la casa de Gennai. Yagami asintió y dio un par de pasos, antes de volverse. —Oye, Takuya-kun…

El aludido se giró hacia el mayor. Había emprendido su marcha de regreso a sus amigos— ¿Qué?

—No olvides tu promesa —aseveró, con seriedad.

—Jamás lo hago —fue la réplica airada de Kanbara— No te preocupes por eso.

**~oOo~**

Lopmon soltó un suspiro profundo y restregó sus ojos. Por fin había podido controlarse un poco y dio un respingo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Kouichi. No había nadie más allí. Todos habían salido cuando Worm indicó que el camino había terminado.

No lo había escuchado y se preguntó si alguien podía ser realmente tan silencioso. Supuso que, además, había estado muy distraído.

Las compuertas del Trailmon, por donde se habían marchado todos seguían abiertas. Escuchaba las voces perdiéndose en el aire cálido de la tarde que invadía la zona. Supuso que notarían su ausencia y que irían a buscarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada por moverse. Sentía que todo su cuerpo pesaba mucho más que lo normal.

—Me gustaría hablar _contigo_ —se sinceró el joven Kimura, en un susurro.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a él en uno de los sillones que estaban dentro del vagón. Lopmon asintió. Sabía que ellos se debían una plática pero no sabía como iniciarla. Era reconfortante saber que Kouichi lo haría por él.

—A mí también —afirmó, con la voz queda, sin levantar los ojos.

Kouichi le dedicó una sonrisa amigable cuando se animó a mirarlo— No tienes que sentirte avergonzado conmigo ni con los chicos —aseveró Kimura, sin saber como iniciar la conversación— Las cosas que están sucediendo no son culpa tuya, ¿lo sabes, no?

—¿No me odian? —preguntó Lopmon, tras un breve silencio— ¿No odian que me haya escapado de mi mundo y ellos hubiesen quedado allí?

Inmediatamente, se concentró en el suelo del Trailmon.

El otrora elegido de la oscuridad negó con la cabeza pero su voz seguía siendo un susurro suave— No lo hacen. Pensé que lo habías notado con Izumi-chan. Nadie está _enfadado_ contigo.

Kouichi esperó, con paciencia mientras lo sentía debatirse internamente.

—Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon y Ophanimon —musitó finalmente, con las lágrimas bañando su rostro nuevamente. De nada había servido intentar consolarse todo el viaje— Yo los abandoné, los _dejé_ _atrás_. Ellos me lo pidieron pero, quizás, si yo me hubiese quedado —hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de hablar atropelladamente—… Todos se habrían salvado. Estarían aquí, con nosotros y… Podríamos luchar juntos por nuestro mundo…

—No puedes _saberlo_ —aseguró el joven cuando vio que los sollozos no le permitían continuar. Le acarició la cabeza, encontrándolo indefenso— Tal vez las cosas estarían peor que de lo que están en este instante. Tal vez no. Lo importante no es lo que _hubieses_ hecho, sino lo que _puedes_ _hacer_ a partir de ahora —Soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a sonreírle a Lopmon—. No creo que a ellos les gustase que te sientas culpable por lo sucedido. Estaba fuera de tú control.

—_¿Tú tampoco me odias? —_fue la siguiente pregunta que brotó de sus labios. Lopmon levantó la mirada y lo contempló, con algo de vacilación. Esperaba leer la respuesta de su rostro.

—_No_ —replicó Kimura, desviando la mirada por primera vez. No obstante, su voz era firme— No tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo, de todas formas.

—Sí que lo tienes —contradijo Lopmon, con seriedad— Quizás ha pasado tiempo para mí. Más que para ti, pero hay cosas que siempre se recuerdan.

—¿Te haría sentir _mejor_ si te dijera que te odio, verdad? —dudó Kouichi. Lopmon no le dijo nada durante unos cuantos minutos y el hijo de Tomoko consideró el silencio como una afirmación— El problema es que no se trata de lo que nos hace sentir mejor o peor. Mi abuela me dijo una vez que la fuerza más destructiva del universo es el arrepentimiento. No tienes que sentirte mal por lo que ocurrió conmigo. Fueron mis decisiones las que me guiaron —hizo una pausa— En todo caso, tengo tanta culpa como tú.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —la voz de _Worm_ hizo que ambos ocupantes se sobresaltaran. Había sido del todo imprevista— Este es el fin del _recorrido_.

—Háganle caso —acotó Kouji, segundos después, y Kouichi se sorprendió de nueva cuenta, al escuchar su voz. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de una de las puertas, no muy lejos de ellos— No querrán que los saque de allí.

Lopmon se trepó a la espalda de Kimura cuando él se levantó. Fue un acto inconciente que había hecho siempre que podía. No le gustaba caminar estando en esa forma. Se sentía mil veces más torpe.

—¿Ya se han ido todos? —cuestionó Kouichi a su gemelo.

—Takuya y los chicos están esperando que nos unamos a ellos y a los otros. Yo solo vine por ustedes.

El mayor de los dos asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle a Kouji desde _cuándo_ estaba allí y _cuánto_ había escuchado. No estaba seguro de querer preguntarlo, sin embargo.

Sin decir nada más, el menor de los gemelos se bajó del Trailmon, guiándolos hacia donde estaban los demás.

**~oOo~**

Gennai había sospechado que tendría visitas y había acondicionado un par de habitaciones para recibirlas. Él supo, cuando sus compañeros le hablaron de la propuesta de las Bestias Sagradas, que sus niños elegidos no iban a marcharse. No, claro que no. Se quedarían hasta el final, porque así eran ellos.

Con lo que no contaba era con la llegada de los otros niños. Tendría que improvisar algo para que todos estuviesen cómodos en su morada.

Allí, generalmente, recibía a los digimon amigos y aunque vivía mayormente solo, no se negaba a tener compañía de viejos compañeros. Sin embargo, el motivo por el cual su casa era más grande que antaño era porque durante algunas oportunidades, funcionaba como un cuartel general. Pensaba que era más práctico tener espacio extra que algo hiciese falta.

Hasta el momento, ser precavido siempre había sido su ventaja. ¿Por qué cambiarlo, entonces?

—La primera vez que vinimos, esto era muy distinto —comentó Takeru—¿No es así, chicos?

—Creo que necesita el toque _femenino_, ¿no? —cuestionó Mimi, contemplando todo a su alrededor— Es todo demasiado _gris_

—Pero se ve espaciosa —comentó Jou, llegando al lado de Tachikawa— No pensaba que fuese tan grande.

—La construí para aprovechar el espacio —musitó Gennai— Sientanse como en su casa. Sé que quizás la convivencia se torne un poco difícil pero…

—Estaremos bien —aseguró el mayor de los hermanos Yagami— O siempre podemos usar nuestros digimon para atacarnos unos a otros, como sucedió una vez

—Cállate, Taichi

—Estás un poco sensible el día de hoy, Yamato.

—Creo que todos estaremos bien aquí —anunció Sora— No veo ningún problema en quedarnos por ahora. Además, todavía no sabemos que sucederá ni cuando comenzarán los problemas.

—Mejor que la primera vez —susurró Jou, casi con una sonrisa nostalgica— ¿Lo recuerdan?

—Sí —replicó Koushiro— Además desde aquí hay acceso a casi todas las redes de comunicaciones, ¿verdad, señor Gennai?

Miyako sonrió. Era gracioso ver al joven Izumi tan entusiasmado. Se preguntó cómo habría sido para él su primera aventura. Él parecía ser el que más entendía de todo lo que sucedía por allí.

**~oOo~**

Jou fue el encargado de abrir la puerta de la habitación indicada por su antiguo mentor. También fue de los primeros que ingresó al dormitorio improvisado que Gennai había destinado. Era una habitación literalmente vacía y Kido se preguntó para que la necesitaba el único ocupante de la casa. Quizás a Gennai le gustaba tener espacio libre en su morada. ¿Quién podía saberlo?

Taichi lo siguió y sus ojos se detuvieron en el color azul de las paredes, antes de centrarse en la ventana pequeña que estaba del otro extremo del lugar.

—No olvides a los digimon, también. Si nos dividimos en grupos grandes puede ser algo incómodo el lugar —le recordó Koushiro, entrando detrás de él a la habitación designada.

—Agumon no ocupa tanto espacio. Y por suerte no tenemos maletas para llenar el vacío que nos quede —comentó Yagami— Pero entiendo tu punto. ¿Cómo nos ordenaremos?

—¿Piedra, papel y tijera? —cuestionó Daisuke, siguiendo los pasos del mayor de los hermanos Yagami— Aunque creo que este dormitorio más grande que el mío.

—Hay mucho espacio —comentó Jou, adelantándose hasta llegar a una puerta que anexaba dos habitaciones— ¿Ese hombre vive aquí solo? Diría que todo está mal repartido, sin embargo. Aquí no entran más que cuatro personas.

—Dijo que ocuparíamos tres habitaciones, según sus cálculos—musitó Koushiro, recordando las palabras de Gennai— Eso dejaría que hubiesen dos grupos de cuatro y uno de cinco

—Eso nos dejaría a Yama, Jou, tú y yo por un lado. Daisuke y los chicos en otro. El grupo de Takuya quedaría por su parte. Al menos, para ambientarnos, no sería tan incómodo. Creo que no tendríamos problemas porque conoceríamos. Además, supongo que estaremos muy poco en las habitaciones.

—A partir de mañana tendremos que organizar patrullas, ¿no, Taichi? Hay que controlar lo que sucede en nuestro mundo.

—Sí, estaremos más ocupados que hoy.

—¿Qué opinas de ellos? —se encontró preguntando Daisuke, cuando vio a Ken y le pequeño Iori unirse a ellos. Takeru estaba justo detrás de su hermano.

—Creo que será bueno no quitar uno ojo de ellos. Temo que se metan en problemas —susurró Taichi, sonriendo— Takuya Kanbara parece el típico que corre detrás del peligro.

—¿A quién me recuerda eso? —susurró Yamato, con una sonrisa burlona.

Taichi lo miró con inocencia fingida— No lo sé. ¿A quién?

**~oOo~**

Mimi Tachikawa decidió que debería enviarles algún tipo de aviso a sus padres. No quería ser extremista pero considerando que su madre había tenido muchas dificultades para aceptar que ella fuese una niña elegida, no quería arriesgarse a verla sufrir un ataque de pánico o de histeria.

—¿Enviarás el mensaje, entonces? —dudó Palmon, sentándose en la improvisada cama que Gennai había dispuesto para ellas.

Tachikawa pensó que Gennai era un mentiroso.

No sólo todos ellos podían estar la casa, sin ningún tipo de dificultad, sino que —incluso— había separado las habitaciones para que los chicos estuviesen por un lado y las chicas por el otro. Como los muchachos eran más, Gennai dispuso que se acomodaran en varias habitaciones, porque no había que olvidar que estaban con los digimon.

Después habían improvisado unas camas con acolchados sobre el suelo, comenzaron a ponerse cómodas.

Le recordaba un poco a sus primeras aventuras, cuando todos ellos quedaron en casa de Piximon y tenían que trabajar limpiando la mansión de ese digimon.

Hikari era la persona que estaba más cerca de ella y Mimi dejó caer su D—terminal antes de enviar el mensaje, porque había algo que quería platicar con la joven Yagami. Sora estaba hablando de algo con Biyomon y escuchaba que Hawkmon decía algo sobre la tardanza de Miyako.

Era el momento ideal.

—Hikari —tanto tiempo en Estados Unidos tenían su costo. A veces, en ocasiones importantes, olvidaba emplear los Honoríficos. De todas formas, logró lo que quería. Los ojos cobrizos de la hermana de Taichi se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Mimi-san? —cuestionó.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Mimi-san —protestó Tachikawa, olvidando el motivo que la había llevado a iniciar la plática— Por favor, somos amigas, ¿no? Nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo para que sigas llamándome así.

Para su sorpresa, Hikari sonrió —Lo siento, Mimi —se corrigió, en esa oportunidad. La aludida esbozó una amplia sonrisa— ¿Ocurre algo?

Se mordió el labio, explorando los ojos de la menor— Eso quería preguntarte yo. ¿Todo está bien? —inquirió, bajando un poco la voz.

La expresión de sorpresa cruzó el semblante de Hikari —_Sí_ —replicó, confundida. Era obvio que no esperaba esa pregunta y la mirada interesada de su interlocutora la obligó a continuar— Todo está bien. Estoy un poco preocupada por lo que está sucediendo y…

—Sé que no somos tan cercanas para que me confíes tus secretos —la frenó Mimi, y le tomó las manos, al ver que la chica vacilaba un poco— Pero si algo malo sucede, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Lo sabes, no?

A Tachikawa la desconcertó ver a Gatomon sonriendo, detrás de Hikari. Parecía como si hubiese permanecido ajena pero, al contrario, estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación. No podía ser de otra forma. La felina se interesaba por todo lo que ocurriese con su compañera.

—Lo sé —aseveró Hikari, con una sonrisa sincera. Le apretó las manos a Mimi, con una mirada agradecida que iluminaría hasta el más oscuro rincón del universo— _Gracias_.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabellera rubia apareció, justo un momento antes que unos femeninos rasgos. Izumi Orimoto se quedó un momento quieta delante de la puerta y Mimi volvió a sentir un poco de tristeza por lo sucedido a esa muchacha. Vio que una de sus manos se dirigía hacia sus ojos, al parecer, con el fin de eliminar una furtiva lágrima.

Parecía que había estado llorando.

Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y guiarla hacia donde estaba, para abrazarla. Ella siempre había pensado que las muestras de afecto pueden ser muy solidarias en momentos de necesidad.

Sora se le adelantó, casi como guiada por el mismo pensamiento. A Mimi no le extrañó, porque Takenouchi era la más adecuada para el trabajo. Aunque hubiese cambiado, ella seguía siendo la _madre_ amorosa, la hermana mayor comprensiva, que los había cuidado en su primera aventura.

—¿Izumi-chan? —cuestionó Takenouchi, suavemente.

—L-lo siento —dijo la chica, devolviéndole la mirada a la portadora del emblema del amor— Me quedé con los muchachos unos momentos porque…

—Está bien —murmuró Sora y le tomó la mano, para guiarla hacia donde estaban las demás _camas— ¿Por qué no te acomodas? _Gennai dijo que él se encargaría de preparar la cena, así que tendremos tiempo libre.

Orimoto agradeció a la pelirroja y se sentó, tranquilamente, en una de las frazadas que cubrían el suelo.

—Yo podría preparar algunas cosas —ofreció Mimi, antes de dar un salto alegre. Tenía que hacer desaparecer esa expresión apenada— ¡El postre!

Palmon hizo un mohín de disconformidad. Fue suerte que se encontrase detrás de su compañera y la joven Tachikawa no la viese. Biyomon soltó una risita, igual que Hawkmon.

—No podemos comprar nada por aquí, Mimi —le recordó Sora— Además, preferiría no tener nada de postre.

—Sólo porque tienes un paladar _exquisito y no _tegustan_ mis _preparaciones, Sora, no quiere decir que nadie más pueda disfrutar de ellas. A Kou-chan le encantan.

Izumi sonrió, apenas— También podría preparar algo —dijo, finalmente— Mientras Takuya y Kouji no sean los que se encarguen de cocinar, todo estará bien para mí. Ambos son un desastre en la cocina y más si compiten entre ellos.

—Yamato cocina con mucho picante, últimamente —susurró Takenouchi— Será mejor que los alejemos de allí.

Izumi asintió, sonriendo un poco más.

—Debe ser díficil —afirmó Tachikawa— Eres la única chica en todo ese grupo.

Orimoto sonrió —No tanto. Ellos siempre me cuidan y me tratan bien. El problema es que alguien tiene que decirle las cosas cuando no están funcionando.

—¡Hola! ¡Aquí llegué! —chilló una voz desde la puerta. Era Miyako, por supuesto— ¿Terminaron de acomodar sus cosas? ¡El señor Gennai nos ha pedido que nos unamos todos para _su_ cena!

**~oOo~**

Si alguien le preguntase que es lo que iba mal en realidad, no sabría decirlo. No podría precisarlo, en verdad.

La sensación no era abrumadora pero persistía. En algún lugar de su mente lo comparaba a la inquietud que tuvo la vez que notó que la niebla de Myostismon que cubría Tokio no se esfumó cuando Angewomon lo derrotó. Otro sector le decía que se parecía mucho a la oportunidad en la que él había terminado frente a un mar de aguas negras junto a su mejor amiga.

La noche estaba comenzando. El atardecer comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte y primaba el rojo sobre el azul del firmamento. No tardaría en acabarse el día y eso le dio nostalgia. De esa época cuando los días en el Digimundo eran interminables.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en la larga mesa —después de que todos los convidados se sorprendiesen de que Gennai haya dispuesto cosas para tantos comensales— se permitió lanzarle una mirada fugaz a Hikari. Ella se había sentado junto a Mimi y las demás chicas, que fueron las últimas en llegar. Los digimon no estaban demasiado lejos, aunque afortunadamente, ellos ya habían comido algo para reponer energías.

Y notaba más alegre a su amiga, lo cual también era un alivio para él.

Parecía que, además de estar plagado de sorpresas, el día iba a tener un buen final pese al mal inicio. Aunque, se recordó, no tenía que sentir tan tranquilo. Era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿Qué significan los emblemas? —escuchó que preguntaba alguien, sin previo aviso.

Levantó la vista y varias conversaciones finalizaron de forma repentina.

El niño del sombrero naranja, Tomoki, era quien había hablado. Sus amigos, que lo rodeaban, también se mostraron interesados. Parece que así iban a ser las cosas a partir del momento. Cuando uno hiciese una pregunta, todos reaccionarían hasta oír la respuesta. Era natural, supuso, porque la curiosidad es intrínseco al ser humano.

Koushiro Izumi sólo era la máxima expresión de ello.

Podrían ser una buena respuesta, sí alguien se lo preguntase. Si bien todas las personas tenían pequeños detalles en su interior, bondad, esperanza, valor, amistad y todo los demás, ellos podían decir que esa cualidad la poseían sin dudarlo. No es que no tuviesen las demás, ni que a otros les hiciera falta.

—Él me recuerda un poco a _ti_ —le dijo Patamon, confidencialmente. Se distrajo un momento al considerar esa premisa. ¿_Por qué_?, quiso preguntar.

Pero olvidó, por completo, esa pregunta. Aun había otra que estaba pendiente. Se miraron unos a otros, sin saber como iniciar. Taichi fue, por supuesto, quién tomó la iniciativa.

—Los emblemas, en realidad, son como nuestros símbolos. —explicó pero hizo silencio, de manera instantánea. Se rascó la nuca, riendo— No sabría decirlo con las palabras correctas.

—Cada uno de los emblemas es una cualidad que representa a los muchachos. Reaccionan directamente a ellos. Específicamente son el Valor, la Amistad, el Amor, la Pureza, la Sinceridad, el Conocimiento, la Bondad, la Luz y la Esperanza —continuó Gennai, que estaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Se movía con infinita serenidad mientras todos a su alrededor más bien generaban un ligero caos. A Takeru le hubiese gustado compararlo con la imagen que tenía de él. Era un anciano gracioso en sus recuerdos más lejanos y remotos.

Gennai se refería a los tecnisismos, supuso luego Takaishi. Porque sus emblemas eran _mucho_ más, y al mismo tiempo eran justamente eso. Símbolos, sí. ¿De _qué_? De algo que los hacia ser quiénes eran. ¿Qué era ese _algo_? Tampoco tenía las palabras correctas para describirlo.

—¿La _Luz_? —cuestionó Kouji, de forma instintiva. Si bien había estado escuchando la conversación, sus pensamientos habían quedado fijos en esa única palabra.

Takeru no comprendió porque sus compañeros lo miraban de reojo. Una extraña sensación lo invadió. Se vio tentado a fruncir el ceño pero se obligó a permanecer calmo, mientras prestaba un poco más de atención. Ese chico, Kouji, parecía haberse sorprendido sólo con la mención del emblema de su mejor amiga. ¿_Por qué_?

El hermano de Yamato se encontró frunciendo el ceño, aunque había intentado evitarlo. Tal vez no se resistió porque vio a Taichi haciendo lo mismo, con expresión aprehensiva.

No entendió cómo el ambiente cotidiano cambió tan repentinamente.

Hikari levantó la cabeza hasta mirar al joven Minamoto, sorprendida por la forma en que su voz se escuchó en sus oídos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a la pequeña Yagami le sorprendió el brillo que se reflejaba en la mirada azul.

La hermana de Taichi, asintió —Sí. Uno de nuestros emblemas es el de la _luz_.

Minamoto frunció el ceño, ligeramente desconcertado. Sus otros amigos parecían algo extrañados, también. Era Lopmon, de todos ellos, quien permanecía más centrado.

Kouichi fue el que tomó la palabra, al ver que su hermano no decía nada. —¿El _tuyo_?

Hikari Yagami ladeó un poco la cabeza, dirigiendola hacia Kimura y cuando se hundió la mirada del joven, sintió una familiar sensación recorrerla por completo. Ese chico le parecía _familiar_ de una forma inesperada. Y lo notaba en ese momento, pese a que había estado conviviendo con él desde esa tarde. Fue _extraño_.

—Sí —informó ella, algo incómoda— ¿_Por_ _qué_?

Kouichi miró a su hermano antes de hablar pero Lopmon fue quien replicó, adelantándose a cualquier otra respuesta —En nuestro mundo, la Luz también era un pilar —El digimon miró a Hikari, con algo muy parecido a la preocupación— A ellos sólo los conmociona un poco la similitud.

—Supongo que no me sorprende —se apresuró a añadir Takaishi, para desviar el tema de su mejor amiga. —La luz siempre es parte esencial del equilibrio.

_Igual que la oscuridad, _pensó Kouji

—El equilibrio es el que se da entre la luz y la oscuridad —aseguró Gennai, continuando con la conversación— Es cierto. Sólo cuando ambas fuerzas están en armonía, reina la paz. Los emblemas de los elegidos, en este mundo, contribuyen a mantener ese equilibrio. Por eso son tan importantes.

—Y además nos ayudan a digievolucionar —mencionó Patamon, intentando hacer que todos se relajasen— Con los emblemas podemos ser más fuertes.

Takeru decidió que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a que mirasen a su compañero con nostalgia. Aunque admitió que la tensión se había desvanecido.

—Las cosas eran bastante distintas en nuestro Digimundo —Takuya se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara— No queremos incomodarlos, muchachos. Van a tener que acostumbrarse al humor de Kouji. Él nunca es tan amigable como hoy. Cuando lo conocimos era _peor_...

Minamoto le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Kanbara simplemente lo ignoró. El tema pareció olvidado, de repente, cuando Takuya les confió que ellos también tenían a la luz como un aliado.

Explicaba un poco más las cosas. Pero no todo, pensó Takeru.

Hikari le lanzó una mirada fugaz cuando todos sus amigos siguieron pláticando y él asintió, más para sí mismo. El tema no iba a quedar allí, de ninguna manera. Había más detalles que quería saber.

...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No ha ocurrido demasiado en este capítulo, supongo, pero los chicos de ambos grupos empiezan a convivir y a conocerse ¡_Yay_! Eso me emociona. Espero que de todas formas haya sido interesante. Los elegidos tienen de nuevo sus emblemas y Ken también ha recuperado el suyo. La cuestión sigue estando en qué más puede suceder a partir de ahora, ¿no? (insertar risa malvada)

La cita de Jun con Yamato puede haber existido ya que ella le dijo que lo ayudaba a cubrir a los chicos de 02, si salía con ella en un capítulo. Puede haber sido posible. También aparecieron las hermanas de Miyako para aportar su granito de arena. Igual que Michael.

*José, Yukari, Irian, Benjamín y Jackie son los nombres que reciben las _copias_ de Gennai en el doblaje.

¡Gracias a quiénes se interesaron en esta historia! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. VII: Cuando la historia se repite

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de__entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**-VII-**

**.~Cuando la historia se ****repite****~.**

* * *

Una sacudida inesperada le azotó el cuerpo mientras sus ojos se perdían en el lugar. El verde se había oscurecido y el césped fresco que había contemplado esa misma mañana, bajo el fulgor del sol, parecía haberse vuelto cenizas oscuras en el suelo, amparadas en la noche. La pequeña aldea había sido consumida por el fuego y unos cuantos Koromon sollozaban al ver el resultado del destrozo causado en su hogar.

—¿Por qué habrán atacado esta _aldea_? —dudó Andromon, en voz baja. Examinaba con atención los alrededores.

Había muchos digimon más poderosos que los pequeños digimon rosados que poblaban la zona. No tenía lógica que eliminasen solo a los más débiles. Resultó un ataque demasiado puntual. Específico, como si hubiesen tenido un motivo especial para llegar a ese lugar.

Por comodidad y facilidad habían dividido el Mundo Digital en regiones, para así guiarse con más sencillez dentro del enorme espacio disponible. Una organización que dividía en sectores el amplio terreno y que facilitaba la supervisión. Cada una de las zonas tenía un informante directo que contactaba a Gennai.

En ese sector, quien supervisaba era _Andromon. _Viejo aliado y antiguo conocido.

Sólo había aldeas pequeñas de digimon por esa dirección. No tenía caso arriesgarse a suponer que buscaban algo con los pequeños.

No, buscaban algo que _pensaban_ estaba allí. Pero, ¿qué?

—La respuesta es más sencilla de lo que piensas —informó Yukari, mientras dejaba al descubierto su rostro. Llevaba una túnica y su expresión se volvió sombría mientras sus labios enunciaban sus certeras sospechas— _Aquí_ estaba el emblema del valor en épocas antiguas

Él y sus compañeros habían recibido las notificaciones de que algo había sucedido en el mundo digital. Habían suspendido sus reuniones de forma inmediata y habían regresado a toda prisa.

En cuánto Andromon le informó que había existido un ataque por aquella zona supo inmediatamente _donde_ debía buscar.

—¿En la aldea de los Koromon? —cuestionó su acompañante, como si hubiese escuchado mal.

—_Así_ _es_ —replicó el duplicado, que estaba con él y miraba todo con interés.

—¿Por eso les pediste a los demás que recorriesen el Digimundo, no? —dudó el digimon que parecía un androide— Piensas que _más_ lugares fueron _destruidos_.

—_Sé_ que más lugares fueron destruidos. Los sitios donde los emblemas habían sido implantados antes de que los niños elegidos los encontraran la primera vez han sido el primer blanco—se arrodilló sobre el suelo y cerró su mano alrededor de un puñado de tierra quemada— Ellos no _sabían_ que los emblemas no _estaban_ aquí, pero su presencia sigue sintiéndose pese al tiempo que pasó. Es muy probable que, al haber esparcido sus poderes por este mundo, los emblemas reaccionaron a sus viejas presencias. No hay que olvidar que estuvieron aguardando en esos sitios desde mucho antes de la llegada de los elegidos en 1999, año en el Mundo Humano.

—Eso explica porque hay tantos Agumon en esta aldea. Antes solían ser sólo Koromon.

—Los emblemas y sus poderes se conectan directamente con la digievolución, además de su esencial peso en el equilibrio. Si alguien desea el poder de los emblemas, _necesariamente_ está buscando el poder de la _digievolución. _Y, por lo mismo, se interesa en sus poderes escondidos.

—Por eso los Niños Elegidos pueden ser el siguiente blanco, ¿_verdad_? —dudó, en voz baja, Andromon.

—Supongo que _no_ _todos_ los Elegidos, pero sí. Es probable que se busque el poder que poseen —susurró Yukari, mientras dejaba caer las cenizas sobre la tierra. Sus ojos azules viajaron hacia las pequeñas figuras que los habían recibido.

Los Koromon lloraban por la pérdida de su hogar, desconsolados. Acurrucados contra los digimon de nivel novato que resaltaban en el lugar. Sólo había unos pocos Agumon —dos, tal vez tres— pero era la mayor cantidad de evoluciones que se habían registrado en esa aldea.

—_Si ellos buscan los emblemas —_pensó Yukari_— ¿Habrá sido buena idea entregárselos a los Elegidos? _Eso los dejaba sumamente expuestos. A los doce. En realidad, a todos ellos.

—Me pregunto cuando sucedió esto —susurró Andromon, con un suspiro cansino. SnowAgumon comenzó a tranquilizar a los Koromon en susurros pero el no podía dejar de sentir pesar por la destrucción que predominaba en esa pacífica aldea de bebés digimon— Hasta antes de hoy, nada parecía haber cambiado.

_Sí_, concordó Yukari. Había sido _inesperado_ y sorpresivo. Eso era lo que temía, qué _nadie_ lo había predicho. Ni siquiera los Homeostasis o las Bestias Sagradas. Sin importar cómo ni cuando, él tenía que informar a Gennai de inmediato.

El enemigo estaba acechando el Digimundo. Y no _sabían_ de quién se trataba.

**~oOo~**

Yamato Ishida suspiró quedamente antes de ver a su hermano cambiar ligeramente de expresión. Parecía _meditar_ algo. Tenía la extraña _certeza_ que Takeru le estaba ocultando información y la sensación le resultaba ligeramente desagradable.

No es como tuviesen muchos secretos entre ellos. _Debía_ ser, esa, la causa de su molestia.

Si había algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso era de saber que su hermano pequeño tenía mucha confianza en él. Era a él a quién recurría cuando necesitaba un consejo.

Sí, tal vez, no de la misma forma que en el pasado —cuando ante esos ojos azules, era como una especie de súper hermano… _sobre protector_— pero él había aprendido que lo importante era estar allí para cuando Takeru lo necesitase. Sin importar qué.

¿No había dicho eso ese mismo día a una persona que tenía dudas? Sí, claro. Se le había dado la idea de hacer de consejero. No era tan malo en ello, aunque estaba lejos de considerarse bueno. Lo que primaba en sus palabras siempre eran sus recuerdos. Por eso le llamaban melancólico. Por eso prefería el silencio.

Desvió los ojos hacia los _niños_ que recién habían conocido. No tendrían menos de once años pero para él, que contaba ya con dieciséis eran prácticamente niños. Como su hermano y los amigos de Takeru.

Empezaba a notar cuan duro era ser _niños_ _elegidos_, ahora que había crecido. Era bastante _irónico_. Desde niños habían colocado pesadas cargas sobre sus hombros y sólo cinco años después podía decir que era terriblemente conciente de ello.

No por él, no.

Taichi también le había comentado _algo _respecto.

Eran Daisuke y los demás los que evidenciaban cuan díficil y pesada se volvía aquella tarea. Tenía plena confianza en ellos, especialmente en los dos niños que había visto crecer, pero sin dudas seguía resultando extraño encontrar a _niños_ en tan delicada situación.

Especialmente, en niños como Tomoki Himi. Porque en sus ojos aun se reflejaba la inocencia de la infancia, esa que algunos pierden con el tiempo.

Salvo excepciones, consideró, como Tachikawa. Pensaba que Mimi tendría noventa años y seguiría conservando ese brillo de inocencia en su mirada.

Podía equivocarse, por supuesto.

Tenía una sensación extraña acerca de ese niño, sin embargo. Tal vez porque era el hermano de Yutaka, a quien conocía desde que había iniciado la banda de los Lobos Adolescentes. Tal vez porque sabía cuanto se preocupaba Yutaka por él y lo mucho que ese niño le recordaba a Takeru, a su hermanito, cuando tenía ocho años y un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Se encontró sonriendo apenas.

Sí, _debía_ tratarse de _eso_. Era una imagen que evocaba viejas memorias, un pasado atesorado en lo más hondo de su ser. El Digimundo, un niño con los ojos que resplandecían de pureza y el sombrero que le cubría los cabellos. Como si viese algo de Takeru, un destello del pasado, en Tomoki...

—¿No quieres más, Yama? —escuchó que decía la voz de Taichi.

Parpadeó. El mundo volvió a moverse a velocidad normal y sus pensamientos se reordenaron una vez que fueron empujados hacia atrás, hacia el olvido.

Negó, antes de empujar su plato en dirección al mayor de los Yagami. —Termínatelo —susurró.

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos durante un segundo de vacilación, esbozar una sonrisa triunfal al final para, luego, asentir.

Si había algo que concederle a Taichi, aparte de lo obvio, era su _pasión_ por la comida. Solía decirle a su viejo amigo que no necesitaba conseguir ninguna novia para casarse. El amor de su vida estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. En su _estómago_.

—Esto ha sido mucho mejor que la primera vez —opinó Tomoki, sonriéndole a Gennai y rompiendo el pequeño mutismo que se había conformado. La charla había sido trivial hasta ese momento pero necesitaban no quedarse en silencio durante mucho tiempo— Muchas gracias por la comida.

El ser que era una base de datos, simplemente sonrió.

Yamato deseó que tuviese un poco de su viejo carácter _jovial_. Parecía que, en lugar de rejuvenecer como aparentaba, había comenzado el camino inverso. Luego recordó lo desesperante que podía ser en cualquiera de sus formas.

Si, tal vez, lo prefería un poco más serio. Ojala tuviese un punto medio.

—La comida en nuestro Digimundo no estaba tan mal —le aseguró Junpei, mientras se estiraba— Sólo que _no_ parecía apetitosa.

Varias miradas de simpatía cruzaron por la mesa. Ellos también habían tenido que improvisar en sus primeras aventuras. Pescado, en su mayoría, al principio. Poco a poco, se afianzaron e, incluso, hallaron más que cosas silvestres. No había que olvidar a Digitamamon y su restaurante.

A veces, muchas, algunos de esos recuerdos irrumpían sin previo aviso.

—Pero el Digimundo siempre provee las cosas necesarias —acotó Izumi Orimoto, bebiendo un poco de agua mientras contenía una sonrisa suave— Sólo que de la forma menos pensada.

Eso también era cierto. ¿Teléfonos en medio de la nada? ¿Un vagón de tren? ¿Un restaurante? Yamato podía admitir que, de una manera u otra, obtenían lo necesario e indispensable.

Era gracioso ver la discusión desde fuera. Una que tratase del Digimundo donde ni él ni sus amigos participasen. Era... Diferente. Tenía que concederlo.

—Eran plantas —susurró Takuya, mientras terminaba su comida. Parecía satisfecho— ¡Claro que _no_ tenían apariencia apetitosa!

—Y aun así se veían mejor que _tus_ hamburguesas —contradijo el mayor de todos, un instante después.

Le dio curiosidad. ¿Qué tan mala sería la comida de ese chico?

Incluso Taichi sabía prepararse comidas no demasiado elaboradas. Era _normal_, teniendo su apetito, que _cocinase_. Además, con las recetas de Yuuko Yagami, era preferible tener conocimientos culinarios. No obstante, Yamato siempre había dudado al probar los alimentos preparados por el castaño.

Todo lo contrario a cuando Sora les preparaba algo para comer, que era bastante usual. Takenouchi tenía arraigados ciertos hábitos, como el de ser previsora y siempre tener una ración extra del almuerzo. Sospechaba que la preparaba adrede para su mejor amigo. Y le reservaba algo para él.

Ishida había aprendido que, sin importar el tiempo, Taichi iba a tener una relación especial con Sora. Ellos dos estaban más allá de lo que él pudiese pensar al respecto.

Sus amigos, todos, eran algo invaluable y no podía actuar con todos de la misma forma porque eran distintos, únicos. Él también había tenido una selección de personas a las que se les permitía indagar en sus más profundos secretos, él también sabía que esa confianza se ganaba a pulso y con dedicación.

Conocía que Taichi podía ser un gran ejemplo para derribar barreras. Porque si él, Yamato, y ella, Sora, se parecían en algo era que ambos fueron más maduros que otros desde pequeños.

Sin embargo su mejor amigo, su _compañero_, su antiguo _líder_, Taichi, los hacia sentirse _niños;_ eso que tanto necesitaba.

Yamato sonrió cuando el chico de los googles, Kanbara, se quedó callado un segundo, antes de contrarrestar los dichos de su amigo—¡Las de Kouji eran _peores_!

—A mí no me _metas_ en esto—espetó el aludido, desde su lugar.

Yamato quiso reírse. Había algo en ese chico que resultaba incluso intrigante. Se parecía a él, de alguna manera que no podía precisar del _todo_.

—Además, las _tuyas_ eran _peores_ —agregó, con serenidad aparente, el joven Minamoto.

Los amigos de Takuya y varios miembros de su propio grupo empezaron a reírse ante la tranquilidad de Kouji al añadir la última oración.

—¿_Quieres_ probar? ¡Te _reto_, Minamoto!

El chico de ojos azules lo miró con benevolente impaciencia y una pizca de irritación. Había algo de diversión escondida en el fondo de sus ojos e Ishida sospechó que aquella disputa no era tal.

¿Una distracción, tal vez? Probablemente.

Yamato se sonrió internamente, antes de recibir un codazo por parte de su mejor amigo. —Se parece a ti, Yamato. Tú _carácter_ —le confió Taichi, como si eso hubiese sido un secreto. Rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Yagami.

—No empiecen de nuevo —espetó la muchacha rubia, Orimoto— Estamos en la casa de Gennai-san.

—_Déjalos_ —Junpei hizo un gesto con la mano, displicente. Sonreía, con diversión— Ellos siempre se las arreglan para _discordar_ en algo.

Sora suspiró y Yamato apreció que les lanzaba una mirada a él y a su mejor amigo— Como otros tantos que conozco —bromeó.

Kouichi Kimura sonrió cuando vio a Takuya levantarse de su asiento, con aire ofendido. A veces le costaba saber si peleaban en verdad o sólo les gustaba molestarse. Probablemente lo último. Era una suerte que su hermano tuviese tan _buenos_ amigos. También era afortunado de contar con ellos, por supuesto. Sus amigos eran... únicos.

Takuya gritó algo y Kouji resopló. Era como sentirse en casa. No podía negar que sería raro no verlos discutir por banalidades absurdas. Seguro que ellos también extrañaban las disputas cuando no las propiciaban.

Rió, para sus adentros, antes de sentir que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. de forma inesperada. —Ah —susurró alguien, de forma imprevista y el joven Kimura levantó los ojos, buscando algo. A alguien.

Estaban, sentados uno frente al otro, así que no pudo evitar concentrarse en ella de forma inmediata. La expresión del rostro femenino le resultó extrañamente llamativa. Había palidecido. Los ojos de la chica, de un extraño matiz cobrizo, se encontraron con los suyos y él sintió, nuevamente, una sacudida inesperada.

Se sentía aliviado de que todos hayan estado prestando atención a la discusión improvisada de su hermano gemelo y Takuya Kanbara porque...

_¿Qué había sido…?_

Le pareció que la mirada de ella, de repente, era muy _oscura_.

—¿Sucede algo? —dudaron dos voces al unísono. Una estaba cerca de él, pertenecía a Lopmon. Cuando se fijó en el pequeño digimon color marrón, vio que lo miraba con inquietud.

Se regañó, en su fuero interno, el ser tan _obvio_.

La otra voz no era familiar. Kouichi divisó a la gata blanca acercándose a Hikari Yagami, la niña que portaba el emblema de la luz.

Notó como ella se forzó a sonreír cuando vio a su compañera— No —replicó Hikari, fácilmente —Nada.

Era extraño que él mismo repetiese esas palabras.

Gatomon arrugó el entrecejo al ver que su amiga negaba, sonriendo. El problema no fue ese gesto sencillo que acostumbraba a recibir, esa respuesta silenciosa que debería ser tranquilizadora. No, por _supuesto_. La _luz_ de la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos y eso... Eso la inquietó.

—_Hikari_… —comenzó, antes de que una voz distinta la interrumpiese.

—Creo que deberíamos enviar un mensaje a nuestras familias, ahora —argumentó Koushiro Izumi. Había sido de los pocos que permanecieron callados durante esa _cena_ improvisada.

El otro había sido Ken, sentado al lado de Miyako, quién parecía haber estado perdido en las palabras de la joven Inoue. Tal vez aturdido por encontrarse entre ella y Daisuke que, como siempre, terminaron discutiendo por ver quien comía el último bocado de la preparación de Gennai.

Mimi Tachikawa se dio una suave palmada en la frente. ¡Había olvidado por completo el mensaje a su madre! Tendría que regañar a Palmon por no haberle hecho acordar de ese pequeño detalle.

—Según tengo entendido allá son más de las ocho de la noche. Salimos muy temprano y me parece justo decirles a nuestros padres que habrá un cambio de planes.

—Les diremos que pasaremos la noche aquí, como acordamos —indicó Taichi, con esa voz llena de seguridad que era casi imposible de contradecir. Takuya intentó mostrar la sorpresa. A veces no se parecía al mismo chico que le _gustaba_ reírse a costa de sus mejores amigos sino todo lo contrario— Porque los Trailmon nos podrán llevar al punto de partida exacto, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respaldó Gennai la información.

Koushiro asintió y miró a los niños que había conocido ese día— ¿Ustedes, que han decidido al respecto?

Takuya abandonó cualquier argumento y cruzó miradas con todos sus compañeros de equipo. De alguna forma que aun no llegaba a comprender del todo, siempre le correspondía a él tomar las decisiones. Tal vez porque ellos lo apoyaban y le daban la confianza para hacerlo.

—Nosotros —comenzó, una vez que recibió cinco afirmaciones silenciosas— _preferimos_ que todo esto quede en _secreto_. Nuestros padres no saben lo que sucedió hace dos años y sería demasiado tedioso de explicar en un solo mensaje. Además, aún no sabemos cuanto —agregó, finalmente, con desgana—… tiempo tenemos aquí.

**~oOo~**

—Pienso que es _mejor_ así, ¿no? —susurró Iori, acomodándose sobre su cama con serenidad. Armadillomon parecía ya haberse rendido al mundo de los sueños— No _preocuparemos_ a nuestras familias.

Seguía lamentando no poder regresar.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de su abuelo y había prometido estar allí. No le gustaba romper promesas como odiaba decir mentiras. Ojala no tuviese que hacerlo jamás.

—O tal vez sí —susurró Takeru, suavemente. Patamon lo miró, con simpatía— Pero mi _madre_ no iba a perdonarme que se lo ocultara. Es mejor que ellos sepan lo que sucede. Algo, al menos.

—Yo solo le avisé a Jun —afirmó Motomiya, estirándose cómodamente sobre la cama. Veemon estaba acostado en un rincón del mismo sitio, protestando por los movimientos de su compañero, ya que le perturbaban su descanso— Ella puede _inventarse_ lo que quiera.

Sin embargo, la idea le daba escalofríos. Esperaba que su hermana dijese algo sensato para cubrirlo. Con Jun, nunca se sabía del todo. Era totalmente impredecible. No siempre en el mejor de los sentidos. Pero tenía que admitir que sabría que el asunto era serio.

Desde que había recibido su D3, color púrpura, Jun tenía conocimiento de la situación en el Digimundo. Ella sabía que él no bromearía en una situación así.

—¿Ken, estás bien? —dudó Iori, de nueva cuenta, con suspicacia. Eso liberó a Daisuke de su ensimismamiento— Has estado _callado_. Desde que llegamos.

Ken asintió, mientras se quitaba el colgante del cuello. Tuvo tiempo de pensar que el pequeño Hida era demasiado observador para luego centrarse en ese objeto desconocido hasta ese día. Su brillo, antes incandescente, parecía haberse apagado. Daisuke le lanzó una mirada a Ichijouji y vio a Takeru mirar a Ken con una sonrisa triste, como si estuviese leyéndole los pensamientos.

Eso le llamó la atención.

—Sí, no hay problema. Es sólo que…

Es sólo que... ¿_Qué_? Como odiaba que dejasen las cosas a medio decir. Se esforzó en recordar que fue lo último que _él_ platicó con Ken Ichijouji.

—¿Hay algo malo con tu emblema? —cuestionó Daisuke, confundido. Se sentó sobre la cama y Veemon lo golpeó, para que se quedase quieto. El digimon se giró y volvió a dormir. Motomiya lo ignoró— Yo lo veo _bien_.

—No hay ningún problema con el emblema —susurró el compañero de Wormmon—. El _problema_…

No podía ponerlo en palabras.

Había hecho que la voz que siempre estaba allí, susurrando una idea perdida y lejana se acallase lo suficiente para no saltar en los momentos menos inoportunos.

Se había acostumbrado a muchas cosas.

Sorprendentemente, se mantenían en sus pensamientos. Las ideas furtivas que lo asaltaban en momentos de debilidad, cuando Wormmon dormía o atisbaba una mirada triste de su madre hacia el cuadro del living.

_Osamu_. El emblema de la _Bondad_. Él _deseando_ que su hermano se marchase, el _deseando_ salir de la vida gris y la vorágine oscura que comenzaba a consumirlo. Él, en la oscuridad… _Sumergido_. El _nacimiento_ del Emperador de los digimon. Su odio, su ira, su poder...

La culpa y el dolor eran peligrosamente reales, cuando nada más parecía serlo.

Sus recuerdos como… Desde antes de unirse al grupo de Daisuke eran borrosos. Como un sueño lejano, cada vez más borroso, una película que vio y se perdió entre nebulosas visiones.

Como si se tratase de memorias de otra persona. Pero estaban _allí_. Muy cerca de la superficie, amenazando. A veces se volvían tan palpables que podía… sentirlas cobrar vida. A veces se disolvían en sus borrosos recuerdos de esa época de antaño, ajena y jamás vivida.

—¿Cuál es el _problema_? —insistió el hermano de Jun, rascándose la cabeza con aire de extrañeza.

—El problema es que no sé que hacer con él —la mirada interesada de sus amigos lo hizo desviar ligeramente el rostro— _Todo_ esto es…

—¿_Nuevo, cierto_? —cuestionó Takeru Takaishi, sonriéndole. El aludido asintió, lanzándole una mirada curiosa. Daisuke frunció el ceño. Exactamente lo que él sospechaba. Takeru entendía de qué iba el asunto y eso le parecía irritante— Es _raro_, incluso, para nosotros. Patamon y yo pensamos que jamás veríamos a nuestro emblema de nuevo. Entiendo que pueda ser extraño. Lo _es_.

Iori los contempló, con curiosidad— ¿Así se los entregaron la primera vez?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, rápidamente— ¿En realidad? No. Los emblemas estaban dispersos por el Digimundo, igual que los digieggs lo estuvieron en su momento. A nosotros nos entregaron las etiquetas y debíamos ir buscando cada uno de los emblemas por nuestro camino. Taichi fue el primero y, cómo saben, Hikari fue la última que lo obtuvo en el año 1999.

Daisuke intentó imaginar la escena.

Se le hacia francamente extraño todo lo sucedido en ese pasado de los chicos. Porque se parecían a cosas _vividas_ por él y sus otros miembros del equipo pero no eran exactamente del mismo tipo. A veces le daba la sensación de quedar excluido.

Iori y Ken no parecían pensar lo mismo. El primero meditaba las palabras del rubio y el segundo parecía algo contrariado.

—Ya veo.

Motomiya creía adivinar, por fin, el rumbo de la conversación. No era sólo eso que exteriorizaba: había algo más en la mente del muchacho que era su mejor amigo.

—El emblema es tuyo, Ken —declaró Wormmon, con un deje de orgullo— No puedes pensar lo contrario. Sino, _nunca_ habría reaccionado a ti. Escuchaste a las Bestias Sagradas.

El joven asintió, no muy convencido.

Sí, el emblema había reaccionado a él pero un sector de su mente se negaba a creerlo del todo. Había sido una sensación inesperadamente cálida al verlo brillar pero…

Daisuke apareció en su campo de visión de forma inmediata. Le sacudió los hombros, con un deje de exasperación —Escucha, _Ichijouji_, nadie merece ese emblema más que _tú_ —declaró, algo molesto. Iori abrió los ojos, sorprendido de la voz irritada de Motomiya— No sé que _absurda_ idea se te haya cruzado por la cabeza pero nadie… ¡_**Nadie**_! está disconforme con que tú tengas ese emblema. Más lógico que Miyako teniendo el emblema del amor, sí que lo es.

Quiso decirle que el emblema del amor le sentaba perfectamente a la joven Inoue, que siempre los miraba a todos con ternura cuando pensaba que estaban distraídos, pero se contuvo.

Daisuke sólo bromeaba respecto a eso último. Y el heredero del digieggs del valor y la amistad regresó a su sitio, sin decir nada más.

Veemon protestó por ser molestado pero Daisuke lo ignoró, nuevamente. Takeru se rió en silencio mientras se acomodaba sobre su lugar. No tenía nada que agregar a eso. Iori negó con el rostro y Ken miró a Motomiya, ligeramente, aturdido.

—Gracias —suspiró. Tuvo que sonreír porque gracias a ese chico, él había encontrado el significado de la palabra _amistad_.

Ser amigo de Daisuke era como una constante terapia de shock, violento y demasiado sincero. Eso sí, no negaba que el tratamiento fuese _efectivo_.

**~oOo~**

Takuya Kanbara suspiró. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca y se recostó.

La cama era apenas una frazada sobre el suelo. Aunque era mejor que un puñado de hojas sobre el césped. Y tenían una _manta_. Eso también era nuevo, de algún modo.

Fijó su mirada en el techo, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había estado sucediendo en esas pocas horas.

Era como volver a comenzar, aunque el principio seguía siendo poco claro y cada vez prometía ser peor.

Sabía que no podía mantener ese argumento, el de quedarse hasta nuevo aviso, a menos que obtuviese respuesta. Tenía la impresión que, si corrían peligro, los obligarían a abordar alguno de los dos Trailmon.

La idea de hacer _nada_ y _resignarse_ a _regresar_ a casa resultaba francamente molesta.

Tomoki se acomodó en su sitio mientras Junpei trataba de buscar una posición cómoda en el lugar que había dispuesto para él. Kouichi y Kouji eran los más próximos a la ventana que daba al Digimundo, la única del cuarto, y Lopmon estaba sentado en el marco, respirando la fresca brisa de la noche.

Sus acompañantes habían estado silenciosos desde que se refugiaron en ese improvisado dormitorio y Takuya consideró que necesitaba que alguno dijese algo.

Iba a enloquecer si seguían callados los cinco que estaban con él en esa habitación.

—Ahora que estamos aquí —susurró Minamoto, que estaba apoyado contra uno de sus brazos, admirando la noche— ¿Qué _haremos_?

No, definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta.

—No lo _sé_ —informó Kanbara, sin dejar de mirar el techo como si tuviese algún consejo impreso en las líneas de la madera— Pensé... Que _algo_ ocurriría. Que podríamos seguir _peleando_, de algún modo. Que _recibiríamos_ ayuda de nuestros amigos.

—No podemos hacer lo mismo que _ellos_ —le dijo Junpei en susurros, parecía molestarle más de lo que aparentaba esa idea. Takuya se medio incorporó para mirarlo— No tenemos armas ni los DigiSpirits. Tampoco sabemos nada sobre _eso_.

Asintió, con desgana, antes de volver a acostarse sobre sus brazos. Junpei tendía a darle respuestas que podían ser pesimistas, aunque tenían lo suficiente de certezas para mantenerlo enfocado en ellas.

—Hay que hallar la forma de encontrar a los Spirits —susurró Tomoki, dejando el sombrero sobre la frazada. Pretendía utilizarlo como almohada— Me preocupa que alguno haya sido destruido —pausó— ¿Crees que _podríamos_ decirles?

Takuya ladeó el rostro y enfocó su mirada en el menor de los hermanos Himi. La última pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Mucho más que la de Kouji.

—¿Decir, _qué_?

—Sobre los DigiSpirits—señaló a su alrededor, haciendo énfasis en sus siguientes palabras— A los Niños Elegidos.

—Creo que deberíamos _esperar_ —opinó Junpei, rascándose la cabeza. Parecía algo incómodo—, apenas los conocemos. Además, aquí, falta Izumi-chan para dar su mirada.

—Me parecieron _simpáticos_ —susurró Tomoki. No era muy agradable tener secretos. No le gustaba tenerlos en su casa ni con sus amigos.

También odiaba ocultarle cosas a su hermano. Claro que, hasta entonces, ese secreto no era tan pesado. Su hermano había dejado de preguntar y sus amigos lo apoyaban.

Aunque…

Los _Elegidos_ no eran, en sentido estricto, _amigos_ suyos. Pero era un grupo que, aparentemente, tenía muchas cosas en común con ellos. ¿Era tan mala la idea de compartir...?

Takuya sonrió, ajeno a los pensamientos del pequeño —También a mí.

—Daisuke-kun se parece a ti, Takuya —susurró Junpei, de forma imprevista. No quería retomar, aun, la idea de los DigiSpirits.

—Creo que te pareces más a Taichi-san —aseveró Tomoki, dirigiéndose al joven Kanbara y soltó una risita— Aunque Daisuke-san tiene unos googles como los tuyos. ¿Es algún tipo de moda?

Junpei se rió, acompañando al menor de todos.

—Cállate, niño del sombrero grande —se mofó Kanbara, acomodándose las gafas sobre la cabeza.

—No es grande —negó el aludido, sacándole la lengua. Aun conservaba ese aire infantil que todos recordaban— Más _grande_ era el que tenía hace dos años.

—Sigue siendo _grande_ —rió Takuya, mientras sujetaba el sombrero naranja, apropiandose de él, y se lo ponía sobre la cabeza, cubriendo el suyo.

Tomoki volvió a reír. —Te ves _ridículo_ —anunció. Sí, en serio que era grande su sombrero. No tanto como el otro, pero sí, lo era.

Kouji rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada. Esos chicos, de algún modo u otro, terminaban por hacerle reír.

Lopmon parpadeó, ampliando ligeramente su sonrisa. Él apenas había convivido con los chicos en el pasado pero eso sólo confirmaba algunas de las cosas que sabía de ellos.

Junpei notó algo, entonces.

Casi como en un acto inconciente, sus ojos viajaron hacia el muchacho que estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a la ventana. Parecía casi como haber regresado en el tiempo, a cuando se conocieron.

El joven Kimura solía ser más participativo desde que se habían vuelto amigos. Atrás habían quedado esos momentos de silenciosa torpeza, entre ellos.

O eso pensó hasta que notó su silencio.

—Estás _muy_ callado, Kouichi —aseveró Junpei, hablándole a Kimura por primera vez. El aludido estaba sentado en su cama y apenas había dicho nada desde que entraron al dormitorio.

A Junpei no le agradaba verlo sumido en el silencio. Sentía que _algo_ hacia falta. Lo vio parpadear, como regresando al mundo real. Eso le gustó _menos_ todavía.

Takuya y Tomoki ladearon el rostro en dirección a Kouichi, notando el mutismo de su amigo — ¿Nos hemos _perdido_ de algo? —cuestionaron a la vez, en sincronía.

Kouji miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Había intentado hacer caso omiso del comportamiento de su gemelo con bastante eficacia durante la cena pero no podía negar que sentía curiosidad. Mucha.

Más que preocupado, Kouichi parecía _distraído_.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza cuando reparó en la mirada de algunos de sus amigos— ¿_Eh_?

—¿Por qué estás en las nubes? —cuestionó Kanbara, antes de sonreír con picardía. Kouichi lo miró confundido, cayendo en la cuenta de que realmente, eran cinco pares de ojos los que lo miraban, contando a Lopmon— ¿Acaso estás pensando en una de las chicas _nuevas_?

Kimura examinó el rostro de Takuya, antes de devolverle la sonrisa— Es más _entretenido_ que oírte hablar —aseveró, finalmente, suspirando con dramatismo.

Junpei sonrió, divertido, mientras que Kouji suspiró, resignado.

El joven Kanbara le arrojó lo primero que tuvo a mano en dirección a su amigo. Resultó ser el sombrero de Tomoki, quién protestó al instante —¡Takuya!

Kimura se rió suavemente mientras lo apartaba velozmente con uno de sus brazos, porque se lo esperaba —A ver si alguna vez puedes lograrlo.

—¡Es un reto, Kimura!

**~oOo~**

—Taichi tiene el sueño pesado —comentó Jou, mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

Vio al castaño girarse sobre la cama y rodear a Agumon con los brazos. Estuvo tentado a reírse cuando los vio envueltos en un abrazo. Se tapó la boca con las manos hasta que sintió un golpe por parte de Gomamon y frunció el ceño. Su compañero digital también descansaba plácidamente.

Aun no podía dormir mientras que su antiguo líder descansaba tranquilamente a escasos pasos de distancia y su compañero sólo a pocos centímetros.

Envidiaba a las personas —también seres virtuales, de ahora en adelante— que dormían con tanta facilidad.

A él le costaba conciliar el sueño. A menos que estuviese terriblemente cansado, si tenía que aclararlo. En casos así, sólo bastaba llegar a la cama y abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo. En época de estudios dormía profundamente pero en vacaciones… ¡Le costaba cerrar los ojos! Shin bromeando —o eso quería creer— le decía que su cuerpo sólo funcionaba con la presión de los estudios.

La pantalla del computador iluminaba el rostro de Koushiro, sentado en su propia cama.

Era lo único encendido en la oscura habitación, lo cuál no debería ser extraño ya que hacia tiempo que todos deberían estar dormidos.

—Él aprecia dormir —susurró Izumi. No quería molestar a Tentomon así que no alzó demasiado la voz. Los digimon también estaban durmiendo.

Ladeó el rostro y vio a Yamato, que permanecía quieto en su posición. Por su tranquila respiración, estaba seguro que dormía. Igual que los otros.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —cuestionó Kido, en voz apenas audible. Tampoco quería perturbar a sus acompañantes.

—¿Sabías que el Digimundo se rige por ciclos de luz-oscuridad?

—Sí —confirmó Kido, sin comprender la pregunta por completo. No la esperaba, en absoluto— Bien y _mal_.

—_No_ —suspiró Koushiro Izumi— Sólo _luz_ y _oscuridad_. En estos ciclos de los que te hablo, bueno, el bien y el mal son _relativos_.

—¿relativos? —quiso saber Jou, enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué me dices de Apocalymon, Myotismon, Etemon…?

Sólo por mencionar algunos, claro.

—Nuestros enemigos sí han nacido de la _oscuridad_, Jou. La mayoría, al menos —resopló el otrora portador del conocimiento— No es de lo que _hablo_. Me refiero a que este mundo está configurado en base al _equilibrio_ de esas dos fuerzas.

—¿Te preguntaste por qué los niños del otro grupo se asombraron con la mención de la luz, verdad?

Él también había hecho esa pregunta en su fuero interno, aunque no había llegado a exteriorizarla. Supuso que se quedó conforme cuando Takuya explicó lo de tener la luz como aliado. Era lo más común... Al menos, para él.

Koushiro lo meditó un instante— Me asombró más que Gennai defendiese que el equilibrio es la solución a todo conflicto. Eso me inquietó un poco.

—¿En serio? —siguió indagando el mayor— ¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaba que tan estable sería ese _equilibrio_ en un momento como este—soltó un suspiro— Si el Universo tiende al desorden, al caos, y los organismos que lo habitan, tienden al orden… Se necesita un punto _medio_, entre uno y otro.

—Sí, claro —concordó Jou— Los seres humanos, incluso, tienen un sistema que se encarga de mantener la estabilidad. Así se regula el organismo y…

—El Digimundo no funciona como eso —susurró el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo la conferencia sobre el sistema que regulaba a los seres humanos— Al menos, eso es lo que pienso.

Siempre era interesante oír las teorías del joven Izumi, Jou lo sabía —¿Tienes idea de cómo funciona, entonces?

—Son procesos continuos de _estabilidad_ e _inestabilidad_. Cuando una de las dos fuerzas aumenta, la otra se retrae. Sin embargo, este mundo es dinámico y cuando algo se retrae, termina por expandirse. Son como contrarios incapaces de evadir su ascenso y devenir. Creo que es muy parecido al yin y el yang. Tú sabes... En el ying hay una semilla de yang y viceversa.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Koushiro?

—C-creo que hay algo malo con _este_ equilibrio que estamos teniendo —expulsó un poco de aire. No sabía que había estado conteniendo la respiración— La _oscuridad_ no es más fuerte que la _luz_ en este mundo desde que vencimos hace dos años, ¿sabes? Es justamente al revés —ante la mirada confusa, Izumi intentó ser más claro— _Piensalo_, Jou. Si la luz domina en un período, eso _no_ es _equilibrio_. Indica que la oscuridad está retraída. Si hay procesos de estabilidad e inestabilidad…

—¿Estás diciendo que la _oscuridad_ será más _fuerte_, esta vez?

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente —Eso es lo que me inquieta. Creo que la _luz_ se ha comenzado a debilitar.

**~oOo~**

No podía dormir. El aire parecía vibrar en ese espacio reducido y tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama donde pretendía descansar. ¿Qué era esa sensación? No podía definirla del todo. No con palabras simples, por lo menos.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, rotas por la tenue luz de luna, reflejo de la noche.

Era una suerte que les hubiesen dado esa habitación grande y cómoda para ellas. Solían desagradarle los lugares pequeños cuando había muchas personas.

Hikari seguía durmiendo. Y eso la tranquilizaba. Últimamente, su compañera no estaba durmiendo bien. Solía moverse mucho, indicando con esos actos inconcientes que tenía pesadillas. La última, la de la madrugada anterior, había sido la peor que recordaba en los _últimos_ tiempos.

—Descansa —susurró, suavemente, con una dulzura que no acostumbraba a emplear con nadie más que la pequeña Yagami.

Paseó su mirada por el resto del lugar. Sus ojos se acostumbraron fácilmente a las medias sombras que lo cubrían todo. Las otras chicas dormían. Miyako se movía continuamente y Mimi suspiraba de ansiedad, como si en sus sueños no existieran preocupaciones. Sora estaba quieta, tranquila y abraza a Biyomon. La niña rubia se removía un poco pero todas ellas parecían estar pasando una buena noche. Sin sobresaltos.

Gatomon sonrió antes de volverse hacia la ventana.

La brisa golpeó su rostro, inundando sus sentidos con aire puro. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo la caricia suave sobre su rostro y luego se perdió en el firmamento.

Era una noche oscura.

Tan oscura que evocaba memorias que solía retener para si misma, que no compartía con casi nadie porque resultaban dolorosas. Porque le hacían darse cuenta de que su pasado siempre iba a estar allí pero que estaba en su poder no dejarse abatir por ello.

Esas estrellas brillantes, sus compañeras de viaje; esas que sus ojos buscaron para orientarse cuando recorría el mundo en busca de su _Hikari_.

De eso había pasado _mucho_ tiempo…

—Este tipo de noches eran tus favoritas —susurró, suspirando. Los ojos azules se empañaron con los recuerdos de un rostro que, tal vez, no volvería jamás— ¿verdad, _Wizardmon_?

**~oOo~**

Era conciente que soñaba. O algo así. Como si no estuviese ni dormido ni despierto. Como si no hubiese mañana ni ayer. Como si fuese libre.

_Flotaba en un lugar oscuro. Muy oscuro. Muy familiar. Un paisaje perdido, jamás olvidado por completo pero tampoco usualmente recordado._

_No había nada, sin embargo, que pudiese apoyar esa sentencia. Sólo vacío. __La calidez persistía pese a que tenía la sensación de que debía encontrarse solo con frialdad. Ni un solo átomo de luz en el limbo negro que lo rodeaba. __Tampoco es como si ese diminuto resplandor hiciera falta. No, nada hacia falta._

_Era sentirse liviano y volar. O caer. _

_Sí, era como caer. Lento, despacio, muy despacio. Tan lentamente como si la gravedad no tuviese prisa por arrastrarlo hacia el centro, como si ninguna ley pudiese evitar que fuese a la deriva._

_Sus pies tocaron algo, ¿una superficie? Quizás. No estaba seguro ni tampoco era importante saberlo. Se detuvo su caída en la infinidad de la negrura, y eso era lo único de lo que fue conciente. _

—_Es bueno verte de nuevo, _Kimura Kouichi_ —susurró una voz. Un eco profundo que llegaba desde los fines más remotos. No era en absoluto conocida pero, aun así, sintió una inquietante familiaridad en ella._

—_¿Quién es?_

_Brilló una luz dorada. Fuerte como el sol radiante de un medio día. __Entrecerró los ojos y levantó un brazo para protegerse de la luminosidad, hasta que todo aquel negro se fundió con el dorado. _

_No había más oscuridad total pero la luz infinita también había cesado._

_Parpadeó, acostumbrándose a los repentinos cambios y finalmente, fue capaz de hallar una figura. _

_Por supuesto, era notorio que no debía estar en ese sitio. Desentonaba en todos los sentidos posibles, porque aquella oscuridad disminuida no debería tener en sus entrañas una criatura que brillase tanto. _

_Su cuerpo era negro, los detalles en dorado y algunos rubíes que centellaban en su armadura. Se dirigía hacia él con parsimonia, como si estuviese agotada, como si las fuerzas se acabasen. Sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se aventuró a observarla, con detenimiento. Absorbió los detalles y sus pensamientos se acomodaron. La imagen, con tintes de oscuros matices, se materializó definitivamente._

_Una esfinge color negra._

_Sus ojos eran rojos, como el rubí que destellaba sobre su frente. Las líneas doradas que surcaban su rostro de mármol negro le hicieron pensar en su viejo compañero de luchas, Lowemon, aunque no pudo aclarar porque la imagen de los espíritus de la oscuridad llegó a sus pensamientos. _

_Y la expresión de apatía que mantenía el rostro de la figura contradecía la veracidad de sus palabras antes pronunciadas. _

—_¿Quién…_

—_Soy uno de los Diez Guerreros que salvó al Antiguo Mundo Digital en un tiempo distante —declaró la voz profunda que había escuchado antes, con un deje apenas distinguible de amabilidad. Pensó que no podía cambiar la expresión de su rostro, como si de una máscara triste se tratase. Eso le dio pena— Soy _AncientSphixmon_, el guerrero de la oscuridad original._

* * *

Simplemente, tenía que ser un sueño. No había nada que explicase ese fenómeno del que estaba siendo testigo.

_Con las llamas ardiendo a su alrededor, el fuego bailando incesante en la cálida estancia rojiza, comprendió realmente que aquello no podía ser más que un sueño. __No podía encontrarse tan tranquilo en un lugar donde un incendio como aquel se desatase. Furioso y ardiente como la más poderosa hoguera._

_Levantó sus manos para tocar las llamas en un acto totalmente inconciente, sintiéndose invitado a formar parte de la ardorosa rutina que poseían las chispas que revoloteaban en el aire. _

_Sus amigos le habrían gritado que estaba loco, Kouji habría agregado que le gustaban los peligros y que era un idiota. Izumi se habría cruzado de brazos, mirándolo de reojo para asegurarse de que estaba bien._

_Si alguien se lo preguntase, se asombraría con la respuesta. No sentía nada. Nada de daño, al menos, porque tenía que reconocer la calidez que se extendía lentamente por su cuerpo. _

_Desde la punta de sus dedos…_

_Tardó un minuto en notar que estaba en vuelto en esas mismas llamas, que ese fuego nacía de su interior y se expandía rápido, veloz. Que no lo quemaba, que no hacia daño._

_Era como si le perteneciese, como si fuera suyo._

_Definitivamente, no sólo se asombrarían con la respuesta. Lo tacharían de loco. _

—_Kanbara Takuya. Volvemos a vernos._

_Se giró ligeramente, mirando por encima de su hombro y sonrió. _

_Unos ojos azules lo observaban con atención mientras volvía a moverse en ese espacio ardiente, donde nada más que el fuego oficiaba como testigo. _

_Sabía que conocía aquella imponente figura rojiza, con alas de fuego y su armadura de plata. Una criatura que había visto una vez, en una aventura perdida; una lejana oportunidad que nunca pensó que se repetiría._

_Porque había sido casualidad el encontrarlo en el pasado y jamás consideró la posibilidad de volver a verlo. Al menos, no en esa apariencia._

_Por un momento, pensó que tomaría la forma de Agunimon. Como la última vez._

_Pero no había sido así, en absoluto._

—_AncientGreymon —respiró el aire caliente, vibrante y conocido. Sonrió, con el reflejo de las llamas ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos— Sí. Nos encontramos otra vez_

_No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, porque sus ojos podrían engañarlo fácilmente, pero le dio la impresión que su acompañante le devolvía la sonrisa._

* * *

Eso no debía ser más que un sueño... Tal vez algún tipo de visión producida por su deseo de comunicarse con sus antiguas compañeras.

_Suave era la brisa. Tibia caricia en su mejilla, el susurro del viento en sus oídos y la furia de un tornado bajo la calma aparente. Y volaba, abriendo los brazos como si alas creciesen en su espalda. Volaba en un espacio infinito, interminable y libre._

_El cielo inmenso se abría y nada dejaba sin su azul extenso. Las nubes movedizas, llevadas por la brisa, arrastrándose en la corriente. _

_Su cuerpo, tan ligero, tan fuerte. _

_Y su compañera. Un hada de colores que le sujetaba las manos y la guiaba como si conociese el camino que se debía seguir. Sus pequeñas alas doradas contra el marco de arco iris la obnubilaban. _

_Apenas había hablado en ese mágico vuelo improvisado. Sus palabras fueron sencillas pero llenas de significado—Orimoto Izumi, elegida por el viento, me alegra verte nuevamente._

_La reconoció al instante, sin motivo, sin razón. _

_Quizás siempre supo la respuesta, desde que se encontraron en ese limbo azul, con arco iris bailando en las profundidades y acompañadas por las nubes. _

_Desde que abrió los ojos y encontró esa paz inesperada._

—_AncientKazemon —fue su voz aliviada la que se llenó con la calidez de una brisa de verano— Creí… Creímos…_

—_Dejamos nuestra esencia en el Mundo para no perderla. Nadie puede destruir el espíritu del viento. Mucho menos ahora que está aquí._

_La aferró con sus manos, como queriendo hacerle llegar sus palabras, y comprendió. Comprendió porque la brisa susurraba su nombre y el huracán furioso rugía en su corazón. _

_Ella, Izumi, también tenía el espíritu del viento consigo._

—_¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —cuestionó, inmediatamente. Sus miedos palpitando debajo de la paz aparente que se consolidaba sobre ambas. _

—_Vivimos gracias a ustedes, y a nuestros aliados —afirmó la digimon alada, en voz baja._

_Su esplendorosa figura relucía bajo tonos de colores. Izumi se sintió pequeña, muy pequeña._

—_¿Qué pasó con los demás? —se inquietó la rubia, olvidando aquella sensación de tranquilidad. Le pareció que el aire se enfriaba a su alrededor— ¿Sobrevivieron todos?_

—_Nosotras tuvimos la suerte de estar juntas mucho tiempo. Por eso no pudieron acabarnos por completo. Tampoco pudieron destruir a los otros guerreros, Ophanimon sólo dio información falsa. No quería que nadie supiese de lo ocurrido…_

—_¿Lo ocurrido?_

—_Algunos de nosotros, algunos de los diez guerreros, no recibieron la misma ayuda que nosotros en el pasado._

_Sólo eso bastó. Lo comprendió. —¿Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grottomon y Arbormon?_

_Pudo notar la aflicción de su interlocutora y fue ella, en esa oportunidad, quien le apretó las manos. _

_Parecía sólida, aunque supuso que en realidad, ninguna lo era. _

—_Nos protegieron. Protegieron a los DigiSpirits que estuvieron con ustedes pero ellos estarán a salvo —lo decía como si quisiera convencerse de ello. A Izumi la conmovió— Renacerán si nuestro mundo lo hace._

_La joven Orimoto asintió. Parecía lógico. _

_Como en su primera aventura. Sus enemigos, los que también formaban parte de los Guerreros Legendarios pero que luchaban contra ellos, se unieron en las últimas batallas. Cuando fueron purificados, los digimon que habían heredado los DigiSpirits del agua, la madera, el acero y la tierra se les habían unido. _

_Todos habían cooperado en el final._

—_¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —cuestionó, algo inquieta— ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?_

—_Ophanimon nos brindó su energía y nos dijo que llegásemos a este mundo, el de las Bestias Sagradas. No somos datos materiales y eso es conveniente pero, al mismo tiempo, nos deja a la deriva. No deberíamos habernos encontrado, ustedes no deberían estar aquí._

—_¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que deberíamos! ¡No íbamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada después de saber que estaba destruyendo nuestro mundo!_

_Le pareció que ella sonreía fugazmente, aunque no podía estar segura. Tal vez sólo fue una idea suya._

—_Él quiere destruirnos, destruirlos a ustedes también porque tuvieron que ver con nosotros. Con aquellos que guardamos ese mundo tan amado. Y a los que protegen este en el que estamos._

—_¿Se trata de alguien que conocemos? —dudó Izumi pero AncientKazemon negó con la cabeza, sin responder con palabras._

—_De alguna forma, sabe quiénes somos —afirmó, luego— Sabía qué buscar y qué hacer. No contaba con que, al haber mezclado nuestras esencias, nosotros seguiríamos viviendo gracias a los humanos y a los digimon con los que estuvimos. Por eso creamos los espíritus guerreros, porque así perdurarían más allá del tiempo._

* * *

Como si sus sentidos lo engañasen y no fuesen más que una fantasía producto de su mente. Pero no podía dejar de sentirlo real.

_Podía adivinar una sonrisa en la criatura que tenía enfrente. Se trataba de un insecto —o la combinación de muchos— y aunque eso le traía bastantes dudas, tenía que admitir que presentía que estaba feliz de encontrarlo. De acuerdo, no utilizaría el término "feliz" sino uno semejante._

_De fondo, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, los rayos atravesaban el espacio que los rodeaba. Destellos que partían desde el cielo y apuntaba a rasgar la tierra que no existía. _

_Truenos, relámpagos y una tormenta que no lo era._

_En otros tiempos se habría asustado, no toleraba las tormentas por más inofensivas que parecieran. Pero todo era diferente. No podía atreverse a temerle miedo después de todo lo que había atravesado, de lo que quedaba por pasar. _

_Las tormentas no eran tan terroríficas si las comparaba con la destrucción._

—_Pero _AncientBeetlemon_ —se interrumpió tras el sonido de un furioso trueno. Iluminó su expresión con un destello dorado y las sombras volvieron un segundo después—… Tiene que haber una forma de que ustedes estén a salvo._

—_No tenemos energía suficiente para materializarnos en este mundo, Shibayama Junpei. En el nuestro podíamos hacerlo gracias a los recipientes donde había guardado nuestra esencia. Esos que ustedes encontraron y aprendieron a utilizar._

—_¿Desaparecerán, entonces? —cuestionó alterado. Un nuevo relámpago atravesó su campo de visión— ¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Tiene que haber una forma de que sobrevivan!_

—_Ophanimon no pensaba destruirnos. Sólo dio una falsa alarma para que podamos salir de allí. Ella nos ha protegido y hemos tenido que abandonar nuestra posición. Por eso es que estamos perdidos._

—_Nosotros también lo estamos —_suspiró Junpei_— ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡No podemos permitir que ustedes desaparezcan!_

—_No desapareceremos. Nosotros hace siglos que no caminamos por el mundo —explicó, _AncientBeetlemon_— Los que corren riesgos son nuestros Spirits, los que creamos para servir a los Tres Ángeles._

—_¿Te refieres a Beetlemon y MetalKabuterimon?_

—_Y a todos los demás. Ellos existen gracias a nosotros pero no podemos preservarlos cuando la energía que poseíamos fue dejada en nuestro mundo. Su existencia se debía gracias a nuestras energías, dispersas en las diez regiones —hizo una pausa— Sin embargo, hay una forma para que ellos se mantengan a salvo..._

_Junpei, que había apretado los dedos contra la palma de su mano, sintió una extraña electricidad recorrer su columna vertebral ante las palabras de AncientBeetlemon._

* * *

Si no se tratase de algo irreal, no sentiría lo que estaba sintiendo ni vería lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

_La brisa helada apenas se distinguía. Una ventisca nevada, con los copos danzando en el aire fresco y nieve apenas deslizándose por el suelo. El fondo blanco, las motas de nieve que caían desde el cielo, el hielo que cubría todos los espacios y más allá. _

_Un paraíso de nieve, digno de cualquiera que se jactase de ver la belleza en ese hielo puro y brillante._

_Todo eso era parte de esa visión. _

_Con sol que incluso parecía frío en ese instante. Una pálida luz que lo iluminaba._

_Y, delante de él… AncientMegatheriumon. Una criatura por demás curiosa de pelaje tan límpido como todo lo demás. Ojos sabios, mirada triste._

_No había señal de la alegría. Sólo el frío y la tristeza. Entendía el porqué. La desolación que se avecinaba, que los cubría, que los amenazaba. Un preludio, el presagio. _

_Sentía que ese hielo estaba congelándole la sangre en las venas y mezclándose en su ser como si se perteneciera, como si se fundieran._

_Tomoki Himi se sorprendió cuando las palabras llegaron hasta sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño durante un escaso segundo y pudo visualizar dos figuras etéreas detrás de AncientMegatheriumon. Eran Kumamon y Korikakumon._

—_¿Cuál es la forma de salvar los Spirits si ustedes están perdidos en el Mundo Digital al que pertenecen? —cuestionó infinitamente curioso. Necesitaba hallar la forma. Eso lo dejaría tranquilo._

_El digimon pareció mecerse en un silencio eterno. Meditabundo, Tomoki no pudo evitar un resoplido. Había algo que le molestaba: saber que alguien le guardaba secretos._

—_Me pregunto si podrás… si podrán, todos ustedes, afrontar estas pruebas._

_Levantó el mentón orgulloso. Takuya tendría que enorgullecerse de cómo defendía sus ideas— ¿Cuál es la forma? —insistió, nuevamente._

* * *

Por supuesto, era notorio que no debía estar en ese sitio. Desentonaba en todos los sentidos posibles, porque sabía que no debía ser posible, que no debería ser real.

_Había arribado a ese lugar luego de vagar en el inmenso vacío lo que duró una eternidad. Era un lugar lleno de luz. Muy luminoso. Muy familiar. _

_Un paisaje escondido, siempre presente pero tampoco usualmente recordado. No había argumento firme, sin embargo, que pudiese apoyar esa sentencia. _

_Había sido sentirse liviano y volar. _

_No, había sido como caer. Suave, lento, muy despacio. Tan lentamente como si la gravedad no tuviese prisa por arrastrarlo hacia el centro, como si ninguna ley pudiese evitar que fuese a la deriva._

_Ni un solo átomo de oscuridad en el limbo blanco que lo rodeaba. Tampoco es como si ese diminuto detalle fuese un problema. No había ningun problema._

_Sus pies tocaron algo, ¿una superficie? Probablemente. No estaba seguro ni tampoco consideraba importante saberlo. Se detuvo su caída en la infinidad de la blancura, y eso era lo único de lo que fue conciente. _

_Brilló una luz azul. Entrecerró los ojos y levantó un brazo para protegerse de la luminosidad hasta que todo aquel azul se fundió con el blanco. _

_Entonces, apareció AncientGarurumon. Un lobo de armadura, con luces azules y sombras bajo sus pies. Esperado e inesperado, anhelado y olvidado._

—_Minamoto Kouji —lo saludó su voz. Un eco profundo que llegaba desde los fines más remotos pero que lo llenaba todo. No era en absoluto desconocida pero, aun así, sintió una sacudida ante el reconocimiento._

_Hizo un asentimiento —AncientGarurumon…_

_Pero no dijo mucho después de eso. Esperó y dejó hablar a su visitante, absorbiendo los detalles y las palabras._

_Asintió, al final, cuando no hubo más que decir. Lo había notado desde el inicio, desde que había despertado asustado y ahogándose en las sombras. No tenía caso agregar nada más a esa conversación. _

_Todo había sido dicho. _

—_Lo haré —afirmó, con seguridad._

—_No es una decisión para tomar a la ligera. Los espíritus se fundirán con tu esencia. __**Serás**__ ellos y ellos __**serán**__ tú. —insistió AncientGarurumon, con voz severa— Serán esencialmente uno. No es como la primera vez…_

—_Lo tendré presente —susurró. Sus manos en los bolsillos se cerraron en puños. Un sector de su mente se preguntaba si los demás estaban pasando por lo mismo que él._

—_Sus heridas se marcaran en ti, sin importar como las cause. Sus batallas las librarás tú, de forma distinta — susurró, aprehensivo el digimon de miles de existencias antiguas— ¿Estás dispuesto, aun así, a recibir los espíritus de la luz?_

_Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y fijó sus ojos en los del digimon que le había legado los poderes de la luz en el pasado._

—_Sí _

— _¿Esa es tu decisión, Minamoto Kouji? —cuestionó el primer guerrero de la luz al joven._

_Kouji no necesitaba meditarlo. Sus ojos se mostraron firmes —Lo es._

_AncientGarurumon no parecía decepcionado. —Tus amigos han tomado la misma decisión —le confirmó su compañero._

_Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba —No esperaba otra cosa._

_Entonces, la figura del antiguo guerrero desapareció. Dos pequeñas figuras aparecieron delante de él y Kouji sintió la vibración del aire puro y fresco. La energía, el poder, la lealtad… Todo lo invadió y nada pudo esquivar._

_Sólo tuvo que abrir los brazos y recibir los espíritus destinados para él._

**~oOo~**

_¡Espera, AncietGreymon!_

El despertar fue abrupto. Takuya se incorporó como pudo entre las sábanas de su cama y se sentó en la habitación oscura. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sus ojos se abrieron por inercia cuando la figura del digimon del fuego, el antiguo guerrero se disolvió en las llamas de su sueño. Tenía el brazo extendido hacia adelante y algo brillaba en la punta de sus dedos.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el dorado y rojo que flameaba desde la puerta. Y, entonces, todo encajó en su lugar. Como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, lo supo. Tenía los espiritus del fuego consigo.

Tardó un segundo en comprender que el fuego era _real_, que las llamas emanaban desde sus manos y que...

¿_Algo_ estaba ardiendo?

**~oOo~**

Gennai frunció el ceño, masajeandose las sienes ante la información que había recibido. Era muy extraño ese incidente del que le hablaban pero tenía que admitir que sonaba demasiado pausible. Terriblemente posible.

Yukari y sus demás compañeros habían comenzado a informarle que algo estaba sucediendo en el Digimundo. _Siete_ lugares, en específico, habían sido _destruidos_, sin piedad. No sabían cuando pero Gennai supuso que fue entre la llegada de Lopmon y la visita de los Elegidos. Había sido en el tiempo donde todos estaban presurosos por reunir a las Bestias Sagradas.

Nadie había sentido los ataques y los sobrevivientes estaban asustados para señalar algún culpable. Parecía que no supiesen lo que sucedió, algo que le preocupaba mucho.

¿Qué podía ser? Aquello debía ser resuelto cuanto antes.

Tenía… Tenía que alejar a los Niños Elegidos del Mundo Digital a como diese lugar porque era más que claro que ese alguien buscaba a los emblemas.

Si llegasen a caer en poder del _enemigo_…

No podía permitir eso.

Tenía que proteger los emblemas, a los niños, a los digimon. A todos, de forma efectiva. Cuanto antes, mejor. Tenía que hallar una forma para mantener a todos seguros, a salvo.

¿Era impresión suya o el ambiente se había vuelto muy _cálido_?

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de banalidades. Aun no había recibido respuestas de las Bestias Sagradas y eso le inquietaba. No sabía de qué forma obraban ellas. Pese a todo, no estaba bien visto discutir estrategias delante de él, que era un simple guardián.

Empezaba a pensar…

—¡Gennai-san! —llamó una voz, bastante insistente —¡Alguien, ayuda!

Los hechos encajaron rápidamente.

La luz rojiza que llegaba hasta él desde alguna de las habitaciones era fuego. La calidez llegaba desde el mismo lugar y una densa nube de humo estaba comenzando a formarse.

Se incendiaba su casa. Una parte de ella. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Rápido!

Se incorporó de un salto, veloz y ágil. Corrió el pequeño trayecto, en dirección al fulgor rojizo y ardiente. ¡Una de las habitaciones se incendiaba!

Escuchó pasos agitados desde distintas direcciones y, entonces, muchas más figuras se presentaron en el living, para luego seguirlo a él a través del corto pasillo que los separaba de la última habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —dudaron algunas voces. Todas ellas, somnolientas. No había tiempo para explicaciones.

—¿La casa se incendia, no lo ven? —chilló Daisuke, desde algún lugar. Gennai apenas era conciente de quienes era los demás— ¡Necesitamos agua!

Las llamas se detuvieron, sin embargo, repentinamente. El frío reemplazó al calor y unas pequeñas montañas de nieve cubrieron el incendio.

¿_Cómo_?

Todo fue demasiado veloz, demasiado apresurado.

—Pero… ¿_qué_?

Gennai se detuvo debajo del umbral de la puerta, sin poder contener su expresión.

La madera estaba negra, quemada, carbonizada.

Los Niños Elegidos se acomodaron a su alrededor para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior del dormitorio y él se preocupó cuando escuchó que algunos se aclaraban la garganta o tosían.

—¿Están todos bien allí dentro? —dudó él.

—Esto… —dijo una voz, rasposa— Sí.

Era Takuya Kanbara. Lo divisó primero y supo que sus amigos estaban detrás de él.

Los cuatro chicos parecían igual de agitados que el muchacho de gafas, sudorosos y temblaban en esa fría noche. Gennai pensó que los dos más alejados tenían un imán. Se sentía casi obligado a mirarlos. Kouichi sostenía a Lopmon, tan agitado como ellos, en sus brazos.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quién los había atacado? ¿Por qué su habitación se había prendido fuego? ¿Cómo se había apagado?

—T-tuvimos un _problema —_afirmó el más pequeño, ruborizándose ligeramente. Sus manos estaban detrás de la espalda y movía sus pies, nervioso.

Tosió un poco mientras que Kouji abría la ventana de la habitación.

El humo parecía arremolinarse para poder escapar de su prisión.

—_Takuya_ ha _incendiado_ la habitación —afirmó Junpei, abruptamente. Su voz también se oía extraña— Pero _Tomoki_ ya se _encargó_ de apagarlo.

¿Takuya incendió la habitación?, repitió Gennai en sus pensamientos. ¿Tomoki lo apagó? ¿Con nieve?

El interior del cuarto no se veía tan mal como el umbral de la puerta. Parecía que sólo el marco era lo más dañado. Claro. _Madera_.

—Lo explicaremos luego —dijo Kouichi en voz apenas reconocible, sus brazos acunaron al digimon que estaba con ellos, que tosía fuertemente— _Pero tenemos que salir de aquí._

El ser que era una base de datos consideró que era lo más acertado y les hizo señas a los elegidos para que se dirigiesen al living, donde todos podían estar más cómodos. Todos obedecieron, estupefactos ante la situación. O demasiado dormidos para comprender lo ocurrido. Gennai no los culpaba.

Él fue el último en regresar sobre sus pasos. O eso pensó.

Los examinó, con curiosidad y precaución cuando los cinco estuvieron de pie fuera del dormitorio. Seis, no debía olvidar al digimon pequeño de orejas grandes. Parecían ilesos pero tendría que revisarlos con más cuidado y ver si algo había sucedido con ellos.

El líder, o a quién consideraba el líder del grupo, lo encaró. En sus ojos Gennai vio un reflejo que antes no había distinguido. Fuego, el más puro fuego.

Takuya escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, con expresión apenada. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y, finalmente, una persona habló —¿Están bien?

Una cabellera rubia atravesó el campo de visión de Gennai. Reconoció a Izumi Orimoto, quién se aferró a sus compañeros como pudo, intentando mantenerlos a todos juntos en un abrazo.

Prefirió darles un poco de privacidad.

Cuando los dejó atrás, pensó que todos necesitaban aire más puro.

**~oOo~**

Koushiro tuvo que admitir que no comprendía que estaba pasando. Los hechos se reprodujeron en cámara lenta dentro de sus pensamientos.

Todo había sido demasiado sorpresivo, imprevisto, inesperado.

Agumon, de alguna forma, había detectado el fuego. Tal vez porque era un digimon asociado a ese elemento. Pero Tentomon y Gomamon también habían sentido algo que no supieron definir, eso sí.

Tampoco registraba cuando todos sus amigos se habían despertado. Eso era lo de menos. Lo esencial era saber si todos estaban bien y ver que había sucedido en esos momentos de confusión. Sus amigos hacian conjeturas, los digimon estaban alertas.

—¡Oímos ruidos! —declaró Patamon, desde la cabeza de Takeru— Alguien incendió la habitación de los chicos.

El silencio siguió a esa frase. Uno nervioso, tenso, lleno de preocupación. Koushiro pensó que, si se trataba de un ataque, era de lo más _anormal_. Y eso le daba escalofríos. ¿Había sido idea suya o dijero que Takuya había incendiado el lugar?

A veces detestaba tener razón.

Taichi bostezó, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía caer en cuenta que algo malo había sucedido —No entiendo que pasó —susurró.

Yamato resopló, detrás de él. Tampoco entendía lo sucedido.

—Ninguno de nosotros —suspiró Jou, mientras las luces se encendían y todos parpadeaban para acostumbrarse al cambio— Koushiro y yo no vimos cómo empezó. De repente, algo de la habitación de Takuya emanaba mucho calor.

—¿Creen que hayan sido atacados? —dudó Mimi, con temor y preocupación. Había sido de las últimas en saber lo sucedido. Se aferró al brazo de Jou, con fuerza— ¿Por qué no los revisaste?

Él se apartó, como si quemara—¡Duele!

—Deberías revisarlos —protestó la joven Tachikawa, con los brazos en jarras— No quedarte parado con cara de confusión.

Koushiro sonrió. Sí, esa era Mimi.

—No, espera. Estamos todos bien —susurró la voz de Takuya. Nadie los había visto llegar. Los seis parecían… _extraños_. Tal vez era la luz del ambiente o la preocupación con la cual los miraban —Podemos explicar lo que pasó. Nadie nos atacó.

Koushiro Izumi frunció el ceño. ¿Entonces... Takuya si había incendiado el lugar? ¿Era alguna clase de pirómano?

Los Niños Elegidos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. —¿Qué fue, entonces? —exigió Daisuke Motomiya, dando un paso al frente.

—¿Se acuerdan que nosotros somos los Guerreros Legendarios? —cuestionó Kanbara, en voz baja— Bueno… Somos nuestros _guerreros_ legendarios.

Eso era demasiado vago y hasta confuso.

Hikari se mostró extrañada. Sus ojos no podía abandonar las figuras de los dos hermanos gemelos que parecían desentonar terriblemente en la estancia. Su compañera frunció el ceño y sus ojos parecieron buscar algo en el lugar. No comprendió qué.

La felina sintió un estremecimiento familiar. Esos humanos ni siquiera olían como humanos. Sus esencias se percibían radicalmente diferentes, aunque no llegaban a ser como el efluvio de los digimon... Una mezcla, casi. Sus sentidos recibieron, entonces, una extraña emoción.

Había algo allí...

_Oscuridad_. La oscuridad estaba demasiado cerca de allí, de ella, de Hikari. Se tensó de forma inmediata y todo su cuerpo se erizó en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Las tinieblas cerca de Hikari... ¡No! No podía permitirlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto específico y no tardó demasiado en hallar la fuente de aquello. Tenía que decir que estaba sorprendida.

Gatomon se movió con gracia en la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos. Bueno, a casi todos, salvo a Patamon y Lopmon. El primero miraba insistentemente hacia el mismo sitio que ella y el segundo soltó un suspiro apagado.

Su posición de ataque la colocó delante de su compañera. —¿Qué sucede? —dudó Hikari Yagami, con extrañeza. Su pregunta hizo eco en las mentes de los presentes— ¿Gatomon?

La felina clavó los ojos claros en los de Kouichi Kimura antes de encorvarse un poco más. Ella vio la expresión de comprensión que brilló en la mirada azul del muchacho. Su hermano, Kouji, frunció el ceño de forma inmediata.

—La oscuridad —declaró la felina, con voz fría. Arrastró las palabras mientras daba un paso al frente, interponiendose en el camino de la chica que se estremeció ante la mención y el chico que parecía estar en las sombras— _La oscuridad proviene de él._

**_..._**

* * *

**N/A: **Este capítulo, en su mayoría, lo escribí mucho antes que los anteriores. A partir de ahora comienza la _acción_ (?) en estas aventuras. ¡Yay! Los guerreros legendarios tienen sus Spirits consigo y los niños, sus emblemas. Más adelante se aclarará todo al respecto. Puede que sea confuso por el momento. Sí resultó demasiado enredoso este capítulo, que puede ser, díganme xD

¡Gracias a quiénes se interesaron en esta historia!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. VIII: Cuando hay segundas oportunidades

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de__entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**-VIII-**

**.~Cuando hay segundas oportunidades~.**

* * *

Esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecha. Su siguiente _objetivo_ estaba realmente cerca. Tampoco había sido realmente díficil hallarlo y, con acabar esa tarea, podía dedicarse a lo que verdaderamente quería.

Podía sentir la fuerza emanar desde un punto exacto, no demasiado lejano. Por supuesto, no iba a esperar que ese poder no se sintiese en el aire ya que era uno de los principales puntos sagrados de todos los que existían en ese mundo. Tenía que demostrar la influencia que tenía en ese espacio. Le habían ordenado que destruyese las bases del poder que protegían ese mundo. Si bien había _fallado_, en primera instancia, porque no encontró lo que buscaba, ahora tenía otros objetivos que eliminar.

Parecía que iba a ser más sencillo.

—¿Qué sucederá con las Bestias Sagradas, señor? —dudó una voz a su lado.

—Nuestro amo dijo que una vez selladas, nada podrá volver a liberarlas. En el interior de este Digimundo habita la quinta, la más poderosa, y si las encierra a todas con la magia de la luz y la sombra, no podrán regresar a la superficie a menos que alguien que controle esos dos elementos las libere.

Había sido demasiado sencillo deshacerse de esos digimon milenarios. Incluso más que de los Ángeles, su lugar de origen. Sucedía porque se confiaban en el poder de la luz y no entendían, en absoluto, el de la oscuridad. Ahora, con esas bestias selladas, sus peores enemigos eran los niños elegidos, lo que no era nada especialmente preocupante.

—¿Hay alguien, además de _nuestro_ amo, que sea capaz de controlar esas dos fuerzas? —cuestionó DemiDevimon, asombrado.

—Eso _no_ es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué me puedes decir de los niños del _resplandor_?

—Ellos están aquí —musitó el pequeño digimon alado.

—_Eso_ ya lo sé —espetó el otro con frialdad. Sus ojos barrieron el claro que estaba delante de sí y sonrió, aun más, cuando encontró su objetivo— Lo que quiero es saber donde están. Nuestro amo quiere destruir todos los átomos de luz que existan más allá de nuestro mundo.

—Estoy seguro que vendrán. Ellos se encargarán de proteger lo que usted quiere destruir.

Por supuesto. _¿Cómo no iban a querer proteger las Piedras Sagradas? _

**~oOo~**

Prácticamente vivía en el mar. Era muy difícil no hallarlo allí y cuando no estaba, prefería la playa a cualquier ciudad. Crabmon solía acompañarlo sin vacilación alguna y lo agradecía enormemente. Las olas se percibían agitadas y el agua se encontraba extrañamente helada. Como en un preludio de anticipación. Como aquella vez, hacia dos años, cuando las torres negras trajeron consigo muchos más digimon.

En esa oportunidad, había algo diferente. El ambiente, tal vez, más sombrío. Promesa que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles ni sencillas.

—Parece que, de nuevo, la paz se termina —susurró para sí mismo.

Era _relativa_, esa quietud, como aquella que antecede a la tormenta.

—Dingo…

—No te preocupes, Crabmon —le sonrió. Sus cabellos, más largos que antaño, danzaron con el viento— Haremos todo lo que sea necesario. Como la vez anterior.

El digimon contempló orgulloso a su compañero. Siempre habían sido buenos amigos, aunque a veces no lo comprendía del todo. Su deber, su misión, su deseo era que Dingo tuviese una vida tranquila como se la merecía. El era un digimon, su más poderoso instinto era pelear, la lucha y el poder.

Pero esas tardes junto al mar le habían enseñado muchas cosas. La paz dulce de las olas y el arrullo de las aguas. Era relajante. Podía acostumbrarse a ellas. Y a esa vida con su mejor amigo, esa que había llevado por dos años. Haría lo posible por defender y proteger ese mundo. También el suyo.

—¿Comeremos curry con arroz y mariscos digimon? —bromeó Crabmon.

Dingo rió arrojando una pequeña piedra al agua.

—Pizza de mariscos —corrigió, lentamente. Esbozó una sonrisa, divertida— Pero para celebrar. Para cuando todo haya terminado.

**~oOo~**

Catherine contempló la pantalla de la computadora con extrañeza. El mail lo había recibido dos veces. No sabía si había sido un error o algo apresurado. No importaba. Lo que tenía que hacer era contactar a los demás niños elegidos de Francia. Eso era lo que le encomendaban. Crear una especie de grupo que tuviese resistencia. Se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo en el Mundo Digital, ya que la puerta que intercomunicaba los dos universos se había cerrado sin previo aviso.

Sospechaba, por las palabras de ese mail, que también tenían que ver con la defensa de algo. ¿De qué? No lo sabía. Pero comprendía porque Floramon había estado tan nerviosa desde hacia tiempo atrás.

Ligeramente molesta, se preguntó si todos los Niños Elegidos del Mundo estaban al tanto de la situación. O si sabían más que ella. La última vez que había ocurrido algo así, terminó secuestrada por unos digimon, salvada por niños japoneses y brindando con un desconocido. No podía decir que sus aventuras eran pocas, en ese contexto.

—¿A dónde tenemos que ir, Cath? —dudó su compañera digital.

—Tenemos una reunión con los demás niños. Hay uno que vive cerca de aquí —dijo, repentinamente. Tomó su bolso y, antes de que Floramon pudiese decir algo más, salió de la casa— Será mejor que nos organicemos mucho más.

Después de todo, la red de niños elegidos había crecido muchísimo en esos escasos dos años. No quería saber cuantos debería haber repartidos por el mundo. Tal vez los necesarios para enfrentar los peligros que se acercaban. Estaba algo inquieta, sí, quizás exageraba; pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

**~oOo~**

Izumi Orimoto nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que un silencio se tornase tan incómodo, tan insoportable. Ella tenía experiencia en compartir tiempo con una persona en extremo callada pero, incluso eso, no podía compararse. Kouji tenía la habilidad de crear un mutismo tranquilo, agradable inclusive. Cuando él estaba alrededor, era imposible sentirse inquieto. A menos, claro, que sea él quien este molesto. Era gracioso, como sí su amigo pudiese transmitir sus emociones a través de su silencioso aliado.

Ese hermético y frío ambiente hacia perfecto contraste con los alegres y confiados ánimos que habían tenido todos hasta el momento.

Para ella fue como un balde de agua fría. Había sido un día de intensas y contradictorias emociones. Sorpresa al inicio, desolación en medio, y una especie de sabor agridulce en ese instante. Por un lado estaban sus Spritis, que estaban verdaderamente a salvo y… por otro, nada prometía ser ameno, como hasta el momento.

Los Niños Elegidos, bueno, los no tan niños que se encontraban delante de ella y sus amigos parecían haberse congelado ante la mención. Los digimon que los acompañaban se habían puesto en guardia, alertados por las palabras de la digimon felina. Parecía… Parecía que estaban defendiendo a los muchachos que apenas conocían.

¿De qué?, Izumi no estaba segura.

Nadie había hecho intento alguno por moverse. En ninguno de los dos grupos parecía haber alguien capaz de destruir ese gélido ambiente que se extendió entre ambos como una nube de descontento. Ni ella misma, que solía tratar de hacer llevaderos los encuentros, encontraba palabras para romper ese mutismo. Probablemente, porque estaba molesta. ¿Qué había de malo con Kouichi, para que esa digimon lo mirase de esa forma? Como si fuese alguna especie de bomba nuclear a punto de estallar.

Pero no estaba exactamente irritada por ese hecho.

No, podría dejarlo pasar si no fuese porque involucraba a su mejor amigo. Estaba preocupada por lo duro que era ese momento para el joven Kimura. Él ya había tenido duras experiencias con la oscuridad como para que esos ojos desconocidos comenzasen a juzgarlo. Era testigo de cómo le costó perdonarse así mismo la primera vez, incluso cuando todos ellos ya lo habían hecho.

Y la mirada que le estaba dando Gatomon no era precisamente amable.

También se sentía inquieta por la mirada fría que Kouji le estaba dirigiendo a la felina. No lo culpaba, porque había tenido la tentación de fruncir el ceño como él, pero tenía que aceptar que era mucho más fácil mantenerse en sus casillas cuando no comprendía lo que sucedía.

Tampoco podía comenzar a gritarle a nadie, porque no entendía como se había originado todo eso.

El joven Minamoto estaba molesto, mucho más que ella y todos sus amigos. Nunca había sido del tipo de personas que se retiran cuando algo incorrecto se presenta en su camino, cuando ve algo que le parece injusto. Mucho menos cuando el principal involucrado era su hermano gemelo.

—Kouji —susurró Takuya, como advertencia.

Su voz era firme e incuestionable. Su nerviosismo había quedado sepultado en ese instante. Como tras aquel lejano encuentro con Duskmon, en primera instancia, cuando Takuya había desarrollado aquel tono maduro e imposible de desobedecer. Había colocado una mano en el hombro del menor de los gemelos. Izumi supuso que era para detener cualquier movimiento de Kouji y para calmarlo, al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos ardían cuando se volvieron hacia los Elegidos.

—No vamos a atacarlos —espetó Kanbara, con inesperada frialdad, colocándose delante de la felina— Y no creo que sea justo que ustedes estén planeando hacerlo. Si quieren saber, van a tener que dejarnos explicar.

—Nadie va a atacar a nadie —habló, desde el otro lado, Taichi. Su voz era también firme, aunque había un deje de inquietud mientras miraba a su hermana y, luego, a la felina. ¿Preocupación?

—Gatomon —llamó la muchacha, con voz queda.

Su compañera digital se relajó apenas pero no había dejado de mirar a Kouichi con intensidad.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes para decir? —espetó Daisuke Motomiya. Izumi frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que empleasen ese tono con sus amigos.

—Hace dos años —comenzó Takuya, sin esperar más— cuando nosotros fuimos llamados a proteger el Mundo Digital, se nos entregaron los Digispirits, legados por los Diez Guerreros Digimon que lucharon en ese mundo.

—¿_DigiSpirits_? —cuestionó Koushiro.

—Sí —replicó Junpei, con seriedad inusual—. Los DigiSpirits nos permitían…

—Hacer la _Digievolución espiritual_ —terminó por decir Gennai, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—¿Usted lo sabía? —cuestionó Tomoki y, entonces, Gennai le enseñó un libro de color verde, por toda respuesta que pudiese dar— ¡Es el libro de Bokomon!

Sus ojos, entonces, se mostraron tristes. El pequeño Himi había recordado cuál fue el destino final de ese gracioso digimon.

El velo de pena cubrió las expresiones de sus amigos.

Lopmon suspiró. Al menos, darle ese libro había servido para algo. Gennai se lo había pedido justo antes de que todos cenasen, cuando vio que aun lo aferraba con intensidad. Creyó que no había nada malo con hablar de lo que contenía el manuscrito.

—Es un lenguaje muy antiguo. En este mundo casi se extinguió. Pero yo siempre he tenido una fuente de acceso para informarme.

—¿Qué es la Digievolución espiritual, Gennai-san? —cuestionó, nuevamente, el pelirrojo.

—Los guerreros legendarios originales crearon a dos esencias espirituales entre los cuales repartieron su poder. Sólo determinados seres podían controlar los Spirits. Algunos, como ellos, eran humanos y otros, digimon. Cuando tenían uno de esos espíritus, entonces, tenían los poderes de los Guerreros Legendarios.

—¿Ustedes digievolucionaban? —La chica de cabello morado parecía estupefacta y había sido la primera en descubrir lo que encerraban las palabras del mentor de los elegidos. Tenía que haber entendido mal las palabras de Gennai porque eso resultaba hasta increíble.

Takuya se sonrió, divertido, por la reacción —¿Tan difícil de creer?

—Pero… ¡Es imposible! No podrían… Es…

Gennai fue quien habló —Eran diez. Uno con cada elemento primordial. Fuego, Agua, Viento, Tierra, Madera, Trueno, Hielo, Metal, Luz y Oscuridad. Seis de ellos le pertenecen a estos chicos —señaló a Takuya y sus amigos con una sonrisa— Aunque no sé cuales corresponden a cada uno.

Con la última mención de los elementos, la de la oscuridad, Izumi notó que las miradas de los digimon se entrecerraban. Unos cuantos volvían a ponerse en tensión. ¿Era siempre así?

—Heredé los DigiSpirits del _Fuego_ —volvió a decir Takuya, con convicción. Ante la mirada estupefacta de la mayoría, hizo una pausa— Lo que explica, _bueno_, que se incendiase la habitación.

El silencio era de estupor, en esa oportunidad. Gennai asintió, como si fuese el único espectador de la charla. Él único que comprendía las palabras que expresaba Kanbara.

—¡Tengo los espíritus del _Hielo_! —saltó Tomoki, muy animado. Estaba realmente contento de tener a Kumamon y Korykakumon consigo.

—Tengo los del _Trueno_ —declaró Junpei, con un deje de orgullo que hizo a su amiga rubia sonreír.

—A mi legaron los Spirits del _Viento_ —dijo, simplemente, la joven Orimoto.

Kouji parecía muy poco dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Sus ojos se habían suavizado pero era notorio que no estaba contento, en absoluto. —Yo tengo los de la _Luz_ —espetó.

Kouichi soltó un suspiro apenas audible. Izumi tenía unas extrañas ganas de abrazarlo. Siempre le había parecido que estaba muy _desprotegido_, aunque no fuese necesariamente así —Y, como sospechan, yo los de la _Oscuridad_.

—¿La _Oscuridad_? —repitió una voz, bastante incrédula— ¿Ese es tu _elemento_?

Cuando la muchacha se giró hacia donde nació esa pregunta, se sorprendió ver al chico rubio, compañero de Patamon, con expresión sombría.

Parecía estar muy molesto, porque apretaba los puños y sus ojos no eran los amables que había conocido antes.

Kouji dio un paso al frente sin poder contenerse. El alivio de sus ojos también se había congelado —Sí, ¿y _qué_?

—Oh, nada —volvió a decir el joven Takaishi. A Izumi la sorprendió el cambio de su voz— Sólo que la _oscuridad_ siempre ha sido enemiga nuestra —sus ojos se volvieron hacia Kouichi, que lo miraba con una extraña expresión— ¿Sabes realmente lo que significa el _poder_ de las _sombras_? No es nada con lo que se deba jugar. La oscuridad siempre trae problemas.

El mayor de los gemelos abrió los ojos, impactado. ¿Jugar con las sombras? Una dolorosa imagen le ocupó los pensamientos al instante.

Kouji ya había roto la distancia que los separaba en un instante fugaz e Izumi estuvo segura de que iba a darle un golpe a Takeru. Había asido su ropa, para acercarlo a él, y lo miraba con frialdad pero se veía que la confrontación era inevitable. El joven Takaishi estaba esperando la señal, porque su mirada era expresamente desafiante.

Pero el golpe jamás llegó a producirse porque una especie de neblina negra había cubierto el rostro de Takeru, solidificándose apenas cuando Kouji acercó su mano cerrada hacia el.

Nadie tuvo que suponer de donde provenía esa barrera inesperada.

—Ya _basta_, Kouji —No parecía un pedido, Izumi pensó que jamás había escuchado ese tono tan duro de parte de su amigo. La voz de Kouichi se elevó un poco por encima de lo acostumbrado.

—¡Ustedes no deberían juzgarlo! —se quejó Lopmon, mientras se colocaba delante del mayor de los gemelos. Para sorpresa de todos, su mirada iba dirigida a Gatomon y Patamon, que se había acercado a la felina— Porque son digimon _sagrados. _Y como han _sentido_ la oscuridad, _deberían_ notar que no existe _maldad_ en él.

—¡Kouichi es una de las personas más buenas que conozco! —lo defendió, Tomoki, con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que hablasen mal de sus amigos. Esos chicos habían comenzado a caerle bien y ahora no sabía que pensar.

—Nosotros no los conocemos —discutió Iori Hida, mirándolos a todos con severidad— Sólo porque ustedes lo hacen, eso no indica que la oscuridad sea un aliado. ¡Siempre ha sido la fuente de nuestros problemas¡

—Déjalo —ordenó, otra voz. Una mano se posó en el hombro del joven Minamoto. Detrás de Takeru, había aparecido Yamato Ishida.

No tenía ánimos de pelear con los chicos nuevos. Sabía que su hermano menor tenía toda la razón en desconfiar, pero si alguien hubiese atacado a Takeru, en primer lugar, también estaría molesto. Por eso, los entendía a ambos.

Kouji aflojó el agarre y, finalmente, soltó al joven Takaishi. —¿Entonces, por qué hay entre ustedes alguien que tiene un aura _oscura?_

Sus ojos se perdieron al final del grupo de los Elegidos y Ken Ichijouji bajó la cabeza al sentir los ojos clavados en él.

—¡Con él no te metas! —habló Miyako, defendiendo a su amigo.

Dio un salto hacia adelante, acusadora. Kouji la miró con fijeza y ella se sintió cohíbida.

—_Sólo porque ustedes lo conocen, eso no indica que sea un aliado —_Junpei endureció su expresión y repitió las mismas palabras que el menor de todos los niños— Sólo porque Kouichi tenga el poder de la oscuridad, ¿lo juzgaran como si hubiese cometido un crimen terrible? No saben _nada_ de lo que hemos pasado.

Empezaron a discutir. La disputa había devenido en inevitable. El rumor había comenzado mucho antes y se había esparcido cuando todos dieron sus argumentos. Izumi Orimoto sentía una línea divisoria que se extendía de un lado a otro de la sala. Estaba enternecida por lo mucho que se defendían entre ellos pero quería darles un buen golpe por todas las tonterías que estaban haciendo.

¿No entendían que eso no era lo verdaderamente importante? ¿No entendían que las cosas estaban mal fuera de esa casa? ¿Qué los DigiSpirits habían estado en peligro? ¿Qué aún había _mundos_ en riesgo?

—¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!

Cuando se encontró con unos sorprendidos ojos miel, se dio cuenta que su voz se había fundido con la de Mimi y entre las dos habían acaparado la atención de toda la sala. Muchas miradas de sorpresa se repartieron en ambos sectores. Incredulidad, también.

—¿No se dan cuenta de que estamos todos del mismo lado? —se quejó Tachikawa. Sus brazos en jarras acompañaron la severa expresión con la que regañaba a sus compañeros. Sus pies golpearon el suelo, para llamar la atención.

— Debería darles vergüenza. Están actuando como tontos —continuó Orimoto, dirigiéndose a sus amigos. Se había cruzado de brazos, mirándolos irritada— ¿No recuerdan que estamos tratando de salvar al mundo? No conseguiremos nada si nos enfrentamos unos a otros.

—Ella tiene toda la razón —concedió Mimi, dirigiendo su mirada ahora a los seres virtuales que se habían puesto en posición de combate —Palmon, chicos, basta ya. Ustedes no _van_ a atacar a nadie.

Sora sonrió. La mayoría había bajado la cabeza, apenas, como si fuesen niños avergonzados que estaban recibiendo un regaño merecido. ¿Así de autoritaria se veía ella?

El joven Kimura exhaló aire y luego volvió a inhalar. Parecía haber estado debatiéndose consigo mismo durante una eternidad— Lo siento —dijo, interrumpiendo a todos. Había llegado al lado de Kouji y colocado una mano en su otro hombro, pero les hablaba a los Elegidos— Yo no puedo _exigirles_ que confíen en mí, pero puedo pedirles que me den una _oportunidad_.

Izumi Orimoto volvió a sentir el peso del silencio. Uno menos incómodo pero, quizás, igual de profundo que el anterior.

Sintió pena por sus amigos y quiso traerlos a todos dentro de sus brazos, hacerlos pequeñitos y no dejar que nadie los hiriese. Empezaría por Kouichi, claro, que era quien más afectado estaba en ese instante. Sí, lo _reconocía_. Estaba siendo un poco sobreprotectora. Kouji también y las serias miradas de sus amigos evidenciaban que se sentían como ella.

Pero, ¿alguien podía culparlos? Se habían vuelto un poco sobreprotectores con el muchacho en cuestión desde su experiencia cercana a la _muerte_.

—Creo que podremos seguir esto en la mañana.

La nueva interrupción de Gennai fue un alivio para todos, aunque nadie lo expresó en voz alta. Sus ojos eran amables y la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios la dirigió a los gemelos, como ofrenda de paz.

—Sí —habló Taichi. No había que ser adivino para notar su incomodidad. Takuya lo miraba con fijeza a él. Tal vez, porque adivinó que era a quién los Elegidos más escuchaban —Mañana será un día largo. Hay que defender nuestro Mundo Digital. Sólo… Dennos tiempo para pensar.

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

—Dormiremos con _Worm_ —espetó Takuya, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—No es _necesario_ —fueron las tranquilas palabras de Gennai, con ánimo conciliador— Hay suficiente espacio en…

—No —cortó Kouji, tajante. Su voz había vuelto a ser muy fría— Gracias por su _hospitalidad_ pero no.

De más estaba decir que la rubia sospechaba que _Worm_ se sentiría muy enfadado con que lo despertasen a mitad de la noche. No se mostraría alegre con su presencia, los Trailmon no eran seres extraordinariamente sociables.

Izumi soltó un suspiro cansino pero tuvo la certeza de una sola cosa. Nadie iba a dormir _tranquilamente_ esa noche.

**~oOo~**

—Creo que debemos ir a dormir —aseveró Taichi Yagami, cuando Gennai cerró la puerta.

Sus compañeros de lucha se habían acercado a él y se habían vuelto una especie de círculo mientras los demás abandonaban la sala. Sus compañeros digimon en sus brazos o a su lado, siempre alertas y siempre atentos. Tenía que reconocer que las expresiones somnolientas de algunos, como Daisuke, no ayudaba a que sus palabras sonasen del todo serias.

Los Guerreros Legendarios se habían retirado en silencio absoluto. No les dieron ni una mirada amigable. Aunque tampoco es que recibieron alguna por su bando.

Era una situación… complicada.

—¿Dormir? —dudó Yamato, con frustración, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Parecía querer golpear a alguien— ¿Es en lo _único_ que piensas?

—Estamos cansados —le dijo su mejor amigo, con una media sonrisa— Hay que reflexionar sobre esto. Y me han dicho que las cosas importantes pueden entenderse mejor con una almohada, a la hora de dormir.

Las sonrisas que arrancó ese comentario fueron tensas. Pero, incluso Yamato, agradeció la intención del joven Yagami.

—Lopmon tenía razón —habló Gatomon, una vez que vio que nadie parecía poder decir más. Su voz era una extraña mezcla de recelo y vergüenza— No percibí _maldad_ en él.

—Parecían chicos amables —acotó Mimi, luego recibir todas las miradas de extrañeza. Se mostró firme delante de sus amigos y compañeros— _Todos_ ellos. No podemos juzgar a una persona que no conocemos, no, de esta manera.

Takeru se mordió el interior de la mejilla y apretó los puños, con molestia.

Patamon, que se había colocado en uno de sus hombros, le dirigió una mirada de tristeza. Para el digimon era evidente que su amigo no estaba conforme con la situación. Al joven Takaishi le habían sucedido muchas cosas con la oscuridad. No era tan sencillo cambiar esos hechos.

—Deberíamos darle una oportunidad —le dijo al rubio menor en un susurro. Takeru lo miró suplicante y el ser virtual prefirió no decir más.

Hikari se encargó de levantar a Gatomon entre sus brazos —Yo tampoco sentí nada malo en él —confesó, en voz baja.

Porque la oscuridad seguía siendo el más aterrador de sus miedos, tenía que reconocer que no había sido invadida por ese estremecimiento aborrecible en presencia de Kouichi. Sintió… _dolor_. Sí, dolor. Y unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Y Kouji… ahora entendía porque el joven se había sorprendido cuando mencionó que ella tenía el emblema de la luz. Era gracioso. Ambos compartían algo tan cercano y se encontró pensando que era la persona más opuesta a ella que había conocido. Algo tajante y serio, más parecido a Yamato.

Le lanzó una mirada a su mejor amigo, que se había mantenido en silencio. Había sentido una especie de inquietud aplastante cuando vio a Kouji a punto de golpear a Takeru. El corazón había dado un brinco en su pecho.

Pero nada había sucedido, en realidad…

—Mimi tiene razón —fue Yamato quien rompió el mutismo incipiente. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su hermano menor un momento, antes de continuar:— Ellos son aliados, estamos en el mismo bando. Quieren ayudarnos. No tiene caso que busquemos enemigos antes de tiempo. Especialmente, ahora, cuando no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos.

—No deberíamos meditarlo tanto —dijo Koushiro. Taichi no contuvo una carcajada al ver a la persona que hablaba de no pensar demasiado. Eso le valió unas cuantas miradas reprobatorias— Ellos no nos han hecho nada. No podemos juzgar sus experiencias ni ellos las nuestras. Estaríamos siendo injustos al condenarlos sólo por eso.

—¿Sólo por eso? —Iori habló por primera vez. Parecía incrédulo— Dijo que es el elegido de la oscuridad, Koushiro. ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Maneja las sombras, las tinieblas!

Ken sintió una extraña simpatía por el protagonista de esa discusión. Estaba ausente, sí, pero aquellas palabras de Iori le hicieron rememorar más cosas de las pretendidas.

¿Sí a él le habían dado una oportunidad, por qué al joven Kimura iban a negársela?

No podría haber hecho peores cosas que él, que había querido dominar al mundo y hacer daño a todos y…

Sintió un cálido apretón en su mano y se sorprendió al sentir el contacto. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con unos cálidos orbes ámbar. _Miyako_. A veces no entendía como ella podía ser la persona que lo comprendiese. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y Ken sintió que se ruborizaba, apenas.

—Creo que merecen una oportunidad —opinó Sora, con ese toque tan maternal que nadie podía negar— No debe ser fácil para ellos, así como no lo es para nosotros. Además...

Jou se acomodó las gafas torcidas, interrumpiendo a Takenouchi —Hemos vivido muchas cosas con la oscuridad. Todos nuestros enemigos… La mayoría, al menos, han nacido de ella. Pero…

—¿No recuerdan a _BlackWarGreymon_? —interrumpió Agumon, sin poder contenerse. La imagen del digimon azabache apareció en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se mostraron tristes al recordar el final de su _extraño_ amigo— ¿No creen que todos merecen una oportunidad para demostrar lo que son?

—Él nació enteramente de las agujas de control pero se sacrificó por el bien de todos. Buscaba su camino en este mundo, más allá de la destrucción —les recordó Daisuke. Era sorprendente que, hasta ese momento, no hubiese dicho nada. Una sonrisa adornó su expresión— ¿Si luchamos en el mismo bando, por qué no podemos hacerlo juntos?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, más tranquilo que todos los anteriores. Taichi y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

El rubio le despeinó el cabello al joven Motomiya. —Por eso tienes el emblema de la amistad, _cabeza de chorlito_.

Con esfuerzo, el hermano de Jun intentó zafarse—¡Ay! ¡Yamato-san!

—Entonces, está decidido —sonrió Yagami, cuando vio que los ánimos habían menguado bastante. Al menos, todos sonreían y bostezó, sin poder contenerse— Ahora sí. Creo que debemos ir a dormir...

**~oOo~**

Lopmon se encogió ante el frío de la noche, cuando salieron de la casa de Gennai. Se acostumbró al calor que le brindaron los brazos de Izumi, sin embargo, y sonrió en agradecimiento a la muchacha.

Al menos, en el interior de Worm, todos estaban mejor. Si bien el Trailmon se había quejado, no había tenido demasiado objeto discutir. Los niños estaban decididos y una simple protesta no los hubiese detenido.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el digimon, mirando a Kouichi, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del vagón.

Los dos gemelos lo miraron, casi de manera instantánea. Parecían moverse en una especie de extraña sincronía. El mayor esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—No ha sido tan _malo_.

Kouji miró fijamente el suelo y soltó un bufido, audible para todos.

Izumi se acomodó junto a Takuya, que había llegado hasta el asiento más próximo. Tenía sueño, sí, pero tampoco quería irse a dormir sin hablar con sus amigos de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Gennai. No había sido nada agradable y era mejor platicar de los problemas en lugar de acumularlos.

Aunque ni Kouji ni Kouichi lo estaban haciendo _especialmente_ fácil.

—Creo que estaremos bastante bien aquí —comentó Junpei, tratando de romper el silencio. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones de color verde. Extendió los brazos, desperezándose —Y todo empezó por un mal sueño de Takuya.

—Les dije que no pude controlarlo —protestó el aludido.

—Es porque eres _torpe_ —se mofó Junpei— ¡Y tardaste años en despertarnos! ¿Estás seguro que no querías deshacerte de nosotros?

—Aun no te has disculpado por incendiar la habitación de Gennai-san, tampoco. ¿Cuándo le dirás que eres un irresponsable? —insistió Tomoki con diversión. Unió sus dos dedos índices, mostrándoles una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Mocoso! —le atajó Takuya, casi riendo, sujetándole la cabeza al menor para restregar su puño en su pelo.

—_Niños_ —resopló la rubia, llamándoles la atención a los dos jóvenes.

—Perdón, mamá —dijeron al unísono.

A veces era increíble lo mucho que Tomoki comenzaba a parecerse a Takuya.

—Debes dejar de pasar tiempo con él, Kanbara —murmuró Junpei. Sus palabras eran eco de los pensamientos de Izumi y eso la sorprendió, por lo que miró asombrada al mayor de todos— Terminará siendo una especie de clon tuyo —se estremeció, violentamente— Eres mala influencia para cualquier ser humano.

—¡Oye! —se quejaron los dos, antes de soltar una carcajada por la similitud.

Un instante después, Takuya cambió la expresión. Se volvió serio y miró a sus amigos —¿Creen que podríamos intentarlo?

—¿Te refieres... a Digievolucionar?

**~oOo~**

—Takeru —lo llamó una voz, desde las sombras que cubrían el pasillo. Sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía y aunque no estaba de muy buen humor, se giró para ver el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Hikari lo miraba con preocupación.

Sus enormes y hermosos ojos cobrizos le mostraban que, en verdad, se sentía muy inquieta por lo que él pudiese sentir o hacer. Extendió su mano, pretendiendo borrar esa pequeña arruga entre sus ojos que se presentaba cuando ella estaba angustiada.

Le sonrió.

No mucho más lejos, estaba su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Tal vez porque ellos dos eran las personas que más lo conocían. Los que podían ver a través de sus acciones y palabras, cosas que nadie más podía.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Yamato, en voz baja.

Sólo Gatomon y Patamon estaban con ellos pero el susurro confidencial mantuvo todo en secreto. No vio a Gabumon pero supuso que no estaría muy lejos.

Los demás ya se habían encaminado hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Casi todas las luces se habían apagado.

Todos estaban por irse a dormir, salvo Koushiro. El portador del emblema del conocimiento se había quedado discutiendo algo con el señor Gennai.

Taichi había sido de los primeros y los había instado a todos a descansar pero el rubio se negaba, aun, a regresar a su dormitorio.

—No tienes porque ser su amigo a la primera —musitó su hermano, retomando la conversación pendiente. Takeru sospechaba que, para eso, lo habían ido a buscar en primer lugar— Si resulta que él es nuestro enemigo, serás el primero en darle lo que se _merece_.

Yamato tenía sus propias maneras de decirle que desconfiar no le haría daño pero que tampoco podía ir prejuzgando a nadie.

—No tiene caso que no le demos una oportunidad, Takeru —habló Hikari, esa vez. Solía ser tranquila al hablar pero su tono develaba una especie de temor.

—¿No sientes la oscuridad en él? —cuestionó el rubio, mirándola directamente a los ojos. La joven suspiró.

—Ya lo dije _—¿Por qué pensaba su amigo que había mentido?_ Ella no sintió nada malo en el joven Kimura—Se siente… _distinto_. La oscuridad no parece peligrosa en él —masculló.

—No me puedo confiar —confesó Takaishi. "La oscuridad no _parece peligrosa_ en él" no parecía argumento suficiente.

No le gustaba admitir su debilidad pero es que las tinieblas no había sido sólo su enemiga, también había querido llevarse a Patamon, su compañero, y a Hikari, su mejor amiga, lejos de él. Había intentado arrebatarle a seres muy importantes. Odiaba la idea de exponerse a perder a alguien más. Su vida tenía suficientes ausencias.

No podía confiar que ahora… Simplemente, todo cambiaría.

—Tal vez Kouichi este _protegido_ por la oscuridad —la voz de Yamato era seria pero no sabía que pensaba su hermano pequeño— Pero él _no_ es la oscuridad. Es un _niño_, como tú o Ken.

Takeru miró los ojos intensos y azules del mayor. Sabía lo que quería decirle: Ken, que había tenido un contacto muy cercano a las tinieblas, no era un ser malvado. Tuvo que decir que, en líneas generales, era un pensamiento muy acertado. Pero Ken era el elegido de la Bondad. Algo muy diferente a ser el guerrero de la oscuridad.

Y Ken había sufrido por ese contacto. Aunque, tenía que conceder que su hermano tenía una especie de punto acertado allí.

Suspiró— Lo sé.

Patamon se posó en los brazos de su amigo, tratando de confortarlo de algún modo. No le gustaba ver a Takeru, el niño esperanzado, el niño optimista, de esa forma.

El joven Takaishi le acarició la cabeza, como respuesta. Tomó una decisión al ver los ojos tranquilos del pequeño ser digital que conocía desde los ocho años.

—Tienen razón. Él _no_ es la _Oscuridad_.

Patamon sonrió —Podríamos darle una oportunidad, ¿no?

**~oOo~**

Mimi Tachikawa contempló las dos camas vacías que estaban en la habitación. Una parte de ella se quejó, porque se había arruinado su noche tranquila y todo se había dado vuelta. Sólo ella, Miyako y Sora habían regresado al dormitorio después de ese agitado episodio. Sólo ellas tres se habían vuelto a acomodar en esa espaciosa habitación que antes habían utilizado para descansar.

Además de sus compañeros digitales, por supuesto.

Hikari estaba en alguna parte —Tachikawa sospechaba que había tardado demasiado para ir al cuarto de baño, como se excusó— e Izumi…

—Me da pena que Izumi-chan se haya marchado —habló Tachikawa, pensando en voz alta— Era agradable hablar con ella.

—No te preocupes, Mimi —replicó Sora Takenouchi, mientras volvía acomodarse sobre la cama. Biyomon estaba ansiosa por dormir a su lado, como solía suceder— Tal vez mañana podamos convencerla de que vuelva a dormir _aquí_.

La joven de cabello color caramelo se mordió el labio—No sé si aceptará. Todos se han quedado pensando en si les darán una oportunidad… y, supongo, que no se les ocurrió considerar la idea de que ellos no nos la den a nosotros.

Miyako suspiró, en silencio. Todavía estaba rememorando todo lo acontecido. Seguía sin creer, del todo, la idea de que unos humanos tuvieran poderes… Aunque el fuego en el cuarto de los chicos era una buena prueba.

Tal vez debería ver para creer.

—Ellos parecían muy molestos —acotó— Minamoto-kun no es muy agradable.

—Estaban defendiendo a su amigo —le recordó Mimi, con suavidad. También se acomodó un poco sobre la improvisada cama que Gennai había preparado. Estaba fría porque hacia tiempo se habían levantado— Como tú _defendiste_ a Ken.

Inoue sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse del rubor que le inundó las mejillas —Pero aun así, Minamoto-kun no parecía muy agradable. ¡Y es el guerrero de la Luz! —Se agitó al reparar en un detalle y se rió, sin saber bien por qué— ¡No se _parece_ en nada a Hikari!

—Hikari es más bien una especie de ángel, en comparación —comentó Tachikawa, jocosa. Las risas de ambas se complementaron.

—¡Tienes toda la razón, _súper_ Mimi!

La compañera de Palmon contempló a la joven de cabello morada, un tanto aturdida por es viejo apodo, y juntas empezaron a reír ante ese comentario. Hacia todo mucho más llevadero, hablar de cualquier cosa para olvidar los momentos llenos de tensión.

—Creo que será un poco complicado para algunos —Sora estaba a punto de cerrar sus párpados al hablar. Se le notaba cansada— Pero, a partir de mañana, las cosas cambiarán.

Miyako bostezó cuando Hakwmon se acostó a su lado. Estaban todos, muy cansados. Tampoco era agradable quedarse a mitad de un buen sueño. Ella ya había olvidado el suyo, aunque estaba segura de que había sido uno muy bueno y entretenido.

—Esperemos que Sora tenga razón, yo quiero que los cambios sean para bien —musitó Inoue. Pensó en Iori y en Takeru. No estaba segura de sí, para todos, la incorporación de un guerrero de la oscuridad iba a ser sencilla. Incluso a ella le costaba hacerse la idea— Aunque puede que sea más complicado para algunos que para otros.

Mimi tuvo que darle la razón, aunque cruzó los dedos para que eso no fuese tan malo. A ella siempre le habían molestado las peleas sin sentido.

**~oOo~**

Taichi Yagami suspiró, desganado, mientras miraba a Jou. El joven Kido estaba dando vueltas en su cama, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir. Le daba gracia pero tenía sueño y el ruido le molestaba más de lo que haría en un día común. Sonrió cuando Kido se quedó quieto.

—Envidio a las personas que se duermen rápido —declaró el mayor de todos los Elegidos.

—Y yo envidio a los que ya están con un pie en la Universidad —se mofó Yagami, riendo.

—Me estoy esforzando para ello —le recordó Kido, ligeramente orgulloso —Pero no hablemos de eso. Estamos en vacaciones de verano.

—Nunca pensé en escuchar eso. Es una noche memorable —siguió burlándose el hermano de Hikari.

—Cállate, Taichi —protestó Agumon, acomodándose en el pecho de su mejor amigo para poder dormir —Hablas mucho.

—Pagaría por tener una cámara —aprovechó la oportunidad Kido, para reír. Agumon dormía abrazando a su amigo— Se ven _tiernos_ para dormir.

—Si no estuviera tan cansado, te golpearía —amenazó Yagami, aunque contenía una carcajada. —¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

—¿Qué pienso de todo esto? Tenías razón. Era necesario que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para meditar y así aclarar ideas. Esos chicos deben estar muy molestos, como alguno de nuestros amigos… —soltó un suspiro—Se me hace difícil pensar en la oscuridad como un aliado.

—Kouichi no parecía _desagradable_. Tampoco es que hablase demasiado delante de todos…

—Sus amigos lo defendieron mucho… Se ve que son unidos —acotó Kido y sonrió cuando unos niños revoltosos llegaron a su mente. Se sonrió al ver el sombrero rosa volar en el viento y un silbato emitiendo sonidos regulares— Como nosotros. Además…

La curiosidad lo venció —¿Además?

—Tengo sueño —bostezó Kido— _Mañana_ será otro día.

**~oOo~**

—No _tienes_ que hacerlo.

Kouichi se volvió, ligeramente, cuando la voz de su hermano rompió el silencio. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Kouji suspiró, quedamente. Su hermano era un experto en eso de inventarse gestos cuando nadie más lo pensaba posible. ¿Por qué le sonreía, sí sabía exactamente que hasta ese momento había estado torturándose?

Habían salido del interior de _Worm_. El aire nocturno era refrescante ahora, aunque nada se comparaba con la confortable calidez del compartimiento donde habían estado previamente.

Estaban en el último vagón, en el pequeño espacio que separaba la puerta del pequeño barandal que estaba en ese sector. Un lugar predilecto para ambos, si podía describirse así. Allí, el cielo estrellado era lo único que podía oficiar como testigo de la conversación.

Todos sus amigos estaban dormidos. Al menos, eso aparentaba, con sus respiraciones tranquilas y movimientos pausados. De Takuya estaba seguro, porque hablaba y decía cosas sobre no prender fuego la casa.

—¿Hacer, qué?

Kouji lo miró con elocuencia. No tenía caso que quisiera evadirlo —No tienes que demostrarles _nada_ —insistió. Quería dejar claro su punto.

Kimura soltó un suspiro y sus ojos se fijaron en las estrellas, sin responder.

—Siento causar tantos problemas —confesó el mayor, unos minutos después— Parece que eso es lo que hago _mejor_.

—No es cierto —replicó Kouji, tajante.

—Podría hacer una _lista_ que demostrase justamente contrario —comentó su hermano, con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Se quedó callado un minuto más, antes de decirle a su hermano lo que lo molestaba— No quiero que te metas en peleas por esto. Tenemos que intentar llevarnos lo mejor posible.

_Ese_ tono. Cuando Kouichi le hablaba en _ese_ tono y lo miraba con ojos decididos, sabía que era irrefutable.

Frunció el ceño de manera instintiva mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Luego, soltó un suspiro.

¿Tan difícil era de entender que no lo quería ver atormentarse por algo que no había sido culpa suya?

Sabía que las palabras que habían dicho le habían recordado a Kouichi cosas dolorosas, por eso se enfadaba; por eso le importaba lo que dijesen. Porque también lo arrastraba hacia memorias dolorosas. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en el pasado como para que quienes juzgasen a su hermano fuesen unos perfectos desconocidos.

—Ellos no saben lo que vivimos —dijo Kimura, como si le leyese el pensamiento. —Tampoco sabemos lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar. No podemos juzgarlos, por desconfiar.

No le habría sorprendido que así fuese, que pudiese ver lo que pensaba, aunque a veces le frustraba la idea de que no podía haber nada que mantuviese solamente para él. Era como un libro abierto para su hermano de la misma forma que él podía adivinar los sentimientos de su gemelo sin palabras. A Kouichi tampoco le agradaba la idea de no tener privacidad alguna.

Tampoco les molestaba especialmente a ninguno de los dos. Con el correr de los días, habían aprendido a lidiar con ello.

Minamoto rodó los ojos— Eres _demasiado_ comprensivo.

Kouichi le dio un golpe en el brazo, antes de reírse. Su expresión se volvió seria un segundo, al agregar: —Eso lo aprendí al conocerte, _hermanito. _No se deben juzgar las cosas a simple vista. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Kouji sabía que su hermano había pensado que tenía la vida perfecta antes de conocerlo verdaderamente en el Mundo Digital.

Sabía a que se refería por lo que le molestó tener que darle la razón. Y, más aun, al ver que no tenía palabras para refutarlo. Discutir con su gemelo era, a veces, doblemente frustrante. Con Takuya solía ganar. Perder no le gustaba especialmente. Ni siquiera con su hermano.

Se apoyó en el pequeño barandal plateado que estaba delante de él, para cambiar de posición y para dejar el tema sepultado. Kouichi lo acompañó, sin decir más, aunque sonreía divertido.

No necesitaban hablar para comunicarse, lo habían aprendido con el tiempo.

A veces sólo bastaba la presencia del otro para sentirse mejor. No necesitaban conversaciones triviales ni de temáticas absurdas, porque era suficiente con saber que el otro estaba haciéndole compañía. Solía ser más cómodo, más simple y natural, cuando solo estaban ellos dos.

—No vuelvas a decirme '_hermanito' —_masculló Kouji, unos minutos más tarde.

Su hermano parpadeó, sorprendido por lo inesperado de la frase, antes de empezar a reír. Le clavó el dedo índice en el brazo a su gemelo, para molestarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Tú _eres_ mi _pequeño_, _lindo_ y querido _hermanito, _¿cierto? —cuestionó, Kouichi.

Kouji movió bruscamente el hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque las comisuras de sus labios lo contradecían.

**~oOo~**

Ken Ichijouji se giró sobre la cama, por tercera vez. Probablemente, la cuarta vez. Sí, la cuarta. Se le hacia difícil volver a dormir —aunque sea por unas horas necesarias de esa madrugada— luego de todo lo sucedido. Había demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse. Lugares destruyéndose, mundos consumiéndose, la oscuridad y la luz en desequilibrio.

Simplemente, no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Se sorprendió cuando Wormmon le devolvió la mirada. Pensaba que su compañero se había quedado dormido desde hacia tiempo, igual que Daisuke, Veemon, Iori y Armadillomon. Si bien les había costado dejar de discutir a Hida y a Motomiya respecto a la aceptación de los nuevos chicos, ahora estaban en paz, sumidos en el mundo de los sueños. Fue un alivio que no lo invitaran a participar porque no se hubiera sentido a gusto en esa conversación. Mejor quedar al margen en momentos así.

Él, en cambio, no estaba seguro de que podía dormir.

—¿Estás bien, Ken? —cuestionó el digimon insecto, con su voz chillona.

Sonrió. Podía escuchar las palabras de Daisuke —decía algo de que Takeru debía alejarse de Hikari— entre sueños. Iori era mucho más silencioso y el joven Takaishi tampoco decía mucho. Aunque era notorio que, tal vez, no dormía con la misma comodidad que los otros.

—Estoy bien, Wormmon —replicó, con sinceridad. Siempre estaría agradecido con su compañero. Por estar allí, cuando nadie más lo estaba. Por mantener viva su bondad, esa que había perdido entre sombras. Por todo.

—¿No hay algo que te preocupe? —dudó su guardián virtual, con suspicacia.

—En realidad, estoy intrigado —confesó en un susurro bajo.

—Él me hizo acordar a ti —masculló su compañero digimon y Ken sonrió, sabía que Wormmon comprendería a quien se refería— Su aura, cuando estábamos juntos, me hizo pensar en ti.

—¿En la oscuridad que yo _tengo_?

—Todos tienen oscuridad en su corazón, Ken —habló sabiamente el ser digital— Sólo que tu has conocido _más_ que tus propias sombras. Has conocido el poder corrupto de la semilla de la oscuridad. Estoy seguro de que a eso se _referían_.

—Estaba defendiendo a su hermano —musitó Ichijouji, soltando un suspiro— Pero aun así…

—¿_dolió_?

Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. ¿Había dolido? Sí, quizás. Pero, más bien, lo había inquietado. Había sido extraño que alguien señalase que aun había _oscuridad_ dentro de él. Había sido como volver a vivir esos recuerdos que desesperadamente había tratado de sepultar en los últimos dos años. Como esas miradas de los digimon, acusándolo. Como sus recuerdos más…

Un brillo color lila se encendió durante un segundo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ken sonrió, mientras sus dedos ascendían hacia donde podía sentir el colgante que llevaba consigo. No había querido quitárselo al acostarse y lo sintió cálido entre sus dedos cuando lo alcanzó.

Le pareció que su amigo estaba más aliviado, también. Quizás ese era el efecto del emblema sobre ellos. ¿Relajante? Sí, tal vez. Sintió, repentinamente, los párpados muy pesados.

—¿Sabes, Wormmon?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana será un día muy largo y no quiero que te desveles por mi causa. Es hora de dormir.

—Tú también tienes que descansar, Ken —musitó su compañero, con ese tono cariñoso y agudo que sólo Wormmon podía emplear— Buenas noches.

**~oOo~**

Se movió, incómodo. Primero aun lado y luego, hacia el otro. Hasta caer al suelo desde el asiento que había actuado como una cama durante la noche. ¿De quién era ese molesto sonido? Bufó al ver que nadie acallaba esos molestos golpes.

Sus amigos estaban dispersos por el vagón, uno en cada asiento y todos tranquilamente dormidos. Se acercó hasta la compuerta del Trailmon, restregándose los ojos y se sorprendió con la figura que estaba delante de él.

La joven de cabello largo y castaño estaba delante de él. A su lado, la graciosa digimon planta.

—Vengo en son de paz —dijo la muchacha. Junpei pensó que, si no fuera por Izumi, ya estaría enamorado. Esa chica era linda, dulce y lo que tenía en sus manos se olía delicioso —Gennai-san quiere que se unan a nosotros a desayunar. ¿No vas a rechazarme, _verdad_?

Un par de minutos después, todos sus amigos lo fulminaban con la mirada por haber interrumpido su sueño. Takuya se masajeaba el cuello con irritación, taladrándolo con los ojos castaños.

—Eres demasiado _molesto_, Junpei ¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?

—No podía decirle que no a Mimi-san —argumentó, soñador mientras se perdía en el movimiento del cabello de la chica y su andar— Ella fue muy amable en ir a despertarnos con el desayuno. Tampoco es _tan_ temprano. ¿No recuerdas que habíamos acordado levantarnos para hacer las patrullas hoy?

—Es muy temprano —protestó Kanbara, con un gemido de frustración.

—No seas _infantil_, Tayuka. Sólo es temprano para alguien que llega tarde a todas partes —le riñó Izumi, con una sonrisa divertida. Tenía que decir que, si habían intentado conquistarlos con comida, parecía haber funcionado. O en proceso de funcionar— Y eso huele delicioso, Mimi-san.

—Gracias. Lo preparé en la madrugada. Palmon no me dejó dormir. Y hay más dentro de la casa, pero no quería que nadie lo degustase sin mi permiso.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, Mimi —musitó su compañera, con aire arrepentido. Junpei pensó que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Y yo que te perdono —repitió la chica, con una sonrisa dulce.

La casa de Gennai estaba en silencio cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Mimi se dio cuenta que los seis se quedaban quietos delante de la entrada, un poco renuentes a continuar el camino.

Tenía que recurrir a la táctica infalible.

—_Quiero_ que todos podamos llevarnos bien, ¿sí? Tenemos mucho que hacer y no vale la pena enfrentarnos entre nosotros —los miró suplicante— ¿Por favor? Sean tolerantes con mis amigos.

Cuatro de los guerreros se volvieron hacia los otros dos.

Mimi se dio cuenta que los gemelos habían quedado hasta lo último de la comitiva y habían estado en silencio. Se preguntó que hacer para que confiasen en ella porque no podía mentir: era pésima haciéndolo, y decir que todos habían aceptado lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era algo delicado.

—_Tachikawa_-san tiene razón —susurró Kouichi y Mimi se sintió algo triste, sin saber por qué— Tenemos que luchar juntos, no es necesario que propiciemos enfrentamientos innecesarios.

Kouji no dijo nada pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan poco amigables como el día anterior. _Desconfiados_, se dijo la elegida de la pureza. Tampoco podía decir demasiado en contra de eso.

La escena de la noche anterior era muy vívida, si tenía que ser sincera.

Al menos, intentaría suavizar las cosas. Sonrió. —Por favor… _Llámenme_ Mimi.

**~oOo~**

—Es increíble —comentó Koushiro Izumi, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los extraños dibujos que presentaba el llamado 'Libro de Bokomon'. Al parecer narraba las aventuras que habían tenido los guerreros legendarios en ese otro Mundo Digital, el de los Tres Ángeles— ¿Los niños pueden adquirir el cuerpo de un digimon y utilizarlo como si fuese suyo?

—Así es, en esencia, aunque… —Gennai hizo una pausa cuando vio a siete personas desfilar por el living. Koushiro apartó la mirada del libro, por instinto y la centró en la computadora portátil que estaba delante de él.

El ser que era una base de datos sonrió, al ver que Tachikawa había logrado su objetivo y se mostraba orgullosa. Había traído a todos a la casa, nuevamente. Y ninguno parecía haber sido obligado. Ese era una pequeña añadidura: La elegida de la pureza tenía ingenio para lograr lo que quería.

—Buenos días, Gennai-san —saludó Izumi, con una tímida sonrisa. Fue la primera en hablar— Lamentamos lo que sucedió anoche —le dio un codazo a Takuya.

—Eh, sí. La habitación y la puerta —completó el muchacho, torpemente— H-hemos tratado de controlarlos —soltó un suspiro— Ayer sólo… No sé que sucedió.

—Los accidentes ocurren —dijo Gennai, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano— Aunque espero, por el bien de mi hogar, que no se repita.

Koushiro los examinó con curiosidad, desde su lugar. Levantó la vista por encima de la pantalla y los vio tomar asiento en algunas de las muchas sillas que Gennai había dispuesto en el living. A sus ojos, no había cambio alguno. Eran niños. Tan normales —dentro de lo posible— como él y sus amigos.

La niña rubia le recordó a Sora, aunque al verla conversar entretenidamente con Mimi, pensó que las coincidencias eran demasiadas entre ellas para ignorarlas. Reían y hablaban entre ellas, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido. A Mimi y a Izumi las había visto enfrentarse a todos ellos en la madrugada, así que entendía sólo buscaban relajar a sus compañeros.

El mayor, Junpei, estaba burlándose de Takuya y Tomoki. Por un segundo, cuando le dedicó una mirada a Tachikawa sintió una punzada de irritación. Luego, la olvidó. Era un muchacho bastante extraño, pero agradable a su manera.

Tomoki, el más pequeño. Inevitablemente, le recordó a Takeru. Pero no al Takeru de once años que descansaba en una de las habitaciones contiguas. No. Al Takeru Takaishi de ocho años que usaba un gran sombrero y cuyos ojos irradiaban optimismo puro.

Takuya le hizo pensar en Taichi, inmediatamente. En uno mucho más joven, más impulsivo, y menos maduro. Ese niño de los googles que podía ser el más imprudente de de las personas pero, a la vez, el más dispuesto a proteger a sus amigos. Le dio nostalgia, casi tanto como el pequeño Takeru rubio de sus recuerdos. El niño del fuego. Sí, le sentaba a la perfección.

Los últimos dos, los gemelos, le llamaron mucho más la atención. Luz y oscuridad, habían dicho que eran sus elementos. Parecía cómico que aquel al que habían identificado como el elegido de las tinieblas fuese el que estuviese más animado que el otro muchacho, dueño del resplandor. Estuvieron en silencio mayor parte del tiempo pero reían con las ocurrencias de sus compañeros. Si tenía que apostar, ese par, le recordaba a dos jóvenes. A Hikari y a Takeru. Aunque no podía definir el motivo exacto de esa similitud.

—Y Kou-chan no habla mucho —la voz de Mimi le rompió la línea de sus pensamientos de un modo sumamente abrupto. Sus ojos buscaron a la castaña, sentada junto a la rubia— A menos, claro, que sea para preguntarte cosas. A él le gusta saber de todo.

Lo miraba a él, se percató, y tuvo el intenso deseo de que lo tragase la tierra. No por la mirada de Mimi, siempre tan dulce y cálida, sino por saber que estaba ruborizándose por ser el centro de atención de Tachikawa. Eso significaba que el rojo de su cabello competía con el del resto de su rostro.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien…? —dudó Daisuke. Y detrás de él, unos cuantos de sus amigos arribaron al, hasta entonces, tranquilo living.

—¿Ya están todos despiertos? —dudó Gennai —Eso nos ahorraría mucho trabajo.

¿De dónde sacaba esa tranquilidad para tratarlos a todos por igual?, Koushiro no lo sabía. Él, incluso, se sintió incómodo ante la tensión que se produjo en la mesa cuando Iori y Takeru se sentaron en uno de los extremos. El rubio evitó mirar hacia cualquier lado pero Kouji había enarcado una ceja, en su dirección. Iori tampoco dijo mucho más, aunque estaba muy tenso.

Daisuke y Ken se habían marchado en busca de todos los chicos que faltaban aun en esa reunión necesaria. La segunda desde que todos habían dejado claro cuáles eran sus elementos y emblemas. La primera como aliados declarados pero con cruciales sospechas cruzadas.

Lo había sospechado desde el principio, en la madrugada anterior, cuando pensó que todos iban a acabar golpeándose entre sí. _Eso_ no iba a ser nada fácil. Y aun quedaba la tarea de salvar al mundo.

**~oOo~**

Sora Takenouchi fue de las últimas en llegar a la reunión estipulada. No es que se hubiese quedado dormida o algo de ese estilo. Había estado en la habitación platicando con Hikari Yagami unos breves momentos antes de que Daisuke las llamasen. Miyako tenía un sueño profundo para ese entonces y ellas hablaban en pequeños susurros. Lo más inquietante era la preocupación de la hermana de Taichi sobre la incorporación de nuevos miembros al equipo. La portadora del emblema del Amor sabía que la castaña estaría preocupada por Takeru.

—No te preocupes —prometió Takenouchi— Sólo tenemos que poner todos un pequeño esfuerzo para hacer las cosas más llevaderas.

En realidad, el asunto no se veía tan mal. En el pequeño living en casa de Gennai, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas —si las comparaba con la noche anterior— pero no era del todo prometedor. No podía comparar el ambiente con el de la noche anterior, cuando todos pudieron cenar sin intercambiar miradas de sospecha.

Sora se sentó entre Yamato y Taichi, una especie de lugar oficial para ella. De algún modo, jamás podía distanciarse demasiado de _sus_ chicos. En el Club de Tenis solían burlarse de ella cuando se refería de esa forma a esos dos muchachos con los que siempre estaba. Taichi le regaló una sonrisa, esas con las que siempre contaba; las que le daba ese aire infantil que no sabía cuando perdería y Yamato le mostró esa adorable sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella. ¿Qué haría sin ese par de locos?

—Buenos días —saludó, en general.

No podía decir que estaba sorprendida de ver que los niños de su grupo, Daisuke y los demás, se habían sentado un poco más alejados de los Guerreros Legendarios. Mimi era la única persona que podría socializar con esos chicos sin ningún problema y Koushiro hablaba sobre algo que no entendía del todo bien. Jou se sentó junto a Junpei, que era quien cerraba las filas de su grupo. Y, poco a poco, todos ocuparon las sillas que Gennai había dispuesto para todos.

Su antiguo mentor se levantó de su asiento, con una expresión extrañamente solemne.

—Muchachos, sé que existen diferencias entre ustedes —comenzó. El aire de alivio se extinguió y los murmullos cesaron— Pero su _deber_ ahora es hacer aun lado esas diferencias por el bien mayor y común. El Digimundo necesita a sus guerreros.

—Usted nos dijo que nos pondría al tanto, Gennai-san —musitó Koushiro.

—Debo decir que han surgido inconvenientes —volvió a hablar su mentor— Los sitios donde estaban los emblemas originales, han sido destruidos.

—¿Qué dice?

—Los lugares donde ustedes hallaron los emblemas la primera vez, en 1999, tenían una energía especial porque habían sido una especie de refugio para ellos. La aldea de los Koromon, por ejemplo, fue destruida.

Agumon se entristeció y Taichi frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Allí estaba el emblema del valor.

—También otros lugares fueron asaltados. Mi impresión es que buscaban los emblemas en esas regiones donde se sentía su energía.

—Pero, entonces, vendrán a nosotros ¿no? —cuestionó Koushiro— Nosotros tenemos los emblemas ahora. ¿Nos buscaran?

—Temo que esa es mi teoría. Si ellos buscan los emblemas, probablemente, deseen los poderes que protegen este mundo. Y, más aun, que deseen el poder de la digievolución que se asocia a ellos.

—Pero los emblemas reaccionan sólo con nosotros —espetó Jou— Eso es lo que siempre nos ha dicho. Que sólo reaccionan por nuestra causa.

—Sospecho que también los quieren a _ustedes_, por eso mismo —musitó Gennai— Pero no olviden que sus emblemas pueden transferir poderes a otros seres. ¿Recuerdan las flechas de luz y de esperanza?

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, antes de intercambiar una mirada fugaz con Takeru.

—Entonces, tenemos que evitar que los emblemas lleguen a su poder.

Gennai esbozó una sonrisa, en dirección a Taichi —Eso mismo he pensado yo —sus ojos se dirigieron a Takuya— ¿Ustedes han intentado utilizar sus poderes?

Los seis muchachos se miraron entre sí. Takuya asintió, finalmente— Anoche. Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei y yo... eh, lo intentamos.

—¿Cuál fue el resultado? —insistió, con curiosidad. Por la expresión del muchacho, pensaba que no había sido satisfactorio. Y eso era justamente lo que había estado esperando.

—No podemos —musitó Takuya, de mala gana— Es muy _agotador_. Lo que puedo hacer, por ahora, es… bueno…

—_Incendiar_ cosas —habló Tomoki, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Necesitan de algún poder que los _potencie_, ¿verdad? —susurró Gennai. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los seis chicos. Takuya entrecerró los ojos—O la transformación consumiría su energía absolutamente.

—¿Por qué no me gusta el _tono_ que está usando? —cuestionó, retóricamente, Taichi.

Sonrió —Creo que ustedes necesitan protección extra. Y, creo, también que ustedes pueden brindarle la energía que necesitan ellos para alcanzar la digievolución.

—¿_Qué_? —varios preguntaron.

Koushiro, en cambio, dudó: —¿Cómo?

—Esa es la pregunta _correcta_ —señaló Gennai al pelirrojo— Y la respuesta está justo con ustedes.

—¿Quiere que _los _ayudemos a _digievolucionar_ con nuestros _emblemas_?

**…**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola, de nuevo!

Este capítulo es una especie de _interludio_. Era importante ver como reaccionaran los chicos al descubrimiento de que hay alguien que tiene poderes relacionados con la oscuridad. El enemigo aun sigue oculto pero vemos a sus cómplices, que comenzarán a salir de ahora en adelante. Aun no ha pasado nada, especialmente, pero Gennai tiene muchos planes y no podía quedar así.

*_Catherine_ es la niña elegida de Francia y _Dingo_, el niño elegido de Australia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
